Big Hero Rebels
by cjupsher
Summary: BH6 Star Wars Au - After the death of his brother during the Jedi Purge and the rise of the Empire, Hiro Hamada almost gave up on his dream of becoming a Jedi. But when he meets the rebels of Lothal he suddnely got a chance to make it come true. He must be trained in the ways of the Jedi by a friend of his late brother's. All while surviving the dangers of a galaxy at war.
1. Chapter 1

**A Dream**

_The Force. _

_My brother once told me it was this all powerful universal energy that flowed within everyone or everything. With it one can do almost anything imaginable. If you know how to use it that is. And if you're born with a lot of it, you have the potential to become what they call...a Jedi. _

_The Jedi were once powerful warriors who protected the galaxy. How do I know this? Because my big brother was a Jedi. Tadashi was born Force sensitive, which meant he had a lot of that energy within him. And I have it too. I once wanted to be a Jedi like my brother._

_But that was before the Empire. _

_The Republic fell. The Jedi were labeled traitors and killed...including my brother. Without the Jedi things have gotten pretty bad. The Empire does whatever it wants to whoever it wants and if you try to fight back they call you a traitor. _

_For fear of our safety my aunt Cass took us away from Corellia when the Empire came in search of the Corellian Jedi. Now we live on Lothal. Its an ok place I guess. My aunt and I live pretty good. But I still want to be a Jedi. _

_But thats easier said than done. I'd always hoped my brother would teach me. I really miss Tadashi. My aunt says that the people we love aren't really gone as long as we remember them. And my brother used to tell me 'there is no death; there is the Force.'_

_But it sure feels like he's gone. _

_I wish the Jedi were still around. Then maybe things wouldn't be like they were now. _

_Maybe I could've actually become a Jedi. _

_But now? It feels like a hopeless dream._

* * *

Hiro Hamada walked around the small Lothal city after another day at the Imperial Academy. He hated that place. But the options for making a future were slim to none on Lothal. So he had no choice. He figured one day he'd go into service for the Empire. Probably the merchant sect as he couldn't stomach the thought of enforcing the Empire's rule through violence.

He made his way home, to the cafe run by his aunt. He entered through the back before running upstairs. Once he was in his room he changed out of his Imperial cadet uniform and activated his nurse bot. The inflatable robot activated.

"Good afternoon Hiro," Baymax said.

Hiro smiled. "Hey Baymax. Ready for more..." Hiro paused to shift his eyes back and forth like he were being watched. Then he leaned in to whisper. "Jedi training?" Baymax of course was all for anything Hiro was, being programmed for companionship as well as healing. Hiro presented his fist to Bayax who bumped it in their familiar gesture. Hiro pulled his hand back while mimicking an exploding noise.

Baymax copied the gesture. "Balalala!" Hiro laughed before pulling the nurse bot down the stairs and out of the house. They made their way through the streets and to a junkyard on the outskirts of town. Thats where Hiro would train in secret, or go to be alone.

"Alright Baymax, watch this," Hiro said excitedly. He stood before a ten foot tall pile of garbage. He breathed in, closing his eyes as she shook out his shoulders and legs. "Alright, breathe. Focus. Feel the Force," he took a few more breaths and then he leapt. Sadly though, he only got a few feet off the ground.

Putting him nowhere near the height he need to land on top of the trash pile. He frowned in frustration. Hiro knew he was Force sensitive. He knew he had powers. But the problem was controlling it. He remembered half lessons Tadashi gave him when he was alive. But they hadn't been quite enough. His powers went in and out. Sometime he could leapt long distance in one try. Other times he'd get nowhere.

"Alright one more time," he said closing his eyes to focus. He tried once more, calling upon the energy he knew he had within him. Then with a crouch he leapt, he knew he'd done it this time as he leapt onto the pile. He laughed in exhilaration and threw his hands up, prancing around on the junk pile in a victory dance.

But the unstable pile of garbage gave a small groan before it collapsed. Hiro yelped as he fell off, landing on his backside while small speeder components repeatedly fell onto his head.

Baymax dutifully walked up to Hiro. "On a scale of one to ten-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to-"

"Ow!"

"On a scale of one to-"

"Ow!"

* * *

After hours of practicing Hiro left the junkyard. He was still nowhere close to mastering his Force powers. He couldn't move objects with his mind like the Jedi could. His jumping skills were unreliable. And he wasn't aware he exhibited any other powers. He sighed in disappointment. His dream of becoming a Jedi becoming harder and harder to hold onto every day.

He sometime wondered if it was silly to hang on to such a dream. If anyone knew he wanted to be a Jedi he'd be killed. The Jedi were still branded traitors and practically killed on sight if found. But...

With a sigh he made it home as his aunt closed the cafe. She welcomed them back with a smile as Baymax shut down and deflated. He sat at the table with her as they ate dinner and talked about their day. It was the same as usual. Nothing ever changed. Or seemed like it was going to change anytime soon.

But Hiro didn't know the Force worked in mysterious ways.

* * *

The next day Hiro had just finished another day of his 'training'. He knew what he really needed. A teacher. Like a Jedi to show him how his powers worked. What he could do to improve. But its not like there were Force tutors you could hire off the street.

So he kept his head down and directed at the ground in disappointment. Knowing that maybe it was time to give up on his dream. As he went he wasn't watching where he was going and bumped into a cloaked figure.

"Whoops. Sorry about that," he said looking to the person.

From under the cloak the person, a young woman, smiled back. "No problem kid," she said before walking off. Hiro stared after her. Cocking a brow curiously. Something had been weird about her. There were bandages around her eyes. She didn't seem blind however, she'd looked right at him.

He shook his head before turning to head home. He took one step before he felt an odd tingling in his skull. He brought a hand up to his temple. "Weird," he muttered. He was about to keep going when it came back. "What the?" He heard a faint whistling noise. When he turned his eye were immediately drawn to the cloaked woman from earlier.

He furrowed his brows, wondering where this odd sensation was coming from. And almost without a thought he began to follow after the woman. He had to jog to catch up to her. And as he did he noticed she was heading in the direction of a lot more people. Up ahead he could see a crowd gathered.

He continued to follow after the woman. And then she suddenly stopped. He froze, panicking before ducking into an alley, but not really knowing why. He peeked around the corner to see her darting her head back and forth. Then she saw her shoulders bob a bit in a shrug as she kept going. Soon they were among the crowd. Near the front. Hiro kept his eyes on her for a few moments before something happened in the center of the crowd.

There were stormtroopers. And they appeared to be apprehending a local Rodian merchant. An official of the Empire began to address the crowd. "Attention Lothal citizens. This man, this Rodian, is going to be publicly executed for his crimes," he announced. The crowd gasped, some even crying out in protest.

"Silence. He will be made an example of. He refused to comply with the Empire's reasonable policies. He was given time, a fair warning, and now he must pay the price."

Still more people were protesting. The Rodian had his head down as he pleaded for mercy. Hiro watched in horror as the man snapped his fingers, getting a stormtrooper to hand him his blaster. Hiro's eyes widened. He knew he shouldn't be watching this...and yet he couldn't look away. All around people were protesting, but no one rushed to help him. They were too afraid of the Empire. What they would do. What they could do to their lives, families, and homes.

Time slowed down as Hiro watched the man point the blaster at the Rodian's head. He looked to see the man placing his finger to the trigger. Hiro's legs started to move. He had to stop this. Somehow. He realized this was a bad idea. But still...a Jedi wouldn't let this happen.

Right as his foot made it out of the crowd a metallic glint caught his eye. He turned to see a fast moving metal object fly from the crowd, collide with the ground beneath the man's blaster, bounce upward, and hit the bottom of the barrel. The impact made the blaster pitch upward as the man fired. Hiro and the crowd gasped in astonishment.

Then suddenly from the crowd a blue orb rolled outwards and to the stormtroopers' feet. They looked down as it tapped one of them on the side of his foot. They eyed it curiously as it suddenly flashed and burst open, covering the area in smoke. Hiro glanced over and saw the woman he'd been tailing suddenly surge forward, leaping into the smoke. Hiro could hear the sounds of a struggle coming from within.

The smoke eventually wafted away. And when it cleared the stormtroopers were down. And the Rodian was gone.

Hiro gaped in amazement alongside the crowd. Eventually more Imperial forces came to disperse them. Hiro ran home, his mind reeling. Who had that women been? Why had she saved that man? What had possessed him to follow after her?

The questions burned in Hiro's mind. And while he had a million questions he knew one thing.

He had to find that woman.

* * *

**Big Hero 6. Star Wars Au. Links with and exists in same Au as my Rotbtfd Star Wars story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a Jedi**

The next few days Hiro scoured the city to find that woman. But he turned up nothing every time. He took Baymax with him as Baymax's scanners would allow him to take a biologica scan of the woman, thus allowing him to find her in a crowd if they lost her. She was nowhere to be found.

Hiro sat down on a bench to think. He had no idea why he was looking for this woman so intently. She was a total stranger. She could be a murderer, thief, or maybe a lunatic. But for whatever reason he felt that wasn't the case. She'd saved the Rodian. She'd hadn't cared what the Empire could have possibly done had she failed. She acted...like a Jedi.

He didn't know who she was. But he had to find her. With a nod he stood up quickly, and as he did he nearly bumped into a passing citizen. "Oh, sorry," he said quickly.

"No problem kid," came an all too familiar voice. Hiro gasped quietly as the cloaked figure, the woman, continued on her way. He looked after her with a wide smile.

"Baymax, scan her," Hiro ordered as he pointed at her retreating form. Bayma did as instructed, looking to the woman and doing a biological scan.

"Scan complete."

"Yes," Hiro said pumping his fist. "Lets go," he said as he grabbed Baymax's arm and pulled him along. So they followed the mystery woman, ducking behind trash cans and into alleyway as she made her way to an unknown destination. After minutes the woman emerged in a small square. Hiro ducked behind a corner as she made her way to some stormtroopers with speeders and supply crates attached to them.

He continued to watch, wondering what she was up to when he saw her point into the distance on her right. Hiro followed her finger, but couldn't make out anything or anyone who received the signal. He looked back to ehr as she kept advancing on the troopers. He could make out some kind of arm guards that covered her wrists and had yellow disks with a red center attached to them.

The troopers took notice of her and pointed their weapons at her in warning as they ordered her to stop. But she didn't. They repeated their orders, shouting at her to obey or be killed. But she kept going. As it looked like they were about to fire the woman threw out her right hand, and from it her disk went flying.

It struck the man on the left on the side of his helmet before ricocheting off to strike the man to his right, knocking them both out in one shot. The rest of the the troopers opened fire on her as her disk flew back to her wrist. She use the disk as shield as she kept advancing. And Hiro watched in amazement at the sheer speed her arms were moving to block the blaster fire.

As she kept advancing the other troopers ordered the crates to be taken to safety. So three of the troopers jumped onto their speeder bikes with the crates attached and began to drive away. As they made their way down a street and out of the square Hiro caught a glimpse of a blue orb rolling out of an alley before their path. There was a flash as the orb suddenly expanded into a large blue blob.

The trooper in front shouted in alarm as he collided with the blob. The entire front of his speeder bike sank into the blob, trapping him and the bike as he struggled to pull himself out. As his comrades were stunned in bafflement they hear a whistle came from the alley. They turned as another purple orb hit one of them in the helmet, exploding into a stringy mess that envelope and blinded him. The last man was drop kicked off his speeder by a large dark skinned man in a green jacket. Before he could get up the man drew his blaster at his hip and shot him.

Hiro watched, realizing this was some kind of heist. These people were stealing from the Empire. He watched another person emerged from the alley. A tall slim woman with large glasses, long blonde hair, and wearing a pink jacket and black pants. She shoved the other trooper of the speeder as she and the dark skinned man began to get the crates onto two of the speeders. When they had finished they both jumped on and turned to go down the alley. Before they disappeared the man let out a loud whistle, then they shot away and out of sight.

Hiro looked back to the woman he'd been following to see her taking out the troopers with her bare hands. But as soon as she heard the whistle she began to retreat. The troopers not knocked out picked themselves up to fire at her retreating form. But the woman was fast and agile. She leapt onto stands and stalls before performing a great leapt onto a two story building and disappearing out of sight.

The stormtroopers began calling for backup as they went after her. Meanwhile Hiro's jaw was hanging low. That woman had been amazing. She single handedly fought a squad of troopers. But it was more to it than that. He was sure of it. That woman had used the Force in her last jump.

She was a Jedi!

* * *

Hiro spent the next 20 minutes looking for the woman. It was much easier now that he had Baymax with him. Baymax took a scan of the city and located her. He led them both to her position, finding her on a bench. She'd gotten rid of her cloak and was now wearing a bright yellow jacket, black pants, and combat boots. Without her cloak Hiro could see she had black hair with a few violet streaks in it. Her disks were nowhere in sight as she lounged on the bench, chewing gum and wearing dark sunglasses. Stormtroopers ran right by her, clearly not recognizing her.

When they passed she smiled. She stood up and began to walk away. Hiro swallowed nervously. How was he supposed to go about this? This woman was a Jedi. He was sure of it. And that meant she could teach him, if he could convince her to do to that is.

With a breath he crept after her. He watched as she turned left down an alley. He paused for a moment before following after. But as soon as he made the turn something grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulled him into the alley, and slammed him against the wall. He yelped and looked up into the covered and narrowed eyes of the woman.

"You following me kid?" she asked suspiciously.

"Me? No! Well-I mean technically yes-but-"

"Why?" she asked with an edge in her voice.

"Because I know what you are?" he whispered to her.

The woman's eyes narrowed. She pressed him against the wall with her left hand. She raised her right hand, and he noticed a round triangle on her wrist. Suddenly it folded out and formed into a disk with a serrated edge. It began to spin like a hacksaw as she moved it dangerously close to his face.

"And what am I?" she asked dangerously.

Hiro gulped nervously. His eyes on the disk. "Baymax, little help?" Hiro stammered out. The nurse bot stood there, saying how it was against his programming to harm people. He looked up at the woman in fear. "You're a Jedi."

The woman flinched before staring at him. To his surprise the disk stopped spinning. She let him go and took a step back. Then to Hiro's surprise she started to laugh.

"You think I'm-" she couldn't finish her statement as she clutched at her stomach. Hiro watched in confusion. Wondering what she found so funny. When she got her laughing fit under control she stood and took a breath. "Oh you've been told too many bedtime stories kid. The Jedi are gone," she said to him. She stepped forward to ruffle his hair.

"Now go home. And stay in school," she said to him. With that she stepped away to leap onto a trash can then up to the roof of a building before disappearing out of sight. Hiro stared after her and then narrowed his eyes. She was not getting away that easily.

* * *

"Guys, I'm at the rendezvous point."

"Copy that Captain, be there in a sec."

The woman stood near an abandoned assembly plant on the edge of the city as she waited for her comrades to pick her up. It didn't take too long as they descended in a small transport shuttle. She waited as it landed. The back ramp opened to reveal her comrades. The blonde woman with glasses and the dark skinned man.

She smiled to them as she began walking toward the ship.

"Hey guys."

"Hey captain," the dark skinned man greeted.

"Hey captain...who's your new friend?" the other woman asked as she looked over her shoulder.

She stopped and turned around.

"Hey," Hiro greeted. The woman yelped and leapt back in surprise.

After overcoming her shock she narrowed her eyes and placed her hands at her hips. "Oh, its you again," she said with a frown. "Go away fly, don't bother me," she said making a shooing motion with her hand.

"So who's the kid Gogo?" the dark skinned man said as he came up to stand beside her.

"No one Wasabi. He just a kid who doesn't know how to take a hint," she said scowling down at Hiro.

"Aww, he's so cute," the other woman cooed.

"Honey, he's not a puppy," Gogo said sternly. She looked down at Hiro. "Look kid, I'm not a Jedi. Ok?"

"Sure you are, you did all that cool stuff. Especially that amazing jump. I mean it'd be impossible for a woman with your height to-" he paused as he noticed her scowl deepen at the remark of her height. She was shorter than her friends and only a few inches taller than Hiro.

Gogo sighed as she palmed her head. She took off her glasses to reveal her bandaged eyes. Hiro furrowed his brows as he raised a hand up to wave it in front of her face. "Are you blind? You don't seem blind. Especially not with the way you fought those troopers," he said curiously. She caught his moving hand, showing that she could indeed see.

"I'm guessing you've never met a Miraluka before, have you kid?"

"A Mira-whatnow?"

"A Miraluka. Me. My species," Gogo said as she gestured to herself. She stared at him, her eyes narrowing as she assessed him. "Hmmm. Interesting," she said as she bent down to get a closer look. "You aren't a Jedi. But the Force is radiating off of you. You're a Force sensitive too."

"See. Je-OW!" he yelped as she flicked him on the forehead.

"I'm not a Jedi kid. And we're done here. Lets go guys," Gogo said as she turned on her heel to walk into the ship. Her friends followed suite.

"Wait! You may not be a Jedi but you still know a lot about the Force! So please can you teach me?"

"Can't help you kid," the woman called back not turning around. She waved her hand back as she and her friends stepped onto the ramp.

"Please! My name is Hiro Hamada, and I want to be a Jedi. You might be the only person who can help me!" he pleaded desperately.

Gogo looked back at him, her face neutral and blank. "The Jedi are gone kid. Want my advice? Get a new dream," she said. The ramp closed as the ships engines turned on. Soon the ship lifted off the ground, carrying away Hiro's only hopes of becoming a Jedi.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside the ship the trio was silent.

"Hamada," Honey Lemon whispered.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Wasabi asked aloud.

"Tadashi's brother," Gogo said with a nod.

"Couldn't we take him with us? I mean, Tadashi was our best friend Gogo."

Gogo thought it over. In the end she sighed and leaned back in her seat. "All the more reason to leave the kid where he is," she said with a shrug.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi exchanged a glance. Thoughts on the kid brother of their former friend. The kid who wanted to be a Jedi like his big brother, Tadashi. Who wanted Hiro to grow up to be a Jedi as well. Gogo wasn't lying when she said the Jedi were gone. But they thought about how hard it must be for the kid to grow up with those kinds of powers.

Gogo remained silent. Her thoughts her own. She and her crew couldn't take Hiro with them. Not with all the dangerous stuff they got into an a regular basis. No, if they were really Tadashi's friends they should leave him where he's at. WIth a stable home and life.

And besides, what could she do for him?

She wasn't a Jedi.

* * *

**New chap**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Start of a dream**

Hiro was in a bit of a depression the next few days. His aunt tried to inquire as to what was wrong, but Hiro always waved it off. It wasn't like he could exactly say he found someone who could teach him to be a Jedi and got rejected. After yet another day at the Imperial Academy he was on the way home, head down as he stared blankly at the floor. As he was walking he suddenly bumped into someone.

He looked up to apologize and he froze.

"Oh geez. How does this keep happening? Would it kill you to watch where you're going kid?" Gogo said with a frown. She shook her head and stepped past him. Hiro smiled widely as he followed after her.

"So where you going...Gogo?" he asked as he tried to recall her name.

"None of your business kid," she said shortly. Hiro kept pace with her, not deterred by her attitude.

"Going to go rob some more supplies from Imperials? Can I help?" Hiro asked.

"Kid, you're seriously starting to get on my nerves," Gogo replied.

"My name is Hiro, don't know if you remember."

"I remember Hiro Hamada. I've heard a lot about you from your brother," Gogo revealed casually.

Hiro froze, gaping at her with wide eyes as she kept going. He jogged to catch up with her. "You knew Tadashi?" he asked in astonishment.

Gogo nodded. "My people had close ties with the Order before its fall. I met Tadashi and he became a good friend," she explained.

"Oh cool," he whispered in amazement. "So anyway, how about giving me some pointers on-" he was cut off as Gogo grabbed him by the front of the shirt and dragged him into an alley. She gave him a stern stare, or she seemed to be doing that. It was hard to tell given her dark shades.

"Look Hiro. You don't want to be a Jedi. The Jedi are hunted. If anyone knew you had power the Empire would take you out. Just like they did the Jedi and my people," Gogo whispered harshly.

"That's why I want to be a Jedi. To make things better," Hiro argued.

"The galaxy doesn't need the Jedi. They failed. Right now all it needs are people willing to fight against the Empire."

"And I'm totally willing to do that!" Hiro insisted. "Please, I have these powers and I have no idea how they work. I see people suffering and being wronged and I want to do something, but I'm just a kid. I want to make things better, just like Tadashi did. But I need you. I need you to teach me."

Gogo stared at him with an arched brow, being reminded of Tadashi and the Jedi Order. Her face softened as she huffed. She crossed her arms over her chest and looked away, lips pursed and head bowed in thought. Hiro could see her resolve was weakening.

After a few moments of silent contemplation she sighed. She looked him up and down as she cocked her hip and placed a hand on it. Hiro fidgeted under her gaze, not sure what she was looking for. "Alright kid. I'll teach you," she said with a nod. Hiro immediately smiled in joy. He was about to pump his fist and cheer when she cut him off. "But only if you pass a little...test," she added, her mouth a sly smirk.

"C'mon kid," Gogo said as she walked out of the alley. Hiro was immediately on her tail, willing to do and psyching himself up for whatever task she had for him. He'd do it. No matter what.

* * *

"Alright, see those troopers," Gogo said as she pointed to a small group of stormtroopers loading supplies onto a small hovercraft.

Hiro looked peeked out from behind her and took note of them. They were all armed and probably highly dangerous. He swallowed nervously. "Yeah?"

"I need you to swipe one of their comms."

"What? Why?"

Gogo arched a brow and crossed her arms over her chest. "Does it matter? I'm asking you to do it. You're welcome to say no, but of course that means I won't have to teach you," Gogo said with a shrug. Hiro looked at her like she were mad. Then he glanced back to the troopers. He gulped nervously before taking a deep breath.

Then he walked out and marched straight up to the troopers. Gogo furrowed her brows at his very direct approach. He got closer and closer drawing their attention as they began fingering their weapons. Gogo tensed up as she activated her disks, ready to throw one to save him if she had to.

When Hiro was right in front of them he stopped. And then he straightened out and saluted them.

"Hello Troopers. Cadet Nova at your service. May I be of assistance in anyway sir!" Hiro said formally. The troopers looked at Hiro in confusion before one of them pointed out his uniform from the Imperial academy.

They all exchanged a glance before chuckling in amusement. "Load up that crate cadet," one of the troopers said as he pointed at a small supply crate.

"Sir yes sir! Always glad to be of service to my Empire Sir!" Hiro replied as he got to work.

"Well I'll be damned," Gogo said impressed. She watched as Hiro helped in the loading process. And she didn't miss how he swiped a communicator off one of their belts. When he finished he saluted them, earning more chuckles and some ruffled hair as they loaded up and left.

Hiro smiled as they disappeared into the distance. He tossed the comm up and down before waltzing victoriously back to Gogo. Gogo had an impressed smile on her face as she waited for him. When he was close enough he tossed the comm. to her.

She caught it and nodded in approval. "Not bad kid. Clever," she said with praise.

"Thanks. So when do we start my training?" Hiro asked excitedly.

"Easy kid. In due time. The mission isn't over," Gogo replied. Hiro furrowed his brows in confusion as Gogo hailed her crew. "Guys. I got what we needed. Need a pickup as the outskirts of the city," she paused to smile at Hiro. "Got a friend joining us too."

So together she and Hiro made their way to the edge of the city to await Gogo's crew.

* * *

Hiro sat beside Gogo in her crew's ship, the BH6, as they flew to whatever destination they had in mind. Meanwhile, Hiro tried not to fidget under the curious stares of Gogo's crewmates. They were in the cockpit, with Wasabi currently at the helm. Next to him was Honey Lemon, and off to the side was their other crewmate Fred.

"So...how did you all know my brother?" Hiro asked to break the awkward silence.

"Well I used to be former Jedi Temple security staff," Wasabi revealed from the helm. "Knew quite a few of the Jedi, including your brother. I was always curious about the components of lightsabers and your brother helped me understand how they worked."

"I used to be a temple employee too," Honey Lemon revealed. "Thats how I met your brother."

"My dad's a rich Senator that used to donate to the Temple," Fred revealed.

Hiro's mouth formed a circle in surprise. So thats how they knew Tadashi. Hiro was about to ask about their strange nicknames when Gogo cut him off.

"Enough, Wasabi what do we got?" Gogo asked as she stood up and peered into the distance. Hiro and the rest of the crew glanced ahead to see the transport in the distance, slowly becoming larger as they gained on it.

"No escorts. Easy pickings," Fred said with a smile.

"Anti aircraft guns though. Whats the plan Gogo?" Wasabi asked.

Gogo only smiled as she began making her way out of the room. Honey Lemon followed after her. "Hiro, stay here," Gogo called back as they left.

"Seriously Gogo? No plan? Like at all?" Wasabi asked.

"Drop in, take out the guards, steal the supplies," Gogo said over their comms. Wasabi sighed and palmed his forehead. So no plan at all, as per usual.

Their ship slowly gained on the transport, something that wasn't missed as the transport's guns began firing upon them. Wasabi weaved side to side to avoid fire as Fred jumped on the guns.

"Might want to hang on Hiro. Things are going to get a little-" he stopped mid sentence as he glanced over his shoulder to see the young man was no longer in the room. "Hiro?"

The ramp to the BH6 opened up as it flew above the Imperial transport. Gogo and Honey Lemon stood at each other's side as they eyed the transport.

"Ready?" Gogo asked. Honey Lemon smiled and nodded. With a breath they both leapt out. The wind whipped at their faces as they fell. And right as they reach the transport Gogo right herself to land softly on its surface. Landing first she raised a hand up to catch her friend with the Force before gently setting her down.

As they stood on the still moving transport a hatch opened up to reveal a stormtrooper coming out and with his weapon drawn. He took aim at Gogo who reacted quickly. She darted left and right to avoid fire as she charged toward him. When she was within striking distance she threw a low sweep, kicking the trooper across the face and knocking him out. The man blacked out as he fell back into the transport.

Meanwhile Honey Lemon began tossing her chem orbs at the aircraft cannons shooting at their ship. She froze two of the barrels over, melted another pair, and then clogged the last set with an orb that exploded into sealing foam that rendered them useless.

She gave a cheer and threw her hands in the air in success.

"Honey Lemon, behind you!" she heard Gogo shout. Honey Lemon turned around and gasped to see a stormtrooper aiming his weapon at her. She stiffened as it looked like he was about to fire upon her when out of the sky came her screaming 13 year old hero. (get it?)

The young man collided with the stormtrooper, sending them both tumbling over the side of the transport. They fell of, earning a shout from Honey Lemon ass he watched her formed friend's brother tumble over the side. But right as he disappeared over the side he was suddenly raised back up.

Hiro was wide eyed as he floated in the air and back onto the transport. He glanced over to see Gogo, extending a palm out toward him, eyes furrowed in concentration. He gaped at her and smiled in excitement before she promptly dropped him. He hit the surface of the transport and groaned as Honey Lemon rushed to check him over.

As she did Gogo leapt into the transport. There were screams of alarm and sounds of a struggle coming from within as she singlehandedly took out the troopers inside. When they were all knocked out and she took control she contacted Wasabi and told him to head toward their destination.

Honey Lemon and Hiro joined her inside. They stopped to throw the stormtroopers out and then trap them with sealing foam before they were off again.

"That was reckless kid," Gogo said as she kept her eyes on the horizon. Hiro chuckled and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment. He began making excuses when Gogo smiled. "Got a bit of an adrenaline junkie in you. I approve," she said proudly.

Hiro smiled at her praise they continued on their way. Eventually the made it to a distant town in the plains of Lothal. They gave the supplies to the local. Hiro had been explained that these people were farmers whose land had been taken by the Empire. They were left homeless and with no way of supporting themselves, and thus she and her crew would steal supplies for them.

Hiro was outraged, hardly believing he hadn't known about this until now. They told him the Empire tried to keep up a perfect image. With their task done the crew headed back to the ship. As they did Gogo trailed behind with Hiro beside her.

"Alright kid, so you got potential. You're willing to risk your life for others. For a cause thats bigger than yourself."

"I told you. So can you teach me to be a Jedi now?" Hiro asked hopefully.

Gogo sighed and stopped. She turned to face with a frown. "Hiro. I can't teach you to be a Jedi. Becuase I'm not a Jedi." Hiro's shoulders sagged as he feared the worst. She wasn't going to teach him after all. He cast his gaze down in dissapoitement, only to look up again when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

Gogo smiled down at him. "But, I can teach you how your powers work. And if you want, you can join us. Fight for the good of the people like the Jedi used to. Who knows, maybe we'll eventually find you a real Jedi to be your teacher," she said with a shrug.

Hiro beamed in delight. He shouted and leapt with joy, pumping a fist in and her crew laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Oh! Everyone come on! Photo!" Honey Lemon shouted as she grabbed all of them and pulled them closer together. She smiled alongside the others, though hers was much less awkward before taking a picture to commemorate the moment.

They flew Hiro back home, Gogo told him his lessons would start soon, and they'd do it after his academy lessons or when he had free time. They gave him a comm. so he could contact them anytime. He smiled and nodded and waved goodbye before making his way back to his home.

He was practically hopping with excitement. Happiness swelling up within him. This was it. Finally he had a teacher. This was the beginning of something great. A dream he could finally make true.

He was going to be a Jedi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Training Begins**

Hiro was psyched the next day. He was buzzing with anxious energy all throughout his lessons. So when classes let out he nearly shouted with joy and relief before running home. He quickly changed out of his Academy uniform, ate some food, and then headed out.

"See ya aunt Cass, I'm heading out!" Hiro called out as he left. His aunt called back to him, asking him not to be out too late. He agreed before rushing to the edge of the city. As he made his way there he called for his new friends. He waited for a few minutes before a small shuttle descended from the sky before him. The back ramp opened, allowing him to get inside.

He was greeted by Wasabi, who'd been sent to get him and bring him to their hideout. Hiro sat back and waited as Wasabi got the shuttle into the air and started flying toward home. Hiro watched the landscape change underneath them becoming endless grassy plains and mountain peaks.

And at the base of a distant mountain they pulled the shuttle into a large abandoned building. Wasabi explained that it had once been an old Separatist droid facility. Once they got out Wasabi started to give him a small tour, showing him each of their rooms were, where they kept the BH6, where the kitchen was, and where they kept supplies.

Hiro looked on with interest, eyeing the droid scraps laying around as his mind started up. He began thinking of ways he could make use of the remnant droids when someone shouted his name.

"Hiro!" Hiro looked ahead to see Honey Lemon rushing up to greet him. The friendly blonde bent over to give him a hug, causing him to blush and stiffen awkwardly. She began asking him about his day and how he liked the base when Gogo stepped out from behind her taller blonde friend.

"Sup kid," she said with a smile and a nod. "Ready to start your training?"

Hiro beamed excitedly before nodding vigorously in confirmation. Gogo chuckled at his enthusiasm before motioning with her head for him to follow her. Gogo walked casually along, arms crossed behind her head and posture relaxed. Hiro watched her, wondering how she would teach him.

"So whats first Gogo?" he asked.

"Well since you want to be a Jedi I guess the first thing to teach you is the code," Gogo began. "So here it is," she said as she cleared her throat. She paused before turning to look down at him.

"There is emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity. There is no chaos, there is harmony. There is no death-"

Hiro's eyes widened as he recognized the last line of the Jedi code. "There is the Force," he finished with her. She smiled and nodded.

"Exactly," she said as she gave him a pat. They continued walking along as she gave him a brief overview of the Jedis' belief and more elaborate explanation of the code. Hiro listened with interest. Tadashi had never gotten into an in depth analysis of the Jedi code before his death. Hiro could only assume he'd always meant to when he was older.

Now he would begin to understand what it would mean to be a Jedi.

* * *

"Focus on letting go."

"Hanging on sounds better."

"Just concentrate, feel the Force."

"Trying."

"Here's another lesson Hiro. Do or do not. There is no try," Gogo said as she recited an old Jedi saying.

"That...makes absolutely no sense," Hiro said through gritted teeth as he balanced on his hands. He was perched on a stack of metal barrels, body lower body pointed upward as he attempted to use the Force to balance himself.

"If you keep saying you'll 'try' then you accept the possibility of failure. So don't try. Just do it or don't," Gogo explained as she watched him.

"How long do I have to do this?" Hiro asked as his arms began to tremble.

"Hmmm. Until I say so," Gogo said with a shrug. She chewed the gum in her mouth before blowing a bubble adn then popping it. "Now woman up and focus. Maybe zip the lip a bit too."

After a few minutes Hiro's arms felt like noodles and he was forced to stop. Gogo sighed as she began thinking of another exercise. After a bit of contemplation Gogo gave him a metal pipe and blindfolded him. Then she began to toss old droid bolts at him.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Hiro said each time a bolt struck him. He swung the pipe wildly, missing the metal bolts every time. Gogo sighed again.

"You have to concentrate Hiro. You're aren't concentrating."

"I'm tr-giving it my best," Hiro said as he peeked out from his blindfold. "This is impossible."

"Only if you deem it so. You have to use the Force as your senses. See without sight. Hear without noise," Gogo explained.

"...Is that how you can see? Are you really blind? You don't seem like it," Hiro said cocking his head to the side as he eyed her bandaged eyes.

"I'm a Miraluka," Gogo said with a shrug. Seeing Hiro's face remain blank she decided to elaborate. "My people have no eyes, so we don't see like most species do," she said as she pointed to her eyes. "My entire species is naturally Force sensitive. We see our environment through use of the Force."

"Thats amazing," Hiro said in wonder. Gogo only shrugged, she blew a bubble before popping it and ordering him to get back in position.

Gogo tried a few more exercises, but each time Hiro didn't seem to make any progress. Hiro began to get discouraged. He finally had a teacher and he wasn't getting anywhere. At this rate he assumed Gogo would deem him a hopeless cause and withdraw her offer to teach him.

He yelped as he was suddenly slapped in the back of the head. He looked up to see Gogo giving him a small smile. "It's your first day Hiro, don't worry about it," she said to reassure him. Hiro held her gaze before standing up straight and nodding in understanding. With a path on the back Gogo bowed her head, pursed her lips, and began to think of another way to draw out Hiro's powers. She knew they were there, she could literally see the Force radiating off of him. She suddenly perked up and snapped her fingers as an idea occurred to her.

"C'mon Hiro," she said as she motioned for him to follow after her. She led him up to the roof of the building, Hiro gazed out into the horizon and enjoyed the view. "Alright Hiro, so here's the plan," Gogo began. Hiro turned to face her, smiling wide as he listened closely. "I'm gonna push you off this roof, your job is to stay calm, focus, and call upon the Force to save yourself," Gogo explained.

Hiro's face immediately fell and his jaw dropped. "Whyyyyy?" he asked nervously.

"Sometimes a connection to the Force can be established instinctually through life and death situations. So thats the general idea here," she said as she began extending a palm out toward him. Hiro ducked underneath her hand and ran away from the edge.

"Are you insane?!" he cried out. "I'm not gonna jump off a building. I could die!"

Gogo cocked a brow. She crossed her arms over her chest and backed toward the edge. Hiro's eyes widened, becoming the size of dinner plates as she stood at the edge. "Fine then. We'll take a break. Go get Honey Lemon to make you something to eat while I think of a new plan," she said before she rocked back on her heels and fell over the edge.

Hiro screamed in alarm before rushing to the edge. He looked down in panic to see Gogo still falling, wind blowing past her short hair and wipping at her clothes. Oddly enough she looked completely calm, brows furrowed in slight contemplation and arms still crossed over her chest. He watched in amazement as she fell, and right before she hit the ground she flipped in midair to land on her feet without a scratch.

He gaped as she walked away from the building

Gogo walked a few yards away with her head bowed. She looked back to see Hiro still staring at her. She needed to help him. To teach him. Guide him. But how?

She sighed as she turned away.

Perhaps she couldn't. Maybe what Hiro needed was a Jedi to teach him. But of course there were none left. None that she knew of anyway. There were rumors of course, but she didn't know how reliable those rumors were. So Hiro was stuck with her.

And like it or not Gogo knew she would have to suffice.

* * *

Lightyears away in the depth of space Grand Moff of Lothal and the surrounding sector frowned as she stared at images and reports coming from one of his planets. Rebels. Stealing from the Empire. Impeding them. Fighting them. All over the galaxy the Moffs and Imperials forces were trying to quell the ever growing threat of the rebel alliance. They needed to be snuffed out, lest they ignite the sparks of a full blown uprising.

He began issuing stricter guard and patrols, hoping he wouldn't have to resort to his final measure. There were rumors...of a Jedi. He scowled and clenched his fist. Oh how he despised the Jedi. He'd thought they were all gone. But some of the troopers claimed to have witness the power of a Jedi.

If the rumors persisted, and he hoped they didn't, he'd have no choice but to report it to the Emperor. And when he did that he knew how the Emperor would respond.

He'd dispatch a Jedi hunter. One of the Inquisitors. And considering which sector they were in he had a good idea who it would be.

The female Inquisitor with the designation...Red Dragon.

* * *

Hiro walked beside Honey Lemon as she showed him how she made her chem balls. Hiro was admittedly fascinated by the little orbs that could do almost anything. Ranging from the creation of foams, to ice, to gases, to acids, and even explosions. Honey Lemon talked on and on about how much work she put into them, as she continued to talk Hiro's eyes were drawn to a shimmering light on a work bench.

He walked over to it and he spied what looked like crystals. A handful of them in different colors.

"What are these Honey Lemon?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Hmmm. Oh, thats an experiment of mine. I'm trying to grow lightsaber crystals," she explained.

"Lightsaber crystals?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Yeah. All lightsabers need a crystal to properly function. I've been trying to grow one for Wasabi, but no luck just yet," she said with a sigh. "But I know I'm close. I just need to properly ascertain the compositions-" Hiro tuned her out and politely excused himself to head to Wasabi's quarters.

When he entered Wasabi's room he was met with a spic and span room with nothing out of place. He strolled in, looking around until he found the large man sitting at a table as he tinkered with some metal components.

"Oh hey Hiro," Wasabi greeted with a nod.

"Hey Wasabi, what ya working on?" Hiro asked. Wasabi smiled and showed him a cylindrical metal object. "This is a lightsaber hilt," Wasabi explained. Hiro gasped, jaw dropping as he laid eyes on the weapons from legend. "I managed to take find, and fabricate some parts. But without a focusing crystal I can't make a functioning lightsaber," he said sadly.

"Oh, thats too bad," Hiro said in disappointment.

"So how's the Jedi training going?" Wasabi asked to change the subject.

Hiro's shoulder sagged. "Not great. I'm just..." he paused to sigh and look at his hand. He knew he had the power inside of him. But he couldn't for the life of him get it to come out. "I just can't seem to get a grip on it."

Wasabi hummed thoughtfully as he stroked his chin. He really didn't know what he could do to help. He'd known a fair amount of Jedi in the day, but he didn't know enough about the Force to teach someone else to be a Jedi. Or how the Force worked.

"Just don't sweat it Hiro. You'll get it in time," Wasabi said as he patted him on the back. Hiro smiled gratefully at Wasabi's kind words.

Soon he left to wander around some more. His head was bowed in thought as he brooded over his lack of progress. He wanted to get stronger, learn to use his power. All so he could fight. Help the people being abused by the Empire like he'd seen the other day.

Yet despite his desire to get stronger he was going nowhere fast. What good was he if he couldn't fight? What good would he do as a kid with no powers?

He narrowed his eyes in determination before shaking his head.

"This is just the beginning. I'll get stronger," Hiro muttered to himself with a nod. With that he trekked forward, eyes still blazing with resolve, but also...something else.

"I'll make the Empire pay," he said under his breath.

And that was a promise.

* * *

**chap 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally the Force**

Hiro didn't make much progress and thus his training was ended for the day. Wasabi flew him home. As he dropped him off he gave him a smile and told him to keep his chin up. Hiro smiled back gratefully before heading home. He still couldn't shake the disappointment.

"Something wrong dear?" Cass asked in concern.

"No aunt Cass, everything is fine," Hiro said dismissively as he went up to his room. When he got there he flopped down on the bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next day Hiro was feeling excited once more. It was a new day. Meaning he had another chance to learn. He decided to make the most of it by not feeling disheartened. Its not like anyone learned how to do anything worth doing in a day. Things took time.

After school he went home and changed before calling up his friends and waiting on the edge of the city. He waited until he saw the familiar shuttle approaching. It landed before him before opening, and to his surprise he was greeted by Gogo.

"Hey Gogo, whats up," Hiro asked as he entered the shuttle.

"Strap in," Gogo said before getting the ship in the air. She started them on a course that Hiro noticed wasn't to her crew's hideout. He looked out the window curiously.

"Uh, where we going Gogo?" Hiro asked nervously.

Gogo set the ship on autopilot before she turned around in her seat. "I thought of a new test," she revealed. "You ever fly a ship before?"

"Well I've done simulators at the academy. They don't look that much different from these controls."

Gogo smiled. "Perfect," she said. She stood up before gesturing him to come closer. He did, and when he was within arm's reach she grabbed him and shoved him into the pilot's seat. "Alright Hiro, this is what's going to happen. You're going to fly the ship."

"WHAT!?"

"Yep. And through those," Gogo said as she pointed out the window and into the distance. Hiro squinted his eyes before seeing the jagged rock formations coming into view.

"Are you insane!? We could die!"

"No risk, no rewards," Gogo said with a calm shrug.

"Gogo I ca-" he was silenced as she raised a hand up.

"Listen Hiro. You're a Corellian. You're people are natural born pilots. You have rocket fuel for blood and you have the Force inside of you. Believe in yourself. Trust in the Force," Gogo said lowly.

Hiro swallowed thickly. He glanced back to the ever encroaching mountain peaks. "But what if-"

"Doubt and fear will only cloud your connection to the Force. If you want to be a Jedi you must conquer them. Or else they will control you," Gogo cut in. She smiled warmly before ruffling his hair. "Now woman up." With that she stepped back and took a seat. She crossed her legs and arms as she sat back and waited.

Hiro watched her, seeing she was being serious. He immediately faced forward and scanned the controls, learning the layout of the system. He took a few breaths to steady his nerves. But soon he was a s ready as he'd ever be. He raised a hand up as he slowly moved a finger over the autopilot controls. He pressed down on the button, turning off the autopilot and grabbing the controls himself.

The ship shook as he worked to smooth out the flight. And finally they reached the first peak. Hiro jerked the controls to the right, narrowly avoiding a collision. He wanted to breath in relief but had no time as more and more peaks appeared in his path. He yelped as he started jerked the steering this way and that, narrowly avoiding collisions.

He dove under a rocky overhang before pulling up sharply to avoid a cliff face. It was a challenge to fly in such a place. For even when you dodged one obstacle you never knew what was right behind the other one.

But as he kept flying he realized something.

They weren't dead yet. He was actually doing it. The ride smoothed out as avoiding the mountains became almost instinctual. He couldn't explain it. But after a while it was almost like he knew what was coming next. His hand and body were actually moving automatically.

Gogo stared at the back of Hiro's head and smiled. She could see and feel him using the Force. He was doing it on instinct. Having it sharpen his reflexes and intuition.

"Alright, I think thats enough," Gogo said as she stood up. She resumed controls before pulling up and clear of the mountains. Then she set them toward home. They landed in the old factory and exited the shuttle. Gogo chuckled as Hiro babbled with much enthusiasm and excitement about what he'd just done.

Gogo gave him a playful punch in the arm before wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him close so she could ruffle his hair. Hiro laughed as he tried to break her grip. After a few moments of rough housing she released him.

"Alright then Hiro. So lets see if you got it," Gogo suddenly said. Hiro began to furrow his brows as she suddenly sprinted toward the ship. She leapt onto it before vaulting off and up to a high level of the factory. She looked down at him, leaning over the metal railing and beckoning for him to follow.

Hiro swallowed. This was it. He took a breath and shook out his limbs. He clenched his fists and wiped his slightly damp palms on his pants. Then he dashed toward the ship. He leapt. To his amazement he jumped at least ten feet to land on top of the ship. He kept going before he leapt off it and to the railing.

It was like he was ignoring gravity as he sailed through the air. He smiled. He was going to do it! But his face fell as gravity suddenly grabbed him. He fell just short of the second floor and yelped. But luckily his hand was grabbed. He looked up to see Gogo, holding onto the railing with one hand and his wrist with the other.

She smiled down as he dangled in the air. "Not bad kid. But still needs a little work," she said in amusement. Hiro gave a chuckle but nodded in agreement.

Still, he was beaming on the inside. He'd done it. He'd found his connection to the Force. It was different now. He could feel it within him.

Finally, some progress.

* * *

The next few training sessions involved exercise. To improve his Neimoidian physique as Gogo said it. She had him join her on runs that went on for miles. She had him do push ups with her resting on his back for added resistance and a plethora of other exercises to improve his stamina. They always left him exhausted. But he got a little better each time. And now that he could connect with the Force his body could take much more punishment.

"Oof!" Hiro cried as Gogo delivered a kick to his stomach that had him rolling across the makeshift sparring ring. She was teaching him to fight at the moment. And she wasn't going easy on him.

"GOGO!" came a worried shout. Hiro and Gogo looked as Honey Lemon ran to Hiro's side and helped him up. She wrapped her arms around him and gave Gogo a disapproving glare. "You have to take it easy on him Gogo. He's just a kid. And Tadashi's brother," she said as she held Hiro protectively.

Gogo rolled her eyes. "The enemy isn't going to take it easy on him just cuz he's a kid Honey. So I can't do that either."

"But you're not the enemy!" Honey Lemon insisted.

Gogo sighed and shook her head. "Doesn't matter. I'm the one teaching him. Not you."

Honey Lemon scowled at the other woman.

"She's right Honey," Wasabi said as he cut in. She looked at him in shock. He shrugged. "Kid's gotta learn how to defend himself. The more real Gogo makes it the more likely he'll be able to protect himself," he reasoned. Honey lemon continued to frown, but with a huff she let him go and walked to sit beside Wasabi and Fred as they waited for the sparring session to continue.

As soon as Hiro gave the signal that he was ready Gogo went at him, throwing punches and kicks that mostly found their mark. Honey Lemon and Wasabi winced at every connecting blow.

Fred just laughed. "Dude, she's kicking your butt!" he called out, still cackling.

Hiro was wide eyed as he managed to duck and jerked his head out of the way of a few punches. As they fought and he was on the evasive Gogo gave him advice.

"Its just like flying Hiro. Feel the Force. Use it to read my moves and sharpen your reflexes. You have to focus and stay concentrated." Another punch to the stomach knocked the air out of him. He gasped as he fell to his knees. Gogo stood over him, hand on hips as she chewed her gum and waited for him to get up. She wasn't disappointed as Hiro dragged himself to his feet.

He took a few more deep breaths before nodding. Gogo smiled in satisfaction. "I guess that's enough for today." Hiro breathed a slight sigh of relief. She pulled him along to apply some ointment for his bruises before they began a meditative session.

Hiro fidgeted as he sat on his knees beside Gogo. He was supposed to be meditating. Concentrating on nothing as she explained. He was supposed to be feeling and connecting with the Force. He opened his eyes and turned to look at Gogo, who sat calmly on her knees with her eyes closed and head bowed.

"Gogo?"

"No talking."

"Ok," Hiro said as he clamped his mouth shut and bowed his head. Well he supposed being a Jedi wasn't all just action, adventure, and excitement.

* * *

The next day Hiro was once again brought to the hideout for more training. This time Gogo was teaching him the basics of armed combat. Gogo primarily fought with the use of her disks. But she explained she knew the Jedi forms of lightsaber combat. She began drilling him in basic fencing and sword fighting techniques.

Hiro raised his wooden stick up to block a side strike she'd aimed for his head. "So when do I get my own lightsaber?" he asked. He yelped as he ducked underneath a swipe at his head.

"Don't know. We have the parts to build one. But what we don't have is a lightsaber crystal," she explained as she easily batted aside and parried his return strikes.

"Oh is that all? Well where can we get one?" Hiro asked. He winced and cringed as she gave his arm a painful slap.

"The places the Order used to use for their crystals are all under Empire control. And the trade of the crystals is watched very closely. Not going to lie to you Hiro. Getting one will be near impossible," she admitted. Hiro groaned in annoyance. "We're trying other tactics. Besides, having a lightsaber doesn't make you a Jedi," she added as she swept his legs out from under him.

He landed on his backside with a hiss. "Gets me closer," Hiro muttered. Gogo helped him up and ended the sparring session. Hiro winced and hissed in pain. Gogo was definitely putting him through his paces. He knew he was going to have to be careful if he wanted to hid all the bruises from his aunt.

Moving on to another exercise, Hiro was given another weapon. Hiro gaped and marveled at the sword in his hand. He gave it a swing as he tested the weight.

"Thats a vibroblade," Gogo explained. "The metal is made with Cortosis weave. So it can deflect blaster bolts like a lightsaber can." She stepped back and gestured to Wasabi and Fred. "Alright guys. Remember, stun only."

"Oh right," Fred said as he switched his blaster to stun.

Gogo shook her head at Fred before slapping a trooper helmet over Hiro's head, effectively blinding him. "And go," Gogo said as she pointed to Hiro and backed away.

Hiro yelped as he heard the weapons discharge their energies. He swung wildly at the air.

"Focus! Don't just swing wildly! Feel the Force! See without-whoa!" she yelped as she ducked under a stray bolt. She released a breath through the nose and palmed her head. "Stop!" she shouted. Everyone stopped. Hiro lifted the helmet to look at her.

"Hiro come on. You were supposed to send the energy at the target," Gogo reminded him as she gestured to the barrel with a bulls eye painted on it. Hiro smiled sheepishly and blushed in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I tried," he said shrugging. He flinched as Gogo gave him a glare. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Here, let me show you," Gogo said as he stepped forward and took his sword. He took off the helmet and offered it to her. She arched a brow. "Kinda redundant," she commented as she pointed to her bandaged eyes. Hiro flinched and blushed again, remembering she was already blind. She punched him in the arm before taking his former position.

She was about to give the signal for her friends to fire when Honey Lemon suddenly rushed in. She was wide eyed and looking frantic. She urged them all to come with her. Everyone dropped what they were doing and followed her into the BH6, where they were receiving a transmission.

They gathered around the holo transmission system before the hologram of an older gentleman appeared. He gave them a smile.

"Hello team," he greeted.

"Senator Callaghan," Gogo greeted for the crew with a nod.

"Its good to see you all again. I have intel and a possible-" Callaghan stopped as he took note of Hiro. "I'm sorry, who might this young man be?" the Senator asked as he pointed at Hiro.

"New recruit senator. His name is Hiro Hamada," Gogo explained.

Hiro didn't miss how the Senator's eyes widened slightly. "Hamada? As in Tadashi Hamada?" the Senator asked. Everyone nodded. "So you're his brother. Good to meet you young man," the Senator said with a small smile and a nod. Hiro smiled and nodded back in greeting.

"Now as I was saying, I have intel, and a new mission for you. I've received word that the Empire is planning an attack on other rebel cells," he revealed.

"There are other cells?" Hiro muttered lowly. "Am I apart of this cell? Ow!" he hissed as Gogo gave him a slap in the back of the head to silence him. She gave him a stern stare, beckoning him to be quiet. He obeyed.

"Sorry Senator. Go on."

"It seems they're bringing in some small shield generators on Lothal to aid in the attack. We need you to find out where they're at and sabotage, or destroy them. It will give the rebels a fighting chance."

"How can we find them?" Wasabi asked.

"You'll need to access the Empire mainframe. Likely from one of their own computers," the Senator suggested. Everyone began to think of where they could do such a thing.

"Like at the academy?"

All eyes turned to Hiro. "The academy has Empire computers. And it also functions as a base. I bet you can access the mainframe form there," Hiro offered.

Everyone exchanged a glance. A silent communication passed between all of them. Gogo smiled. She turned around to look down at Hiro.

"Alright kid. Looks like we got another mission for you."

* * *

**new chap**.


	6. Chapter 6

**A new enemy?**

Hiro tapped his fingers against his desk as he sat in his class at the Imperial academy. He kept checking his watch. Waiting for his new crew's operation to start. After discussing the plan the Senator, Callaghan, ended the transmission. Hiro asked about him. The crew explained that he was their rebel informant, providing the intelligence and suggested targets to attack in the mission to hinder the Empire. From what they said he had a grudge against the Empire. And he'd apparently been an avid supporter of the Jedi Order.

"I'm sorry, somewhere you need to be Cadet Nova?" the instructor asked. Hiro flinched before looking up. He muttered an apology before resuming reading and taking notes. Drax Nova, Hiro's fake alias to the Empire. After the destruction of the Corellian Jedi his aunt had fake identities made so they wouldn't be linked to Tadashi and the Jedi for safety. Hiro didn't particularly like that. He was proud to be related to a Jedi. Proud to be Tadashi's brother.

He glanced at his watch again. It was almost time. The operation should start right about...

There was a rumble like thunder in the distance and the the Academy's fire and smoke alarms went off. The instructor immediately took charge, ordering the students to remain calm, stand up, form a line, and evacuate to the exits. Hiro took his time, making sure to end up at the back of the line of students.

He walked and followed behind the student, catching small bits of the situation. There were explosions in multiple places, followed by a strange purple smoke coming out of the vents. Hiro smiled, knowing his friends had snuck in and planted some of Honey Lemon's chem orbs in the vents and into various places. They'd exploded and released the harmless purple smoke. But as they'd hoped it had started the evacuation procedure.

Hiro felt a familiar presence, he leaned over and checked around to ensure he wasn't being watched before taking a sudden turn to the right and down another hall, right as smoke wafted down from the ceiling vents and filled the halls. He began making his way to the computer room accessible by the troopers.

As he was going a hand suddenly gripped him by the shoulder. He yelped in surprise before whirling around. He relaxed and sighed in relief as he saw Gogo.

"Good job kid. C'mon," she said as she took the lead. he smiled at her praise and followed after her. Gogo stood guard as Hiro jumped on a computer. He cracked his knuckled and smiled confidently as he easily hacked into the Empire's mainframe. He browsed through files until he found a mission report involving the shield generators. They were apparently arriving soon and going to be placed under guard in a warehouse in a Lothal city on the other side of the planet.

"Got it," Hiro called.

"Alright, lets get you back to the other students," Gogo suggested. Hiro nodded. He downloaded the files and handed Gogo the data pad. She smiled and gave him a punch in the arm, he chuckled as he rubbed his arm. But with that he headed off to rejoin the other students before he was noticed.

* * *

"Excellent work team. Especially you Hiro," Callaghan said as he smiled down at Hiro. Hiro grinned proudly. "Looks like it's coming in two days time. Do you think you can take them out?"

"Of course Senator, no problem," Gogo said with a nod.

"Good. Good work team. Callaghan out," the Senator said before cutting the transmission.

With the Senator gone the team looked to their youngest member. They surrounded him, clapping him on the back and exchanging high fives at his success. Hiro beamed proudly, glad to actually be doing something to help and fight against the Empire.

"So, do you guys fight with the other rebel cells?" Hiro asked as he and Gogo sparred with their wooden sticks. He parried her strike before leaning back to avoid a swipe. He struck back, stabbing at her.

Gogo parried the attack before shaking her head. "Nah. In war, the little people tend to be forgotten. We prefer to help the people of Lothal. We do what we can. Take from the Empire and give to the ones who need it most," Gogo explained. Hiro hummed thoughtfully. Well...he was just a kid after all. So what did he know about war?

"Alright kid, now watched closely," Gogo said as she took a step back. She crouched low as she twisted her body, pointing her off hand out. "This is Soresu. One of the basic seven forms of lightsaber combat. This is a defensive style, used to deflect blaster fire."

Hiro nodded as he observed her stance. He tried mimicking her. When he assumed the stance he looked to her for approval. Gogo stood up straight, crossing her arms as she stroked her chin. She came over to him and adjusted his stance. When she was done she nodded in approval.

"Alright kid, lets see what you got," Gogo said as she went and grabbed a handful of some bolts and screws. "Close your eyes," she commanded Hiro obeyed, shutting his eyes and squeezing them tight. Gogo held a screw in her right hand. She tossed it up and down before chucking it at him.

She watched as it sailed toward him. And to her satisfaction he swung and knocked it away. She smiled. He was getting better, improving within a few days. He had great potential. Just like she'd thought. Their friends joined them, watching in amazement as Hiro deflected bolt and screws in quick succession.

"That all you got?" Hiro said with a smirk. As soon as his words left his mouth a bolt hit him right between the eyes. He fell back and hissed in pain. He rubbed at the spot of impact before looking back up to Gogo.

She stood above him, her hands on her hips as she chewed her gum, blew a bubble, popped it, and took it back in her mouth. She jabbed a finger down at him. "Never get overconfident Hiro. Lasers fly much faster. Conquer arrogance and overconfidence. Thats a little bit of Jedi code for you."

Hiro frowned up at her. But then he dropped his head and nodded. With that she extended a hand down to him. He took it as she pulled him to his feet. When he gave her a nod to show he was ready she took a step back and showed him another lightsaber form. Form one, Shii-Cho, was the most basic form utilized in training. She demonstrated for him, performing wide sweeping motions. She explained this form was best suited to fighting against multiple opponents and was primarily used to disarm rather than kill.

Hiro watched closely before he assumed the same stance and copied her. They did the basic motions for hours, getting his body to memorize them until it became second nature. Hiro took his training seriously, he wouldn't let Gogo's teaching go to waste.

* * *

Hiro accompanied the crew on their way to destroy the shield generators. As they were flying to their destination Hiro was trying to work on a new Force power. Telekinesis. Gogo had demonstrated it to him, explaining that he had this power to, all he had to do was tap into it. So he sat at a table as he stared at bowl. The others watched him quietly, Gogo leaned back in her seat, feet propped up on the table as she observed her student. She idly chewed her gum, occasionally blowing a bubble as she waited.

When nothing happened Hiro groaned and dropped his head on the table. "This is hard," he mumbled.

"Well if it was easy anybody could be a Jedi," Gogo said casually.

"Its ok Hiro, you'll get it," Honey Lemon said to encourage him.

"Yeah. And when you do I bet you'll be able to blow up stuff with your mind!" Fred said enthusiastically. Hiro perked up at the thought. He looked to Gogo with an excited smile.

"No," she said firmly.

"Awwww," he and Fred said in unison.

With that he settled back, staring at the bowl as they flew to the city. But as he did he looked to his teacher. He was still curious about her. She said she wasn't a Jedi, that her people just had close ties with the Order, and he couldn't help but wonder why she wasn't. She seemed skilled enough to be one. She had sufficient knowledge in the Force, and was a great fighter to boot.

He opened his mouth, but then shut it, unsure how to begin his query. A he searched for words Wasabi piped in from the helm, saying they'd be arriving in a few minutes. Everyone gave a call in confirmation as they started getting ready, going over the plan one last time.

As they got ready Hiro put on his new helmet and chest piece the crew had provided him. They weren't planning to engage the Imperials, but things didn't always go as planned, thus they'd gotten him some armor for his protection. The helmet's visor also had a function that allowed it to darken from the outside, hiding the upper half of his face to conceal his identity.

"Ready Hiro?" Gogo asked as she stood up. He nodded. She gave him a smile. "Alright, just stick close to me, and stay focused. Got it?"

"Of course," Hiro said with a confident smile.

Soon the crew flew above the Imperial city port and docking station and warehouse where shipments came in from all over the galaxy. Additionally the Empire used it to move their supplies and weapons between planets.

As they flew over Hiro and Gogo leapt out, followed by Wasabi.

Gogo and Hiro landed first, using the Force to cushion their fall before Gogo raised a hand up to slow Wasabi's fall enough for him to land with a heavy thump. He gave a thumbs up that he was ok before they started moving across the warehouse's rooftop. They found an rooftop hatch, Gogo bent down and used the Force to open the locking mechanism, granting them their way in.

They went inside, walking slowly as to not draw attention to themselves as other patrons, warehouse staff, and troopers strolled about their business. They found the warehouse door, locked of course. Hiro pointed out a vent grate on the wall and guessed he could probably squeeze through, get in, and open it from the other side.

Gogo and Wasabi gave him a boost as he crawled inside. They waited, peeking around to ensure they weren't being watched before it opened. Hiro stood casually on the other side, checking his fingernails proudly. Gogo rolled her eyes and stepped past him. Wasabi gave him a high five.

Inside they could make out the shield generators among the other supplies and weapons going to be used by the Imperial forces. They started to begin their mission when Gogo froze.

"Hide!" she suddenly hissed lowly. She quickly grabbed Hiro by the back of his shirt and pulled him behind some weapon's crates. The group looked to the door as it opened, revealing an Imperial officer with a small squad of stormtroopers. Gogo guessed they were doing inventory.

"Isn't that the Moff?" Wasabi pointed out. Gogo looked closely, and indeed recognized the Moff of Lothal's sector of space. Moff Alistair Krei. A sly individual under the service of the Empire. He spoke with the troopers about the shipment, remarking how he paid a lot of money to have it stored here.

"What now?" Wasabi whispered.

"Lets just wait for now," Gogo replied.

Hiro nodded in understanding, he remained quiet and continued to watch until he was hit by a throbbing headache. He gave a low hiss, catching Gogo's attention.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" she asked.

Hiro rubbed his forehead as the pounding sensation continued. "I don't know. I think I sense...something," he said unsure.

"Sense what?" Gogo asked curiously.

Hiro closed his eyes, trying to focus on what he was feeling. "Anger. Lots and lots of anger."

Suddenly the lights in the room all went out. There was a shout in alarm by the guard and Moff before the emergency lights came on, bathing the room in a eerie red glow. But through the darkness the group could make out a figure standing at the entrance. A figure clad in black and wearing a red and white mask, looking like a being from beyond. Beside him were more figures, dressed in black and sporting different chilling masks.

The troopers were immediately on alert, raising their weapons up and taking aim as they surrounded the Moff.

Everyone watched as the black clad figure remained still, until the main one raised an arm, pointing right at the Moff.

"Greetings Moff," the figure said in a altered and deep voice. "I am Yokai. And I'm here to kill you."

From underneath their cloaks the other figured produced larges knives, blades, and blasters before they charged at the Moff and his men.

The team watched in shock. They'd come in on a simple sabotage mission.

And they were now witnessing an assassination attempt on the Moff!


	7. Chapter 7

**Allies or enemies?**

Hiro, Gogo, and Wasabi remained still as they watched the mysterious Yokai and his minions attack the Moff and his stormtrooper guards. Laser blasts flew left and right and the Yokai's black clad minions rushed to attack the stormtroopers with large vibro knives.

"What the heck did we walk into?" Wasabi whispered with wide eyes.

"Doesn't matter, we're out of here," Gogo said back.

"What about the mission?" Hiro asked.

Gogo shook her head. "Too dangerous. Too chaotic...at least for all of us," she began. The others furrowed their brows. "You guys get out of here. I'll complete the mission," she said with a nod.

"Gogo thats crazy," Wasabi whispered.

"Its a risk, no doubt. But we have to destroy those things. Take Hiro and get out of here," she commanded. Before they could argue she leapt out from behind cover and began sneaking her way over to the shield generators.

Wasabi watched her go and sighed. He patted Hiro on the arm and and began leading him to the entrance. Hiro was hesitant to go as she watched his teacher sneak past the fighting sides. But he obeyed, crouching low as he stuck close to Wasabi. They went the long way around as Wasabi hailed Fred and Honey Lemon to be ready. It seemed as if they would make it, until the mysterious Yokai turned his head, locking eyes with them both.

Everyone froze for a few tense moments. Until that is the man pointed at them both. A few of his minions split off from the main battle and rushed them. Wasabi pushed Hiro back as he got his two vibroblades out and stood at the ready. Four minions charged forward as Wasabi held his ground.

And then they clashed.

Hiro was amazed by Wasabi's skill as he managed to hold his own against the attacking minions. He parried and dodged their blows all while backing up. But one split off to try to get at Hiro.

Wasabi cursed as he took notice of it. "Hiro run!" he shouted back.

Hiro froze up as the masked minion rushed him. He drew his vibroblade and held it up to defend himself. He stumbled and staggered back as the enemy attacked relentlessly, swinging their blade with great strength that almost made Hiro lose his grip.

But Hiro held firm, recounting Gogo's lessons as he parried and blocked. He kept his blade close to his body, using the defensive form she'd taught him. To his amazement he wasn't dead yet. The enemy suddenly dropped and attempted a low sweep at his legs. Hiro leapt over the attack and then did a backflip away. As the enemy got up and charged him Hiro jerked to the side and swept his legs out. The minion stumbled forward. Hiro rushed and then pointed the end of the blade at him.

And then he just...paused. Now what? What was he supposed to do now that he'd won? Kill him? He'd never killed anyone before. "Uhhh...drop your weapon...yeah. Drop it!" Hiro demanded. The person didn't comply. He cocked his head and stared back at Hiro from underneath his mask. Hiro narrowed his eyes. "I said-" Hiro was cut off as the man tripped him up.

Hiro fell onto his back as the man leapt to his feet. He stomped on Hiro's chest while pinning down his blade hand. Hiro gasped and his eyes widened as the man raised his weapon up to kill him. Hiro felt his insides go cold as he realized he was about to be killed.

But before the man could strike a disc flew from the side and struck him across the face, making him fall sideways and to the floor.

Hiro remained on the ground, mind reeling. Before he knew it Gogo was helping him up and checking him over. "You ok Hiro," she asked in concern. He nodded. "Good," she said in relief.

"Look out!" Hiro cried as he pointed over her shoulder. Gogo whirled around and thrust her hands out as the man attempted to sneak attack her. He was sent flying away with a powerful Force attack, hitting the ground hard before rolling to his feet. Gogo stood protectively in front of Hiro as she took in the man. The man looked up, and from underneath his mask they could make out sparks of electricity and even wiring.

"They're droids?!" Hiro shouted in shock.

"Thought something was off. They don't give off any life force," Gogo muttered to herself. Then she shook her head. "Doesn't matter. Wasabi, were out of here!" she called out. From a pocket on her jacket she pulled out an orange chem orb. She tossed it at the ground, causing it to explode and release a thick orange smoke. Hiro felt his hand being grabbed, and he let himself be led along, knowing it was Gogo.

They ran out of the room, emerging from the smoke with Wasabi in tow. Hiro spared a glance back to see the Yokai emerge and stare after them. They were ignored as more stormtroopers rushed to defend the Moff, alarms were blaring everywhere. Gogo led them outside as they made their way to the roof.

The BH6 dropped low enough to the side of the building to allow them to leap inside. Soon they were flying away, and as they did they stared down at the warehouse. They stared and stared, but Hiro had a strange feeling something bad was about to happen.

And then it happened. To everyone's horror multiple explosions suddenly ripped through the building, blinding them all as it began to collapse, undoubtedly killing hundreds of people still inside.

Hiro hissed as he heard screams in his mind. He looked to Gogo to see her rubbing her temple as well, probably feeling what he was feeling.

"What the heck happened in there?" Fred asked in bewilderment.

Gogo let out a breath, slumping down in her seat. "Seems there's someone with a grudge against the Moff. Someone who doesn't care who about the innocent either."

Everyone sat there, they could hardly believe how bad the mission had gone.

"We need to call the Senator as soon as we get back to base," Gogo said firmly. Everyone nodded. Hiro sat there, heart still racing. "You hesitated Hiro."

Hiro flinched and glanced over at Gogo. "Huh?"

"You hesitated. And you let yourself be caught off guard. You would've died if it wasn't for me," she said frowning at him.

Hiro looked at her, and he knew she was right. He swallowed, his near death sinking in. "Sorry," he muttered in shame as he looked down. He kept his eyes on the floor, knowing he'd messed up. He kept his head down until he felt a hand on it. He glanced over to see Gogo rubbing his head, small smile on her lips.

"At least you're ok. And you stuck to the Jedi Code. But here's another rule for you. Something you'll have to accept eventually." Hiro listened, looking at her intently as she was about to divulge another piece of wisdom. "When a Jedi draws their weapon, they have to be prepared to take a life. One day Hiro it will come down to you or someone else's life. I hope you'll be ready for that day."

Hiro swallowed, knowing she was right once more. They weren't playing a game. They were doing real missions. Dangerous missions. He could die on anyone of them. He'd never really thought about it until now.

"Still want to be a Jedi kid?" Gogo asked him.

Hiro took a breath. Even with the danger, the possibility of death, the risks, the consequences of capture or failure...

"Yes," he said resolutely.

Gogo smiled. She wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close as she ruffled his hair. The others smiled and laughed. Not all their missions would probably end like this. But for now they were all alright, safe, and together.

They'd take any victory they could get.

* * *

"He called himself Yokai?"

"Yes sir," Gogo told Senator Callaghan over the hologram transmission. The Senator hummed and rubbed his chin.

"You say he seems to have a grudge against the Moff?"

"Yes sir. And he doesn't seem to care about innocent people. He blew up a building, he killed hundreds of people," she said in disgust. "And the anger, the hatred..." she gave a slight shudder.

"Well the Moff does have a lot of enemies. There's no telling who this person could be. I'll look into it. But his could be a blessing in disguise. Another enemy against the Moff might be a good thing."

Gogo remained silent and frowned. "Whatever you say Senator. The generators were destroyed either way. Mission complete."

Callaghan nodded. "Good work. I'll keep you posted. Callaghan out." With that the Senator cut the transmission. Gogo let out a breath. She wasn't sure this masked man was an ally. She usually trusted the Senators opinion, but she was sure he was wrong about this.

She sighed and turned on her heel to go to her room for the night. They'd succeeded. Thats all that mattered for now. But if they ever encountered that man again she knew what they had to do.

He had to be stopped.

* * *

Hiro and Gogo were sparring the next day. Hiro was going on the aggresive as Gogo easily defended and parried his blows. He growled as she just chuckled and smirked, he was obviously nowhere near her level.

She blocked a blow from the left and right before turning around and slinging her stick over her back, blocking his next strike. She threw her legs back, kicking him in the gut, causing him to slide back and wince in pain. He coughed and rubbed his stomach.

"Woman up kid. The enemy is going to be a lot tougher on you," she called out. He nodded before catching his breath. Soon they were back at it as Hiro attempted to get past her guard.

"That guy. The Yokai. You could feel his anger too?" Hiro asked as she swung at her.

Gogo twirled out of the way. She struck back, hitting him on the arm. She gave a nod. "Yeah. Your powers are growing Hiro. Being able to sense the feelings of others is proof of that."

"Well I guess I have a good teacher," he said with a grin. Gogo couldn't help but smile back. He tried to use her distraction. He charged her with a yell. But she dropped and swept his legs out. He landed on his back, dazed and gasping for breath.

Gogo came into his field of vision and smirked down at him. "Thanks," she said cheekily.

They ended their session as they began to meditate.

"Hey Gogo. What do you think that guy had against the Moff?"

Gogo pursed her lips. "Who knows. The Moff could have a lot of enemies," Gogo said with a shrug. Hiro hummed.

"You think he could be an ally?"

Gogo frowned. She shook her head. "No. We won't work with someone willing to endanger the lives of the innocent. Not for his own twisted sense of revenge." Hiro stared at her before looking away. He processed her answer. And in the end he gave a nod.

* * *

Over the next week Hiro's lessons continued. It was discovered that the Moff had somehow survived the explosion of the building. And he'd declared the Yokai a terrorist who was a criminal to the Empire. The crew went on more missions, usually raids to steal supplies for those who'd lost their homes to the Empire. But they also did the occasional weapons' heist, selling them to a black market dealer for credits for food, fuel, and other necessities they needed. Meanwhile, the crew also checked the black market for one particularly rare item they hoped someone would have.

A lightsaber crystal for Hiro. They were determined to get him one. In the meantime Honey Lemon kept growing her own in hopes they could be a substitute and act a the focusing crystal.

Rumors started circulating, rumors and whispers of Jedi. But for now that was all they were. Rumors. The crew would keep their ears out, waiting for something more concrete before they gave Hiro to a Jedi for real training. Though to be honest they were in no rush to part with their youngest teammate.

Hiro's aunt was growing curious about where he was always disappearing to. He just vaguely told her had had made some friends. Its not as if he could tell her the truth, that he was going on life threatening missions and training to be a Jedi. She'd have a heart attack. He didn't like lying to her. But he knew he had to.

* * *

Hiro stared at a screw as he attempted to move it with the Force. He stared at it hard, eyes twitching and wide as he tried to will it to move. But it remained where it was. He sighed and let his head fall onto the table. He released a groan in annoyance. This was so hard!

He let out a breath and tried to control his frustration. Gogo had told him that it would only interfere with his focus. He stared at the screw. Gogo made it all look so easy. He'd seen her send people flying with the Force. Yet he couldn't move the tiniest objects.

He sighed as he sat up to try once again. He focused, clearing his mind of distractions as he concentrated on the screw. He tried willing it to move once again. He waited and watched. And then he actually started to make progress. The screw started to shake ever to slightly. He held his breath, feeling he almost had it.

"Sup bro!"

Hiro yelped and jumped in his seat, losing concentration as the screw went still. He looked over his shoulder to see Fred. "What ya doing Hiro?" he asked curiously.

Hiro had to stop himself from glaring angrily at him. But he took a breath to quell his frustration. "Trying to move this screw...its hard," he said with a groan.

"Ah, more Jedi stuff huh. Cool."

"Hey Fred, did you know any Jedi besides my brother?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Oh yeah. I knew a bunch. I was a major Jedi enthusiast," Fred said with a wide smile. "They were some awesome dudes. Sucks what happened to them."

Hiro nodded in agreement. The only Jedi he remembered meeting was his brother.

"Hey I'm about to go on a supply run. Want to come?" Fred offered. Hiro pursed his lips in thought. "Might finally hear something about your crystal," he added. Hiro leapt out of his seat, but not before grabbing the screw on whim and pocketing it. "Well alright, lets go then," Fred said as he led the way.

Fred led them to a few speeder bikes. They loaded up before they started heading out toward a small city to buy some supplies. Hiro stuck close to Fred as he led them to various stalls and began buying food for the base, along with other basic necessities like soap and toiletries. At their last stop he left Hiro outside a cantina with the supplies as he went to speak with a black market dealer about any news on a lightsaber crystal.

Hiro sat, bored as he guarded their stuff. He hoped there would be words on a lightsaber crystal. He couldn't describe how badly he wanted one. He'd sometimes daydream about himself as a Jedi, wielding a lightsaber as he defended the innocent. As he was imagining what color it would be he heard a commotion down the street. He turned his head to see a Klatooinian sprinting down the street like something were on his heels.

He shouted and shoved people out of the way before skidding to a stop. His eyes were wide and panicked before he glanced to the left spotting a human mother with her daughter. He the child from her mother as he pulled out a small blade and held it to her throat. Then he looked skyward and waited.

Hiro leapt up, fingers twitching as he looked at the frightened child. The crowd started getting whipped into a frenzy as people ran to find the local troopers.

But the Klatooinian kept his eyes on the sky, and sure enough his purser showed up. Out of the air came a person in golden armor. Hiro looked up in amazement to see what he believed to be a woman in high tech armor. He took note of her vibroblade, blaster, and even a jetpack keeping her aloft. The Klatooinian growled as she dropped to the ground a few feet from him.

"Back off Mando!" the Klatooinian growled.

"Just give up dogface. You're coming with me. I came to this planet looking for someone else. But a little extra credits never hurts," the woman said back underneath her helmet. "And let her go!"

The Klatooinian glared at her, moving the knife dangerously closer to the girl's neck. A stalemate ensued, the woman staying back but not retreating as the Klatooinian held the girl hostage. He was obviously desperate, and people did dumb things when desperate. And the last thing that girl needed was for someone to do something stupid.

Hiro stood back, eyes shifting back and forth between the two parties. He looked to the girl's mother, whose eyes were fixed on her obviously frightened child. Hiro racked his brain, trying to think of what he could do to help. If Gogo were there, she'd probably throw her discs at him, knocking the knife free with a well aimed throw.

But of course he had nothing to throw at the person. Did he? He quickly patted himself down, and felt the bulge of the screw in his pocket. He held it between two of his fingers, flicking his eyes between the Klatooinian and the woman in armor. He had to do something. Hiro took a breath and focused on the screw, he willed it to move, clearing his mind of all distractions. Luckily no one's attention was on him, otherwise they would have seen the screw wobble and then begin to hover in midair.

Hiro kept up his concentration, but he knew he wouldn't be able to do this for long. Even though the screw was a tiny object he still wasn't skilled enough with the Force to keep it moving, it was a miracle he was moving it at all. He anged the screw so that the point was pointing at the Klatooinian. The plan was to hit his hand, hopefully surprising him into letting go of his hostage or at least the knife.

He took a another breath, and with a subtle finger gesture sent it flying at the Klatooinian. The felw flew through the air, but missed it mark, bouncing harmlessly off head.

"Aw man," Hiro muttered in disappointment.

"Huh?" the Klatooinian, jerked his head around after feeling the strange object, likely a pebble, bounce off the side of his head. But in his distraction the woman reacted. She drew one of her blaster at her hip at startling speed and fired. To everyone's amazement, and the Klatooinian's shock, she shot the knife out of his hand.

As he was dumbfounded at having been disarmed she surged forward, cocked back her fist, and socked him right in the face. He stumbled back with a yell as she pulled the little girl free and pushed her safely behind her. The Klatooinian recovered quickly and snarled at the woman, he tensed to charged her when she pressed a button on her gauntlet, letting loose a length of metal wire that shot out and wrapped around his legs. She pulled, tightening the wire before yanking him off his feet.

As he landed on his back he hit his head, temporarily dazing him. As he tried to get the world in focus the woman rushed forward and swiftly kicked him across the face, knocking him out in one blow.

Everyone was silent for a few moments. But then they gave a hearty cheer. The child rushed back to her mother and they embraced, sheer relief coursing through them. The stormtroopers finally arrived to apprehend the thug, they approached the woman, though Hiro couldn't hear what they were saying before she nodded and followed after them.

Hiro stared after her. Wondering who the heck she was.

"Woah, a Mandalorian."

Hiro jumped and turned to see Fred next to him, staring in the direction of the armored woman.

"A Manda-whatnow?"

* * *

"A Mandalorian," Gogo said with a frown. She clicked her tongue and sighed.

"Is that bad?" Hiro asked the crew. They all exchanged glances before Gogo decided to elaborate.

"They're enemies of the Jedi. Always have been," Gogo explained. "Sounds like she was doing a little bounty hunting. And you said she was looking for someone?" Gogo asked. Hiro nodded.

"I bet she was looking for you," Wasabi said looking to Gogo. "Rumors have been circulating lately. The troopers think you're a Jedi."

Gogo's frown deepened, annoyance written clear across her face. "Yeah, you're probably right," she admitted. With a sigh she turned to look at Hiro. "Looks like our lessons and mission will have to be put on hold for a bit Hiro."

"Aw what?!"

"Sorry Hiro. This Mandalorian could be bad news."

"I don't know, she seemed ok," Hiro said shrugging. Everyone arched a brow. "She seemed genuinely concerned about saving the girl. And she did," he pointed out.

Gogo pursed her lips. "Still, can't take any chances."

* * *

The next day Hiro stomped home after his academy lessons, head down as he kicked rocks and pieces of trash. His lessons had been put on hold until the Mandalorian left. Additionally the crew was going to lay low for a little while. Gogo was attracting too much attention, people were thinking she was a Jedi. He sulked and muttered to himself angrily.

As he drew nearer and nearer to his home his bad mood only grew. And then suddenly he froze. He brought a hand up to his temple, rubbing small circles at a slight throbbing. He could...sense something. He wasn't sure what it was, he was still learning how all his powers worked.

He turned his head to and fro, glancing around until he spotted a glimpse of gold.

There she was. The Mandalorian. She was speaking with vendors and citizens in passing, not doing anything particularly violent or dangerous. Hiro cocked his head as he subconsciously crept closer, curiosity piqued. She felt...not bad. She didn't sense any negative emotions like rage or hate. And he didn't feel any ill intent from her.

When he was within earshot he leaned against a stall casually, listening in as she spoke with a passerby. From what she could gather she was asking about the mysterious Jedi rumors. She seemed intent of getting a physical description of Gogo. But not many citizens actually knew about her. So she mostly got dead ends as she continued her way through the streets.

Hiro followed, intent on finding out what her true intentions were. She suddenly rounded a corner. Hiro crept after her, staying close to the wall. He waited a few moments before he peeked out ever so slightly.

"Hello."

"AH!" Hiro yelped as he leapt back. The Mandalorian was bent over, helmet near Hiro's eyes level. She cocked her head to the side, staring at him from underneath her helmet.

"Any particular reason you've been following me kid?" she asked.

"What? Following? Me? Nah," Hiro tried to say dismissively.

The Mandalorian rose up, she crossed her arms over her chest and hummed, not convinced. "I think I know what's up."

Hiro did his best not to stiffen up. Did she know he was Force sensitive? Was she going to turn him over to the Empire? But...how could she possibly know that? It should've have been impossible for an absolute stranger to know about his abilities. Right?

The Mandalorian extended a hand out and placed it on his shoulder. Hiro froze, stomach flipping as he feared the worst.

"Sorry kid, but I'm too old for you."

And just like that Hiro's was fear evaporated, being replaced by utter confusion. "Huh?"

"You're a teenager. You're young. Probably going through puberty, mood swings, hormones, yada yada. Not to mention you're probably starting to take an interest in girls."

Hiro's ears began to turn red. Oh god! She thought he was being a hormonal teenage stalker?! Wait...yeah this was good.

"And I know I'm attractive."

He changed his mind. No it wasn't. This was just awkward. He'd rather she suddenly try to turn him over to the Empire.

"But you should probably go for girls your own age. But your little crush is adorable. And I'm seeing someone anyway. Still, very flattering. Come back in maybe...ten years or so," she said patronizingly.

"Uh..."

"But here," she suddenly pulled her hand back to place both of them on the sides of her helmet. She then removed it, revealing a young woman near the age of his friends with strawberry blond hair, a freckled face, and blue eyes. "For being so cute." She leaned in a gave him a peck on his forehead, causing him to flinch and blush a red. With that she pulled back placed her helmet back on.

"Bye now. And a word of advice. If you think a girl is pretty, just talk to them. Following them is just creepy," she said offering one last pearl of wisdom. She then turned on her heel and began to walk away, leaving a dumbfounded Hiro just standing there.

"Oh wait," she suddenly said stopping mid step. She turned around and briskly walked back to them. "Actually now that I have you, can you tell me anything about this Jedi I've heard rumors about?"

"Why?" Hiro asked suspiciously. He was almost sure she wasn't a bad person. Almost.

"Its just very important that I find them. Please?" she asked sweetly. "With chocolate sprinkles, fudge sauce, and truffles on top?" Hiro stood there, his suspicions steadily falling. "If you do I'll kiss you again. But not on the lips," she added, waggling her finger at him. "I have a boyfriend."

Wha-what do you want to know exactly?"

"What does she look like? Is it even a woman?"

"Well...I'm not sure if she's a Jedi. But she's kind of short, with black hair," Hiro said, giving the smallest and vaguest description of Gogo he could.

The Mandalorian's shoulders drooped. She released a disappointed sigh. "So its definitely not her then," she muttered to herself.

"Her?"

"Its nothing. Thanks kid," she said as she began to turn on her heel.

"This Jedi, do you want to kill her?"

The Mandalorian whipped around. "What? Heck no! I would never kill a Jedi," she said in appalment. "Now a Sith on the other hand," she paused to pound a fist into her palm.

"So why do you want to find her so badly?" Hiro pressed.

The Mandalorian looked away, she shifted awkwardly on her feet. Then she looked back to him. "Can you keep a secret?"

"Sure," Hiro said with a vigorous nod. The Mandalorian looked around to make sure no one was listening in on them. Then she bent down and leaned into whisper.

"I'm looking for my older sister. She's a Jedi."

Hiro flinched in shock and surprise. She had a Jedi as a sibling too? He was astounded. "My big brother was a Jedi."

She gasped. "Oh my gosh no way!"

"No yeah," Hiro said nodding as he smiled wide. His suspicion of her was completely gone. It was replaced by a sort of empathy. What were the chances of finding someone related to a Jedi.

"So whats your name kid?" she asked, cocking her head to the side.

"My name is Hiro Himada. Yours?"

"I'm Anna."

* * *

**new chap. And yes. Anna appears. If you're asking why she showing up its because this story connectes with my other Star Wars story. They exist in the same universe. So I thought I'f bring in some characters frm it. Kind of like how Lando, C-3PO, and R2 appeared in Star Wars rebels. This was before Anna found Elsa**


	8. Chapter 8

**Helping a Friend**

"Mmmmmmm...so good!"

Hiro chuckled at the sight of his companion greedily digging into her frozen chocolate treat. Hiro was now 100 % sure Anna was no threat. His instincts told him so. He couldn't detect any deception or negativity off of her. And...well what kind of bad person enjoyed sweets?

After a brief talk the pair bought some ice cream and then sat down on a bench to enjoy their treats. Anna seemed to love chocolate as she ordered chocolate ice cream topped with fudge sauce topped with chocolate sprinkles. She moaned and squealed with pleasure at every bite. Hiro slowly ate his, stealing glances at the strange woman beside him. From what Anna had told him she had been scouring the galaxy for years in search of her older sister. Who had been a Jedi Knight during the days of the Republic.

"You should have seen my sister. She was the most awesome Jedi in the entire Order!" Anna had told him enthusiastically. "She was powerful, fast, super smart, not to mention super pretty. Did I say how awesome she was?" Hiro just chuckled along, nodding as she spoke about her lost sibling.

"So when the Republic fell and I was told that Elsa and the entire Order had turned traitor...I refused to believe it," she said shaking her head. "So I set out to find her."

"Any luck?" Hiro asked, though he already knew the answer.

Anna sighed, her shoulders drooping. "No. Well not until just recently," she corrected. "Rumors of the Jedi have been steadily growing. And I found indisputable proof that she's alive. Now all I have to do is find her." She paused as she looked to the sky, likely wondering where among the vastness she could be.

Hiro hummed. "So how'd you become a Mandalorian?" he asked as he gestured to her armor and helmet.

"Well the galaxy is a dangerous place. And I was a bit unprepared for the hurdles I'd have to overcome in order to find her. So I kind of just fell in with a clan of Mandalorians. I spent a few years training with them, learning how to fight. And when I felt I was strong enough I left," she explained.

"Wow...thats kind of cool."

"Thank you," Anna said with a nod. "So what about you? You said your own brother was a Jedi as well?"

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. His name was Tadashi. He was a member of the Order. He was my hero," he said wistfully.

"And are you sure he's...you know?" Hiro gave a sad nod. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Hiro shrugged. "My aunt says as long as we remember the people we love, they're never truly gone. But I don't know." He shook his head to banish his sour emotions. "So, now that you know she isn't here, where will you go next?"

Anna hummed, swinging her legs out casually as she pursed her lips. "Not sure. The dang galaxy is just so big. If I go the wrong way I may never find her," she said in frustration. "But I won't give up. I'm so close, I'm going to find her," she said adamantly.

Hiro couldn't help but smile at her determination. Her resolve and willpower were unparalleled. To search the galaxy for one person, for years, even when there wasn't any hope she'd succeed, that took something special.

With a breath Anna stood up, she stretched her arms over her head before picking up her helmet and placing it on her head. Hiro stood as well, arching a brow at her. Anna turned to look down at him.

"Well I got to get going Hiro. I'll be in town for a few days to refuel, restock, and make some repairs to my ship. If you want we can hang out a little, talk some more," she offered. Hiro smiled and gave her a nod. "Cool. Meet me here tomorrow around this time, I'm sure we can find something to do." With that she walked away.

Hiro stared after his new friend curiously. Anna was something alright. But still, she was pretty cool.

* * *

"Why am I carrying everything?" Hiro demanded as he and Anna went shopping. Anna glanced over her shoulder and smirked.

"This is what boys do when they shop with girls," she said as she shrugged at him. Hiro frowned as he reshuffled the supplies she'd made him carry. "Think of it as practice for when you get a girlfriend," she added. Hiro grumbled as he followed after her. After the shopping was done they dropped the supplies off at her ship, where Hiro was briefly introduced to Anna's boyfriend and ship's mechanic, Kristoff.

With that they went off again, doing nothing in particular as they made idle talk. Anna was dressed in her armor today, drawing curious and wary stares from the citizens who observed a Mandalorian, a fierce warrior, walking alongside a young boy. As Hiro spoke to her he couldn't help but be drawn to her tech. Her gauntlets, jetpack, blasters, and even her helmet were all highly advanced. Anna was like a walking arsenal, she even had explosives hidden on her person from what she'd told him.

Curious, he asked about her weapons and gear. Eventually that led to a discussion on fighting and how she used her weapons in combat. Growing ever more curious he asked Anna to show him what she knew about fighting. So the pair had moved to the junkyard, Hiro was holding Anna's vibroblade up as she wielded her knife made from Mandalorian iron.

Anna and Hiro circled each other, clutching their weapons as they awaited the other's first move. Anna was the first to strike, stepping within striking distance before swiping at him. Hiro raised his weapon up and blocked, but Anna's strike nearly jerked the blade from his grip. Her attack was so heavy. He noticed that Anna seemed to use her knife more like a hammer than an actual knife, performing swings more than stab.

He parried a swing before striking back. But Anna's reflexes proved superior as she blocked with her blade. She shoved his aside as she spun on her heel. Hiro jerked his head back to avoid her next attack. Before he could try and counter Anna swept his leg out from under him.

Hiro landed on his back with an oomph. Anna then pinned his weapon down, claiming victory over the youth. "I win," she said cheekily under her helmet. Hiro could practically feel her smiling. He nodded, acknowledging defeat as he stood up.

"You're good," Hiro said impressed.

"Thanks. Mandalorians train hard. They can match Jedi and even Sith in battle. Want a some pointers?" she asked him. Hiro nodded. "Alright, well one of the reasons I beat you was that I stepped into your reach." Hiro cocked a brow. "When fighting an opponent using a weapon with superior reach its best to get in close," Anna explained. She emphasized by stepping closer, getting within a few inches. "That way they can't use their reach to their advantage."

Hiro hummed, the concept making sense.

"Wanna try again?" Anna asked as she crouched into a battle stance. Hiro nodded, gripping the vibroblade firmly as he awaited her attack. This could be good he figured. With Anna he could at least do a little combat training and learn something new.

The next day Hiro and Anna spent all day sparring. He kept Anna's pointers in mind, thinking about how he could use them in tandem with Gogo's combat training as well. When they weren't sparring Anna told Hiro about some of the planets she'd visited and her adventures. She had quite a few stories to tell, explaining how she did some freelance bounty hunting while she was searching.

As they spoke Hiro began thinking of ways to help Anna. He wasn't sure what he could do, but Anna had become his friend. So he wanted to do something for her. He just wasn't sure what.

"Hey Anna?"

"Hmm?"

"You know the rumors of the Jedi, the ones that say that they're working with the rebels who are fighting against the Empire?"

"Oh yeah I've heard those rumors. What about them?"

"Well, I was thinking if you could somehow get in touch with the rebels, maybe they could contact Elsa. You know, let her know you're looking for her."

Anna hummed, cocking her head to the side as she thought about it. "I guess. But the rebels are very secretive. It's not like they just broadcast how to get in touch with them or where they are." Hiro frowned, realizing that were true. Still, he knew his friends had rebel contacts. But to ask them for help would mean to tell them he'd been hanging out with Anna. Something Gogo probably wouldn't take kindly to.

Hiro thought about it some more. Then his eyes turned toward the Imperial Academy. "I bet the Empire might have some intel on the Jedi." Anna look to him and arched a brow. "The Jedi reappearing is bound to be major news to the Empire. I bet they're monitoring for any signs of them. If we could hack into the communications network, I bet we can listen in, maybe track them down within a specific sector. I would beat having to scour the entire galaxy," he offered with a shrug.

Realization flashed across Anna's face. She smiled wide. "You're right Hiro! Thats a great idea. You're so smart!" Hiro grinned. "But how will we do that?"

"Luckily for you, I'm kind of an expert at this already."

* * *

The next day, after classes, homework, and his aunt had fallen asleep, Hiro snuck out of the house. He was clad in his battle gear, visor down and armor strapped on. He leapt across rooftops as he made a beeline toward the academy. He and Anna were going to break into it and then hack the communication's network.

Piece of cake.

Hiro landed in a crouch before the edge of the academy wall. He knew he could clear the height with a jump, but he paused to use the moment to call Anna. He pressed down on his wrist comm. "Anna, this is Hiro. I'm at the academy, Eastern Wall. Where are you?"

There was a little static from Anna's end. But after a few seconds of listening her voice came through. "Above you." Hiro flinched before looking up. But he could spy a growing light from Anna's jetpack getting nearer and nearer. Soon his companion was at his side, clad in her own armor and ready to go. Anna paused to cock her head as she gave Hiro a once over. "I like the battle gear Hiro," she complimented.

"What? This old thing?" Hiro said with a nervous chuckle. But he shook it off, he began relaying the plan, the first part which involved getting over the wall. He waited as Anna grabbed him around the waist and activated her jetpack. With his light form she easily carried them both over the wall. Once safely on the other side they crouched low and ducked behind fuel barrels and vehicles, all while slowly making their way toward a building.

The circled around the building, Hiro looked to Anna and pointed upwards. She nodded again before grabbing him around the middle and flying them up to the roof.

"Alright, so there should be an access panel right around here. For maintenance workers and stuff."

"How do you know that?"

"Hacked into the Academy before. Found a schematic of their blueprints," Hiro said with a shrug. He suddenly stiffened as he realized what he'd said. "I mean-"

"Cool. You know you're really smart Hiro," Anna said as she patted his helmeted head.

"Hehe, thanks," Hiro said in relief. "Still, what we could use is a distraction. Something to get everyone's attention and-"

Anna was only half listening. She heard distraction. And she just happened to look up and see TIE fighter flying out toward the city on patrol. She smiled underneath her helmet and locked onto it, then she bent over slightly and pressed a button on her gauntlet. The missile on her jetpack immediately flew off in pursuit of the TIE. Anna watched while Hiro tried to find the access panel.

"Got it!" Hiro said as the small secret entrance slid to the side. He looked to Anna only to find her looking into the distance. He followed her gaze just in time to see something explode in the air over the city. Hiro's mouth fell open. As the academy went on alert, he saw troopers mobilizing below and TIE fighters scrambling out toward the city.

"Distraction: Check," Anna said proudly. "Oh hey you got the the thingy open. Good, lets go inside." She walked right by a gaping Hiro as she went inside the building. "Coming Hiro?" she called back. Hiro shook his head before following after her.

Once the pair found themselves inside the building they began sneaking about. They were lucky to have not run into a guard as they drew nearer and nearer to the communications room.

"So no guards?" Anna asked curiously.

"Its just the Academy. As far as they know they're fully secure," Hiro explained. "Oh, and uh...good thinking blowing up that TIE fighter."

"Thank you. I thought that might work," Anna said smugly. After a few more turns they made it to the communications room. Hiro touched the panel, prompting the door to slide open.

The pair froze as they were met with the surprised and shocked gaze of several stormtroopers manning the communications room. But before they could raise the alarm Anna drew her blaster and began firing. Her blasters were set to stun as she began knocking out each of them with a well placed shot. Hiro hid behind her, occasionally jerking to the side or ducking as she dodged fire.

After a few moments all the troopers were out cold. Anna holstered her blasters before stepping inside the room. Hiro immediately jumped onto a console, knowing it wouldn't be too long before a shift change or they were called for a check in. He hacked into the communications network, listening in for reports on any Jedi. Anna stood at his side, anxiously awaiting any news that would lead her to her sister.

"Hang on, I think I got something," Hiro said aloud. He tuned into a frequency and turned up the volume so Anna could hear.

"This is Captain Marx Javelin reporting a Jedi sighting. A Jedi was spotted near Quarzite. Under Lord Dagur's orders we are in pursuit. We appeared to have damaged the Jedi fighter's hyperdrive. Sending coordinates to where they'll most likely go down." Hiro and Anna listened intently as the Captain relayed the coordinates. Hiro pulled up a map, finding the coordinates were to a swamp planet.

"Hmmm. They don't say whether or not this Jedi is a girl or guy," Hiro pointed out.

"Its her," Anna said firmly. Hiro looked at her and arched a brow. She seemed pretty sure. He opened his mouth to ask how she was so sure when she cut him off. "I just know it is," she whispered as she brought a hand up to rub her helmet. Hiro didn't miss that. The gesture was familiar. Its what he did whenever he felt something through the Force.

He stared at Anna in shock. Was she? Could she be?

"What were those coordinated again?" Anna asked sheepishly. Hiro sighed and typed them into her gauntlet, she smiled appreciatively in thanks. With their objective complete they decided to go before they were noticed. They went to the door and opened it, only to find a small group of stormtroopers advancing, they froze and yelped before ducking to the side as the troopers began to open fire.

"Any ideas Anna?" Hiro called out. Anna looked to him, a hand began to drift down her person until she pulled out a small metal orb. Hiro recognized it as a small explosive. He gave a nod before covering his ears. Anna peeked out and rolled the orb at the troopers. When they took notice of it they shouted in alarm before running away. The explosive went off, shaking the building and filling the hallways with smoke. Anna looked to Hiro and gave him the thumbs up sign. He nodded before standing and rushing out into the halls.

Anna led the way, blasters drawn as Hiro studied a holographic map of the building on his gauntlet. He had to get them out of there and quick, otherwise they were going to be trapped and outnumbered. As they were about to go around a corner Anna suddenly reeled back, grabbing Hiro and pressing him against the wall. He peeked around the corner while firing her blaster at more advancing troopers. She ducked out of the way, pausing to activate a small energy shield on one of her gauntlets. She spun out from around the corner and went into a crouch, making herself a small a target as possible while hiding behind her shield and returning fire.

Hiro couldn't help but be amazed by Anna's prowess. He gaped at her before a shout drew his attention. He turned to see two stormtroopers coming at them from the side, these two were wielding electrostaffs, probably to capture them alive. Seeing as Anna was occupied, Hiro knew he'd have to fight them himself. He gulped as he crouched into a battle stance and waited for them to come.

The troopers paused as they assessed him. Likely trying to figure out if they were actually about to fight a child. But their sense of duty won out over any reluctance to fight a kid, so they attacked. Hiro jerked his head back and ducked underneath their staffs, wary of the ends which discharged crackling purple electricity.

He slid under the legs of one of them, coming around behind the trooper. The trooper whirled around and swung the end of his staff at him. Hiro ducked before leaping over a low sweep. He kept backing away, narrowly avoiding the crackling end of their staffs as they kept coming at him.

He couldn't get in an attack. They kept forcing him back as they swung and jabbed their weapons at him. At this rate Hiro knew he was going to lose.

And then he remembered something.

Something Anna had taught him. He was fighting opponents who had weapons with a superior reach. They kept him at bay, ensuring he couldn't attack them while they were free to attack him. So the only way he could win...was if he was able to eliminate their advantage.

He leapt back, refocusing and psyching himself up with a breath. He dropped into a battle stance and waited. The guard in front charged, cocking back his weapon for a heavy swing. Hiro waited for him to come. The guard swung, prompting Hiro to duck to avoid the attack. Before the trooper could attack again he leapt and delivered a kick to the troopers helmet. The trooper stumbled to the side. The trooper gave a shout before taking another swing at him. Hiro fell back, narrowly avoiding a swing at his head. He fell onto his back before springing back onto his feet.

He jerked left and right to avoid jabs from the trooper before leaping at a wall, pushing off of it, and using his momentum to strike the trooper across the face with his knee. The trooper went down, prompting the trooper behind him to step up and try to apprehend Hiro himself. Hiro rolled forward, scooping up the fallen trooper's electrostaff. As the remaining trooper came at him, weapon poised to attack, Hiro jabbed the electric end of the staff into his torso. The trooper started to spasm and twitch erratically, dropping his weapon in the process before he collapsed.

Hiro took a few deep breaths to slow his racing heart. But he looked at the two troopers at his feet in quiet shock. He'd actually managed to beat them. He smiled to himself, pride swelling up within him. But his celebration was cut short as more explosions rocked the building. He looked to see Anna rushing toward him, smoke filling the corridor behind her.

"Go! Now! Run!" she shouted as she ran up to him and grabbed his arm. She began pulling him along. Hiro pulled up the holographic map, studying it for a quick way out. But once again they ran into more troopers. Anna released his arm to press a button on her gauntlet to release a burst of flames that set the troopers ablaze. They ran past the screaming troopers until Hiro finally stopped them. He'd found a lift that could take the straight to the top of the building. Anna nodded as Hiro began hacking the panel to try and get it open. Anna covered for him, watching his back for more troopers.

Within a minute the doors opened. Hiro smiled as he looked up to Anna. She gave him the thumbs up. As they were about to step inside Anna was suddenly hit in the arm. She cried out in pain and slumped against the wall of the lift. Hiro looked out to see several troopers approaching. Weapons drawn and aimed at them. Anna drew her blaster and began to fire back, but her injured arm remained limp at her side.

The troopers drew closer. Closer to Hiro and his new friend. Hiro felt protectiveness well up inside of him. He wanted to defend Anna. The girl who'd he'd bonded with. Who he was determined to help find her sister. On instinct he raised his right hand up. As the trooper drew closer he thrust it forward.

The troopers shouted in alarm and surprise as they were all sent flying backward. Thrown by something none of them could see. Hiro shut the lift door, cutting them off from the troopers view.

The troopers got up quickly, shaking off their surprise as they moved in on the lift. They got the doors open. And as soon as they did they began firing. But to their surprise they found the lift empty. Well, except for the beeping metallic orb on the floor.

* * *

Anna carried Hiro through sky and away from the academy. The pair had snuck out through the elevator shaft. Going straight up to the roof before flying off into the sky. They immediately went back to Anna's ship where her boyfriend treated her injury.

"You ok Anna?" Kristoff asked in concern. Anna smiled and nodded.

"Of course babe. I've had much worse," Anna said shrugging. Kristoff shook his head and chuckled before leaving the room, leaving Hiro and Anna alone. She gave Hiro a smile. "Thanks Hiro, you saved my butt."

"You saved mine too. We're good," Hiro said dismissively.

"I saw what you did Hiro," Anna revealed. Hiro stiffened, eyes going wide in panic. Anna laughed at his look, smiling in reassurance. She put a finger to her lips. "I won't tell anyone. Your secret's safe with me." Hiro let out a breath in relief.

"So now what?" he asked curiously.

"Now I go find my sister," Anna said firmly.

"When do you leave?"

"Now."

"Ah," Hiro said awkwardly. He rubbed the back of his neck. He picked up his helmet and coughed. "Guess I should get going then," he mumbled. He was sad to hear Anna was leaving. Though he'd only known her for a short time he'd come to like her. She was someone he could empathize with. Someone who understood him.

Anna stood up and came to place a hand on Hiro shoulder. "Hey Hiro," she said softly. Hiro looked up inquisitively. Anna smiled down at him before bending over and placing a kiss on his forehead. She pulled back as Hiro began to blush, rubbing at the spot self consciously.

"Thats for being a great friend," she said sincerely. Hiro smiled at her and nodded. With that he made his way out of the ship. He stood just outside, waving to Anna as the hatch closed. He watched as the ship's engines started up and it began its take off, climbing higher and higher until it disappeared into the night sky.

Hiro remained where he was, silently wishing his new friend luck and hoping she'd find her sister.

* * *

A few days later word had spread that the Mandalorian was gone. Hiro's friends came to get him so he and Gogo could resume his training. When he stood before her she furrowed her brows in scrutiny. She hummed as she brought a finger up to her chin.

"Something's different about you Hiro," she said curiously. "What have you been up to?"

Hiro smirked, barely holding back his little secret. "Oh nothing," Hiro said waving a hand dismissively. "So-" he paused as he extended a hand out to the side. In the next instant his wooden stick flew across the room and into his palm. Gogo gasped in surprise.

"We sparring or what? I learned a few new things I'm eager to show off."

* * *

**new chap. **

**And just to be clear, this entire AU is a crossover. The Emperor is Drago from Httyd 2. So more characters will be making an appearance from other movies. Also since BH6 doesn't have a lot of meida just yet, one of the villains will be a disney character. **

**Anyone who doesn't like crossovers TOO BAD! My story!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Mission**

"Hello. I am Baymax."

The group gasped and wowed in amazement as they took in the medical droid built by their late friend. Hiro just chuckled. On a whim he decided to bring Baymax along to the hideout to show him to his friends. The medic droid stood there as the group stared at them, waiting for a request.

"Wow, so Tadashi actually finished him," Gogo said in wonder.

"Interesting design," Wasabi commented as he observed Baymax's inflatable balloon like body. The design was unlike any other medic droid any of them had ever seen.

Honey Lemon rushed up to Baymax and threw her arms around him. "Ooooh, he so cuddly and soft."

Fred joined Honey, hugging and sandwiching Baymax from the other side. "She's right. He's like a big marshmallow man."

"I will now scan each of you," Baymax said. He looked to the entire group, taking a biological scan of all of them and assessing their health. "Scan complete. You are all in good health. Would you like a candy?" Baymax offered as several lollipops appeared out of his hand. The group all came up and took one.

"Cool. So why'd you bring Baymax Hiro?" Gogo asked.

Hiro shrugged. "No particular reason. I thought since we do some dangerous stuff we should really have a medic droid handy. Baymax is equipped with the ability to perform like...10,000 medical procedures. Probably be useful in a pinch."

"I bet," Wasabi said in agreement.

"And..." Hiro added. Gogo and the others cocked a brow curiously. Hiro placed his hands together and fiddled with them, working up the nerve to ask his question. "Well we have a lot of old droid parts laying around. I was hoping I could tinker a little. Maybe use them to upgrade Baymax," Hiro said hopefully. It was true, scraps of old Separatist battle droids were laying all over the base and the team didn't do much with them besides use them for scrap metal.

"Please," Hiro asked as he looked to Gogo.

The Miraluka only shrugged and gave him a nod. "Sure, knock yourself out," she said casually.

"Yes," Hiro said excitedly as he pumped a fist.

"Still, do it in your spare time. We still have training to do," she added. Hiro gave her a nod. He turned to Baymax and led him to his charging stand before saying the key phrase to deactivate him. With the medic bot inactive Hiro followed after Gogo, eager to continue his Jedi training.

Hiro's powers had continued to grow. After his little adventure with Anna he had finally come to grasp how to use his telekinetic Force powers. He'd been practicing with them a lot, gaining more finesse with his ability to move objects. And after more training with Gogo he'd learned to use it offensively, unleashing powerful telekinetic pushes that could knock a person off their feet.

"Alright kid, new lesson," Gogo said as she led him out of the base and to the tall grass. Hiro nodded and watched, waiting anxiously for whatever new thing she was about to teach him. He watched as she turned toward the grass and bowed her head. She raised a hand up and extended it outward.

Nothing happened. Hiro remained on the spot, waiting for anything to occur. But nothing did. He arched a brow at his teacher, wondering what the heck she was doing. He was about to speak when he heard the grass rustle. He looked to see the grass bending like something were moving in it.

The next thing he knew a creature leapt out of the grass to land before him. He leapt back with a yelp, surprised and heart racing. He heard Gogo chuckle as she kneeled down to stroke the creature, which was a Lothal-cat.

"Your next lesson is to learn how to connect with another's mind. We'll start with a non sentient creature," Gogo explained as she stroked the purring cat who leaned into her touch. Hiro watched in amazement and smiled.

"Alright, let me try," he said eagerly. Gogo nodded before standing up and taking a step back. Hiro took a breath and extended his palm toward the Lothal-cat. It looked up at him, watching him with curious eyes. And then it promptly proceeded to hiss and spit at him, startling him into jumping back with a shout before it leapt away and into the grass. Hiro watched it run off before looking back to Gogo.

"Fail," she said with a frown.

Hiro looked down and frowned. "Well why do I have to learn this anyway? How will this help me be a Jedi? Shouldn't we be sparring or something?"

Gogo stared at him. She then sighed before ordering him to follow her inside. They walked to the kitchen before taking a seat at the table. Gogo leaned back in her seat and put her feet up on the table. Hiro stared at her, waiting for her to show him something or explain something to him. But Gogo remained silent and waited. A few minutes passed and finally Gogo sat up when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Watch this," she said as she looked to the doorway. Hiro looked back and forth between the door. Gogo waited, keeping her eyes on the doorway as the footsteps grew closer. Finally after a few moments Fred walked by, he paused to give the two of them a wave before he continued on.

"You will get me a drink," Gogo muttered as she waved her hand at the doorway. Hiro looked on curiously as Fred suddenly walked into the kitchen, went right up to the fridge, opened it, and walked up to present Gogo with a drink. "Thank you Fred," she said with a smirk.

"No prob," Fred said with a shrug. He whistled before walking off. Gogo sipped at her drink before looking to Hiro, whose jaw was hanging low in amazement.

"What was that?" he whispered.

"Jedi Mind Trick," she answered. "This is why I was having you practice on get you used to using the Force on minds. Once you can do that you can implant suggestions into other people's heads, making them do almost...well anything," she explained. She took another sip of her drink. Hiro was awestruck as he immediately began asking her for more details.

Then they went back outside to practice. Hiro stood before the tall grass, eyes closed and hand extended outward as he focused his senses, trying to detect the life forms within the tall grass. He heard rustling and smiled.

This may have been easier than he thought.

* * *

"Ow," Hiro muttered as he walked back into the base. His face was covered in scratches from a Lothal-Cat that he'd failed to connect with. His sound of pain activated Baymax. The medic droid walked over to Hiro before scanning his face.

"You appear to be covered in scratch marks Hiro. On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate your pain?"

"I don't know. Four," Hiro said with a shrug.

"For safety, I will now apply a disinfectant to minimize the possibility of infection," Baymax stated as he raised a hand. "This will not hurt a bit." Hiro closed his eyes as Baymax's finger started to secrete a disinfectant that he started to rub into Hiro's scratches. Hiro clenched his teeth as his scratch marks flared to life. Burning and stinging all over. After the disinfectant Baymax applied some adhesive strips to cover them up. Then he deemed him ok and gave him some candy.

"Well we'll work on that," Gogo said with a shrug.

"Stupid Lothal-cats," Hiro muttered.

Gogo chuckled before declaring it was break time. As she walked off Hiro excitedly began running around the factory, collecting old droid bits. There were all kinds, MagnaGuard, commando, standard, and even super battle droids. After asking Wasabi he was given some tools and a computer system to work with.

"What are you doing Hiro?" Baymax asked curiously. Hiro was busy taking apart the heads of Commando and MagnaGuard droids. But he paused to look back and smile at Baymax.

"Just working on giving you some upgrades buddy," he said in excitement. With the battle droids heads disassembled Hiro began downloading their fighting and martial programs. He uploaded them to a memory chip before turning to Baymax. He stepped up to the droid before opening his chest compartment. In it was the single chip Tadashi had made Baymax with. It was the component that made Baymax...Baymax.

He inserted the new chip next to his brother's and pushed it into Baymax's chest.

"New programming detected," Baymax said.

"Alright. Now lets work on the body," Hiro said as he gave Baymax a poke in the stomach. Baymax blinked before looking down at his balloon like body. He poked himself in the stomach before following after Hiro. With that Hiro began rounding up the MagnaGuard and commando droids, intent on stripping them of their armor and make a new set for Baymax.

* * *

A few hours later the crew went to get Hiro. They'd been given a mission by a friend of theirs in the rebels. A former smuggler named Frost. He'd told them about a shipment of refined Cortosis ore likely to be used in the construction of armor for the Imperial forces. So he suggested the crew relieve the Imperials of the shipment as a means of hindering the Empire. They agreed and gathered up all the details. Unfortunately, the ore was not on Lothal, meaning they were going to have to leave the planet. And for a certain member of the team who had a family member...that may prove to be a problem.

The crew went down to the lower level of the factory in search of their youngest team member. And they found an interesting sight.

"What the?" Gogo muttered.

Hiro, having sensed his friends turned around with a smile. "Hey guys. What do you think of Baymax?" he said as he gestured to his medic droid. The others looked at the medic droid and were surprised to see him covered in armor. The armor was grey, the color of commando and MagnaGuard droids from which he'd fashioned it. However it made Baymax look a little silly. The armor was wide, making Baymax look rather bulky and still non threatening.

"Uh..." others said in unison.

"Hang on, now before you say anything," Hiro said holding up a hand to keep them silent. Hiro picked up a few scarce bolts in hand. "Ready buddy?" he called out. Baymax gave a nod. Hiro began tossing the bolts at Baymax. And to the group's surprise the plushy robot began batting them aside with chops and kicks.

"Ok now watch this," Hiro said excitedly as he brought Baymax a metal pipe. He placed it in Baymax's hands and gave the droid a nod. The droid blinked before proceeding to bend the pipe like it were clay. The team's eyes widened in surprise. They were admittedly impressed. "Baymax is super strong, and with his armor we can put that strength to good use. Oh, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

* * *

Hiro paced his room nervously as he contemplated how to lie to his aunt. He wanted to join his friends on their mission. But as they explained to do so would require them to go off planet. Not too far as they explained. They'd have him back within two days time. But what was he supposed to tell Cass?

He felt bad, but he couldn't tell her about all the dangerous stuff he was doing. She might die of shock and worry. They were the only family they had left, so obviously she wouldn't want him going on life or death missions on top of training to be a Jedi.

Hiro groaned and palmed his head.

"Hiro! Time for dinner!" Aunt Cass called.

"Coming," he called back. He took in a breath and steeled himself as he walked downstairs.

The pair ate dinner in silence as Hiro tried to work up the nerve to speak to his aunt.

"Something wrong Hiro?" Cass asked curiously. "You've barely touched your dinner," she said motioning with her head to his meal.

Hiro swallowed and faked a smile. "No, everything is fine," he said dismissively. He mechanically put his food into his mouth and ate it. But his stomach kept twisting into nervous knots. Finally with one last breath he set his fork down and looked up at Cass.

"Actually Aunt Cass, there's something I wanted to ask you," Hiro began.

Cass cocked a brow. "Oh really?" Hiro nodded. "Ok, what is it?"

"Well...I was wondering if I could stay at a friend's place for a day or two. I'd be back before I needed to go to classes at the academy. Promise." He looked up to his aunt hopefully as she mulled it over.

"Hmmm. I don't know Hiro. Not that I'm not happy you're making friends and all. But I'd have to meet these people first before I let you stay with them." Hiro's hopes plummeted. How would a meeting like that go over? His friends didn't exactly look like they'd go to the academy.

"Please Aunt Cass. They're really good friends."

"I'm sure they are Hiro. But that doesn't change the fact that I'd have to meet them," she said more sternly. Hiro opened his mouth to speak when suddenly Cass perked up and her eyes glazed over. "On second thought...I don't have to meet them," she said with a strange tone.

Hiro cocked a brow. "Uh, you feeling ok Aunt Cass?"

"I'm fine. You can stay with your friends. Just be back before classes," she said.

Hiro was very confused by this sudden turn of events. But he wasn't going to question it. "Ok. Thanks Aunt Cass."

After dinner Hiro went back up to his room. As soon as he opened the door he was met with Gogo. He nearly yelped in surprise to find her just standing there. But he clamped his mouth shut, entered the room, and quietly shut the door behind him.

"What are you doing here?" he whispered.

"Thought your Aunt might need a little...push," she said casually. Hiro blinked before realization set in.

"Did you mind trick my Aunt?!"

"Hey, you want to come with us or not?"

Hiro thought it over. "Good point. When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow. Early morning. We'll come pick you up," Gogo said before she went to the window. "Start packing," she said before she leapt out in dissapeared. Hiro nodded to himself before getting to work, packing everything he'd need for a trip off planet.

* * *

The next day Hiro was strapped into a seat in the cockpit of the BH6. Wasabi started the engines and took the controls. Hiro smiled. He could barely remember the last time he'd been off the planet. His heart thrummed in his chest as his friends just sat casually back in their seats and awaited lift off.

It only took a few minutes before Wasabi flew the ship out of the factory and into orbit. Once clear of the Imperial blockade he set the coordinates for their destination and placed a hand on the lever to send them to lightspeed. But he paused to look back at Hiro and smile.

"You want to the do the honors?"

Hiro gasped and leapt out of his seat. He placed a hand on the lever, pausing to look at his friends. They all smiled and gave him a nod. With a whoop of excitement he pressed the lever forward, sending the ship to lightspeed and to their next mission.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Sixth**

The team exited hyperspace a few hours later, coming upon a habitable moon where the Empire had established a factory for the refinement of Cortosis ore. The team got ready as Wasabi flew them in. Going inside was Hiro, Gogo, Honey Lemon, and Fred. Fred smiled as he held and rubbed his flamethrower in anticipation.

Wasabi turned on the ship's signal scrambler as they got closer and closer. "Alright guys, drop zone coming up," Wasabi called back. The team nodded as they went to the ship's ramp. They waited as it opened, giving them a view of the factory below.

"Alright guys. Lets go," Gogo said before leaping out. Hiro followed suit. Next was Honey Lemon and then Fred. The team fell through the air, aiming for the roof of the factory. The wind whipped at their faces and clothes as they fell. And as they drew nearer Gogo flipped in the air before using the Force to cushion her fall, landing lightly on the roof. Hiro copied her, landing a few feet away. Honey Lemon threw down a chem orb which exploded into a soft gelatinous foam material which absorbed the impact on her fall, allowing her to land without a scratch. Fred activated his rocket boots to break his fall before landing. When all were safely on the roof they gave Gogo a thumbs up.

She nodded before crouching down and skimming across the rooftop. As they went Hiro pulled up a holographic scan of the factory they'd been given by Frost. He directed them to where the refined ore was stored. But as they went he noticed something...odd.

Soon they were standing over the spot where the refined ore was stored.

"Alright, so I just throw down an acid orb and then we get Wasabi to lower the cables and we're done right? Too easy," Honey Lemon said with a smile.

Gogo remained silent, staring down at the floor. "Yeah. Way too easy," she said suspiciously.

"You sense it too Gogo?" Hiro asked. She looked at him and nodded.

"Sense what?" Fred asked.

Gogo and Hiro looked to him. "Nothing," Gogo answered. She looked back down to the floor. "No life. No people. Nothing. Even if the factory is automated there should still be some maintenance workers or something. But I'm not sensing anybody in there. And it's weird."

"So what do you want to do?" Honey Lemon asked.

"We need to check this out. This is starting to feel like a trap. You two, wait here. Hiro, with me," Gogo ordered. Hiro nodded and fell into step behind her as they began looking for a way into the factory. They found a vent grate to squeeze into and they made their way into the ventilation system before dropping inside a corridor of the factory.

Gogo furrowed her brows. She still sensed nothing. Where were the guards? The maintenance workers? Anybody?

"What the heck is going on?" Hiro asked her.

"Don't know yet. C'mon," she said as she motioned for him to follow. They started heading to the center of the factory where the ore was refined. They entered the large and hot room full of conveyor belts and vats full of melted ore. And as they peered in they took notice of figures dressed in black.

"Ok. So I see people. But I still can't sense people," Hiro said in confusion. Gogo nodded in agreement before the figures turned, allowing them to see their faces.

Or more accurately, their masked faces.

Gogo and Hiro silently gasped as they recognized the familiar masks belonging to what they guessed were droids that worked for Yokai.

"What the heck would that guy want with this stuff?" Hiro asked.

Gogo pursed her lips before backing away. She pulled Hiro along as they headed for the refined ore storage room. "The Yokai seems to have a preference for using droids. If he were to make them using Cortosis they'd be damn near indestructible," she guessed. Hiro thought it over, and it made some sense.

Soon they reached the large room housing the refined metal. They both whistled at the sight of the many large coiled sheets of Cortosis.

"Intel was right," Gogo said with a smile.

"How are we going to fit all these in the ship?" Hiro asked. Gogo looked around until she found a large shipping crate, big enough to store all the ore.

"That," she said as she pointed it out. "Hiro give me a hand." Hiro assisted Gogo into opening the shipping container. As they were about to start loading it up Gogo suddenly stopped, making Hiro nearly bump into her from behind.

"Gogo? Whats up?"

Gogo remained silent as she looked around. Something was wrong. She looked into the shadows of the dark room, trying to find whatever could be lurking in them.

"Move!" she suddenly turned and shoved Hiro back. Hiro yelped and fell on his backside before looking up to see some kind of droid standing where he had just been.

The droid was humanoid in shape but had a long cylinder shaped head with many red photoreceptors. In both of its hands were blasters, which were aimed at both Gogo and Hiro himself. Hiro sprang onto his feet before he started running around the room as the droid began to open fire. Gogo did the same, flipping, leaping, and rolling to avoid the laser bolts coming at her with deadly accuracy.

Hiro jumped behind a large roll of the Cortosis ore. And the energy resistant metal made for excellent cover and gave him a momentary reprieve.

But it wasn't too long before the droid leapt over the roll as well to land right in front of him. It aimed it blaster right at his face. On reflex Hiro thrust his left hand out, sending it flying into the wall with the Force. It collided with the wall with a loud clang before it leapt back up. It began opening fire on him, prompting Hiro to draw his vibroblade and begin blocking and redirecting the bolts back at it.

The droid took a couple of hits before it determined its attacks were pointless. It holstered one of its blaster before charging him. It engaged him in close quarters, proving to be a dangerous opponent up close. Hiro barely managed to dodge its metallic fists and had to reel back to avoid getting a point blank shot to the face.

As it cocked back its arm to strike it was suddenly lifted off the ground. It beeped in confusion before being thrown back against the wall. It was pinned there. It struggled against the force pinning it to the wall as it began to try and aim its blaster at Hiro.

Something suddenly whizzed over his head before piercing the the droid's head. It went still as the light of its photoreceptors went dark. Hiro recognized the weapon and turned to see Gogo crouched on the roll of metal with her arm extended. WIth a subtle finger gesture one of her disc flew from the droid's head and back to her wrist.

Hiro released a breath in relief as Gogo slid off the roll and gave him a once over.

"What kind of droid was that?" Hiro asked in bewilderment.

"Assassin droid. Highly dangerous, highly adaptable, very bad news," Gogo answered. With that Gogo pressed down on her wrist comm to inform the other of what they'd discovered.

* * *

Meanwhile in the control center of the factory and monitoring the refinement of the ore was a Super tactical droid. The droid was dressed in black and wearing a mask like his master and his comrades. Taking the factory had been relatively simple. They used the element of surprise, sending in the commando and assassin droids to infiltrate and eliminate the guard and factory workers. Now they were in total control and refining the last bits of ore before transporting it to their master.

"Commander."

The Tactical droid turned around and was met with a commando droid. "What is it?"

"We are picking up a transmission coming from within the facility. It does not appear to be one of ours."

The Tactical droid was surprised to hear this. But overcoming his surprise he surmised it was likely a survivor they had missed. "All units, report," the Tactical droid commanded over the communication's frequency. All of his comrades reported in except on.

"Unit IG-86A, report in," the Tactical droid commanded. "Unit IG-86A, are you there?" When he got no response he knew something was wrong. "Go check the storage room. We appear to have intruders," he commanded the commando droid.

"Roger, roger," it replied obediently.

"All units, sweep the facility for intruders," the Tactical droid ordered. With his orders issued he ran some calculations and surmised that the last of the ore would be ready in an hour. Then they could leave and return to their master and start the production of newer, stronger droids for his cause.

* * *

"That maniac is here?" Wasabi asked in shock over their communication's line.

"I don't think so. I still don't sense anything alive in here. I'm thinking he just sent his droids. We have no idea how many there are. And they're likely the stealth models," Gogo explained.

"Aw man my flamethrower is useless here," Fred whined.

"Should we abort?" Honey Lemon asked.

"No, but we definitely need to do this quickly." She paused to looked up, and she noticed how it's looked as if the ceiling could split apart, likely to allow an Imperial transport to fly in and just pick up their cargo. She looked around, but saw no controls to open it and assumed there must be a control room.

"Hiro and I will try to open the ceiling. Then Wasabi can fly in and grab the container in one foul swoop. Everyone stay on guard and be ready," she ordered.

"Right," came the collective response from the team.

Suddenly Hiro and Gogo heard something approaching. They exchanged a glance before looking around the room and finding a vent grate on one of the walls. They ran to it before opening it and sliding inside. They replaced the grate and waited. Sure enough a small squad of droids came in. They were clothed in black and heavily armed as they did a sweep of the room, eventually coming upon their destroyed comrade.

"Commander. IG-86A has been destroyed," a commando droid relayed to their leader. "Understood," it said with a nod. It turned to look at its comrades. "Spread out and search for any survivors. Go up to the roof and check there too," it commanded.

"Roger, roger," the other droids said in unison before splitting up.

"Honey Lemon, Fred, heads up. You got a search party coming your way."

Soon Gogo and Hiro began crawling through the vents. Gogo had her lips pursed in thought. They hadn't been expecting droid enemies here. So it was definitely throwing them for a loop. And the commando and assassin units were tough to beat. She didn't want to get drawn into a fight with them if she didn't have to.

"Hey Gogo," Hiro suddenly whispered behind her. She glanced back. "I have an idea," he said with a smirk. "They're looking for survivors. Troopers right?" he asked. She arched a brow but nodded. "I bet they wouldn't be looking for droids."

* * *

"You want me to what?" Wasabi asked in shock.

"Send in Baymax. I bet they'll be less likely to suspect him of anything. I brought him along, alongside that armor I made," Hiro said over the comm line.

"How is he supposed to find you?"

"Don't worry about it. His scanner can track anyone of us now that he's taken a scan. Trust me."

"Do it Wasabi," Gogo said in agreement.

The large man palmed his face but obeyed. He set the ship on autopilot before finding Baymax's stand. He activated him, inflating the droid who blinked at him. "Hello Wasabi. Are you in need of medical assistance?" Baymax inquired.

"Nah Baymax I'm ok. But Hiro could use your help. He's in a bit of trouble. Might get seriously hurt or worse if you don't help him. You in?" Wasabi asked.

Baymax assessed his programming. Hiro's health was his number one priority. So he would do nearly anything to keep the youth in peak health.

"Yes. I am in," Baymax said with a nod. Wasabi smiled as he found Baymax's armor and began fitting it over his body.

* * *

Gogo and Hiro continued crawling through the vents as they neared the control room. As they drew closer they could hear automated voices of their droid enemies. Finally the reached the vent grate and peered into the room. They saw four droids speaking to each other.

"Have the intruders been found?" one of them asked.

"No commander. We are still sweeping the factory."

"Find the intruders and kill them! The last of the ore is almost ready. Soon we will be moving out." Suddenly the commander got a transmission from one of its comrades. "What is it?"

"There appears to be a strange droid. How should we proceed?"

The commander was slightly confused as it thought it had found and accounted for all the droids in the factory. "I am on my way. Keep the droid in your sight. You, wait here, you two come with me," it commanded.

"Roger, roger."

Three of the droids left the room, leaving one to look over and work the controls. Gogo and Hiro exchanged a glance and smiled. So far so good. Gogo gently removed the vent grate with the Force. She made it hover in midair as she dropped down onto the floor. She tried sneaking up on it, but it heard her and whirled around, drawing the vibroblade on its back as it slashed at her.

Gogo ducked the first swipe before blocking the overhand swing with one of her disc. She kicked it in the chest, making it fall back against the controls. As it prepared to attack once again she dropped and swept it legs out from under it. It fell to the ground with a clatter. And as it was down Hiro leapt out of the vent and stabbed his vibroblade through its head.

It gave a metallic screech as it went offline from the damage. Hiro pulled his vibroblade out and smiled. Gogo brushed by him to glance at the controls. She hummed as she looked for what button or lever could open the roof hatch to the storage room.

"Let's try...this one," Gogo said as she pulled a lever.

* * *

On the roof of the factory Honey Lemon and Fred were taking cover and hiding behind some spires. They peeked around their cover to observe the clothed droids searching for any signs of them. The droids were armed with blaster as they swept their heads back and forth.

But their search was interrupted by the whirring of gears. The droids looked down in surprise as the roof began to split open.

One of them immediately began to call the commander.

* * *

The Tactical droid stared blankly at the strangest droid he'd ever seen. Covered in armor but with a fat, round, and balloon like body.

"Hello, I am Baymax," the strange droid said with a wave.

The other droids stared before looking to the Tactical droid for orders.

The Tactical droid contemplated what to do with the strange droid when he received a transmission. "What is it?"

"Commander, the hatch to the ore storage room has been opened."

"What!" the Tactical droid cried in surprise.

"Baymax! Hammer Fist!"

Before the Tactical droid could issue an order Baymax reacted. He raised his arm up and brought it down on the Tactical droid's head.

"Knife Hand!" With a powerful side chop Baymax knocked its head clean off. The commando droids took aim at Baymax when one suddenly began to float off the ground. As it was flailing about it suddenly went flying through the air before landing in a vat of the smelted ore.

"Ahhhhh! I'm melting! I'm melting! What a world!" it screamed as it sank beneath the superheated liquid metal.

As the last one took aim it was hit in the side of the head by a flying projectile. It was spun, its neck was bent at an awkward angle before it fixed itself and turned to see Gogo and Hiro.

"All units, I need backup immediately," the droid said over its communications line.

* * *

The droids on the roof heard their comrades call. They were about to make their way to assist when they suddenly spotted the intruders. A thin blonde woman with blonde hair and man with another carrying a flamethrower. They all raised their weapons to take aim when the blonde woman threw a red ball at them. While still in midair the man released a lick of flames. The flames engulfed the ball and in a red flash it exploded, catching the droids in the blast and sending them all flying away. Before they could get up they suddenly found themselves stuck to the ceiling with some kind of foam like substance.

They struggled and strained to get up but it was no use as their movements were effectively cut off.

Honey Lemon and Fred exchanged a glance before high fiving and calling Wasabi.

* * *

Baymax smashed the commando droid with a powerful hammerfist, stunnign it and allowing Hiro to stab it in the head. The team took a small bretah before the heard the sounds of what they assumed were more droids.

Droids from all over the factory were converging on the refinery room. Commandos, Magnum, and even more assassin droids.

"We better go," Gogo said hurriedly as they began running back to the storage room. Hiro nodded as he fell into step behind her. But he stopped when he noticed they were missing a person. He turned to see Baymax slowly shuffling along after them.

"Baymax come on!"

"I am not fast," Baymax said matter of factly.

"Yeah, no kidding!" Hiro cried as he ran to Baymax, grabbed his arm, and began to quickly pull him along. As they ran through the corridors with the droids in pursuit they were fired upon. Baymax's armor held as he was blasted in the back, but Hiro knew if he got shot too many times his droid fiend would be in serious trouble.

As they were running Gogo suddenly stopped, spun on her heel, and sent one of her discs flying at the droids. It bounced off the walls, zigzagging and gaining speed before slicing through one's neck. The droid dropped and it's comrades leapt over it.

Gogo's disc flew back to her wrist with a little manipulation of the Force. She stayed just behind Hiro and Baymax, using her discs as shields as she blocked coming fire.

Eventually the reached the storage room. They rushed inside before shutting the doors and destroying the panel to effecitvley seal themselves in. They were pleased to see the ship slowly lowering itself down so they could get their shipment.

"Baymax I need you," Hiro said as he rushed to the large shipping container. He directed Baymax to move the container right under the ship so they could grab it with the ship's magnetic seal.

Meanwhile the droids began cutting through the doors. Gogo stood guard, fingers twitching anxiously.

"All right Wasabi, crates right under you. Grab it!" Hiro said into his comm.

"Roger that kid," Wasabi said back. With that Wasabi activated the magnetic seal, securing the container to the ship. The rear hatch opened to reveal Honey Lemon and Fred waving for the other to come on. Hiro easily leapt up and onto the ramp. But he looked down as Baymax looked up, blinking and cokcing his head to the side.

Hiro groaned and slapped his forehead. He closed his eyes and focused on the Force as he began to lift Baymax off the ground. Slowly but surely the droid's body began to lift off the ground and up to the ship. Gogo glanced over her shoulder to see their progress. She noticed they were going a bit too slow. She turned and extended her hand out, using the Force to lift Baymax up faster and throw him onto the ramp.

Right as Baymax set foot on the ship the droids cut through and burst in. A commando droid leapt at Gogo with its vibroblade cocked back. Gogo leapt over a low slash and backflipped away. The droids pursued and shot at her as she backflipped and landed onto the ramp of the ship.

The droids kept shooting at the ship as the ramp began to close. But one bold assassin droid charged ahead. It leapt onto one of its comrade's shoulders and then toward the ship, sailing through the air and to the crew's amazement just fitting through the opening of the nearly closed hatch.

The crew was immediately on alert with an assassin droid staring them down with its weapon drawn. The assassin droid, stood there, assessing the situation with its quick thinking and powerful mind.

Before it could do anything Gogo thrust her palm forward to slam it against a wall. As it slumped to the ground it leapt up and began shooting. Everyone ducked behind whatever cover they could find. Gogo crouched down before leaping into the air and at it. It looked up and shot at her. She twisted and turned her body to avoid the laser bolts as she bared down on it with one of her discs spinning like a hacksaw. Thew threw her arm down diagonally, hoping to cut through it. But the droid foresaw her attack and jerked to the side to avoid her attack.

Undaunted Gogo rose up and spun on her heel to deliver a kick across it face, making it stagger to the side. As she threw another kick it caught her leg by the ankle. With a swing it it slammed her into a wall with enough force to daze her. It pointed its blaster at her in preparation to kill her when its blaster arm was suddenly removed. It looked to see its arm severed and ducked and jerked out of the way as Hiro attacked it with his vibroblade.

The adaptive robot struck back with kicks and punches, ignoring its severed arm.

"Baymax, back kick!"

The assassin droid's head spun around to be met with Baymax, who spun on his heel to deliver a powerful kick to the back that made it stumble forward, allowing Hiro to run it through with his blade.

The droid struggled to remain active and even made a grab at Hiro. But before it could reach out and touch him it went offline and ceased to function.

With a breath Hiro pulled his weapon out and let it fall to the ground. The others stood up and approached. Gogo among them who rubbed her shoulder with a grimace.

"Gogo, you're shoulder appears to have been dislocated. Shall I reset it for you?" Baymax asked.

Gogo sighed and turned to look at Hiro. She gave him a smile. "Glad you brought Baymax along. He's going to have to come along more often."

Hiro smiled and nodded in agreement as they made their way up to the flight deck. As they entered Wasabi was setting the coordinates for their return trip back home.

Everyone sat down and looked as Baymax rotated Gogo's shoulder. She took breaths in preparation before with a loud crack Baymax popped her shoulder back into place. She let out a breath as Baymax released her arm. She rotated it, trying to work out the soreness.

"I recommend icing the shoulder for a few days and avoiding any strenuous work," Baymax suggested.

"Yeah Baymax, I'll do that," Gogo said dismissively.

It was silent despite the team's success. Yokai was becoming more dangerous, more a threat than they anticipated. Who knew what other droids he had at his disposal? The team knew they were going to have to watch out in the future. But at the back of their minds they couldn't help but wonder...how did he know about the ore?

Know one said anything as Wasabi pressed the lever and sent them into hyperspace and back to Lothal.

* * *

A week later the team had passed some of the ore off to the rebels, sold some for credits, and after hours of begging, pleading, and whining, they'd allowed Hiro to keep some. Hiro had been thrilled and been working on some kind of secret project all week.

And finally one day he was ready to show everyone.

"Guys, let me introduce the new and improved Baymax 2.0," Hiro said proudly as he gestured to his newly upgraded droid.

The team stared in awe and shock at the giant form that was Baymax. He had new armor made from the Cortosis, making it stronger, more resilient, and energy resistant. The armor was red and purple and made Baymax look more imposing and powerful than they'd thought possible.

"And, he does this," Hiro added. He looked to Baymax in excitement. "Do the fist thing!"

Baymax raised his hand up with a closed fist and pointed it to the side. "Balalala," Baymax said as he performed he and Hiro's fist bump gesture.

Hiro slapped his forehead. "No, the other thing." Baymax understood as he pointed his fist at a wall. In the next instant his fist shot toward it like a rocket and smashed a hole in the factory wall. The team gasped in amazement as the fist then flew back to Baymax and reattached itself.

Hiro crossed his arms over his chest and smiled. "I know we're going to be facing some dangerous stuff. And I think with Baymax we'll be stronger than ever."

The team exchanged a glance before smiling at Hiro in total agreement.

"Oohhh! Photo!" Honey Lemon cried. Soon she grabbed everyone and huddled them together with their newest addition to the team. She took a photo to commemorate the moment and smiled giddily at it.

"Alright Hiro. I'm glad we let you keep the Cortosis now," Gogo said with a nod. She rubbed Baymax's armor, marveling at the sleek finish. "Good job kid."

Hiro's chest swelled with pride. He was glad he could put his brain to use and now the Imperials and this Yokai character better watch out for them.

"Now fix that hole!" Gogo said sternly as she pointed to the wall which Baymax had blasted a hole into.

Hiro stared at it before looking back to Gogo. He smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. Gogo shook her head and snorted, leaving Hiro to groan as he and Baymax started to repair the damage.

* * *

** And baymax finally joins the team!**

**Next chap will see the intro of a certain pirate from the main star wars story**


	11. Chapter 11

**Pirate**

It was another day as Hiro walked to the edge of the city with Baymax. His Jedi training had continued, though he was still havng trouble grasping the Jedi mind trick. Many failed attempts with Honey Lemon were proof of that. Still, he did his best not to get discouraged. Slowly he was getting better, coming to learn how his powers worked. He knew eventually he'd master this power too.

Hiro shuffled on his feet as he stared at the sky and into the distance and waited for his friends to pick him up. It wasn't too long before he saw the familiar shuttle. He smiled and waved as it came closer and landed before him. The back ramp opened, allwoign Hiro and Baymax to enter. Inside was Fred.

"C'mon dude strap in! We gotta go!" Fred said excitedly. Hiro arched a brow, wondering what had Fred in such a he sat down as Fred closed the rmp and set them toward the base. When they landed inside th factory Fred ushered Hiro after him. Hiro had to jog after Fred, his curiosity growing at Fred's strange attitude.

"C'mon man we don't want to miss it!" Fred urged. Hiro just furrowed his brows as they jogged to Honey Lemon's quarters. Fred burst in breathless. "Hey did we miss-" a hand clamped over his mouth. He stared into Wasabi's eyes as the man shushed him.

Hiro stepped around Fred and Wasabi to see Gogo sitting on the floor, legs crossed and head bowed in meditation. And on the ground before her were strange mechanical components and what Hiro recognized as a crystal. Honey Lemon stared at Gogo, fingers crossed. The entire room was silent as they kept their eyes trained on her.

"Hey whats-" Hiro started to ask.

"Shhhhhhh!" Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon said at once.

"But-"

"Shhhhhhhhhh!"

"Will you-"

"Shhhhhhh!"

Hiro grunted in annoyance, wishing someone would fill him in. Wasabi stepped forward and bent down to whisper. "Gogo needs to concentrate."

"What is she doing?"

"Well lets just say if this works, you'll finally have yourself a lightsaber," Wasabi revealed.

"REALLY!" Hiro cried with joy.

"Concentrating here!" Gogo shouted. Hiro clapped a hand over his mouth as Gogo glared at him. With a huff she bowed her head and resumed meditating.

"What's happening?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Well you can't just pop a crystal into a lightsaber hilt and expect it to work. You have to attune the crystal to the Force. Which is what she's trying to do now," Wasabi explained lowly as he pointed at the crystal before her. Hiro watched intently as he took notice of the yellow crystal on the ground in front of her.

He swallowed and remained silent. But he could sense a slight shift in the Force. He blinked as he saw the crystal begin to glow. It started as a faint yellow, but it started to get brighter and brighter. Flashing as it Hiro could feel the Force filling it.

Then it began to hover in the air. Gogo furrowed her brows, concentrating further as she made the lightsaber components move. They floated on either side of the crystal in pieces. As they did she lifted her arms and began to move them back and forth. The components responded to her movements, aligning themselves before to his amazement they began to fit themselves together.

He suppressed a gasp in wonder as the components clicked and locked into place before soon enough a full assembled lightsaber was floating in the air.

With a breath Gogo grabbed it out of the air and stood up. She inspected it, turning it over in her hand before smiling in satisfaction. She looked to her friends. They all crossed their finger and nodded, their hearts thumping anxiously.

With a breath through the nose Gogo pressed down on the ignition stud. In the next instant a yellow blade of plasma sprang out.

Hiro gasped. He had vague memories of Tadashi's lightsaber. A blue blade of light he'd always marveled out. But seeing it now and up close was indescribable.

Gogo stared at the blade. She tested the weight with a swing before giving it a twirl in her hands. Hiro followed the movements of the yellow blade in awe. Finally. Finally he would be a real Jedi.

Suddenly there was a crackle. Everyone watched as the blade started to fade in and out. And then with a sputter it shut down. Gogo groaned as she smacked the hilt with her palm. She tried to ignite the blade once more. The blade came out but then kept fading before it once again disappeared.

Gogo sighed and looked to her friends. She shrugged. "Sorry guys. Must be a flaw in the crystal."

Everyone sighed in disappointment.

Gogo looked to Hiro. "Sorry Hiro. Looks like you don't get a lightsaber just yet," she said apologetically.

The crew sat around the kitchen table as they shared some lunch. They were all disappointed. Yet another faulty crystal. The crew had been trying for some time to build a functioning lightsaber. It was a goal they'd all been looking forward to. Especially now that they had Hiro.

Hiro couldn't get the lightsaber out of his head. It almost worked. They'd been so close. Apart of him still wanted to keep it. But Gogo reasoned that he couldn't have an unreliable lightsaber that could short out and deactivate in the midst of combat. And Hiro couldn't help but agree. They already lived dangerously, having an unreliable weapon could lead to death.

"Is there any word from the black market on a crystal?" Hiro asked aloud.

The crew stopped eating.

"Nope. Sorry Hiro," Gogo said with a shrug.

"The Empire keeps close watch on the trade of all crystals that can be used for lightsabers. They don't want any remaining Jedi getting their hands on one," Wasabi explained. Hiro groaned. Great.

"Sorry Hiro," Honey Lemon said sadly.

"Its kind of ironic actually," Fred said with a chuckle.

"What is?" Hiro asked.

"This whole planet is full of mines with crystals perfect for a lightsaber."

Hiro's eyes widened. He stood up abruptly from his seat. "There are mines full of crystals?" Hiro asked in shock.

"Oh yeah," Fred said with a nod.

"But they're all heavily guarded by Imperial forces," Gogo put in.

"But that's never stopped us before," Hiro insisted. "Couldn't we-"

"No Hiro," Gogo cut in. He looked to her in confusion. "Look Hiro, the things we do are to help people and hinder the Empire. Raiding one of the mining facilities for one crystal just isn't worth it. We're a small group. We get in and get out. We don't have the firepower for a mission like that."

"But-"

"No Hiro!" Gogo said more sternly. Hiro closed his mouth and bowed his head. "Be patient. We'll get you a crystal eventually."

Hiro nodded in acceptance as he sat down and resumed his meal. The others did the same. But unbeknownst to them Hiro's clever brain was devising a plan. He wanted a crystal and he wanted one now. He could see Gogo's reasoning. There was no reason for all of them to risk their lives for just one crystal.

So he'd just risk his own.

* * *

The next day Fred was laughing at a holovid. He slapped his knee threw his head back at the absolute hilarity of the old vid.

While he was laughing Hiro walked up to him. "Hey Fred, out of curiosity where's the nearest crystal mining facility you told me about? Just so I know to avoid it."

"Oh there's one about...50 miles North of here," Fred answered casually.

Hiro nodded in understanding. "Thanks Fred," he said as he left the man to his vid.

"No problem dude," Fred said as he resumed watching his video.

Hiro jumped on a speeder bike the crew had handy before zooming out of the factory and heading north.

About an hour later Hiro pulled to a stop. He hopped of the speeder and crouched down into the tall grass as he spied the mining facility about a mile ahead. He gulped as he took in the massive structure built into a mountain side. All steel, smoke, and Imperial forces. He gulped as he peeked through his binoculars. Well he'd found it.

Hiro took a breath as he stayed low and began moving forward. He'd come this far. He wish he could have brought Baymax, but the giant robot in red and purple wasn't exactly stealthy. So he'd have to use his wits and skill to get in, hopefully find where they kept the mined crystals and get out.

Eventually Hiro reached the base of the mining facility structure. With a breath he used the Force to leap into the air. He jumped from wall to wall, grabbing onto bars and hand holds in the steel before he was eventually inside the compound. He looked around before silently creeping down the halls. Eventually he came upon a terminal. He accessed it and pulled up the schematic of the compound.

He pumped his fist as he memorised the directions to the place where they kept the mined crystals. He snuck around the base, barely avoiding detection as he made his way closer and closer to his goal.

Eventually he was right outside the room. He pressed down on the panel, opening the door and staring at a room will at least ten wagons full of glowing crystals. His jaw dropped as he entered the room. There were so many. He walked to a wagon. Should he just take one? Maybe he should grab a few just in case? Maybe a few handfuls?

Suddenly the building shook, rocked by a distant explosion. Hiro whirled around to the direction of the explosion and heard the sound of struggle. he quickly turned back and grabbed a few handfuls of crystals and stuffed them into his pockets. He didn't know what was going on but he didn't want to find out.

He rushed to the entrance of the room. As he was about to open the door it slid open on its own. Hiro yelped and jumped back as several burly men filled the doorway. They all looked at him, obvious confusion flashing across their faces as to why a child was here.

Hiro didn't give them time to do anything as he stepped forward. One made an attempt to grab at him but Hiro leapt over his head. The one behind him also tried to grab at him but he spun out of the way. The last one simple stood there, arms outstretched and waiting. Hiro advanced before dropping and sliding between his legs. Then he bolted. He didn't know who these men were. They weren't Imperials, that was for sure. As he burst outside he froze to see the entire mining facility under attack.

Men dressed like the ones from before were firing upon the stormtroopers as strange ships circled and hovered overhead while firing on the facility's defenses. Hiro was bewildered, his mind was reeling at the sudden turn of events.

"Pirates! Call for backup!" a stormtrooper shouted.

"They're jamming our signal! And they took must have taken out our security from the inside somehow!" another shouted back. Suddenly they were shot by the pirates.

Hiro knew he had to get away. He'd got what he'd come for and now it was time to go. As he turned to rush off he bumped into someone. He looked up and was met with a burly man with long black hair and blue chin tattoos. The man arched a brow as he stared down at Hiro.

"Well now, what do we have here?" the man asked curiously. Hiro tried to turn and run but the man grabbed him by the back of his armor and hoisted him off the ground with one arm. "You're a little young to be a stormtrooper," he said as he looked Hiro up and down. He gave him a jostle, rattling the crystals in his pockets. The man frowned before flipping Hiro upside down and shaking him from his ankles.

"Hey...stop...you...pirate jerk!" Hiro shouted as the man shook him, making all the crystals he'd collected fall out of his pockets.

As the man proceeded to remove his stolen good the fighting around them had stopped, with the pirates victorious and coming to survey the scene. Once all the crystals were out of Hiro's pockets the man dropped him. With a snap of his fingers one of the men scooped up the crystals, much to Hiro's disdain.

"Hey, those are mine!" Hiro shouted indignantly.

"Well looks like they're mine now," the man said with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest smugly. The men around him erupted into laughter. Hiro narrowed his eyes, assuming this man was the leader.

Hiro stepped forward, intent on getting his crystals when he spotted something over the man's shoulder. He saw a stormtrooper armed with a blaster rifle taking aim at his back.

"Look out!" Hiro shouted as he pointed up at the stormtrooper's position. He'd done it on reflex really. The man whirled around and jerked his body to the side to avoid the shot before drawing a blaster at his hip and firing back. His aim was true as his shot hit the stormtrooper, earning a pained scream as he fell from his perch.

The man then turned around to look at Hiro was once more. It was suddenly very quiet. Hiro shifted his eyes around, taking note of all the pirates' eyes on their leader. Were they waiting for him to give the order to kill him?

The man suddenly smiled as he holstered his blaster. "Well boy it looks like I owe you one. Saved my life right there," he said as he jerked a thumb back. "Whats your name kid?"

"Uh...Hiro," Hiro answered cautiously.

"Here that boys?!" the man called out. He gestured to Hiro with a smirk. "My Hero," he said jokingly. The rest of the men burst out in laughter alongside their leader.

"So you said you owe me one?" Hiro chimed in and cutting through their laughter.

The man stopped laughing and arched a brow. "Did I now?"

"Yes, you did," Hiro insisted. "So how about you give me one of those crystals and we'll call it even," Hiro offered.

The man stared blankly at him. He raised a hand up and stroked his chin in thought, humming as he mulled over the offer. "Or," he suddenly said. "I give you my eternal gratitude and don't take you as a prisoner for being a witness to me and my crew's little attack on this facility."

Hiro jaw fell open. "Oh come on. I only want _one _crystal!"

"Sorry mate. But one less crystal means one less credit I can sell them for," the man said with a helpless shrug. Hiro growled and stepped forward with a scowl. The man however wasn't intimidated as he easily dwarfed Hiro. He simply smirked and held his ground, arms crossed over his chest.

Hiro glared up at him in silence. Holding his gaze and keeping him...distracted.

"Oi, boss. We got to go. Imperial patrol is headed this way. Likely to see why they aren't getting any responses," one of the men shouted.

"Quite right. Lets go boys," the man shouted. He gave Hiro one last smug look before turning his back on him and sauntering off.

And Hiro watched as he took all the mined crystals with him.

* * *

A few hours later the crew was lounging around as they watched holovids. They were curious as to where their youngest was. Hiro had told Wasabi he was going to take a ride. But he'd been gone for hours.

Then as if on cue Hiro strolled into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," he said with a bright smile.

"Hey kid. Where ya been?" Gogo asked.

"Oh, nowhere," Hiro said as he examined his nails and kept on hand behind his back. He stepped into the kitchen. Still keeping one arm behind his back.

Gogo cocked a brow. "Got something to show us Hiro?"

Hiro's smile grew. And his eyes twinkled with some secret he was barely containing. "Lets just say you don't have to worry about getting me a lightsaber anymore," he said casually.

Everyone stared at him in utter confusion until he pulled out a metallic object from behind his back. And then with a press of a button a silver blade of plasma sprang out from it.

Everyone leapt to their feet in shock, gaping at the pointed, single edged, and silver bladed lightsaber Hiro had somehow acquired.

"Where did you get that?" Wasabi asked.

Hiro smirked. "Let's just say there was this guy and he owed me one."

* * *

"OH THAT LITTLE-" The door to the pirate leader's room opened as he stormed out in absolute rage. Their raid had gone of perfectly. Just as planned except for the random kid. But still, nothing he hadn't handled perfectly. So he and his boys shot off and past the Imperial blockade to go sell their ill gotten booty. He had even been enjoying the company of that nice Twi'lek girl he'd picked up at the last spaceport.

As he was about to enjoy her company even more he suddenly realized he was missing something. An heirloom passed down from his grandfather.

His lightsaber.

He was shocked and stupefied to suddenly find the item gone. He patted himself down frantically and tore his room apart. The last place he remembered having it for sure was on Lothal. During the raid. Right before he'd run into that kid.

And then it all clicked.

He strode onto the flight deck. His men all immediately stood at attention.

"Set course back to Lothal!" he ordered.

Everyone flinched in surprise.

"But sir, we have what we came for. Why go back?"

The man turned to look at his man. He stalked forward, eyes blazing menacingly. The man backed away until he ran into the wall. His leader reached him and towered over him, staring into his eyes.

"Because no one steals from Eret. Son of Eret. Greatest bounty hunter in the universe and gets away with it," he said lowly. With that he turned to give all his men a glare. They all immediately jumped onto the controls, getting the ship out of hyperspace before turning it around and setting the coordinates back to Lothal.

Eret stared out into the void. Eyes narrowed in determination. He'd find that kid. He was a bounty hunter after all. Finding people is what he did.

And when he found that brat he'd show him why you should never steal from a man like Eret.

Pirates weren't the nicest bunch.

* * *

**Eret is pissed! If you're wondering how Hiro snuck in so easily it was becuase some of eret's men had snuck in an taken out secutiry before he arrived.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Be wary when you make a deal with a pirate**

Hiro smiled widely at his friends as he held his new lightsaber. He nearly laughed at their stunned expressions. They all had matching slack jaws and gaping eyes (except Gogo for obvious reasons). He'd caught a glimpse of the lightsaber when Eret had shot the stormtrooper. He hadn't been planning on stealing it at first, but when the pirate said he wasn't willing to part with his crystals he knew this might be his only chance to obtain one.

"Cool right?" he asked as he waved it around.

Gogo shook her head and straightened. Her mouth turned downward into a frown as she placed her hands on her hips. "Ok Hiro. You have some explaining to do. Where have you been? You don't just find a lightsaber on a 'ride'." After taking a quick breath Hiro gave them a quick recount of where he'd gone.

Gogo was not pleased. She chewed him out for several minutes for his stupidity, recklessness, and for blatantly disobeying her orders to stay away from the mining facilities.

But Hiro was just too psyched about the lightsaber to regret his decision. As Gogo continued to yell his eyes kept flicking down to the silver blade in awe. He finally had the weapon of a Jedi.

"And you stole that thing from a pirate? Are you insane?" Gogo asked him.

"Well what's he going to do? Go to the authorities?"

"Well the kids got a good point there," Wasabi said in agreement. Gogo glared at him as he shrugged. " Look, we've been trying to get him a crystal on the black market as it is. Not like this is any worse," Wasabi pointed out.

Gogo stared at him for a few moments before letting out a breath in defeat. She straightened up, frowning down at Hiro disapprovingly before flicking him in the forehead. "Well I guess what's done is done. Congratulations Hiro. You got yourself a lightsaber."

Hiro smiled wide in happiness. "I know right! Isn't great?" he said enthusiastically. Unfortunately in his excitement he waved his arm around with the still ignited plasma blade. It sliced through the kitchen table, making it fall to the ground. Hiro flinched before deactivating the lightsaber and placing it behind his back with a sheepish smile. He chuckled weakly up at a frowning Gogo.

"Hehe...sorry."

Gogo grunted in annoyance before placing her hand out. She presented her palm to him with a stern face. "Hand it over," she commanded.

Hiro's eyes widened in fear of losing his new possession. "No wait, I promise I'll-"

"Hiro! Lightsaber. Hand. Now!" she barked out. Hiro stiffened before placing the hilt in the palm of her hand. Gogo examined it briefly, testing the weight. Then she looked back to Hiro. She turned on her heel, pausing to motion for him to follow before leaving the kitchen.

Hiro proceeded to follow her, wondering what she was doing. "Where we going?"

"I'm going to show you how to use it. Somewhere where you won't cut things apart."

They went up to the roof which was bare of almost any destructible objects. Gogo stood before Hiro before handing him the lightsaber. Hiro understood and turned it on, prompting Gogo to lean back to narrowly avoid the plasma blade that had been pointed right at her face.

"Oh sorry," Hiro yelped as he took a few steps back.

Gogo sighed. "Alright, stay still," she commanded. She walked around him. Coming to his back and leaning down. "Alright, see that little dial?" she said as he pointed it out. Hiro nodded. "This is meant for someone taller. Adjust it to your height." Hiro obeyed, turning down the dial and decreasing the length of the blade.

"Alright. So what's the first thing you notice about the lightsaber?"

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"How is it different from your vibroblades?"

"Oh," he paused to look at it. Well it was much cooler than the vibroblade that was for sure. But he was pretty sure that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"You probably noticed how the blade has no weight. It's all in the hilt."

"Oh right, yeah," Hiro suddenly noticed. She was right.

"Now that makes using a lightsaber a little tricky as the weight of a sword's blade lets you know where the blade is and what direction it's pointing. So you gotta be careful. Your connection to the Force will help a little but you'll have to get in a little practice. Also unlike the vibroblade that has an edge, the blade of a lightsaber is all edges," she explained.

"What do you mean?"

"Every side can cut. Its a beam of superhot plasma after all," she explained.

"Makes sense."

"Here, let me turn this down a little," Gogo said as she adjusted the power level. She turned the power down to non lethal levels. A level at which the lightsaber couldn't cut through anything. She came around to stand in front of Hiro, her face as serious as can be.

"Alright Hiro, I know you're excited about having your lightsaber, but there' something that you have to understand," she began. Hiro straightened up and looked into her bandaged eyes, he gave her a nod to let her continue. "That is not a toy," she said seriously as she pointed to the lightsaber. "To the Jedi, it's a tool. Their sole possession. Practically a part of them. It's used to defend, protect, and only under the dire of circumstances to kill. Got it?"

Hiro nodded in understanding.

"I'm not trying to rain on your parade. But I need you to realize how serious it is to have one of these. Ok?"

"Yes Gogo. I understand," Hiro said sincerely.

Gogo smiled as she reached out and ruffled his hair. "Good. Alright, now lets see what you can do with that thing," she said as she found some loose pebbles and screws on the floor. She began tossing it at him.

Hiro smiled back as he waved around the lightsaber in defense. The silver blade was a blur of color as he deftly swatted Gogo's projectiles away.

Hiro's watched the blade in awe. He felt like a real Jedi.

After his training session with Gogo Honey Lemon had begged Hiro to let her see the lightsaber crystals inside of it, hoping to see and compare the structure of the ones she grew to a functioning one. Hiro agreed and took the lightsaber apart to let her examine one. To his surprise there were actually three crystals inside of it.

Gogo explained that while a lightsaber only needed one crystal to function, three was the ideal number to have. Honey Lemon ran a spectrometric scan of one of the crystals while also examining its internal lattice structure. She marveled at them before giving them back to Hiro and ushering them out of her lab.

After that they let Wasabi have a turn to examine the weapon. Wasabi marveled at the design, commenting that the lightsaber was pretty old. The hilt was unlike most he'd seen the more modern Jedi using whilst he served at the Temple. Most had a cylindrical shape while this one was more rectangular. After his inspection he handed it back to him.

The rest of the day consisted of training with the lightsaber. Matching it against Gogo and a vibroblade as Hiro got accustomed to handling the amazing weapon. But soon enough it was time to head home. Wasabi and Gogo flew him back. But right before they dropped him off Gogo warned Hiro about the lightsaber, telling him he had to keep it out of sight.

Hiro understood, promising not to blatantly carry it around on his person as he made his way back inside.

* * *

A week passed, Hiro still had his lightsaber and had continued to train with it. The weapon felt more and more comfortable in his hand. He hid it in his room while he attended classes at the academy. And as he went to join his friends he kept it out of sight and in his backpack.

When he was at their base however he wore it at his belt like a real Jedi would.

After classes one day Hiro went home and changed out of his academy uniform. He grabbed his backpack and placed the lightsaber into it carefully before closing it and heading downstairs. He opted to leave Baymax since the team didn't have any particular missions planned for that day.

Downstairs the cafe was full of patrons that Cass dutifully served.

"Bye Aunt Cass! I'm heading out!" Hiro called out.

"Oh wait, before you go can you give me a quick hand?" Cass called out from across the counter. He approached and waited as she slid a plate across the counter and to him. "Can you take this to table four please?"

Hiro picked up the plate and gave his aunt a smile. "Sure thing Aunt Cass," he said dutifully. He waltzed through the cafe and to the table. As he got nearer and nearer he suddenly froze. He paled and his heart began to jackhammer in his chest as he stared at the pirate he'd stolen the lightsaber from.

The man's head was bowed as he looked at a map laid out across his table.

Hiro gulped, standing there awkwardly with the plate.

"Table four please!" Cass called out.

Hiro shuffled forward nervously. His heart threatening to leap out of his chest. When he reached the table he placed the plate down.

"Her-here you go sir," Hiro choked out.

The man looked up at him before his eyes flicked to his sandwich. He reached a hand out and slid the plate toward him. "Yeah thanks," he muttered before his eyes fell back to his map.

Hiro swallowed and nodded before turning on his heel and quickly making his way out the door. Hiro ran outside before ducking around a corner. He took deep breaths to slow his racing heart as he slumped back against the building. When his pulse had slowed he peeked around the corner to look back at the cafe. The man wasn't rushing out after him.

Hiro let out a breath in relief. He smiled to himself, his lightsaber was safe. He turned to continue on his way and nearly bumped into someone. He stopped and looked up and met with the face of the pirate.

He froze on the spot.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" the pirate asked with a dark smile. "I saw the way you looked at me boy. You recognized me. And seeing as I've never been to this city or met you that can only mean one thing," he said as he took a step closer. Hiro took a step back.

"You're about the same age and height too. Did you think I wouldn't find you? Did you think I'd let you get away with taking my lightsaber?"

Hiro's mind was racing. "I have no idea what you're talking about sir," he stammered out.

"Oh I think you know exactly what I'm talking about you little thief," Eret said with narrowed eyes. Seeing no other option iro tried to run away. But Eret grabbed him by the back of his shirt and hoisted him off the ground. "Not so fast boy. You're going nowhere."

"Help! I don't know this guy! STRANGER DANGER!" Hiro called out in panic. He kept shouting, causing a scene as Eret tried to shush him. Eventually the commotion drew the attention of two stormtroopers patrolling the city.

"Hey you, what are you doing with that kid?" one of them said as they approached with their weapons drawn.

"Ah, perfect. I'll just hand you over to these stormtroopers, take back my property and be on my way," Eret said with a smile. "Hope you like prison you little thief."

"You don't think they're going to search me? What do you think they'll do when you tell them that the lightsaber is yours?" Hiro countered. "Only Jedi have lightsabers. And they aren't exactly popular to Imperial officers."

Eret narrowed his eyes. "Well I'll just tell them I'm not a Jedi."

"Which is exactly what any Jedi would say. Oh, and if they do take m in I might mention a heist on a certain mining facility I happened to witness the other day," Hiro replied with a smirk. "Looks like we'll be sharing a prison cell."

Eret stared at him as the troopers got closer. His arguments turning over in his mind. He looked back to the troopers and then back to Hiro. He gave a groan in annoyance before drawing his blaster and firing at them. The troopers ducked out of the way as the civilians screamed and ran for cover. Eret stuck Hiro under his arm before bolting.

The stormtroopers called out and ran after him, demanding him to stop as they fired at Eret's retreating form. Eret weaved adn zig zagged as he shoved his way through the crowd, ducking and jerking his head as he narrowly avoided fire. Up ahead an advancing line of stormtroopers was coming straight at them, pushing their way through the crowd.

"There's an alley on the left coming up," Hiro piped in. Eret looked down and narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"If we get caught they take the lightsaber and then neither of us gets it," Hiro explained with a shrug.

Seeing his reasoning as valid Eret quickly shuffled to the left, pushing his way through the throng of panicking people. When he reached the edge of the crowd Eret found the alley. He ran down it.

"There's going to be a fence coming up. Jump it," Hiro directed.

"You there, stop!" the stormtroopers call out from behind them.

Eret kept going. When he reached the fence he leapt up and vaulted over it. He landed on the other side with a grunt and kept going. "Alright, where to next kid?

"Stop right here," Hiro said. Eret did. "Put me down for a sec." Eret complied. Hiro turned toward the wall of the alley and to a locked door. He kneeled in front of it.

"Going to pick the lock kid?"

"That's the idea," Hiro replied.

"Well get to it then."

"Yeah, yeah, just watch for the troopers." Eret huffed and looked toward the fence. With Eret distracted Hiro closed his eyes and focused on the lock. With a flick of his wrist he unlocked the door. "We're in," he said aloud as he stood up. As they heard the troopers begin to climb the fence they hurried inside.

They waited just behind the door. Listening and waiting. Soon enough they heard the troopers run by. They waited a few more seconds, ears against the door. Outside it was silent. They waited and waited, and after a few minutes they deemed it safe. Hiro opened the door and was about to step outside when Eret suddenly grabbed him from behind.

"Hey! Let me go pirate jerk!" Hiro cried angrily.

Eret held on as he opened his backpack up and stuck his hand inside. He rummaged around before he laced his fingers around the familiar metallic object. "Ah ha, there you are," Eret said with a smile as he pulled out his lightsaber.

Hiro finally shook himself free. He whirled around and began leaping up, making grabs for the lightsaber. "Give that back!"

Eret just held the lightsaber out of his reach. "Sorry mate. But this happened to be a family heirloom. It holds a lot of sentimental value to me," Eret said with a smirk. Then he gave Hiro a hard shove back. "I ought to throttle you for stealing it."

Hiro tried to shove him back too. But with his meager strength he only ended up pushing himself back. "Well I wouldn't have stolen it if you'd given me just _one _crystal," Hiro shot back.

Eret arched a brow. "Why do you want a crystal so badly?"

"I have my reasons. And now you owe me another one."

"Oh really?" Eret challenged.

"Yeah, really. I just saved you from getting your lightsaber confiscated and ending up in a jail cell," Hiro replied with a glare.

Eret stared at Hiro. He had to admit the young man had some guts. To steal from a pirate and then claim that pirate owed him one. He couldn't help but admire his determination a little. He hummed as he brought a hand up to stroke his chin in thought. He began to turn over an idea in his mind.

"Alright then lad. I suppose I do owe you two now," he said. Hiro arched a brow. "So how about a little...trade then?" Eret offered.

Hiro arched a brow skeptically. "What did you have in mind?"

Eret smiled. He reached an arm around Hiro shoulder and pulled him close. "Come with me and my crew. I'm going off planet to sell them. Come with us and do a little work on my ship and I'll give you one crystal."

Hiro flinched and his eyes widened. "Really?"

"On my word," Eret said placing a hand over his heart. "You're obviously a clever lad, I could use a good man like you on my crew. So how about it?"

Hiro arched a brow and looked away as he thought it over. He did want a crystal. And unless he somehow managed to steal Eret's again he wasn't likely to get his hands on a lightsaber anytime soon. "How long would we be gone?"

"Oh the planet is only a few hours away with lightspeed travel, I can have you back before tomorrow."

Hiro hummed in thought. This was sounding pretty good. I might be a little dangerous, but it's not like Hiro didn't do dangerous stuff on a daily basis. He took a breath before looking up to Eret. "Alright. Deal," he said with a nod.

Eret's smile grew. He gave Hiro a clap on the back. "That's the spirit. Come on then," he said as he led Hiro along.

Hiro smiled nervously and gave a weak chuckle. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. But hopefully at the end he'd have his crystal.

* * *

"Oi! Cabin boy! You missed a spot!" one of Eret's crew called out as he dumped his mug of ale on the floor. Hiro growled and glared up at the pirates as they laughed and smirked at him. With an angry huff Hiro shuffled over on hands and knees and began scrubbing. The pirates laughed and walked away.

Hiro frowned and muttered to himself as he scrubbed the floor. He'd been doing chores all around Eret's ship. Rewiring panels, purging life support systems in escape pods, scrubbing floor, serving the crew food and drink. They were all jerks.

But he wanted that crystal.

A couple minutes later Hiro walked into the mess hall of the ship.

"Hey, Hiro, c'mere mate," Eret called out. Hiro glanced over to the pirate with a scowl. With a huff he made his way over. He sat down next to Eret and crossed his arms over his chest. "What's wrong mate. Don't like my crew?" Eret asked with a laugh.

"How much longer until we get to...wherever we're going?" Hiro asked with a frown.

"We'll be there shortly. About another hour or two," Eret said casually. "C'mon, mate. Smile, Eret said as he nudged him with his elbow. Hiro kept frowning and looked away in annoyance.

Eret chuckled. "So Hiro, what kind of blaster man are you?" Eret asked to make conversation.

"More of a sword guy myself," Hiro said with a shrug.

Eret grinned widely. "Are you now?"

Standing up Eret grabbed Hiro and pulled him along to his quarters. When they got there Eret showed him a wall full of edged melee weapons. Hiro's jaw dropped in amazement.

"Wow, you have a lot of swords," was all he could think to say.

"Thanks. Though I do like my blasters I've always been a sword man myself," Eret said proudly. "Though I like my lightsaber the best," he said as he patted his lightsaber at his belt. "Also can't beat the beauty of a songsteel sword," he said he pulled out the other sword from his hip. It was made of some kind of silvery metal. Eret paused to smile at his reflection in the blade.

"This is songsteel. Stuff can even stand up to a lightsaber. That's a Mandalorian knife," Eret said as he began pointing out the weapons on the rack. "Now this is a Zabrak vibroblade. They make some of the best and finely balanced vibroblades there are." He said as he pulled the sword off its rack. Hiro hummed in interest.

"Here. I'll let you borrow it during the trade off," he said as he handed him the sword. Hiro couldn't help but smile as he accepted the sword. He gave it a swing.

"Cool," Hiro said with a smile.

"See, I take care of my crew. And once this is over you'll get your crystal," Eret assured him.

* * *

An hour later Eret, his crew, and Hiro docked with a large space station. Half of the crew unloaded their shipment of crystals and made their way inside. They were greeted by guards clothed in heavy armor and wearing masks that covered their faces with yellow eye holes. The guards were all armed, making Hiro a little nervous. Eret on the other hand seemed very relaxed as he nodded to the guards in greeting.

Eventually the group came to a bay. And in it they were met with more guards and a green skinned woman with long black hair. Hiro blinked a few times. This woman was unbelievably beautiful. So beautiful in fact that she seemed to be sparkling. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head.

Eret chuckled at his side. He nudged him with his elbow to get his attention. Hiro looked up at him inquisitively. "Never met a Falleen before? Have ya' kid?" Hiro shook his head. "They have pheromones that addle the mind. Watch yourself, eh?" Hiro gave a nod in understanding.

As they got closer Eret smiled his most charming smile. "Ah, Xeva. So good to see you again love."

The woman's face remained blank. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Eret, you're late," she said curtly.

"Sorry love. Had to take a little detour," Eret said casually. "You're looking as lovely as ever Xeva," he added with a wink.

"Do you have my crystals Eret?" she asked impatiently.

"Yes, I do actually. Quite the score if I do say so myself," he said as he gestured to the crates behind him. He waved her over. She approached slowly, guards at her sides. As she did she glanced down at Hiro who was still openly staring at her. He just could not help himself. She was that good looking.

She smirked at him. "Who's the child Eret?" she asked as she pointed at Hiro.

"Ah, that would be my new cabin boy. I even dare say my he's my protege," Eret said with a smile.

Xeva gave a chuckle. She stopped before stalking over to Hiro. Hiro stiffened up and his cheeks began to burn. But he still couldn't stop looking at her. Xeva stopped before him, keeping her eyes trained on him and making him fidget awkwardly. Hiro gulped as she bent down.

"What's your name boy?" she asked lowly.

Hiro swallowed thickly. "Hi-Hiro," he stammered out nervously.

"Do you think I'm beautiful Hiro?" Hiro's face was hotter than it had ever been. She seemed to delight at his flustered state as her smile grew. "What a charming young man." With a laugh she gave him a kiss on the cheek. Hiro nearly leapt back in shock. She laughed at his reaction as he slapped a hand over his cheek.

With her fun finished she got back to business, examining the crystals. She hummed and smiled at the sight of the many crystals. When her examination was finished she turned back to Eret.

"Fifty million credits," she said as she examined her nails.

"Xeva, I'm hurt," Eret said placing a hand over his heart. "I'm thinking the Black Sun Organization can spare a few hundred million more credits," he countered.

Hiro choked on air. These people were the Black Sun Organization!? The criminal organization that was involved in well...every criminal activity there was! He glanced around nervously and tried not to sweat. Oh they were dealing with some dangerous people.

Xeva hummed again. "I'll have to discuss it with the other Vigo's," she replied. She paused to smile at Eret. She sauntered up to him with a coy smile. She raised a hand up to trail a finger over his chest teasingly. Eret remained on the spot, a grin plastered on his face. "Stay right here," Xeva said as she turned with her guard in tow. She left the room to a side door and disappeared.

Eret chuckled and sucked in a breath through his teeth. "That woman. So dangerous. But so damn-"

"Eret?" Eret flinched and glanced down to see Hiro looking up at him inquisitively.

Eret straightened up and coughed into his hand. "Well nevermind about that. C'mon kid," he said as he motioned for Hiro to follow him. Hiro arched a brow but obeyed. Eret ordered his men to stay there as they exited the room.

"Where we going Eret?" Hiro asked curiously.

"Nowhere mate. Just wanted to ask you a question in private," he said casually. He suddenly stopped and turned around. Then he raised his hand up. Hiro gasped as he stared at the four crystals Eret held between his fingers. "So, which one do you like?" Hiro's head snapped up to meet his amused gaze.

"A deal is a deal right? One crystal as promised," Eret explained. He held his hand up, holding the crystals out for Hiro to examine and choose. Hiro's eyes flicked back and forth between the crystals. He didn't know a lot about them to know what constituted a good one. One was thin, another was jagged, one was fat, and another was ovular. Hiro swallowed nervously.

Hiro hummed, pursing his lips together as he raised a hand up to pick his crystal. He was moving his hand toward the fat crystal. He had a good feeling about it. He wondered what color blade it would produce. But really he didn't care. Well...a pink blade might be a little emasculating. But whatever. He could live with it if it made him a real Jedi.

Hiro's heart thrummed in his chest in excitement. Finally he would get his crystal. Become the Jedi he dreamed he could be.

And then out of nowhere an explosion rocked the space station. Hiro and Eret stumbled before catching themselves. They exchanged a glance with wide eyes, wondering what the hell was going on. Eret pocketed the crystals and drew a blaster as he led Hiro back to the room.

When they entered they were met with the sight of Eret's men, the Black Sun Organization, and some mysterious armed men dressed in red engaging in a firefight.

Eret shoved Hiro behind him as he began leading him to stand beside his men. Hiro kept his head down as his mind spun. Who the hell were these people?

"Defilers," Eret muttered with a growl.

"Huh?" Hiro asked still in absolute confusion.

"It means bad news kid!" Eret cried over the sounds of battle. "Men! Grab the crystals and lets get back to the ship!" Eret commanded. They shouted in confirmation as they grabbed the crates and began hauling them out of the room and back to the ship. "Hiro stay close!"

Hiro gave a nod as he drew his vibroblade. As he and Eret's men were retreating down the halls and back to Eret's ship the crew watched in amazement as Hiro covered them, blocking blaster bolts and sending them back to the red armored men.

"Not bad kid," Eret called out, impressed by the display.

"Thanks. I have some skills of my own," Hiro said with a smile as he kept up his defense. He put Gogo's lesson of Form III to good use. Keeping his vibroblade close to his body as he spun the vibroblade around his body at blurring speeds.

The crew were making great progress as they continued their way toward their ship. Then from the side corridors more red men began pouring out. They ambushed Eret and his men, taking possession of the crystals. Eret's man began getting picked off.

Eret gave the call to abandon the crystals and get back to the ship. His men obeyed, leaving the crystals as they ran back to their ship. As they did Hiro heard a shout. He glanced to the side to see Xeva fighting off some of the red armored men. He ran to her aid. He leapt at a red armored man and kicked him squarely in the face. The man staggered back with a pained shout.

As another red armed men attempted shoot him Hiro slung his vibroblade over his back to deflect the blast and hit him right in the arm.

With the men down Hiro turned to a downed Xeva. He offered her his hand and pulled her up.

"You're quite brave young one. Should we survive this you should consider working for the Black Sun," Xeva commented with a smile.

Hiro opened his mouth to reply when he suddenly froze. Xeva froze as well and raised her hands up as they found themselves surrounded. Blaster were trained on them, too many for Hiro to defend against. Hiro swallowed as he dropped his weapon.

A red armored man stepped forward to speak with Xeva. "Vigo Xeva. Everything on this station now belongs to the Zann Consortium." Xeva scowled but remained silent, glaring at the man in defiance.

"Oh man," Hiro muttered to himself. He was right.

This had been a bad idea.

On a ship flying as far and as fast away from the station as possible. Eret pounded a fist against a wall. The Zann Consortium. Criminal rivals to the Black Sun. They got caught in a bad place at a bad time. And Eret's crew had been caught in the crossfire.

"How many men did we lose?" Eret asked one of his crewmen.

"About 15 sir," one of them answered. Eret seethed silently at the loss of his crewmates. Eret was a lot of things, but he was damn sure loyal to them. Hr sighed as he mourned the loss of his men. In their line of work death was practically inevitable and a very real possibility.

Eret looked around, taking note of his remaining crewmen. And then he took note of a missing member.

"Where's Hiro?" he asked aloud.

"Who?"

"The cabin boy."

The crew exchanged a glance, muttering to themselves as they tried to remember when they'd last seen the young man.

"Uh...I think I saw him run to save Xeva," one of his crew answered.

"What!" Eret cried. "So he's still on the bloody station?" he shouted incredulously. They all nodded weakly. Eret cursed and groaned as he slapped his forehead. "Why didn't any of you stop him?" he growled with a withering glare.

"Well he's just a kid boss. Not like he's one of us. Who cares?" one of them said with a shrug. Some of the other crewmates muttered in agreement.

"The boy was on this ship. Under my, our, watch."

"Well don't tell me we're actually going to go back for him," one of them said in disbelief.

Eret stopped to glare at the man. But as he did he thought it over. The Zann Consortium was strong. About as powerful as the Black Sun. They'd be taking a major risk to go back for Hiro.

Eret crossed his arms over his chest as a mixture of feeling welled up within him. Despite having known the boy or only a short time he'd come to like him. He was smart, hard working, and surprisingly reliable. His thoughts were plagued by guilt. He'd let the kid go off on his own because he wasn't watching him. If that kid died...

It would be all his fault.

But should he care?

He stroked his chin in thought. Eventually coming to a decision with a sigh. He rummaged through his pocket before pulling out the four remaining crystals he had. He gave them a jostle before closing his fist.

"Sorry kid. Deal's off."

* * *

**new chap. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Part of the crew**

Hiro sat in a prison cell on the former Black Sun space station as he awaited whatever fate the Zann Consortium had planned for him. Dread bubbled up within him alongside the bitterness of betrayal. Eret and his crew had left him behind. They'd gotten away and were probably halfway across the galaxy. And here he was, captured, alone, and even he couldn't deny, terrified.

Well alone was a bit of a stretch. And he supposed it wasn't all bad.

He had a cellmate in the form of Xeva, who had allowed the young man to sit in her lap as she wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on the top of his head. Why she'd offered, he couldn't say. Why he'd accepted...well he blamed puberty.

Damn you teenage boy hormones!

"So uh...Xeva, what do you think is going to happen to us?" Hiro asked to break the silence.

Xeva hummed as she brought a hand up to run a finger through his hair. "I'll likely be kept alive as a hostage and ransomed off to the Black Sun. You're likely to be killed or sold in slavery," she replied bluntly.

Hiro's stomach dropped as icy terror began to creep into his veins. "Ah," was all he could say.

"I might feel inclined to help you if you pledge your eternal loyalty to me however," she added.

So, his options were death, slavery, or eternal servitude (slavery). None of those were sounding exactly good.

"Why would you want me to work for you? You have like a hundred guards already?" Hiro asked curiously.

"True. But I saw what you did back there. I think the Black Sun could use a young man like yourself. And I could especially use such a capable bodyguard," Xeva replied matter of factly.

"Ah."

With that more silence set in. Hiro tried to think of a plan. But nothing was coming to mind. His mind was scattered, trying to comprehend the turn of events and bad decision that had led him to this situation.

"I can't believe he left us," Hiro muttered, referring to Eret.

Xeva chuckled behind him like he'd said some kind of joke. "You're surprised? He may be the best bounty hunter in the galaxy but he's also a pirate. They only look out for themselves."

"You know Eret well?"

"Yes. We've done business in the past. And we have a bit of a history."

Hiro blushed at the last implication. "Ah...so the Black Sun huh?"

"Something you wish to ask?"

"No. I've just heard a lot about you guys. Dangerous people."

"Says a boy who runs around with pirates," Xeva countered. Hiro conceded her point with a nod.

"So what do you think of this war going on between the Empire and the rebels?"

Xeva hummed. "Its good for business. With the Empire busy fighting the rebels we have free reign to do pretty much whatever we please."

"I heard the Empire leaves you guys alone."

"With good reason. If we wanted to we could prove to be a major thorn in its side."

"How so?"

"Our information gathering and spy networks runs deep. Deeper than the Empire's. There isn't a lot we don't know about its dealings."

"Oh?" Hiro said trying to sound casual. This might be a good opportunity to hear something interesting. "Heard anything interesting?"

"Actually yes," Xeva revealed. "We've gotten word that the Empire is building something. Something big and dangerous," she said grimly.

Hiro froze. "What is it?"

"That's what we've yet to find out. But whatever it is the Empire is keeping it a secret. The Emperor doesn't want any word of its existence getting back to the rebels." Hiro stored that information away for later. He was definitely going to tell the crew about that.

"Ever heard of someone calling himself the Yokai?" Hiro asked.

"Ah yes, the terrorist with a grudge against the Moff of the Lothal sector. I've heard about him. We're actually sort of hoping he succeeds in killing the Moff."

"Any idea who he is? Or why he's going after the Moff?"

"Revenge. Something about a child. I don't know. I don't much care to be honest," she said with a shrug. Hiro hummed. He stored that away for later as well.

"I'm going to get us out of here," Hiro suddenly said as he squirmed out of her grip and slid off her lap.

Xeva arched a brow. "Oh? And how do you plan to do that?"

"Leave that to me," Hiro said with a confident smile.

* * *

Outside the prison cell stood an armed defiler, a foot soldier of the Zann Consortium. He'd been tasked with keeping guard of the Vigo and the mysterious child. Though he didn't see how she could be much of a threat. Her guard had been imprisoned and her station was now theirs.

"Hey. Guard! Let us out!" called the young boy from inside.

The guard ignored the boy's cries as he stood at attention.

"Hey! Open up! I gotta pee!"

The guard grunted in annoyance as he turned around to face the cell door. He slid open the view hole to meet the boy's eye.

"Shut up in there kid!" he said with a growl.

Hiro swallowed as he looked directly into the guard's vizor. He raised his hand up. "You will let us out," Hiro said as he waved his hand to the side.

The guard remained still, staring at Hiro from underneath his helmet.

"You will let us out...please?" Hiro added hopefully.

"And why the hell would I do that? Stay in there and shut your mouth kid, before I come in there and shut it for you. Permanently." With that he closed the view hole.

Hiro sighed and his shoulders sagged in disappointment. He turned around and was met with the blank face and arched brow of Xeva.

"That was your brilliant plan? Ask the guard to let us out?" she asked unimpressed.

"Ehhhh," Hiro said with a shrug and a weak smile. "That was only part one of my plan." Hiro pursed his lips and rubbed his chin as he began to think of a plan B. But his contemplation was interrupted by a rumbling of the space station.

"What is that?" Hiro asked aloud.

"We're about to jump to hyperspace. The engines are powering up," Xeva explained. Hiro's eyes widened. If they went to hyperspace getting back to Lothal would be that much harder.

His brain went into overdrive. But unless they could get out of the cell no plan he made would be any good. His spirits began to drop as he heard the engines continue powering up. Ready to jump to some unknown part of the galaxy. He thought of his friends and his Aunt who had no idea where he was. And would never know what happened to him if he wound up dying.

"Crud," Hiro said as he palmed his head. So this was how his story ended. So much for becoming a great Jedi like his brother.

As the station was about to jump to hyperspace the station shook once again. Hiro staggered on his feet. Xeva perked up at this unexpected development.

"Strange. That doesn't happen. If I didn't know any better I'd say the hyperspace engines were shot out," she said curiously. Hiro cocked a brow, wondering what was happening when they heard a shout from outside the cell. Both Xeva and Hiro looked to the cell door as it slid open.

"You!" Hiro said after a gasp.

"Hello there mate. Miss me?" Eret said with a cheeky smile. Hiro frowned at him. "What?" Eret asked innocently.

Hiro rushed him with a shout. Eret grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him off the ground. Hiro flung his arms out in an attempt to hit him. "You pirate jerk! You left us!" he cried angrily as he glared at the pirate.

"Pssshhh, I came back didn't I?" Eret said in his own defense. He set Hiro down as the young man huffed and continued to glare. Deciding to let Hiro simmer Eret looked up to Xeva. "Hello love," he said with a smile.

"Eret," Xeva said shortly. "I'm surprised you came back. I'm assuming you took out the engines?"

"Of course. Couldn't have my crewmen and my benefactor jumping to hyperspace now could I?" Xeva arched a brow. "I had to use my ship's cloaking device to get in close enough to shoot out the engines. Bloody thing drains a lot of power though. Not to mention I lost some men and I had to use up quite a bit of fuel to come back for this little rescue operation," Eret said casually.

He met Xeva's eyes with a smirk. "I expect to be compensated for my troubles."

Xeva held his gaze. Her lips quirked upward into a smile. She chuckled and shook her head. "Very well Eret. Get me out of here safely and I assure you that the Black Sun will generously compensate you," she said with a nod.

Eret clapped his hands together in satisfaction. "Excellent. Shall we?" Eret said as he turned on his heel to lead the way. He paused to look back at Hiro. "You stay right behind me this time, ay?" Hiro still frowned up at him. But he gave a nod. Eret smiled at him and winked.

The first thing they did was free the remaining Black Sun guards. Xeva was insistent that they couldn't allow the station to fall into the hands of the Zann consortium. Xeva could not be swayed from her mission. So they decided that they needed to properly arm themselves. Xeva told them that the armory wasn't far, so they headed there.

They peeked around a corner as they saw several Zann Consortium defilers guarding it. Xeva and Eret began discussing a way to get past them while Hiro decided to try his own plan.

He let out a breath as he focused his mind. He hoped this would work. "You should be guarding the armory. Its a level down," he said quietly. Suddenly the guards all perked up.

"We need to get to the armory. Its a level below us," one of them said. With murmurs of agreement they all rushed off. Eret, Xeva, and the Black Sun guards all stared in bafflement as they watched the guards run off inexplicably.

"Strange," Xeva commented. "But fortuitous," she said as she walked into the armory. She and the guards armed themselves, even grabbing Hiro his vibroblade. After that Xeva told everyone she planned on heading to the engine room and setting the reactors to self destruct, thus destroying the space station.

She ordered her men to go shut down the security and kill as many of the Zann Consortium as they could. With that she confidently led the way, prompting Hiro and Eret and a few of her guard to follow her for backup.

"Don't worry love. I'll keep ya safe," Eret said as he came up to Xeva's right. She rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to Hiro.

"Personally I think Hiro is more suitable to protecting me." She paused to smile down at the young man, causing him to smile and chuckle nervously as heat rose to his cheeks.

"Who me?" Hiro asked, his voice going high pitched and cracking for a moment. Xeva chuckled. "Nah. I'm nothing-"

Hiro paused as a door to the right slid open. A defiler was on the other side. He flinched and froze in surprise and was about to raise his weapon to fire right at Xeva when Hiro reacted. He charged the man, stopping just before him before backflipping, striking out with his foot as he did and catching the man in the underside of the face with his heel with enough force to knock him out.

Hiro landed in a crouch, eyes narrowed as he stared at the downed defiler to make sure he would not get back up. When the man groaned but did not get up he stood up and let out a breath. He turned around, and was met with the stunned stares of his comrades.

Hiro blinked and smiled innocently. "He was going to shoot Xeva," he said with a sheepish smile and a shrug.

Xeva smiled before turning to Eret. "See Eret. Young Hiro is a much more capable guard," she said smirking at the pirate.

Eret frowned at Hiro.

"Nah, I was just-"

Everyone watched as Hiro suddenly rushed Xeva. He leapt over her right as a door behind her slid open and another defiler was standing there. The defiler's face quickly and suddenly met the sole of Hiro's shoe, the man stumbled back with a pained cry. Hiro landed before him before sweeping his legs out from under him.

The man hit the ground, knocking the back of his head against the floor and rendering him unconscious.

Hiro stood up again and turned to face the other. "Just doing my job," Hiro said with a shrug as the others gawked at him. Unbeknownst to them Hiro was using the Force sense and then react to any threat. "Shall we get going?" Hiro said as he gestured ahead of them.

"Let's," Xeva said with a nod. She paused to lean down and kiss Hiro on the cheek. He immediately went a bright red and gave a goofy chuckle. Then he straightened himself out and put on a serious face as he followed after Xeva. As they were walking Eret roughly bumped into him with a grunt.

Hiro looked up at him with a cocked brow. "No one likes a show off."

"I think Xeva does," Hiro replied with cocky smile. Eret growled in annoyance. The group slowly but surely made their way to the engine room, taking out any of the Zann Consortium troops they ran into along the way. After 15 minutes or so of following Xeva around they made it to the reactor room.

Xeva led the way to the reactor control as she began setting them to self destruct.

"This will teach these damn Zann Consortium dogs," Xeva growled as she worked. Hiro suppressed a shudder. Pretty as Xeva was she could be damn scary too. With on final press of a button Xeva started down the self destruct sequence. And to ensure that it couldn't be turned off she pointed her blaster at the console and shot it out.

When she was done she smiled in satisfaction. But her smiled vanished as one of her men cried out in pain and teetered off the catwalk into the reactor depths below. Everyone whirled around to see the Zann Consortium members rushing them with their weapons drawn.

"Time to go! Fall back!" Xeva shouted. Her men fell into step beside her as they retreated, they covered for her, using themselves as shields. Hiro couldn't help but admire their loyalty. As they were retreat Hiro went up to Eret and snatched his lightsaber from his belt.

"Hey what the hell-"

"Just borrowing it," Hiro assured. He handed him the vibroblade to hold as he ignited the lightsaber. With a breath he stood before his comrades and began swinging and twirling it in his hand.

His comrades immediately noticed the drop in enemy fire as Hiro batted away and redirected a countless number of blaster bolts with expert skill. If they didn't know any better they'd almost swear he was...a Jedi.

"Eret, where is your ship?" Xeva called out as they ran through the halls of the space station.

"They're close by. I can call them up for a ride if we need it," Eret offered.

Xeva nodded. "Do it. Tell them to dock at west hangar," Xeva said. Eret nodded as he called up his men. Hiro remained at the rear of the group, covering for them as they navigated their way to Eret's ship. Soon enough they were in the home stretch. Eret's men provided cover fire as they rushed to get inside.

But before they did Hiro stopped. He could sense a disturbance in the Force in the form of the crystals. He didn't know when he'd get his hands on one. Or if he ever would. This may be his only chance.

"Xeva. Does this station have escape pods?" Hiro asked over the sounds of battle.

"Yes," she replied.

"Good," Hiro muttered to himself. With that he turned away from the ship and ran toward the defilers.

"Hiro! What the hell are you doing?" Eret shouted.

"I'm going for the crystals. Maybe I can save some," he called back. "Just go! I'll catch up!" With that he sprinted full speed ahead. As he went he kept waving around the lightsaber. With his comrades not around he would also throw his hand out, knocking defilers off their feet and out of his way.

He navigated his way back to the bay where they'd brought the crystals in. he spied some of the Zann Consortium trying to move the crates out of the bay. Hiro narrowed his eyes in anger.

"Hey! Leave those crystals alone!" he called out. The defilers whirled around and drew their weapons before opening fire. Hiro narrowed his eyes as he waved around the lightsaber. He drew close as he defended himself, even managing to knock a few back and hit the defilers in their limbs. As they were down he rushed to a wagon and activated its lift functions. As it hover off the ground he pushed it out of the room as fast as he could.

"Ok. So far so good. Just got to find a pod," Hiro whispered to himself.

In the next instant the wagon was struck by blaster fire. Hiro ducked behind it as more defilers rushed toward him, filling up the hallway. The sheer number was too much for him to handle. And there was no way he could deflect all that fire. The wagon sputtered before it fell to the ground, having sustained too much damage. Hiro cursed as he tried to think of a plan.

Suddenly he caught a glimpse of something shiny flying over his head. He looked up to see a metal orb flying towards the defilers. It hit the ground a few feet before them before it rolled to a stop at one's feet. It gave a beep as it released a cloud of thick black smoke that filled up the hallway.

Hiro stared in astonishment before he was suddenly lifted off the ground by the back of his shirt. He was met with the angry face of Eret.

"You crazy little brat!" he shouted before he took off running. Hiro flailed as he tried to get free.

"Wait Eret! The crystals!" Hiro shouted.

"Who the hell cares! They'll do us no good if we're dead!" Eret shouted back as he kept running. He ran into a hall lined with escape pods. He opened the hatch on one before tossing Hiro inside roughly and then climbing in. Eret climbed into the seat as he sealed them in, powered up the pod, and started the launching sequence.

When the pod was ready Eret hit the launch button. Hiro clung to the sides of his seat as they were flung out into the vacuum of space. They flew for miles as Eret steered them, muttering to himself as he kept them straight.

And then in a flash of blinding light the space station exploded. Hiro and Eret cried out in unison as the pod shook from the shockwaves of the blast. Pieces of metal and machinery flew past them as the pod went spinning wildly, making the both of them insanely dizzy in the process.

Eret growled and did his best to straighten them out. After minutes of strenuous pulling and fiddling with the controls he succeeded.

Soon the pod was drifting lazily through space, among pieces of metal and scrap that was once the station.

Hiro slumped in his seat and let out a breath in relief.

"Are you bloody insane boy?!" Eret suddenly shouted.

"What? I was just going back to get the crystal," Hiro said in his defense.

"Oh yeah. With no idea how much time you had left before the reactors exploded and with no plan and with no backup. If it weren't for me you'd be dead," Eret argued.

"What do you care?" Hiro shot back. "You abandoned me. You only came back so that you could get some money for rescuing Xeva."

Eret sighed and palmed his head in irritation. "I care because you're part of my crew Hiro. And pirate, bounty hunter, rogue, and whatever else people want to call me, I watch out for my men."

Hiro was surprised by Eret's strange display of compassion.

"I came back for _you_ Hiro. Xeva was just a bonus," Eret said as he resumed control of the pod and began steering them clear of the debris. Hiro sat there, very surprised and now slightly guilty. Eret had risked his life, his men, his ship to come back for him. Then he risked his own life again to save him before the station exploded.

He thought back to what Xeva had said. How Eret only cared for himself. How he was a pirate and that was how they all were.

Well Eret didn't know any other pirates. But he just witnessed how untrue that was when it came to Eret.

He shuffled awkwardly in his seat. "Sorry Eret. About being so...reckless. Thanks for coming back for me," he muttered aloud.

Eret remained silent but peeked over his shoulder. "Meh. No problem mate," he said with a shrug.

"And uh...sorry about the crystals and the deal," Hiro added.

"Eh. Something's are more important than money Hiro."

As they flew out into the void of space Eret's ship suddenly loomed over them. Eret smiled widely and Hiro gave a happy cheer as the pod docked with the ship. They entered the ship and were greeted by the crewmen. Surprisingly Hiro was greeted with claps on the back and ruffled hair. At one point a crewman hoisted him onto his shoulder as he showed the entire crew he was safe.

Hiro couldn't help but laugh and smile as he waved to the crew.

"Eret! Hiro!" Hiro was set down as both men turned to see Xeva staring at them. She walked briskly toward them. Eret smiled charmingly and held out his arms in a hug, only for Xeva to walk right by him and up to Hiro. She bent down and inspected him for any signs of injury. When she found none she pulled him into a hug.

Hiro laughed nervously and blushed a deep red.

"What? Not happy to see me love?" Eret asked with a frown.

Xeva looked back at him. "I'm glad you're alive too Eret. Your ship is filthy and your men are disgusting. I thought I was going to be stuck with them until I got home.

Eret threw his head back and laughed. The rest of the crew joined in, including Hiro, though he wasn't sure why. His safe return was celebrated with food and drink as they made their way back to Lothal.

* * *

Eret's ship exited hyperspace as they came upon Lothal. It was nighttime now. Hiro had no doubt his aunt was going to be worried. Not to mention is friends. He'd have to lie to his Aunt but he'd have to tell his friends about his little escapade.

As they began to enter the atmosphere Xeva came up to him. She kneeled down to his level with a smile.

"Well Hiro, it has been a pleasure to meet you young man," she said formally. Hiro smiled and nodded in agreement. "I owe you my life Hiro. If you ever wish to join the Black Sun in the future be sure seek me out," she added. With that she gave him one last peck on the cheek. Hiro let out a dreamy sigh and had a goofy grin plastered on his face, making Xeva chuckle before she stepped back and went back to her quarters.

With that Eret stepped up to him. "So lad. Are you sure you want to go back to your home?"

Hiro arched a brow. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I?"

"Oh come on lad. Don't tell me this little adventure wasn't exciting? Thrilling even?"

Hiro remained silent as he turned over the recent events in his mind. Despite the danger and failure of his mission...yeah. It had been quite a rush.

"Me and my crew get into this on a regular basis," he kneeled down and threw an arm around Hiro's shoulder. "Imagine it. You and us, exploring the galaxy. Going on adventures, free to do what we please, seeing new sights, people, making a little money on the side." He smiled as he looked Hiro in the eye. "I could always use a good man like you and my crew."

Hiro chuckled. "As tempting and cool as that sounds...I gotta say no." Eret arched a brow and stood up. "I already got a crew of my own. And I got to watch out for them," he said with a smile.

Eret stared down at him blankly. But his lisp quirked upward into a smile. "I see. Well once you've found the right crew I guess nothing else compares," he said with a shrug. He ruffled Hiro's hair, making him chuckled as he shoved his arm off.

"I am sorry about the crystals though Eret."

"Thats alright. Besides," Eret paused as he reached into his pocket and pulled out for crystals. Hiro gased, having forgotten about the crystals Eret had on his person. "These beauties will still sell for a hefty price. I'm sure all four of these babies will be worth a fortune," Eret said as he eyed the crystals.

"You mean three," Hiro chimed in.

"Huh?" Eret said in confusion.

"One of those is mine after all. We had a deal right?"

The ship got lower and lower until it was a few meter above a grassy field outside of Hiro's town. Eret chuckled adn smiled down at Hiro.

"Oh yeah. Our deal. About that," Eret said as he wrapped an arm around Hiro's shoulder again. Hiro looked up at him inquisitively, wondering what he was getting at when he was suddenly shoved out of the ship.

He shouted in panic as he fell face first into the field. Luckily the thick grass broke his fall. He looked up at Eret as the priate smirked down at him.

"Sorry lad! Deal is off!" Eret called down.

"What! But I saved your life! You owe me!" Hiro shouted back angrily.

"Well I got you out of the cell and off the station. So I think that makes us even," Eret countered.

"Oh come on! I only need one crystal!" Hiro called back.

"Sorry Hiro. But I only got four now!" the ramp began to close as the ship began to gain altitude. "Oh, and I'm keeping this too!" Eret said holding his smirk as he showed Hiro his lightsaber. "So long Hiro! If you ever want to get into pirating look me up!"

"You gave me your word you pirate jerk!"

"I am a _pirate_ mate!"

Hiro shook his fist at the retreating ship as it disappeared into orbit. He huffed and kicked the grass in frustration. He learned a lesson that day. No matter how honorable the pirate...he was still a pirate.

* * *

"Ow! OW! OW! OW! OW! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW! OOOWWWWW!" Hiro shouted as Gogo yanked on his ear, hard!

It was the next day. And he'd joined up with his friends and relayed his little adventure to them.

Gogo was not happy. She scowled down at him as she forcefully tugged on his ear as punishment, threatening to rip it off.

"You went out into space with a pirate?! Walked right into a Black Sun space station?! And got into the middle of a fight with the Zann Consortium?!" Gogo shouted angrily.

"Yes," Hiro said with a nod. He started crying out in pain again as Gogo continued reprimanding him. The rest of the crew was no help whatsoever as they all began lecturing him as Gogo opted for physical punishment, while chewing him out for his stupidity.

Hiro really didn't blame her for being mad. That really hadn't been the best decision. Still, he couldn't help be touched by all of their concern. They were a crew...and maybe a little more than that. A crew was nice and all, they looked out for each other, cared for each other, protected each other.

But what Hiro had here was more like a family.

And as Eret had said...nothing else could quite-

"OW! Gogo stop! You're going to rip my ear off!"

* * *

**new chap.**

**Oh Eret, you rascal.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Nightmares**

Hiro was having a dream. But it was more like a nightmare. He was in the city, people were panicking, screaming, running for their lives as the ground shook, split, and ruptured beneath their feet. Hiro tossed and turned, trying to wake up but somehow trapped, ensnared by his own mind. The ground gave way, swallowing up masses of people instantly. Hiro watched in horror, trying to peer through the layer of smoke and ash as a figure stepped out of it.

A figure in a mask.

Hiro sat up with gasp in his bed. He was covered in sweat and and breathing hard. He palmed his head in his hand and rubbed at his temples. That had been the weirdest dream he'd ever had. But it had also felt so...real.

* * *

Hiro sat before Gogo as the Miraluka absorbed his story. He'd told her about his dream. She hummed to herself as she rubbed her chin in thought. "This might be a bad thing," she finally said.

Hiro arched a brow. "Why? It was just a dream."

Gogo sighed as she leaned forward in her seat. "Hiro, I think what you had was a vision of the future," Gogo revealed. Hiro's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. "Kind of like how you can tell what going to happen when we spar, Force sensitives have the ability to peer farther into the future. See glimpses of what is to come."

"Can you do that too?" Hiro asked.

Gogo nodded. "The Miraluka are gifted with a very powerful foresight. My ability with the technique isn't particularly good but I've had visions before as well. We can't ignore this," Gogo said as she stood up. "Let's contact Callaghan."

"Hmmm. And are you sure this is going to happen?" the Senator asked via hologram. "Not that I mean to doubt your Force powers Hiro. But you are quite new to them. Are you sure it wasn't just a dream?"

Hiro honestly wasn't sure himself. He looked down in uncertainty.

"I believe him Senator. And it makes some sense," Gogo said in his defense. Callaghan arched a brow. "It's Empire Day. The Moff is coming to Lothal personally to oversee the parade and give a speech to honor the glory of the Empire," Gogo said. If she had eyes she would have rolled them. "We know that Yokai has a grudge against the Moff. He's shown that he's willing to go to extreme lengths to eliminate him. Even put the innocent at risk. This would be a perfect time to strike at the Moff."

Callaghan hummed and stroked his chin. "Still. The presence of Imperial forces will be very high. This mission will carry a very high risk. And if it does turn out to be nothing then it would have been for not."

"There will be hundreds of people there Senator. We have to take a chance," Gogo said firmly.

The Senator sighed. "Ok team. But be careful. Callaghan out." With that the transmission cut off. Gogo nodded before turning to face the team.

"Guys, start loading up!" Gogo commanded. The others gave a nod and began moving to prepare. Gogo meanwhile looked down at Hiro. "Alright Hiro. We're going to need more details. I need you to tell me everything you can remember. I need to know where these bombs are going to be planted."

Hiro gave a nod. With that they sat down. Hiro began to meditated with Gogo, trying to recall and relay everything he'd seen in his vision.

* * *

A few hours later the crew was on their way to the spaceport where Hiro had seen the explosions happen. They were sure it was the right place seeing as a large parade and the Moff's speech was going to take place here. Hiro was nervous. This was going to be a big mission. Thousands of live were going to be on the line.

They could not afford to fail.

The team was on the ground now. Nearly everyone was there save for Fred who stayed with the ship and Baymax who would draw too much attention. Stormtroopers were everywhere. As were Imperial vehicles. All in preparation for the Moff's arrival, speech, and parade.

The group blended in with all the other people as they tried to locate likely targets. Gogo gave the word for them to split up and search for the bombs. Hours were spent searching, but in the end they couldn't find any trace of them.

They regrouped.

"No luck huh?" Gogo asked. Everyone shook their heads. Gogo hummed and rubbed her chin in thought. "Hiro anything else you remember?"

Hiro looked down at the floor, trying to recall anything else. "The ground gave way," he said.

"Then they might be underground. In the sewers," Wasabi offered. Gogo nodded. Explosions suddenly split the air. They all looked up to see fireworks going off. Time was running out.

"We need to get underground. Let's find a way in," Gogo said.

* * *

A stormtrooper patrolled the area as the parade to celebrate the Empire was underway. He made sure there were no rebels around to threaten the event. As he made his way into an alley he saw a woman by a sewer grate.

"You! What are you doing?!" he called out. The woman in a bright yellow jacket turned around. She wore dark shades despite the evening approaching. "What are you doing?"

More fireworks exploded in mid air.

"OMG! Did you see that?"

The stormtrooper furrowed his brows underneath his helmet in girl smiled and gasped as she stared up at the fireworks. "They're like so pretty! Almost like a rainbow!"

"Sis!"

The stormtrooper whirled around as a young boy approached. "Sorry sir. My sister here," he said as he gestured to the girl who kept oohing and awing in wonder at the fireworks. "Is just so patriotic."

"Woooo! Empire Day! Love it!"

The stormtrooper immediately dismissed the girl as harmless. "Well alright then. Move along," the stormtrooper said as he went about his business.

Gogo frowned in embarrassment at her act. But she looked up and signaled to her comrades on the rooftops above. They all leapt down.

Gogo looked down at the sewer grate. "Everyone ready?" They all nodded. "Alright then. Let's go."

* * *

The group trekked through the sewers as quietly as they could. They were aware of their time, and knew they had to hurry.

"Baymax, can you locate any life signs down here?"

Baymax scanned the area, turning his head to and fro. "Faint life signs detected. Scanners are being hampered by the structures around us," Baymax informed them. The others groaned as they kept moving. Hiro and Gogo focused on the Force, trying to detect their enemy nearby. They definitely senses something was off. It felt like they were somehow walking into a trap.

They rounded a corner before immediately going on alert. But they relaxed as they saw the sweeper/maintenance droid doing some work on a pipe. It turned to them and gave a beep. The other just let out a breath and ignored it as they continued on. They found nothing each time, no sign of the Yokai in the least.

But as they went Gogo and Hiro were on alert. They felt danger from all around them. Gogo leaned to the side and glanced behind them to see the maintenance droid still following them. She was getting a bad feeling about it.

They suddenly came to a cross roads. They came to a stop as they noticed another maintenance droid approaching from the front. Then two more coming from the sides and the one closing in from behind. Hiro and Gogo exchanged a glance. Hiro drew his vibroblade.

"Gogo?" Honey Lemon asked nervously. Gogo remained silent as her disk unfolded. She curled and uncurled her fingers as the droids drew closer.

And then suddenly all four of the droids transformed. Their parts rearranged as and unfolded, taking on a large bipedal form as they began firing at them.

"Get down!" Gogo shouted. Everyone ducked down, letting Baymax bend over them to provide as much cover as he could. His new cortosis armor held, withstanding their fire, but only for so long.

"Baymax rocket fist!" Hiro shouted. Baymax locked onto the droid in front before raising his arm and firing hi closed fist. It flew through the air before colliding with the droid and driving it back. With some of the fire gone Gogo peeked over Baymax's other arm and threw her disk. It ricocheted off the the wall before hitting the dorid right in the photoreceptor. With it sight suddenly gone its fire grew erratic and frenzied.

Wasabi took aim and with a well placed shot through the head, destroyed it. Hiro spun on his heel before tossing his vibroblade at the one behind them. The blade flew through the air, its speed and power bolstered by the Force as it pierced through its armor. It sparked wildly and churred before falling over inactive.

With only one remaining Gogo began walking toward it. It aimed at her as she jerked her body and weaved her head to avoid fire. Hiro couldn't help but marvel at her ability to predict where its shots were coming from. When she got within a few feet she raised her hand up clenched her fist. She gave her empty hand a squeeze, and with a metallic screech the droid crumpled and bent inward on itself.

Gogo smiled to herself before looking back to her team. "Let's keep moving. Looks like we're on the right track." Everyone nodded. They followed after her, Hiro walked at her side as he began trying to detect their elusive enemy.

Hiro stopped. He shook his head as he felt a wave of rage and ill intent. He looked up at Gogo to see her frowning, obviously sensing it too. They took a right down a tunnel, eventually coming into a large sewer junction. And standing a couple hundred feet away was their target.

Hiro narrowed his eyes. "Yokai," he muttered.

"Hello rebels," the man said in an obviously altered voice.

"Where are the bombs?" Gogo asked lowly. The Yokai simply raised a hand and pointed his finger upwards. The team glanced up, only to gasp as they saw a large bomb attached to the ceiling. And surrounding it were assassin spider probes droids, staring down at the team with many burning red photoreceptors.

"Where the heck does he get these things?" Wasabi asked nervously.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Gogo asked to stall for time.

The Yokai remained silent, arms behind his back as he held their gazes. "I only want the destruction of my enemy. The Moff," Yokai said simply.

"And you're willing to kill thousands of innocent people to do it?" Hiro asked. "Why? What did they do to deserve this?"

"Collateral damage is unfortunately unavoidable. Besides, the death of the Moff would serve as a major blow to the Empire. Why are you trying to stop me when we are on the same side?"

"We are not on the same side! We _help_ the people of Lothal. We _save_ and _protect_ the innocent. You're just a murderer!" Gogo snarled at him.

The Yokai seemed unfazed by her outburst. "Be that as it may," he said as he pulled out a small object. "I hold all the cards. This is the detonator. I pressed down and the bombs go off," Yokai said darkly.

"You wouldn't do that. You'd kill yourself," Gogo challenged.

"All I desire is the death of the Moff. Even my own life is unimportant as long as I take him out with me," the Yokai responded cooly. Everyone gulped. This man was insane.

Hiro's mind raced as he thought of a way to stall or distract Yokai. Something to let them get the detonator from him. And an idea came to mind. Something Xeva had said to him.

He swallowed thickly and took a step forward. "What did the Moff do to your child?" he asked.

Yokai visibly tensed. "Wha-How do you know that?" Yokai asked in quiet shock. Hiro sensed Yokai's focus slip. He extended his palm and focused on the object in Yokai's hand. Yokai gave an alarmed shout as it was forcibly ripped from his hand. Hiro caught it and smiled to himself.

Yokai shouted in anger before pointing to them. "Kill them!" he shouted in fury. The three large spider probes dropped from the ceiling to land before the team. They closed in swiftly on the mechanical legs. The team tensed as they prepared to engage them.

One raised it pointed legs up to attack Hiro. Baymax moved in front of the teen and caught its legs in his hands. Baymax grappled with the thing as he defended Hiro and attempted to drive it back. The rest of the team focused on the remaining two. The things moved incredibly fast, switching from the floor to the walls as it stabbed at them. Wasabi cured as he kept rolling, trying to get in a shot. Honey Lemon kept moving, waiting for an opportune moment to throw an orb.

The remaining one went after Gogo. The Miraluka jerked and twirled out of the way of its legs, brow furrowed in concentration. These things were dangerous, made to kill. She leapt over it before backflipping away to gain some room.

Hiro leapt over Baymax and onto the spider probe. He raised his vibroblade up before stabbing through its metal frame and into the circuitry. The probe began to spasm and spark as Hiro pulled his blade out and backflipped off of it. It went slack, it photoreceptor going dim as it shut down. Hiro let out a breath and smiled in victory, but his triumph was short lived as from the probes head many tinier looking probes leapt out before advancing on him.

Hiro gave a yelp in panic as they tried to leap onto him. he twirled and spun his vibroblade to defend himself as Baymax raised his giant hands up and kept trying to squash them flat.

"Guys! Be careful! Even if you kill the big one a whole bunch of tiny ones come out of its head!" Hiro called out.

The other heard him and revised their strategies. Honey Lemon through down an orb near one of the probes feet. It exploded into a sticky foamy mess that trapped the probe's legs, immobilizing it and allowing Wasabi to leap onto its head and begin shooting. He took note of the holes in its head and focused on them, killing the tiny bots before they could come out.

Gogo thrust her palms out, attempting to send the spider probe flying. But it only dugs its legs into the ground to skid back a few feet. It advanced on her again. Gogo spun on her heel and threw both her arms out, letting both her disk flying into the air and at it. Using the Force she took control of their flight. She had them arch and drop low to the ground. She aimed for the probes legs, for the vulnerable joints. The disk took out four of the probe's legs on one side, making it teeter over and collapse. It tried to get back up but Wasabi leapt onto it and began shooting at it.

Yokai watched in annoyance as the team defeated his probes. He saw the tiny one still going after the boy and pressed a button on his control gauntlet. The tiny probes stiffened before moving away from Hiro, momentarily stumping him before he saw them beginning to climb up the wall. Going straight for the bomb.

"Guys! He's going to try and activate them manually with the probes!" Hiro shouted. Everyone gasped and looked up, but the tiny probes had gotten too high to reach. Wasabi drew his blaster and began trying to shoot them all. Hiro looked to Yokai only to see him flee. He growled but let him go.

"I'm not going to get them all!" Wasabi said in worry. The team's stomachs dropped. People were going to die! The tiny probes reached the bomb and started the countdown.

"I got an idea!" Hiro called out. Everyone looked to him. Hiro turned to Baymax. "Baymax! Wings!" From Baymax's back two red wings sprang out. Hiro leapt onto Baymax back and gesture for Honey Lemon and Gogo to do the same. They complied, grabbing at handholds and holding onto Hiro. Baymax just grabbed Wasabi by the back of his shirt and hoisted him up and under his arm.

"Alright Baymax, I know we haven't had a chance to test this out, but activate thrusters!" Thruster on Baymax' feet activated, making letting him hover off the ground. "Baymax, give us a way out!" Baymax raised a hand upward and pointed at a section of the ceiling. His rocket fist flew upward, punching through the ceiling and opening a hole that went straight up to the surface.

"Alright Baymax, fly!" Baymax flew up toward their opening. "Grab the bomb Baymax!" Baymax stopped momentarily to rp the bomb imbedded in the ceiling off before rocketing out of the whole. The team looked at the people who in the city square listening to the Moff give his speech. All around everyone gaped in shock at the sight of the flying droid and people hanging off him.

The Imperials shouted in alarm and began trying to shoot them down. But Baymax ignored them and flew as high as he could. WHen they were well above the city Hiro gave his next command.

"Baymax, rocket fist! Get that bomb out of the city!" Baymax complied, firing his fist with the bomb still clutched in it and letting it rocket away.

The team stared as the fist became a speck of light in the distance. It reached the city limits before flying out over the empty plains of Lothal. And then in a loud explosion the bomb went off. The sound rattled the whole city and the team covered their ears with a shout. But after it was over they let out a breath in relief.

"We did it," Gogo said with a smile. The team was about to shout in joy when a blaster bolt flew dangerously close to them. Gogo hailed Fred to pick them up as they began flying away from the Imperial forces chasing them down.

You'd think they'd be grateful they just saved the city.

* * *

After rejoining with Fred and outrunning the Imperials the team went back to base. They gathered around, quiet as they let their victory sink in. But Yokai was still out there. Still willing to do whatever it took to kill the Moff.

"He got away," Hiro said quietly.

Gogo nodded. "We save the city and its people. That is what is most important," Gogo replied. She paused as she placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "Good job Hiro," she said with a smile.

"I just wish we knew more about this guy," Wasabi said.

"Yeah. I mean we got zip on him," Fred said.

"That is not true!" Baymax suddenly said. Everyone looked to him. "We know his blood type is AB and that he weighs approximately 78 kg," he informed them.

Hiro's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. "Baymax scanned him!" Hiro cried out in joy. He pumped his fist. "Yes," he said. He looked to the team. "This means that if he's ever around, we can find him,"

"And that means we can catch him," Gogo said with a smile.

"And that means we can take him down," Fred said with a grin.

"Alright Baymax, from now on I want you to continuously run a scan for this guy. And if you find him let us know," Hiro ordered the droid.

"Understood," Baymax said with a nod.

With that the team decided to turn in. Gogo flew Hiro and Baymax home. Hiro stood behind her as she flew the shuttle. He smiled to himself in pride. Glad he'd been able to do some good.

"You're becoming quite the little Jedi Hiro," Gogo said out of the blue.

Hiro gave a chuckle. "Got a pretty good teacher," he said back.

Gogo smiled out the viewport. "Seriously though Hiro. Good job. I don't think we could have saved the city without you." Hiro only smiled. With that Gogo dropped him off, she gave him a wave and promised to see him again the next day for more training. Hiro agreed and waved as she closed the hatch and flew off.

* * *

The next day at the academy was routine as usual. Until that is something strange happened. All the cadets were taken to the medical ward, and a small sample of blood was taken from each of them. Hiro looked down at his finger that had been pricked for a sample and wondered what was going on. Why was a blood sample being taken from all of them?

Was there some kind of sickness going around?

Whatever the case Hiro only waited alongside his fellow cadets. And then suddenly he was hit with a feeling. Something he'd never felt before. A chill crept up his spin, goosebumps broke out along his arms. A dread began to fill his veins. And then he saw him.

A man clad in black. Wearing a cloak and a horned mask. He walked alongside the instructor who held a datapad in hand. Hiro straightened out and did his best not to draw attention to himself. But to his dismay they stepped right in front of him. He could feel the masked man looking at him. And that cold terror never left Hiro. He realized what this was. This man was a Force sensitive too. But his power came from somewhere else.

Somewhere...dark.

"Cadet Nova," the man said. Hiro straightened up. "It seems you have a gift young man. You are very strong with the Force. I can feel it within you," he said. Hiro paled. He knew he was Force sensitive too. "And your midi-chlorian count if quite impressive," the man kneeled before Hiro, coming to eye level.

"As such you have been selected for a great honor. We have an academy. In it are children like you. Gifted in the Force. You will be taught to use your abilities in service of the Empire. You will be greatly rewarded, you will never want for anything else in your life," the man said.

Hiro's mouth went dry. He had no idea what to say. The next few hours passed in a haze as Hiro was personally taken home by the Inquisitor. His aunt got quite the shock when he showed up and told her what was going to happen. His aunt protested, saying how she didn't want Hiro to go. But the Inquisitor made it clear this was not an offer that could be turned down. Hiro was ordered to pack up his necessities. The youth numbly nodded before going upstairs.

Hiro packed, no solution to his problem coming to mind. The man downstairs was powerful. He could feel it. Maybe a match for Gogo. And he wasn't sure he could get away if he tried.

He went to his door and peeked out to make sure no one was listening before he rummaged around his room for his comm device. He swallowed before calling his friends.

"Guys. Anyone there?" he asked quietly.

There was a bit of static before Gogo answered. "Hey kid. School out early? Want me to come and get you?"

"No. But I have a bit of bad news," Hiro said.

"Oh yeah?" Gogo asked in concern. Hiro explained the situation. "I'm on my way. Just sit tight Hiro."

"No Gogo, stay where you are."

"What? Hiro I'm not letting you get taken by a darksider!" Gogo cried.

"Yeah but if you show up in the middle of the day there's going to be a fight. My aunt could get hurt. Innocent people could get hurt."

Gogo sighed. "You're right. Sneak out then. Meet me at the edge of the city. Just run Hiro."

"I can't. I don't know what he'll do to my aunt if I just dissapear," Hiro replied weakly. He swallowed thickly. "I'm going to go with him Gogo. Without a fight," he said.

"What?! Hiro no!"

"I have no choice. Wherever they take me I'll try to contact you. Or you can try to find me. I know you can."

"Hiro..."

"I believe in you Gogo," Hiro said with resolve. "So I need you to believe in me. You've taught me well. I'll take care of myself," he assured her. It was silent from Gogo's end. Even from here he could feel her. Her worry. Her concern. Her fear.

"Ok," she finally said. "Hiro I don't know exactly what's going to happen. But they're likely to try and make you fall to the dark side. Remember the feelings I warned you about."

"Yeah."

"Good. Don't give into them. Only the weak embrace the dark side Hiro. The ones with the power to resist it, they're more powerful than you can ever imagine."

"I'll keep that in mind," Hiro said with a nod. He heard footsteps and felt the Inquisitor approaching. "Gotta go Gogo. See you soon," he said.

"Good luck Hiro."

Hiro quickly hid the comm device before grabbing his pack and looking to the Inquisitor as he entered the room.

"Ready to go Drax?" Hiro gave a nod. He followed the Inquisitor downstairs. His aunt was close to tears, covering her mouth to hide her trembling lower lip. Hiro gave her a smile before walking up to embrace her. She knelt down and squeezed him tight.

"This won't be the last time I see you Aunt Cass," Hiro whispered. She gave a sniff. "I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered back. There was a cough and they were forced to end their embrace. The Inquisitor put a hand on his shoulder and led him out. Hiro's gaze lingered on Cass as he was led away. To a private cruiser and to whatever dark place awaited him.

But Hiro kept his hopes up. He'd escape. He'd get back to Lothal. He'd make Gogo proud and resist the dark side.

For he was a Jedi.

* * *

Back at the base the team surrounded Gogo with shocked faces. They'd heard the conversation and knew Hiro was being taken as they stood there.

Gogo stood there, comm still in hand and shoulders shaking. The team watched her, unsure of what to do. They could see she was distraught. They could practically feel the worry and anxiety coming off of her.

Wasabi swallowed, taking a step forward to break the silence. "So...what do we do Gogo?"

Gogo's body relaxed as she looked to him. She pushed aside her worry and anxiety. They would do no good if she wanted to find him. She needed to stay focused and calm. She took a few deep breaths as her resolve strengthened.

"We find him. No matter what. He's a member of our crew," she said firmly. Everyone narrowed their eyes in determination and nodded.

"We bring him back."

* * *

**to get an idea of what happened to Hiro at the dark academy please read 'ROTBTFD Star Wars: Rise of the Rebels' chapters 25-29. Those will show what Hiro was doing at the academy. I intend to write what the crew as doing during their search. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Victory and Sacrifice**

A few weeks had passed, the crew flew through space in constant search of Hiro. The crew had left Lothal to search for him, even managing to get Baymax from Hiro's house to assist their search. They hadn't stopped. They attacked and interrogated Imperial officers to find this 'academy' that Hiro had been taken to. In addition Gogo had been meditating non stop in an attempt to locate him through the Force.

But they'd turned up nothing. Even the Miraluka's powerful Force sight wasn't enough. Gogo was exhausting herself. The crew could see it. They all stood in the kitchen as Gogo strolled in, head down and shoulders tense. She went to the brewer and began making herself a cup of coffee. It was deathly quiet as the others exchanged glances. They'd been walking on eggshells around her. Her mood was getting worse and worse the more time passed and more leads turned up nothing.

They stared at her back as she sipped at her coffee. Honey Lemon swallowed. "Any luck?" she asked awkwardly. Gogo's shoulders tensed up. She let out a breath as she set the mug aside on the counter. She pressed her palm down on the counter, her breathing starting to become shallow.

The other all subconsciously backed away. With a creak the metal mug crumpled as if it had been crushed. "No. Nothing," she muttered. She clenched her fists and pressed her knuckles into the countertop. "I can see glimpses of him. I can feel him. But I can't see where he is. All I see are stars."

"We'll find him Gogo," Wasabi assured her.

Gogo remained silent, her head bowed as she kept her back to them. "I'm useless. I have the Force and I can't find him," she muttered. "He's in pain. They're hurting him. I can feel it. He needs us and I can't find him," she said in frustration. She banged a fist down on the counter. The cabinets shook and rattled.

"A Jedi could have found him. If I were-" she paused as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder to see Wasabi placing a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Hey, you're as good as any Jedi. Now get it together. Woman up," Wasabi said firmly. "Hiro needs you." Gogo stared at him before tearing her eyes away and bowing her head. She chuckled to herself before taking in a breath.

She stood up and nodded. She marched back to her quarters before settling down on her mat. She sat on her knees and bowed her head in meditation. She tapped into the Force. Letting her mind and sight expand beyond the ship and outwards.

She saw him. Glimpses of him. Training. Moving. With other children. He was alive. Healthy. And still untainted by the dark side. But when she tried to expand the vision. See where exactly he was...she got the same results. Empty space. The endless void full of stars.

She grunted in frustration but kept at it.

* * *

Gogo had been meditating for hours. But she still turned up nothing. Until suddenly Fred and Honey Lemon burst into her quarters. She looked up at them in question.

"We found him Gogo. He just called us!" Fred said frantically. Gogo leapt to her feet.

"He's on a space station. Its got a cloaking device," Honey Lemon informed him.

"That's why I can't see where he is," Gogo said in realization.

"He gave us his coordinates. But he said they move every two weeks so we need to move. We should also contact the rebels, let them know," Honey Lemon added. Gogo nodded as the ship prepared to jump to lightspeed. As they did Gogo contacted their rebel contact, Frost.

She waited until he received and accepted the transmission. The white haired smuggler's hologram appeared before her. "Sup Gogo?" he asked.

"Frost. Heard about some missing kids taken from the Empire. Think my team might have just found them," Gogo said.

Frost's eyes widened. "Where?" he demanded. Gogo informed him of the situation. "Alright. I'll pass on the message," Frost said with a nod. He paused, suddenly staring intently at Gogo. "This kid...he one of your crew?" Gogo gave a nod. "So he's Force sensitive?" Gogo paused, but eventually gave a nod.

"You know the rumors are true," Frost said. Gogo arched a brow. "The Jedi are back."

Gogo remained silent and said nothing in response. "Good to know," was all she said. With that they cut transmission and prepared themselves.

Gogo stood in the cockpit, eager to finally get to their comrade. With some time before they reached their destination Gogo finally allowed herself some sleep.

* * *

The ship came out of hyperspace only to be met with quite the daunting sight. A huge floating space station and a fleet of rebel ships closing in. Gogo had Wasabi activate the signal scrambler to hide the ship as they drew nearer. And as they did a wide smile split Gogo's face.

"He's there!" she cried happily. "I can sense him. He's there," she said in relief. The crew smiled wide. Finally they'd found their crewmate. Wasabi circled the station until they docked with an airlock. Gogo and Wasabi entered. Gogo led the way as she sensed Hiro nearby. She rushed to him, all around she felt other Force sensitives. Darksiders, many of them. But also those of the light. Jedi.

Finally Gogo and Wasabi came to a blast door. She pressed the panel on the side wall. It slid open. A group of children in front of her whirled around with shouts of alarm. Gogo smiled down at them, and her heart filled with joy as she saw Hiro with them.

"GOGO! WASABI! OH THANK GOODNESS!" Hiro cried as he threw his arms around her waist.

Gogo's smile grew. "There ya' are kid. Sorry we're late," Gogo said as she patted him on the head.

The next few moments were filled with battle. Gogo single handedly fought against members of the shadow guard. Though outnumbered she defeated each and every one of them. Their defeat culminated in Gogo dueling the man who'd taken Hiro. The Inquisitor. He proved himself to be a dangerous and powerful opponent. To say she 'defeated' him would be putting it generously.

But in the end Gogo and the team got the children out of there as the rebels boarded the station and began their attack. That was most important. To get them out of their and to safety. The crew shot away and into the void, away and with the other children as they began to take them all back to their homes.

The very last one to go home was a young Berkian names Gustav. His home was by far the most troublesome to reach. Berk. In the Archipelago star system. The system of a couple hundred stars and planets was nearly impossible to reach via hyperspace travel.

Only a Berkian would know how to get safely through the gaseous nebula that surrounded the star system. Something the Berkians called Helheim's Gate. In the gases were an incredibly dense cluster of stars and asteroids. If you didn't know your way you could end up flying straight into one at lightspeed travel.

The crew sat tensely as they navigated the nebula at lightspeed. Gustav assured them that he got the coordinates right. He assured them they'd shoot straight through the nebula and into Berk space. Finally they broke through the nebula. They dropped out of lightspeed and into empty space.

Everyone let out a breath in relief. They asked Gustav for the direction to Berk, only for him to tell them they should wait a second.

And with a loud crash a giant flagship appeared out of the void. The crew all gasped and gulped as they eyed the cannons that could reduce them to scrap metal in one shot. The thing was as big as a Star Destroyer.

The communication's line went off. Wasabi let the transmission through.

"Attention unknown ship. This is commander Astrid of Berk. You are trespassing in Berk space. Leave our system immediately or you will be destroyed. You have 30 seconds to comply," a woman said.

Everyone paled. It was a well known fact that the Berkians were isolationists and were not friendly to outsiders.

"Kid, talk to your people," Gogo said quickly. Gustav nodded and walked up to the comms.

"Commander Astrid. This is Gustav Larson of Berk," the teen said nervously.

There was a pause over the line. "Gustav. Gustav Larson?"

"Yes commander," Gustav said.

"Unknown ship stay where you are. Prepare to be boarded," the woman said firmly.

In the next few moments the giant flagship drifted closer to the crew's ship. They lined up the docking ports and let the clamp and tunnel extend and connect with their ship. The crew waited with Gustav as the port slid open. On the other end of the ship was a blonde woman with blue eyes and dressed in red, furs, and armor. Behind her were two armed men with blasters and wearing horned helmets.

The woman, Astrid, scanned the crew before her eye fell on Gustav. She motioned with her hand for him to come to her. He nodded.

Gustav paused as he turned to face Hiro. He extended a hand. "It was good to meet you Hiro. I owe you for getting us out of there," he said in thanks.

Hiro smile as he took his hand and gave it a shake. "No problem Gustav. Take care," Hiro said with a nod. With that Gustav turned and walked to join his people.

He walked straight up to Astrid. The older woman kneeled down and checked him over before smiling. "Your family has been looking for you. What happened?" she asked.

Gustave swallowed. "It was the Empire."

Astrid's eyebrow twitched. She nodded before standing up. She looked up and at the crew. She stepped around Gustav before walking up to Gogo. She looked down at the shorter woman, eyes assessing her.

"On behalf of Berk and and Gustav's family, I thank you for returning one of our own to us," she said with a nod. Gogo nodded back. "Though we are grateful, I must ask that you leave our space. Immediately."

Hiro arched a brow, finding her sudden attitude rude. He opened his mouth to speak only to have Gogo silence him with a raised hand. "I understand. We'll leave as soon as you board your ship." Astrid gave a nod before turning around and walking back to her people. Gustav cast one last glance back at Hiro and the crew and smiled before the doors closed. The crew stepped back into their own ship before the doors sealed.

The crew walked back to the cockpit. They stared at the giant ship beside theirs before turning theirs around and heading back toward the nebula. They inputted the coordinates before shooting out of the star system and back to the galaxy they all knew.

* * *

On a habitable moon the crew had set down for a break. They'd been moving around constantly for the last few weeks as they took the kids back to their home. Wasabi and Fred did some maintenance on the ship. Honey Lemon did some work in her own quarters. Gogo meditated in her room.

Meanwhile, Hiro was outside. He walked a distance from the ship and to an empty forest grove. He let out a breath before before smiling and reaching down at his belt. Curling his fingers around the cool metal of his recently acquired weapon.

His lightsaber.

He grabbed it firmly in hand and took a moment to marvel at it. He'd acquired it from the dark academy. Having been a practice saber the kids had used for training. The crystal inside was a synthetic from what Honey Lemon had discovered. But what mattered was that it was still fully functional. Wasabi had helped him design a custom hilt for it to match his own style. The hilt was blue and red and polished to a shine.

With a breath he pressed down on the ignition stud. And out sprang a red blade of plasma. Hiro couldn't help but frown at the red blade. He finally had a lightsaber and the blade was the color of a Sith's. He waved it around, twirling it in his hand as he became more and more comfortable with it. Well beggars couldn't be choosers.

A grin began splitting his face, and it got wider and wider as he continued to practice with it. He imagined himself as a Jedi. Holding and using his weapon in the defense of others.

He spun around and slashed the air, only to be met with is teacher. He panicked, thinking he was about to cut her with is blade. But Gogo's reflexes were better as she raised her hand up to block the blade with one of her discs. Hiro recoiled.

"Oh sorry Gogo," he said immediately.

"No problem Hiro. C'mon," she said as she motioned with her head. Hiro deactivated his saber and clipped it to his belt. She led him to a log and sat down. He joined her and sat beside her.

"So how you liking your new lightsaber?" she asked with a smile.

Hiro shrugged. "Its pretty cool. I wish the blade was a different color."

"The color of the blade doesn't matter. The color doesn't make you a Jedi. Its what you do with the red blade, that makes you a Jedi," she said. Hiro gave a nod.

"So was there something else you wanted to talk about?" Hiro asked her.

Gogo flinched before looking down awkwardly. She swallowed, fidgeting and fiddling with her hands. Hiro arched a brow. "Well...the plan was to train you until we were sure the Jedi were back," Gogo began.

"Yeah?" Hiro said.

"And we saw them. I sensed several of them on the station. They're definitely back, and with the rebels. So...what do you want to do now?" Gogo asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want us to take you to the Jedi for training? They could teach you a lot more than I ever could," Gogo said glancing away. Hiro stared at her. She was right. That was what the plan was supposed to have been. Gogo would teach him until they found a Jedi that could do it. But as he stared at her, the woman who'd taught him so much...he didn't want to.

He wanted Gogo to keep teaching him. To keep showing him how his powers worked. How to be a Jedi.

Hiro let out a breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, I mean...maybe I should stick with you guys," Hiro said awkwardly. Gogo raised her head before looking at him. "Just to make sure I got everything you taught me down. Besides, I want to get this Yokai guy," Hiro said in determination.

Gogo stared at him in silence before her lips quirked upward into a smile. "Yeah. Might as well finish what we started right?" Hiro gave a nod in response. Gogo chuckled as she ruffled his hair. Hiro laughed before she shoved him off the log and stood up to walk back to the ship.

Hiro smiled after her as Gogo smiled to herself. They were both too proud and stubborn to say it.

They didn't want to say goodbye to each other.

Gogo rejoined the crew. They looked at her expectantly. She smiled to all of them. "He's staying with us," she said with a nod. Everyone smiled wide in glee. None of them wanted to say goodbye.

"So what are we going to do now?" Honey Lemon asked.

Gogo shrugged. "After the destruction of the academy the Moffs have been called back to Coruscant for some kind of meeting. At least that what the intel says. That means Yokai won't be showing up for a while. Let's take a little break. Get some distance from Lothal," she advised.

Everyone nodded. Gogo sighed as she glanced over her shoulder at Hiro. "Hiro's going to need it. After all...he can't go back to his old life."

* * *

The crew flew through space as Hiro absorbed what Gogo had just told him. Everyone's hearts went out to him. He was still so young.

"I can't go back to my aunt?" Hiro asked weakly.

Gogo sighed. "Hiro, the Empire knows you're Force sensitive now. You can't just go back to your old life and to the academy. They'd turn you right back over to an Inquisitor," she explained.

"But...Aunt Cass."

"Will be in danger if you stick around her. You don't think they'd expect you to go right back home? They probably have surveillance on her to see if you'll show up." Hiro remained silent, eyes wide and helpless. "I'm sorry Hiro. I never wanted this to happen to you. But this is a time where being Force sensitive is dangerous. And the Empire seems to be taking a particular interest in finding them," she looked to Hiro imploringly. "I'm sorry Hiro. I want you to be safe. Please understand."

Hiro sat there, his whole life crumbling around him. He always knew that the path he'd chosen would come with sacrifices. But now reality was sinking in. He was going to have to give up his aunt in order to protect her. He swallowed down sadness at the thought of abandoning the woman who'd raised him.

He bowed his head and gave a nod. Gogo patted his shoulder before wrapping her arms around him and pulling him into a hug to comfort him. She looked to the others, all their hearts went out to Hiro.

"So...where we headed?" Hiro asked quietly.

"We're going to take a little vacation from Lothal. Let you get some distance. We're going to a summer home of Fred's," Gogo said. Hiro gave a nod.

"It's going to be ok Hiro," Gogo whispered to him.

"It's alright Gogo. I knew what I was getting into," Hiro said shrugging.

Hiro had nothing left to say. He understood what he had to do. Though his didn't like it. But it would keep his aunt safe.

It's what a Jedi would do.

* * *

**new chap. Hiro finally has his lightsaber. Blade is red. If you're confused please read my other story ROTBTFD Star War: Rise of the Rebels**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vacation**

After a few days of lightspeed travel the crew came upon the planet of Talus. Hiro knew the planet all too well as it was in the Corellian sector and only a few light years away from his birthplace, Corellia. The crew descended into orbit as Fred explained that the planet was mostly neutral and thus had little to no Imperial presence. Meaning it was a good place to take a small vacation. And even Hiro had to admit the planet was beautiful. Though it did remind him a little of Lothal as he looked down at the grassy plains. He felt a slight tug at his heart as he thought of his aunt.

Wasabi continued to fly the ship until they passed over a city. They flew over it and to a large estate residing at the edge of the city limits. Fred directed Wasabi to land in a large landing pad in a courtyard. Wasabi complied as he set the ship down. The crew unstrapped and grabbed their things as they filed out of the ship.

As the exited they were greeted by a butler in a nicely tailored suit.

"Welcome back Master Frederick," the butler said formally.

Fred smiled. "What's up Heathcliffe, my man!" Fred said as he raised his fist up. Heathcliffe did the same as Fred bumped his fist against his. "Guys, this is my man Heathcliffe," Fred said to the others. They all nodded or waved in greeting.

"May I take our guests things?" Heathcliffe asked as he gestured to their luggage. Th others politely rejected the offer as Fred led them inside. The group looked around in amazement at the giant home of Fred's. It was so clean and decorated with red and golds and family portraits. It was like they were in a palace.

"Wow Fred. I remember you saying your dad was rich but this is ridiculous," Gogo said as she turned her head about. "Your house is incredible."

"Well it's not really my house. It's still my parents' technically. And if you think this is big you should see the hose we have on our own planet."

"You have your own planet?" Honey Lemon asked in shock.

"Sure do. I call it: The planet...of Fred," Fred said proudly.

"Wow. Creative," Hiro deadpanned.

"Thanks dude. I thought so too."

Eventually Fred led them all to the guest rooms. Which were huge. Like the ground level of a large home. Everyone picked a room and went to unpack. Hiro quickly unpacked his things, taking a moment to marvel at the large room before his gaze fell to the window and the grassy plains outside.

Once again he thought of Lothal and his aunt. Longing welled up within him. Lothal may not have been his birthplace but it had become his home. And his aunt was the only family he had left.

"Hiro?" Hiro glanced over his shoulder as Gogo strolled into his room. "You ok?" Hiro gave a shrug before returning his attention out to the plains. Gogo sighed as she went to stand at his side. "I know this is hard for you Hiro. I'm sorry it turned out like this."

"I know. It's not your fault," he muttered. He let out a breath as he turned his attention back outside. Gogo stared at the back of his head. Wishing there was something she could do for him.

"Hey Hiro?" Hiro glanced over to her inquisitively. "How about you head into the city. Look around little. Do some exploring," Gogo suggested. Hiro hummed and mulled it over. He was on a new planet and he was curious as to what he could find in the city. "It could be fun," Gogo added to encourage him. Hiro gave a hum before a smile split his features. He stood up and gave a nod.

"Cool. There are some speeders in the garage. Take one and keep your commlink on. Be back before nighttime and don't get into any trouble." Hiro nodded as they walked to the garage. He picked out a speeder bike and hopped on. He started the engine and was about to take off when Gogo stopped him. "And be careful about your lightsaber Hiro. Most people probably won't recognize it but try not to draw attention," Gogo added in warning.

Hiro gave another nod in understanding. With that Gogo stood up and took a step back, allowing him to drive out toward the city. She chuckled after him. It was good for Hiro to see a bit more of the galaxy. He was still so young.

* * *

Hiro walked around the city, turning his head to and fro as he took in the sights. He'd never been to a city quite this big before. People of different species were abuzz and moving about with activity as they went about their day. There were so many. He was mindful of where he was going, making sure he wouldn't get lost as he thought of what he should do.

He came to upon a food vendor. He happened to have a bit of credits on him so he bought himself a snack. It was nothing special, just some ice cream. With some gummy candies. He licked his lips and scooped up a spoonful. He raised it up to put it in his mouth when something suddenly barreled into him. It him in the shoulder, causing him to drop his treat onto the ground.

"Aww man!" Hiro cried as he saw his snack now unedible. He glanced up to scowl at the person who'd run into him and froze. It was a girl. A pretty girl. A pretty orange Twi'lek girl. Hiro's went mute as he simply gawked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, sorry!" she shouted before she took of running. Hiro watched her go. Wondering what that was all about before he was suddenly shoved out of the way. He saw several horned men, Devaronians, running in what he assumed was pursuit of the girl.

Hiro hummed, wondering what he'd just witness. Why did it take several men to take on one girl. He also sensed her distress and fear before she ran off.

"Meh," Hiro said with a shrug as he turned to go about his own business. He walked two steps before he stopped. He glanced over his shoulder. "Ugh!" he groaned out loud. He turned on his heel and started running in the direction they'd gone. He was too curious.

It took a minute but soon enough he could sense the girl. He needed to get some height. He leapt onto a trash can before leaping up to a window, grabbing the ledge and then pushing off to leap onto a house across from it. Then he dashed and leapt across rooftops, gaining on her.

Eventually he found her. Muttering in panic as she accidentally ran into an alley that was a dead end. He watched as she tried to get in through the doors lining the alley, only to find all the doors locked. He could hear shouts in the distance that were her pursuers. With a sigh leapt down, startling the girl as he landed right in front of her.

"What the!" she cried in surprise. Hiro brought a finger to his lips before grabbing his lightsaber and igniting the blade.

A few minute later the Devaronians ran into the alley where they'd seen the girl go into only to find it empty. The only thing there was a trash can. They grumbled to themselves before leaving, still intent of finding her. When they were gone the alley was silent. If they'd bother to look behind the trash can they would have noticed the strange circular scorched line in the wall.

With a creak the trash bin slid to the side and the slab in the stone wall was pushed outward before falling to the ground. On the wall was a hole. And on the other side of it were Hiro and the Twi'lek girl. Hiro crawled out first. He dusted himself off before turning and offering his hand to the girl. She hesitated but after a moment accepted it cautiously. He helped her out and smiled at her while she stared at him in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" she asked in bewilderment. "And what is that?" she asked as she pointed down to his lightsaber.

"How about you tell me why those guys were chasing you. And then maybe I'll answer your questions," Hiro said with a shrug. The girl, who was actually more of a teen he realized, frowned at him.

"Fine then, don't tell me," she said with a huff. She blushed slightly before sighing. "Thanks. I owe you one," she muttered with her eyes on the ground.

Hiro waved it off as if it had been nothing. Then his stomach gave a slight grumble. He flushed as the girl gave a laugh. "How about lunch? On me?" Hiro hummed before shrugging. She took that as a yes as she led him out of the alley.

After buying them both some food the pair got to talking. The girl revealed that her name was Esa Artuno. Hiro learned that she was born on Talus and was his age. What he didn't learn was how she came to be chased by the three Devaronians. Something she wasn't keen on sharing.

Hiro took it in stride, glancing up to take in his new acquaintance. He'd never met a Twi'lek. He'd seen them. But never up close. She had orange skin and wore a brown cropped halter top that exposed her midriff, brown pants, and dark boots. On her head was a matching brown head covering with two holes for her ear cones and her lekku. Hiro sat next to her on a bench, eyeing her as she munched away on a sandwich.

He couldn't help but be drawn to her lekku. They were adorned with reddish spots like freckles and sandy stripes. He cocked his head to the side curiously as he continued to stare at the two strange alien appendages. Why the heck did Twi'leks have these things?

Too curious to stop himself Hiro raised a hand up and grabbed at the end of her lekku with two of his fingers.

Esa stiffened with a squeak before whirling around and promptly slapping Hiro right in the face. She hit him so hard he fell off the bench. He placed a hand over his cheek in shock as she stood up and glared down at him.

"PERVERT!" she shouted indignantly with a blush. She threw the last bit of her sandwich at him before storming off. This left Hiro to stare after her in total confusion.

What the heck had he done to deserve that?

* * *

When Hiro went home that night and recounted the events of his encounter with Esa his friends stared at him in disapproval and appalment.

"For shame Hiro," Honey Lemon chastised with a frown.

"Yeah kid. Not cool," Wasabi said shaking his head.

"Dude," Fred muttered with a sigh.

"What?" Hiro asked indignantly.

Gogo pinched the bridge of her nose and rubbed her eyes. "Alright Hiro. First off, you don't touch a girl without their permission. Anywhere. No matter what species they are," Gogo said firmly. Hiro arched a brow, assuming it was some kind of life lesson before nodding. But he still didn't get why he deserved a slap to the face.

"Second, a Twi'lek's lekku are very important to them. They have parts of their brains in them and are very sensitive to touch."

"Ok?"

"They're also-well," Gogo blushed a little. She looked away as she tried to find the best way to explain it. "Erogenous zones," she revealed awkwardly. It took Hiro a second to understand what she was getting at. But when it sank in his face started to turn red.

"So you mean I?"

"Basically grabbed her chest. Yeah."

* * *

**new chap. **

**Guest: if you want to know more details about Hiro's ordeal, read ROTBTFD Star Wars: Rise of the Rebels chapter 25-29. Its my other fanfic set in the same universe.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A New Friend?**

The next day Hiro woke up mortified by what he'd done. As his friends had explained it, he'd essentially groped Esa when he grabbed her lekku. He didn't know it was such a big deal. He wasn't a pervert.

He got ready for the day, dressing, getting in a quick wash, and then eating a light breakfast before he set out for the garage. He was determined to find Esa and apologize for what he'd done. As he was walking toward the garage he passed by Gogo.

"Going somewhere Hiro?" she asked, pausing as they passed by each other.

Hiro stopped and looked back at her to nod. "Yeah. I was...going to apologize to Esa," he said flushing in embarrassment.

Gogo chuckled. "Well alright. Good luck. And no more touching Hiro. You see with your eyes. Not with your hands," she teased.

Hiro flushed a little more and nodded before ducking his head and continuing on his way. He jumped onto a speeder before heading toward the city.

* * *

After reaching the city and parking his speeder he started searching for Esa. Which was difficult seeing as he knew almost nothing about her. Where she lived hadn't come up in their conversation yesterday. So Hiro was basically aimlessly walking around and hoping he'd see her. Minutes soon turned to hours and Hiro grew frustrated.

He groaned aloud and looked up to the sky as if it had an answer. "Where the heck do I find Esa!" he shouted, drawing attention to himself. Suddenly he heard the sound of metal. He glanced over to the right and his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Esa, coming out the backdoor of a building with a trash bin.

"Esa!" Hiro shouted as he began making his way toward her. The girl looked at him after hearing her name and gasped. She began to blush before she glared at him.

"Pervert!" she shouted as she ran inside.

"Esa wait!" Hiro shouted. But it was too late as she slammed the door in his face. Hiro ran out of the alley and circled the building until he found the entrance. He found himself in a small diner, filled with tables, booths, and a countertop where the cooks took orders and the patrons could sit and eat.

Looking over the counter and into the kitchen window he could see Esa. Her back was turned to him as she stood before a sink washing dishes. Hiro strolled up to the counter.

"Pssst!" Esa!" he whisper shouted. He knew she had heard him when she glanced over her shoulder and scowled before turning her head back toward the sink. "Esa! Hey Esa! I need to talk to you!" Hiro said as he waved his arms about. He contemplated jumping over the counter when his vision was suddenly filled with red.

He glanced up and his mouth fell open as he stared at one of the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen.

"Can I help you boy?" the woman, a tall Zeltron asked. Hiro just continued to gawk at her. She had ruby red skin with bushy blue hair and matching blue lips. She wore a white tank top with a bit of a plunging neckline and a long flowing white dress skirt that hugged her hips and exposed her midriff. "Hello?" she asked again with a frown.

"Guh," Hiro said. He blinked and shook his head to get it together. "Oh, uh I need to speak with Esa," he quickly said as he pointed to the girl in the back.

"Too bad. She's working right now. And unless you plan to buy something to eat I can't have some hormonal boy looking for a date hanging around."

Hiro blushed at what she was insinuating. But thinking quickly he slid onto a stool at the counter. "Give me todays special," he said politely. The Zeltron stared at him curiously. But with a small smile she went to the back and told the cook his order. Soon Hiro was served some kind of poultry with a special sauce and small salad. He began to eat as the Zeltron woman came to stand in front of him. Watching him curiously.

Hiro began to blush as she stared at him.

"You're not from around here, are you boy?" she asked cocking her head to the side.

Hiro looked up and swallowed down some of his lettuce. "No ma'am. And my name is Hiro by the way."

She hummed, pursing her lips as her eyes continued to assess him. "My name's Teela. I own this diner," she said as she gestured to the building. Hiro nodded in understanding. "So, why do you need to speak with Esa?"

Hiro blushed. "There's something I needed to apologize for," he muttered under his breath. Teela arched a brow. And then realization spread across her face.

"Oh! You're the boy who grabbed her lekku yesterday!" Hiro nearly choked on his food, his face burning more than it ever had. "That's very bold of you Hiro," the woman teased with a sly grin.

"I'd never met a Twi'lek before!" Hiro cried in his defense, his voice cracking and going high pitched suddenly.

"And so you go straight for the grab? Smart move."

"I'm not a pervert. I was just curious and I didn't know that Lekku were that important to them and I just kind of..." Hiro trailed off.

Teela arched a brow as she stared at him. She could feel his emotions. From what she could feel he really was remorseful. And she didn't feel any other more lecherous emotions. She smiled. He really was just a boy.

"Ok. Hiro. I believe you," Teela said with a nod. Hiro let out a breath in relief. "Now all you gotta do is get Teela to believe you." Hiro flinched and stifled a groan. "She gets off in about half an hour. Don't worry. You'll get your chance," Teela said as she gave him a wink. Hiro flushed as she walked away, allowing him to return to his meal.

Hiro ate slowly, killing time as half an hour passes. He saw Teela dismissing Esa. The Twi'lek girl nodded and took off her apron. She turned around and locked eyes with Hiro. She glared before heading for the back door. Hiro pulled out some credits and left them on the counter to cover his meal and ran out the front and around the building. He looked around, only to spot Esa already jogging away.

"Esa! Hold on!" Hiro called out as he took off after her. The Twi'lek girl looked over her shoulder and scowled.

"Leave me alone pervert!" she shouted back as she kept running.

"Esa! I'm not a pervert! I just never met a Twi'lek before!" Hiro shouted as he spun and pushed his way around and passed people.

"Oh that's a good one! I thought you were a nice guy Hiro!" she shouted back as she rounded a corner. Hiro sprinted around the corner as well seeing her gaining distance. Hiro frowned. This was hard since she knew the city much better than he did. He glanced upward and dropped into a crouch before leaping upward and onto a street light and then onto a building to pursue her from above.

He ran along the rooftops. Keeping up with her as he leapt over gaps and across building. She eventually came to a stop when she looked over her shoulder and saw he wasn't there anymore. She smiled to herself and gave a nod in satisfaction. She turned on her heel to continue on her way when Hiro leapt down to land in front of her.

"Holy-" Esa shouted as she leapt back in surprise. She blushed, brushing her Lekku behind her and hugging herself like Hiro were about to grab at her.

"Esa, I swear I didn't know that your lekku were...so personal to you. I've honestly never met a Twi'lek before. I'm an idiot and I shouldn't have touched you at all without your permission. Please forgive me?" Hiro pleaded. He held her gaze, hoping she could see the truth in his eyes.

Her glare stayed for a few awkward moments before it falters and began to fade. She arched a brow. Dropping her stance and relaxing. She cocked her head to the side.

"So you've really never met a Twi'lek before?"

Hiro shook his head. "I'm from the outer rim. The planet I lived on didn't have much of a Twi'lek population," Hiro said with a shrug.

Esa hummed. "So you're not some kind of lecher?"

Hiro flinched. "No!" he cried shrilly.

Esa smiled at him and gave a laugh. "Ok. I believe you. And forgive you," Esa said with a nod. Hiro sighed in relief. Then he froze as she suddenly grabbed his hand. "But you're making it up to me. I hope you got credits because I'm starved," she said as she suddenly dragged him away with startling strength. Hiro yelped and fell into step behind her.

He couldn't help but blush as he looked at their joined hands. But he didn't say anything as he was led to a small cafe. As Esa had said he was going to treat her to a meal.

Apparently Twi'leks had multiple stomachs. Hiro gaped as Esa devoured five plates worth of food. She could really put it away. Luckily Fred had casually given Hiro a lot of credits in spending money. After he paid for it Esa sighed in contentment.

"Ok, now you're totally forgiven," she said happily.

Hiro just rolled his eyes. "So Esa. Do you like your job?" Hiro asked to make conversation.

Esa just shrugged. "It's ok. Ms. Teela is a good boss and is really nice. She pays well enough and lets me pretty much make my own hours." She glanced away, Hiro could sense uneasiness about the subject. There was something she was hiding.

"Cool I guess. What do your parents think?"

Esa looked down to the ground. "I'm an orphan," she revealed. Hiro flinched and cursed himself for bringing up such an awkward subject. "Don't give me that look, its not like it's your fault," Esa said as she gave him a playful shrug." Hiro laughed awkwardly. "It's ok. I live with two friends of mine. We're all kind of orphans and we sorta found each other and became a strange little family."

"So where do you live?" Hiro asked.

"Around," Esa replied vaguely.

"You're really big on not talking much about yourself aren't you?"

Esa gave him a playful smile. "I like to keep an air of mystery about myself. Keeps them guessing," she said with a wink. "And you're one to talk Mr. Magic light sword man," Esa said as she motioned with her head to Hiro's lightsaber.

"Oh...well...uh," Hiro said as he tried to think of an excuse.

"Oh, arcade!" Esa suddenly said as she grabbed Hiro's hand and began pulling him toward another building. Hiro let her drag him into the arcade where they played in pod racing and fighter simulations. The next games was a target practice game where you had to shoot various holograms that moved. Esa proved to be a handy shot as she easily hit every target.

The very last game was a old style throwing game. Throw a few metal balls into a basket a few meters away. If they bounced out you lost. Esa went first, hoping to win a large plushie prize. She tossed her ball, but it missed. He tossed the other two only to miss and have the last one bounce out. She sighed before looking to Hiro and pouting. Hiro looked helplessly at her as she gave him puppy dogs eyes and a trembling lower lip.

He fished out a few more credits and bought another round. He opted to play himself. He threw the balls. And without even using the Force all three of the landed in the basket perfectly. Esa cheered as the booth keeper handed her a large Akk dog plushie.

She carried it out with a beaming smile before she looked up and took note of the time.

"Oh, I got to go Hiro. It's been fun. Meet at the diner tomorrow and we'll hang out after my shift is over. K?" Hiro shrugged in acceptance. She gave him one last smile before running off.

Hiro looked up to the sky to see the sun beginning to set. With a shrug and not much else to do he made his way back to his speeder and then back to Fred's.

* * *

The next day Hiro was preparing to head out and see Esa again. Though the Twi'lek was a little strange she was friendly and overall good company. And for whatever reason he really wanted to see her again. He went into the kitchen and ran into the others. They greeted him before noticing he was dressed to head out.

"Going out again Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Yeah. Going to go see Esa again," Hiro said casually as he reached into the freezer and pulled out a fruit. He bit into it as the others stared at him. He took note of their looks and swallowed a piece of fruit before addressing it. "Something wrong guys?"

"No. Nothing," everyone muttered as they looked away. Hiro shrugged again and resumed eating his snack.

"Do you like her?" Fred suddenly asked with a grin.

Hiro nearly choked. He began coughing violently as he fished around the fridge for some juice. He unscrewed the cap and swallowed a few mouthfuls. When the food was successfully dislodged he took a breath and whirled around to face his friends.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Of course he doesn't like her guys," Honey Lemon said. Hiro smiled at her in gratitude, only for her to say, "He like Emma. Remember?"

"Honey Lemon!" Hiro cried in outrage. The blonde looked at him curiously.

"What? When we got you out of the academy that all you talked about. Emma this. Emma that. And for the first few days you would sigh all the time," Honey Lemon said with a shrug. She did her impression of Hiro sighing, a love smitten look on her face.

"I say good for him. Twi'leks are hot," Fred said in congratulations.

"But that'd be cheating on Emma," Honey Lemon said in appalment.

"It's not like he and Emma were official Honey. Hiro's young. He can have some fun," Gogo said on Hiro's behalf.

"Don't listen to them Hiro. Stay true to your heart and-where'd he go?" Honey Lemon asked as she suddenly noticed Hiro had disappeared.

Hiro drove along the road leading toward the city. Face burning as he thought of Emma. The white haired Burgessian girl he'd met at the dark academy. He'd grown quite close to her. While also admittedly becoming quite fond of her. They'd stuck together and he'd swore to himself he'd protect her. Unfortunately he'd been forced to leave with his friends and the other children. He felt somewhere in his mind that she was ok. And he for whatever reason had a strong feeling they'd meet each other again. But until then...

Hiro shook his head. Its not like there was anything between Esa and him. He'd only just met her. He brushed aside any lingering ideas of romance as he continued for the city.

* * *

Hiro sat at the counter of Teela's diner as he ate the special of the day. He made small talk with Teela as he ate.

"So Esa talked about you today. She said she had a lot of fun," Teela said out of the blue.

"Yeah? Well I guess we had a good time," Hiro said with a shrug. Teela hummed and arched a brow.

"And you're going to spend more time with her today?" Teela asked.

"Yeah. I don't know much about the city so it'd be nice to have some company," Hiro said casually.

Teela stared at him blankly. She clicked her tongue and chuckled. "Oh Hiro you're so naive," Teela said as she shrugged an arm. But then she looked him right in the eyes, smiling a heavenly smile that made Hiro blush. She leaned onto the counter and reach a hand out toward him. Hiro froze as she placed a finger under his chin. "But it only add to your cuteness," she said with a grin.

Hiro sat there like a statue, staring at her as she began to sparkle. She was the most beautiful-

"Ah!" Hiro cried as he was yanked off the stool. He looked to see Esa clinging to his arm and giving Teela a frown.

Teela laughed at the sight and stood up. "Calm down Esa. I was only teasing," she said as she shrugged innocently. Teela's eyes flicked towards Hiro, causing him to stiffen and blush. Esa noticed this and clutched Hiro's arm tighter before pulling him out of the diner.

"Bye Ms. T," she called back.

"Bye Esa," Teela shouted as they left.

Esa continued to hold onto Hiro's arm as they went, making the teen blush.

He cleared his throat awkwardly, grabbing the Twi'lek's attention. "So where are we going today?" Hiro asked.

Esa smiled. I just got paid today. So I want to buy some new clothes," she said excitedly. Hiro suppressed a groan. But he did not resist as Esa dragged him to a clothing store. She browsed the selection as she hummed, occasionally tossing Hiro a possible article of clothing she wanted to buy. Hiro felt like he were a pack mule or a clothes rack. This reminded him of the time when he went shopping with Anna. Apparently holding a girl's things were just what guys were supposed to do.

Esa picked out a shirt she liked and checked the size. She hummed before turning to one of the employees. "Excuse me miss?" the woman simply ignored her. Esa tried another one, but every time she was ignored and looked over. She frowned.

"What's up with these ladies?" Hiro said frowning.

"Human high culture," Esa muttered in distaste.

"Oh," Hiro said, swallowing down indignation. Human HIgh culture had sprung up after the rise of the Empire. It was the arrogant belief that humans were the most superior and intelligent species in the galaxy. All other races were practically considered second class citizens.

He saw Esa getting discouraged and narrowed his eyes in determination. he grabbed Esa's hand and led her to another employee.

"Miss," Hiro said to get her attention.

She turned around with a frown but smiled as soon as she saw she was talking to a human. "Yes? What can I do for you young man," she asked politely.

Hiro raised his hand up. "Would you kindly help my friend here? She's a paying customer and want to find some of these things in her size," Hiro said in a low voice as he waved his hand in front of her. He saw her eyes go in and out of focus.

"Oh right away sir," she said with a smile, even smiling kindly at Esa as she asked for her sizes. Esa was confused by her sudden change in demeanor but told her anyway. The lady spent the next few minutes finding clothes in Esa's size and checked them out. Esa smiled happily as she walked out with two new outfits...that she made Hiro carry.

Hiro grumbled, his face set into a frown as he carried her things. Men all over the galaxy had to rise up and say 'no'. We will no carry your bags that contains the things _you _just bought you ludicrous female. But his thought on a revolution faded as Esa turned and gave him a smile, making his stomach do a flip as he chuckled weakly and smiled back.

"So Hiro, where are you from exactly. You said you're from the outer rim?" Esa asked.

Hiro nodded. "I'm from Lothal."

Esa hummed. "Never heard of it," she said with a shrug.

"But what are you doing here in the core worlds? That's a long way," she commented curiously.

"Came here for a little vacation with some friends," he explained with a shrug.

"Where are you staying?" Hiro paused and glanced around, just making out the estate outside the city in the distance. He pointed to it. "That giant house outside the city?!" she asked in shock. He nodded and said it belonged to one of his friends.

"Cool. But you know you still haven't told me what that is," she said as she pointed to his lightsaber swinging from his belt. "It's almost like a plasma cutter from how it cut into that wall. But the shape is off and it's so small," she said as she eyed it.

"And you still haven't told me why you were being chased," Hiro retorted to change the subject off his lightsaber.

Esa wrinkled her nose before turning on her heel, her lekku swaying behind her. "Fine then. Be like that," she said in a huff. Suddenly there was a beeping noise coming off Esa. The girl stiffened and patted herself down as she felt around and then fished out a comm device.

She looked over her shoulder at Hiro and smiled sheepishly. "I need to take this. Wait here," she said as she walked around a corner. Hiro arched a brow but remained where he was. He wondered who was calling Esa. Her friends maybe?

"OW!" Hiro stiffened as he heard a pained yelp from around the corner. He rushed forward and rounded the corner to find Esa being grabbed by a Devaronian. The girl's eyes were squeezed shut in obvious pain as the horned, red skinned alien viscously squeezed her lekku.

He yanked back on them hard, making her cry out in pain. "Hey!" Hiro cried as he dropped the bags. The Devaronian looked to him and glared. Narrowing his eyes he drew a blaster at his belt and pointed it at Hiro. But before he could blink a blur of red slice it in half. The Devaronian froze, as did Esa as Hiro brandished his lightsaber. His grip loosened on the Twi'lek enough for her to squirm out of his grip and rush to Hiro's side.

The man overcame his shock and growled, body tensing up to lunge at the teens. But Hiro raised a hand and thrust his palm forward. The man gave a startled cry as he was thrown back. He collided with a wall, groaning as he slid down, eyes drooping as he struggled to hang on to consciousness.

Hiro twirled his lightsaber before deactivating the blade. He turned to check on Esa only to find her mouth open and eyes wide in shock. "Are you ok?" he asked in concern. He took a step forward, hand outstretched to in concern. But she flinched away from his touch. "Esa?"

He eyed the bruises on her lekku. He knew how sensitive they were supposed to be. And considering the reaction from when he just touched them he figured the way that man grabbed them must have really been painful. "Esa. Are you alright?"

The girl blinked before relaxing, remembering Hiro was a friend. "Yeah. Sorry. That was just...wow," she said as she glanced at the unconscious Devaronian.

Hiro glanced over his shoulder and to the man. He recognized him from the other day. "Ok Esa. Seriously. Why are these horned guys after you?" Hiro asked seriously.

Esa looked away, eyes falling to the floor. "It's nothing you should worry about," Esa muttered.

"Esa! This guy tried to hurt you!" Hiro cried.

"It's none of your business Hiro! Just back off!" Esa shouted back. She whirled around and scooped up her bags before running off. Hiro stared after her. He was just trying to help her and she had to go and react like that?

What the heck?

Hiro frowned, his mood suddenly going foul. He glanced over his shoulder at the Devaronian before snorting and leaving.

Well if she didn't want him involved then fine. He wouldn't get involved.

* * *

Hiro avoided the city for the next few days, making excuses not to go. Everyone was curious, wondering why he suddenly didn't want to go and see Esa. In his spare time he explored Fred's home. Trained some more with Gogo and hung drove around the plains. But on the fourth day he grew tired to staying at the lavish home all day.

With a groan he went to the garage and hopped on a speeder. He went to the city and parked the speeder before heading straight for Teela's diner. He entered, only to find it empty. Save for three Devaronians speaking with Ms. Teela. Teela had he face blank and hands on her hips as she stared down the Devaronians.

"She's not here. She's got the day off today," she said curtly.

The leader stalked up to her with a sneer. "You lie Zeltron. Tell us where the girl is," he said lowly. Teela stood her ground, face cool and unimpressed. "Tell us...or else," the Devaronian grinned wickedly as he eyed the Zeltron's curvaceous form. His tongue slithered out of his mouth. Hiro gaped at the length of it. He waggled it in Teela's face, making his comrades snicker before she reacted.

She grabbed his tongue with her hand and yanked it down toward the counter top. The man gave a garbled shout of pain and his eyes bulged as she pulled out a carving fork and lifted it over her head. The man struggled as she brought it down, the teeth of the fork narrowly avoiding stabbing into his tongue.

"She's not here. And I suggest you boys leave," she whispered dangerously. She bent down to whisper to the man. "And if you ever wave that tongue of yours in my face again I'll cut it off, throw it on the grill, and serve it to you on a plate," she warned. With that she released his tongue and shoved him back. The man rubbed his jaw and glared at her before he motioned for his friends to follow after him.

They brushed by Hiro, one of them throwing him a cautious glance and actually stepping away from him before leaving.

Teela walked to the window of the diner and watched them leave. "They're gone Esa," she said aloud. There was movement from the kitchen. Hiro looked to the window and saw Esa peeking her head out to see if the coast was clear. She sighed in relief before coming out front.

"Thank's Ms. T," she said gratefully.

Teela arched a brow, crossing her arms in disapproval, looking almost like a mother about to scold her child. "What have you gotten yourself into Esa?" she asked with a frown.

Esa flinched and fidgeted awkwardly. "It's nothing Ms. T. Got to go," Esa said as she hurried out the back door.

Teela scowled after her before looking at Hiro. "Hello Hiro. Sorry to ask this of you. But can you make sure Esa doesn't get into any trouble?" Hiro nodded before hurrying after Esa.

He caught up to her, walking behind her until he grabbed her shoulder. She yelped and whirled around to face him with panicked eyes.

"Esa it's ok," Hiro assured her.

She relaxed with a sigh. She gave him a hug in greeting. "Sorry about snapping at you the other day. I'm glad you came back to see me," she said with a smile.

"Uh, yeah no problem," Hiro said dismissively.

Esa pulled back to smile at him. She stared intently at him, making Hiro blush and fidget. "You know Hiro, you've saved me twice now. I really owe you one," Esa said as she took a step toward him. Hiro flushed and took a wary step back.

"Meh it was nothing," Hiro said with a wave of his hand.

Esa chuckled and got closer. "You're a nice guy Hiro," she said sweetly as she placed her hands behind her back. She began leaning in.

Hiro began freaking out. He'd never kissed a girl before. He had no idea what to do. He thought of a way to stall or end it prematurely. "Uh Esa...I kind of have a girlfriend," Hiro stammered out.

Esa paused, cocking her head to the side. "You don't 'kind of' have a girlfriend Hiro. You either do, or you don't," she said with a chuckle as she shook her head.

"Well...I guess technically I don't," he reasoned. Which was technically true seeing as he and Emma had never actually become anything.

"Then there's nothing to stop me from kissing you is there?" Esa said as she resumed leaning into his space.

"Well-mmph!" Hiro stiffened with a muffled squeak as Esa pressed her lips against his. Hiro's body stiffened up in shock before his shoulder sagged and eyes drooped. His brain slowly began to shut out all other sensations save for Esa's lips against his own. Warmth spread through him, like a hot silken sheet.

And then all too soon she pulled away. She giggled at Hiro's goofy smile as the teen released a smitten sigh and chuckle.

"Bye Hiro," Esa whispered as she turned on her heel and left.

"Bye," Hiro said dreamily as he waved to her retreating form. He stood in the middle of the street grinning like a fool. "Kissing nice."

* * *

Hiro walked about Fred's home with a grin. The memory of his first kiss still fresh in his mind. Fred and Wasabi rounded a corner and came upon him. They noticed his grinning and dazed smile and arched their brows curiously.

"Hey Hiro. Something good happen?"

Hiro flushed and gave a nod. "Very good," he muttered softly.

Fred and Wasabi exchanged a glance and shrugged.

"Oh, by the way Hiro?" Wasabi asked. Hiro looked up at him inquisitively. "Where's your lightsaber?"

Hiro's pleasant feeling vanished as he glanced down at his belt. And to his horror...

His lightsaber was gone!

* * *

**new chap.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Saving the Girl**

Hiro stared down at his empty belt, eyes bulging in disbelief. His lightsaber was gone. He frantically began patting himself down, hoping maybe he'd somehow clipped it in a different spot than normal. But after thoroughly checking his person he found that it was indeed gone. Hiro did the first thing that came to mind.

"AHHHHHHHHH! My lightsaber is gone!" he cried. He began freaking out! Where the heck could it have gone? What the heck could have happened to it?

"Whoa take it easy Hiro," Wasabi said to try and calm him down. "Now when was the last time you remember having it?"

Hiro blinked as he delved into his memory. "I knew I had it for sure at the diner," he recounted. He remembered because he'd been ready to use it if the Devaronians had gotten violent with Ms. T. "And then I went after Esa and..." Hiro trailed off, his eyes widening as a horrible thought came to mind.

Wasabi and Fred exchanged a glance. "Did she get really close to you? Like within arms reach?" Wasabi asked. Hiro could only nod in confirmation. "Were you distracted by her?" Hiro nodded again.

He looked up at the two of them. "You don't think she-"

"Can't say for sure," Wasabi said with a shrug.

"But Twi'leks are known for their charms," Fred said.

Hiro shook his head, not wanting to believe that Esa. The girl who'd become his friend and had been his first kiss had robbed him. He didn't want to believe that she'd used that kiss to distract him all so she could swipe his lightsaber. But if she had...it had worked. He'd thought of nothing but that kiss ever since it happened.

"Hiro you got to get that lightsaber back," Wasabi said, interrupting his thoughts. "Who knows what she could do with it?"

"Hell, she might just sell it," Fred added unhelpfully.

Hiro nodded vigorously in agreement. Wasabi looked around to make sure they weren't being watched. He bent down to whisper to him. "We'll try to distract Gogo. She'll never let you live it down if she discovers you let it get stolen. Try not to stay out too late." Hiro nodded in agreement before he ran back to the garage and jumped on a speeder.

As he sped toward the city the pain of betrayal was lancing through him. He thought Esa had been his friend. He thought she liked him. His eyes narrowed in anger. She'd duped him. Maybe she'd always been planning this. Maybe she just got close to him so he'd let his guard and make it easier for her.

He reached the city and parked the speeder. Still angry he leapt onto a small building as he began running and jumping across rooftops in search of Esa. He went to the diner, but he found it empty. He frowned and growled in frustration. He had no idea where Esa stayed. So he had no idea how to find her. As he began thinking of a strategy he thought of something.

The crystal in the lightsaber was attuned to the Force. So maybe if he focused hard enough he could sense it. He figured it was worth a shot. With a breath he sat down and closed his eyes. He drowned out the noise of the city and its people as he connected with the Force. Soon everything around him faded into absolute silence.

He thought of his lightsaber. Picturing the weapon in his hand. And then he heard it.

His eyes snapped open as he heard a faint whistling noise. Even with the other sounds of the city coming back it remained. Flitting and floating along the air. He began racing toward it. It grew louder and louder as the crystal inside called to him. As he kept chasing the sound he noticed he had crossed into the seedier parts of the city. He made a mental note to be careful of his surroundings.

Finally he found it. A large condemned building, perhaps a warehouse. And coming out of the stained and broken windows was the whistling. Hiro leapt down into the streets, landing in a crouch before standing up and walking up to it. He saw that the front door appeared to be boarded up. He hummed. He probably could break it down. But he didn't want them to hear him coming. But if someone lived here then there had to be a way in.

Hiro began to circle the building, eventually finding a stack of crates that piled up to a window. He climbed the pile. He tried to pushed the window open. But found it locked. He peered inside, finding the lock and raising a hand. He focused the Force and with a flick of his wrist the lock opened. With a light push the window opened.

Hiro crawled through before carefully shutting it behind him. He crouched low as he moved along the metal catwalk. The whistling seemed to get louder and louder, eventually drawing his attention to a door on the ground floor. It was only opened a crack and there was light filtering through.

With a breath he vaulted over the side rails and down to the floor. He landed silently before cautiously tiptoeing up to the door. He peered through the crack. Inside he saw the traitor. There was Esa. Sitting on a pile of blankets on the floor with her knees hugged to her chest and looking mysteriously sad. Hiro almost felt concern. Until he realized that the whistling noise was coming from this room.

He frowned before standing up and pushing the door open. It gave an audible creak that caught Esa's attention. She glanced over and gasped when she saw him.

"Hiro?" she said in surprise.

"Hey Esa," Hiro said shortly.

The Twi'lek teen stood up and remained on the spot. "What are you doing here? How did you find me?"

Hiro kept his face in a frown as his eyes shifted around the room. There looked to be three piles of blankets that he guessed were supposed to be matresses. And on the wall were old and worn cabinets, cupboards, and chests. His eyes flicked over each one before remaining on a small cupboard. He extended a hand toward it. It gave a shake before the door to it flew open and his lightsaber sailed right into the palm of his hand.

He smiled at it. Glad to have it back in his possession before he clipped it to his belt and turned his attention back to Esa. The Twi'lek teen had the decency to look ashamed.

"Look Hiro, I can explain."

"Explain!" Hiro shouted angrily. She flinched and took a step back. "Esa you stole my lightsaber! What the heck!" Hiro cried in outrage.

"Hiro-" she tried to say.

"I thought we were friends Esa!"

"We are friends," Esa said desperately.

"Then how could you do this?! And that kiss!" Hiro said in frustration. He stared at her, hurt and cast his eyes to the floor. His lightsaber only confirmed it. She'd stabbed him in the back. He turned his back on her. "I thought you liked me," he muttered to the ground. He began to leave when Esa rushed forward and grabbed his wrist. He looked back at her with a glare.

Her eyes were wide and pleading. "I do like you Hiro! I wasn't faking that."

Hiro tore his hand from her grip. "Then why?" he asked lowly. He whirled around on her and stalked toward her. Esa flinched before backing away. Eventually backing into a wall. "Why would you do this? What is going on Esa? Does it have to do with those guys who were after you?"

Esa remained silent, shaking in slight fear as Hiro loomed over her. Hiro noticed this. And with a breath to quell his anger he took a step back so she could tell her story. He backed up a few more steps and waited, letting her rub her arms nervously and look down at the floor in shame.

"Me and my friends owe their boss some money," she revealed. "I found out what that was," she said a she motioned to his lightsaber. "I thought maybe I could sell it and clear our debt."

Anger spiked within Hiro. He turned to storm out when Esa rushed to block his path.

"But I couldn't," she added quickly. Hiro arched a brow. "I thought about how you helped me. How nice you were to me even though you're a human and I'm a Twi'lek. And I just couldn't," she said shaking her head. "I was thinking of a way to give it back to you when you suddenly just showed up," she explained.

She grabbed his hand, holding and curling her fingers around it. Hiro didn't reciprocate. He let his hand remain limp, his mouth in a tight line and his eyes hard.

"Please believe me Hiro. You're my friend. I was desperate and stupid but I didn't do it. And I do like you," she added with a blush at her blatant admission. "I like you a lot."

Hiro stared at her. And with the Force he could sense no deception. She was being truthful. His anger faded as he looked into the eyes of a friend. A friend who had made a mistake and knew it. His shoulders relaxed and he curled his fingers around hers as a smile formed on his face.

Esa smiled too, seeing the beginning of forgiveness in his eyes. She took a step closer, holding onto the hand of the kind human boy who'd fallen out of the very sky and stolen her young heart.

But with a loud creak and a crash the door to the room swung open. The pair leapt apart with furious blushes as they looked to the door.

Two girls around their ages had entered. One wore an all black outfit consisting of a leather jacket, black undershirt, black pants and boots. On her hands were fingerless black gloves with metal spike on the knuckles. Her skin was chalk white and pale, her hair was grey and flowed down to her shoulder, and her eyes were silver. On her back was a double blades vibroblade.

The other girl had fair skin with two strange black spots on her forehead. She had a freckled face with brown eyes and short spiked hair. She wore a white undershirt with a brown leather jacket and dark brown boots. At her hips Hiro could spy a blaster and a what looked like a stun baton.

"Guys," Esa said awkwardly.

"Esa who the heck is this?" the girl with freckles asked.

"He's-"

"And what's he doing in our home?" the pale girl asked.

"I can explain," Esa tried to say. But the girls seemed to ignore her as they stared Hiro down. But the pale girl didn't seem in the listening mood as she grabbed her vibroblade and leapt at Hiro. Without even having to think about it Hiro grabbed his lightsaber and ignite the blade.

He blocked a slash from one end of her weapon before ducking under the other end. He backed away, twisting his body and slinging his saber behind his back to block a strike at it before lashing out with his leg and kicking the girl right in the stomach.

He knocked the air out of her and sent her staggering out through the door of the room as she gasped for breath.

"Brita!" Esa shouted in worry. The other girl rushed him, drawing her stun baton and blaster as she got in close. She swung at the sie of his head. Hiro blocked with his saber, keeping the crackling sparks away before jerking his head out of the way with a yelp to avoid a blast to the face.

"Mox! Stop!" Esa shouted. The girl kept coming at Hiro. Using her baton to try and get in a debilitating shock while also trying to shoot him in the body. With a growl Hiro ducked under a swing from her baton before backing out of the room for more room. Mox advanced, firing blaster bolts at him that he blocked and batted away.

"Don't hurt them," Esa shouted as she followed after them. Hiro frowned and backflipped over Brita as she slashed at his legs. He landed in a crouch behind her as Mox came up to join her side.

"Tell that to them," Hiro said pointing at them. The girls charged. Hiro groaned, but seeing Esa's eyes wide with worry and fear made him turn down the power in his lightsaber to non lethal level. And then a two against one battle started as Mox and Brita attacked.

Out of the two of them Brita was the much better at close combat. She lead the assault, exchanging and matching Hiro strike for strike while Mox would wait for an opportunity to get in a well placed shot. Esa meanwhile kept trying to get her friends to stop fighting him, but she couldn't get close enough for fear she may lose a hand to Brita's blades.

Hiro leapt over a low strike and up to the catwalk. The girls were stunned for a moment at the amazing leapt before they narrowed their eyes and began to pursue. Mox ran up the stair while Brita climbed and vaulted up the metal railing before stepping onto the catwalk to face him.

Hiro took a battle stance. Feeling he had no choice but to fight as he stared her down. Brita began to spin her weapon in both hands. They became blurs of sliver as she advanced. Hiro backed away warily before striking. He stopped one of her blades and ducked as she struck out with the other. She pressed the attack, coming at him with a flurry of slashes that narrowly missed their marks.

He leaned back, the blade of her weapon passing a few centimeters from his nose. He jerked to the left to avoid a vertical slash before leaping onto the side railing and then behind her. Brita spun on her heel, blades a blur as she attacked. Hiro blocked and parried her slashes as he backed away. He remained on the defensive, not wanting to hurt the girl.

She suddenly stop her attack and jerked her head to the side. Hiro blinked and then his eyes widened in surprise as he saw Mox behind her, blaster up and aimed right at him. She fired, Hiro blocked the bolt with his saber, redirecting it back at her. It hit the blaster and knocked it out of her hand.

Brita spun on her heel and aimed a high kick for Hiro's head. Hiro weaved under it before facing Mox in time to parry a strike from her baton. Mox growled as she waved and swung her baton at her like a club. Mox went for a heavy overhand swing. Hiro caught her wrist with his free hand before yanking her forward and rolling her over his shoulder to slam her into the catwalk. Mox gasped as the air was knocked out of her lungs.

Hiro backflipped away as Brita came to help Mox up. Hiro used the opportunity to leapt off the catwalk and back down to the ground floor. Mox and Brita glared down at him. Brita leapt over the rail, landing and then rolling to disperse the force before leaping to her feet and ready to continue.

Mox ran down the stairs to back her up, having reclaimed her blaster. Hiro assumed a battle stance, prepared to engage them again when Esa darted in front of him, arms out.

"Stop guys!" Esa shouted to her friends. They stared at her in confusion. "This is my friend. This is Hiro," she said as she gestured to him.

They flinched, realization and recognition flashing across their faces. Hiro relaxed, lowering but not deactivating his weapon just yet. Then to Hiro's confusion, they both tensed, crossing their arms over their chests and blushing.

"So this is the perv who grabbed your Lekku?" Brita asked.

"I'm not a pervert! I didn't know about the Lekku! I'd never met a Twi'lek before!"

* * *

A few minutes later Hiro was formally introduced to Brita and Mox. They were Esa's long time friends. Brita was an Echani while Mox was a female Devaronian. The kind without fur. They apologized for attacking Hiro, they'd thought he was a henchman of the man whom they owed money to.

Hiro asked for more details. They explained that they used to work for a local gangster. They were couriers and were close to quitting until one day they'd been caught by the authorities and forced to abandon their delivery. They'd lost him a lot of money and he was now forcing them to pay it back. Esa had gotten a job, trying to go straight, while Mox and Brita stuck to pickpocketing and thievery.

Apparently he was expecting his money soon...or else.

"Ok. So those Devaronians work for him?" Hiro asked. They nodded.

"That's why I took your lightsaber Hiro. I was hoping to make enough money selling to finally clear our debt. But I couldn't, can't do that to you," she said shaking her head. Hiro gave her a smile.

"So can we sell your lightsaber?" Mox asked.

"No!" Hiro cried with a scowl.

"Why not? Don't you want to help Esa?" Mox challenged. Hiro tensed. Well that was true. But he went through hell just to get it. And he was a Jedi. Their lightsaber was their life.

"It doesn't matter," Esa piped in. "This is our problem. Not his. I'm not going to ask him to sell his lightsaber." Mox and Brita only shrugged in acceptance.

"So what are you going to do?" Hiro asked.

The girls exchanged a glance. "We're going to go see him. See if he's willing to give us some more time. And I have an idea,' she explained. Hiro and the other cocked a brow. Esa smiled at Hiro and reached an arm out to grasp his hand. "It'll be ok Hiro. Just wait at the diner ok?" Hiro pursed his lips and frowned.

"It'll be ok. Promise," she said with a smile.

* * *

Hiro waited at the Teela's diner, finger drumming against the counter top. He hated this feeling. He was worried about the girls. Especially Esa. Though Mox and Brita seemed pretty tough.

"Everything ok Hiro?" Teela asked. Hiro frowned. He only shrugged in response. Teela hummed before shrugging and walking back into the kitchen.

Hiro kept telling himself that Esa and the girls were fine. They had to be. They were.

Hiro sat up as the door to the diner swung open. He turned in his seat to find Mox and Brita, panting and looking panicked.

"Hiro!" they cried in unison. Hiro leapt out of his seat as they rushed up to him, grabbing his arm. He could feel their panic and hysteria.

"What's going on guys? Where's Esa?" Hiro asked.

"We went to see Bombdo," Brita began.

"We asked for more time to pay back the money we owed. He said no," Mox continued.

"So in order to pay off our debt Esa offered herself up to him as a slave," Brita revealed.

"What?!" Hiro cried in shock.

"Makes sense," Teela said from behind them. Hiro whirled around, eyes wide in disbelief that she'd said that. "Twi'leks are worth a lot in the slave market," she said with a shrug.

"How could you say that?!" Hiro asked. "Aren't you worried about her? Don't you want to help her?"

Teela rolled her eyes. "She didn't ask for my help. And it's her own fault for getting herself involved with Bombdo."

"Hey, we were poor and needed the money!" Mox said in their defense.

Teel just stood there, face apathetic. "Well why don't you go and save her little Jedi?" Teela said to Hiro. Hiro couldn't help but flinch in surprise. "I know what that is. How do you think Esa figured it out," she said as she pointed to his lightsaber. "Anyway, not my problem," Teela said, waving a hand as she went into the back.

Hiro narrowed his eyes at her. "Fine then. C'mon guys," he said as he turned to face Mox and Brita. "Let's go save Esa," Hiro said in determination. The others nodded as they rushed out of the diner.

* * *

Inside Bombdo's headquarters Esa sat in a cage. She sighed to herself, shivering and hugging herself for warmth and comfort. This was to be her new life. The life of a slave. Well at least her friends would be ok. At least their debt would be clear and they could maybe have a life.

Her only regret was that she couldn't see Hiro one last time. She blushed as she thought of the kind human boy. She wished she had kissed him one last time.

Her nose suddenly twitched as she got a whiff of something...fishy. She looked up in time to see her new master, Bombdo stood outside her cage. Bombdo was a Quarren. He was portly for his species with a large rotund belly and beady blue eyes. He breathed heavily as he looked her over.

"Hello my lovely little Twi'lek," he said in a gurgling voice. Esa frowned up at him. "Ah, ah," Bombdo said waggling a finger at her. "No frowning," he said. "Slaves are expected to smile for their masters. Something you should learn."

Esa remained frowning.

Bombdo only gave a haughty laugh. Twi'leks always sold for a good price. He was betting he could get a good amount of credits for her.

"Bombdo!" Bombdo turned as one of his Devaronian henchmen ran up to him. In his hand was a small holo communications device. He held it up for Bombdo to see. A hologram of one his men appeared.

"What is it?" Bombdo asked in annoyance.

"We're being attacked!"

"By who?"

"By that Twi'lek's girls friends!"

Bombdo growld before turning to look down at Esa. But she looked just as surprise as Bombdo was.

"They also have a little Jedi with them!" the man shouted in panic.

Bombdo tensed and flinched in shock. Then he furrowed his brow in confusion. "Little Jedi?"

"Yeah. He's like...this big," the Devaronian said as he put his hand to a level at his waist. "He fights like a demon!"

Bombdo couldn't help but feel slightly afraid. He'd personally never encountered a Jedi. He thought they were gone. But he'd heard the stories. Powerful warriors who fought and brought down some of the worst criminal organizations there ever were.

"Wake up Thudd! Tell him to kill the intruders!"

* * *

Hiro thrust his hand forward, sending several of Bombdo's henchmen flying. They collided with a wall with a pained shout before blacking out. Someone burst through a door with a blaster. he took aim at Hiro and fired. Hiro waved his lightsaber and sent the blast back at him. It hit the man in the arm. He didn't learn his lesson as he cursed and continued shooting. Each blast Hiro sent back at him, catching him in all his limbs until he was on the floor.

When he was down Mox went up to him and touched him with her stun baton, electrifying him until he fainted.

Hiro smiled to himself. These guys were easy. Small fry compared to the criminal superpowers like the Hutts, Black Sun, and Zann Consortium. He and the girls were taking them out no problem.

"I don't understand why we don't eliminate them permanently," Brita said.

Hiro rolled his eyes. He didn't want to kill unless they absolutely had to. Still, he wasn't sure exactly how he was going to get Esa back.

"Bombdo is through there," Mox said as she pointed to a large double door. Hiro nodded and took a step toward it when it suddenly opened.

All three teens froze as a hulking figure crouched and stepped through the doorway.

Hiro was wide eyed as the nine foot tall Houk stared down at the three of them. His face was expressionless and blank as his eyes shifted between them.

"Alright children," the Houk said as he rolled his shoulders and cracked his neck. "Boss says you have to die," he said as he shrugged his giant shoulders.

Hiro gulped. This alien was huge. His very hand was the size of Hiro's head. He looked as if he could crush his skull without even trying.

Mox and Brita moved to stand on either side of him.

"What's the plan Hiro?" Mox whispered, not taking her eyes off the Houk.

"Try not to die," Hiro said.

"Take him down," Brita shouted as she charged at him. Mox and Hiro tried to stop her, but the young Echani teen ignored them as she leapt at him, one end of her vibroblade aimed right at his face.

And then to everyone's astonishment the Houk caught her right out of the air. Brita blanched and gasped as one of his beefy hands held her by the waist an off the ground. Before she could fight back he grabbed her vibroblade and ripped it from her grasp before tossing her away like she were nothing.

Hiro and Mox caught her before watching as the Houk snapped her vibroblade in half like a twig before dropping it to the floor. Brita gaped at her destroyed weapon.

"That was my favorite blade," she muttered to herself.

The Houk began stomping toward them. Mox drew her blaster but the Houk moved with startling speed as he snatching it out of her hand and then crushed it. He let the broken contents fall to the ground through his fingers before smirking at them.

Everyone gulped. With a shout Hiro swung at the Houk, but to his shock the Houk's amazing reflexes allowed him to catch Hiro by the arm and hoist him off the ground. Hiro looked into the Houk's eyes as he dangled off the ground.

"Oh man," Hiro said in worry.

* * *

From his quarters Bombdo's watched all laughs as his lackey, Thudd, easily dominated the intruders, including the Jedi. At the foot of his chair was Esa, a shock collar around her neck as she was forced to watch the video feed of her friends and Hiro fighting against the giant Houk.

She watched and gasped as it tossed Hiro across the room.

* * *

Hiro yelped as he was flung across the room. He was sent straight toward a wall. He twisted and oriented his body so his feet hit first. He planted his feet against the wall and pushed off, flipping and landing on the ground in a crouch.

Thudd was suddenly on him. He raised a giant fist up before bringing it down. Hiro jerked to the side, narrowly avoiding the fist as it passed a few mere inches from his body. It smashed into the ground. Hiro was about to strike Thudd in the arm, but the Houk batted him aside with the back of his fist. The breath was knocked out of Hiro as he was sent rolling back, dropping his lightsaber in the process.

He looked up, about to extend his hand and pull it to him when the Houk stepped on it, trapping it under his foot. The Houk smirked at him as Hiro narrowed his eyes.

"Not so tough without your lightsaber, are you little Jedi?" the Houk asked tauntingly. Suddenly Thudd was hit from behind. He glanced back to see Brita, throwing a flurry of punches and kicks at his body. Thudd barely felt them, his muscled body easily absorbing the Echani girl's blows. He tried to backhand her. But she ducked before twirling away.

He suddenly hissed as Mox hit him in the lower back with his stun baton. He growled as he tried swinging his huges arms at her. The tenacious Devaronian girl ducked and jerked out of the way.

Hiro leapt circled around before leaping to Thudd's shoulders. He rammed his fists into the sides of his head to disorient him. Thudd reached his hands up and grabbed him before throwing him to the ground. Hiro hit the ground and rolled before leaping to his feet.

He locked eyes with Thudd before thrusting his palms at him. Thudd only staggered back a few steps. But in doing so he'd taken a foot off his lightsaber. He stretched his arm out before calling his saber to his hand. He ignited the blade and gave it a twirl before leveling it at the Houk.

Thudd growled and was about to advance when Mox and Brita attacked him from behind. Brita gave the back of his knee a kick while Mox hit his leg with her baton. Thudd cried out in pain, staggering forward as Hiro hit him in the face with his lightsaber. Thudd howled in pain as the red blade left a painful burning welt on the side of his face. Thudd started lashing out wildly, throwing out his huge arms angrily as he attempted to swat the three youths.

The three teens dodged, dancing around the giant Houk as they attacked, Hiro kept striking out with his lightsaber, leaving painful welts on the Houk's arms. Mox struck him with her stun baton, hitting him with painful electric shocks. Brita kept throwing punches and kicks, aiming for any vulnerable place.

With a growl Thudd managed to catch both Mox and Brita by their throats. Thudd threw his legs out to attempt a kick on Hiro. Hiro leapt back, landing in a crouch before looking up to see his comrades in danger. They struggled and flailed about, gasping for air. Thudd arrowed his eyes, increasing the grip to crush their throats.

A shout caused him to look up, he saw Hiro leaping at him, red blade posed in the air. Thudd raised his arm up to block the blade, readying himself for the burning smack.

So it came to a complete shock when the blade sliced clean through his arm. Mox fell to the floor and Brita dropped down a moment later. They looked to see Thudd rolling around on the floor, clutching at what remained of his left arm. It had been cut off just above the elbow.

Hiro hadn't wanted to do that. But his friends were in danger. So he'd turned its power up and attacked, severing the Houk's arm with one swipe. Like Gogo had once told him, when a Jedi draws their weapon they have to be prepared to take a life.

They stepped around the downed lackey and up to the double doors. To display a little power Hiro thrust his hand toward the doors, blasting them open with the Force. Inside Bombdo and his men all jumped and raised their weapon as Hiro walked in, flanked by Mox and Brita.

He took a second to look around the room. Taking note of all eyes staring directly at him and the lightsaber. Hiro arched a brow, sensing...fear coming from all of them. They were afraid of him. He saw their blaster shaking, their hands trembling and glistening in sweat.

His eyes flicked to a fat Quarren sitting on a large elaborate chair, and at his feet was Esa.

"You," Hiro said pointing his lightsaber at the Quarren. The squid man squeaked and flinched away from the red blade even though it was several feet away from him. "Are you Bombdo?" Hiro asked with a glare.

Bombdo cleared his throat, putting on a bravado as he sat up straight. "Yes I am. And what are you doing here...Jedi?" Bombdo asked with a glare of his own.

"I'm here to take Esa back," Hiro said as his eyes flicked to the Twi'lek teen. Her eyes were wide, flicking around the room and wondering what was going to happen.

"Well unfortunately, I will not be handing her over to you. Esa here has willingly sold herself to me to cover she and her friends' debts," Bombdo said. Hiro narrowed his eyes, causing the Quarren to flinch again. "And you're outnumbered, you can't touch me," Bombdo added hurriedly as he gestured to his men.

Hiro looked around the room, gripping his lightsaber firmly in hand. His only real hope was to try and bluff them. He was outnumbered. And he wasn't skilled enough to deflect fire from all the armed men. He took a breath, preparing to take what might possibly be a gamble for his life.

"Ok, that's enough."

Everyone looked up and to the door in surprise to see Teela stroll in. She looked around the room, wrinkling her nose in disgust. She looked up to Bombdo, coming to stand beside Hiro.

"Alright Bombdo, how about we come to a peaceful agreement?"

Bombdo arched a brow. "What did you have in mind?"

"How about I pay off the girls' debt?" Teela offered. The girls and Hiro flinched, eyes wide in disbelief.

"Hmmm. Interesting proposition. But I already have a Twi'lek I can sell," Bombdo said as he gestured to Esa.

Teela rolled her eyes. "You obviously don't know much about the slave market," she said blankly. Bombdo furrowed his brows in confusion. "She's orange. A common color for a Twi'lek. You won't get much off of her," she said dismissively.

"Hey!" Esa said in slight offense.

"So Bombdo? Deal? I'll even add 50 % interest," Teela offered.

* * *

"And that's how you rescue someone," Teela said smugly back at her diner. The teens couldn't help but stare at her. She'd saved all of them. Paying off the gangster and clearing all ties the girls had with him. It helped that Teela said she'd make sure the Jedi didn't come after him. Hiro had glared, gripping his lightsaber firmly to intimidate the Quarren.

Esa was gratefully hugging Hiro in thanks. Thought Teela had saved them in the end she appreciated his effort. She looked up to smile at him, only to find him unable to meet her eye, face beet red, and arms out and not touching her.

"Hiro? What's wrong?" Esa asked in confusion.

"Esa, you might want to let that poor boy go. Otherwise his head might explode from what you're wearing," Teela teased.

Esa arched a brow before glancing down at herself. She leapt back with a yelp, realizing she was still in her revealing slave outfit.

Teela let Esa borrow some clothes, and while the Twi'lek girl changed Teela spoke tiwh the others.

"Alright, so here's what's going to happen," Teela said firmly. "You girls," she said pointing to Mox and Brita. "Are going to work for me at my diner."

"What?" they cried in unison. "Why?"

"Because I own all three of your narrow asses," Teela shot back. "I just paid off you debt. So now you owe me. And you're going to pay back all the money you owe me." The girls began to protest when the Zeltron reached out and pinched both their cheeks. She pulled them harshly, turning their protests into scream of pain and finally acceptance.

Teela released their cheeks and smiled. "Good. Now no more crime. And you're going to live upstairs. Got it?" Teela asked with an arched brow. The girls look down and nodded.

"Good," Teela said with a smirk.

Teela hummed before looking to Hiro. She saw him smiling up at her.

"What?" she asked with a shrug.

"You're actually kind of nice. I thought you didn't care."

"I don't. I just saw an opportunity to get some workers who I can pay next to nothing and will be forced to work for me until they're in their twenties," Teela said dismissively. "Not bad by the way little Jedi."

"How did you know I'm a Jedi?" Hiro asked curiously.

"I've met Jedi in the past. They're good people. I always respected them and what they stood for," she said shrugging an arm. Then with a smile she bent down to Hiro's eye level. "You're quite the little hero, Hiro," she said with a chuckle. "And every hero deserves a kiss," she whispered. With that she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Hiro blushed, placing a hand over the spot and smiled goofily.

"So you're really a Jedi Hiro?" Mox asked. Hiro turned around to face the other girls.

"Well in training," Hiro explained. "But yeah," he said with a nod. The Devaronian and Echani girl smiled at him in thanks. Then they circled to either side of him. He looked back and forth between them inquisitively.

"Thanks Hiro," Mox said.

"You're pretty cool," Brita finished.

With that they both leaned in and kissed him on either cheek. Hiro gave a weak and embarrassed chuckle as he flushed a scarlet.

"NO!" everyone turned to see Esa running out of the back, washcloth in hand. She vigorously rubbed at his cheeks with the cloth. Then she grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the other women. She stood in front of him as she shot a glare at the three of them.

"Stop that!

"Stop what?" Teela asked innocently.

"Kissing him!"

* * *

A few hours later Hiro was back at Fred's house. He smiled to himself, a good deed done, and the day saved. And very importantly his lightsaber retrieved. All was right with the world. He'd even gotten kisses for his bravery like every good hero did.

And most importantly Gogo knew nothing about him letting his lightsaber getting stolen. Hiro walked into the kitchen for a snack, only to find Gogo at the table with Fred and Wasabi. Hiro smiled at them, but it faded when he saw Gogo giving him a stern stare and a frown.

He glanced to the others.

"She mind tricked Fred," Wasabi said pointing to the other guy.

"Sorry man. My mind is weak," Fred said in shame.

Hiro swallowed, glancing at Gogo as she stared him down. Then she stood up. Hiro slapped his hands over his ears.

"Not the ears!"

* * *

ne**w chap. Day is saved. **

**silverwolf: Tadashi's lightsaber is gone. No way Hiro could ever find it. **


	19. Chapter 19

**Old Order**

It was another day as Hiro strolled into Teela's diner. He slid onto a stool and ordered the special of the day like he usually did. Teela served him his food and made small talk. As he ate Mox and Brita would come in and out of the diner as they made their food deliveries. From the back Esa would greet him with a small wave and a smile before resuming her own work.

Eventually Esa's shift would end and Teela would dismiss her and allow her to spend time with Hiro. Esa eagerly bounded up to the young man before grabbing his arm and tugging him out so they could go on their date. Today Esa had a picnic basket, as the two of them had planned to have a picnic outside the city on the grassy plains. Hiro led her to his speeder bike and got on, allowing her to climb on behind him and wrap her arms around him before he sped out of the city and into the grassy plains.

They eventually found a spot on a little hill, prompting them to park the speeder, climb off, and set up their picnic. Hiro laid out a large blanket that they could rest on before Esa set the basket down and started pulling out the food. It was some sandwiches she'd gotten from the diner.

Hiro munched on one while Esa greedily devoured five of them. When they were done Esa scooted closer to sit beside Hiro. Hiro blushed at her proximity and remained on the spot. The Twi'lek girl smiled at him as she scooted even closer, bumping her shoulder against his playfully. Hiro gave a chuckle as she leaned against him and let out a contented sigh.

It was obvious to anyone with eyes that Esa had feelings for Hiro. And Hiro being the genius he was was aware of them as well. And he returned them. He liked Esa a lot. She was pretty, fun to be around, clever, and funny. He cared nothing about her being a Twi'lek.

After a few minutes of silence and simply enjoying the view and each other's company Esa spoke.

"So Hiro, how did you become a Jedi? I thought they were all wiped out after the Clone Wars?" Esa asked curiously.

Hiro looked down at her and smiled. "Well my brother was a Jedi."

"Was?"

"Yeah, he's gone now," Hiro said sadly.

Esa grabbed one of his hands and curled her fingers around his to comfort him. It worked as Hiro smiled while looking down at her hands.

"I'm actually from this sector. I lived on Lothal, but I was born on Corellia," Hiro revealed. Esa hummed as she took in this new information. "Me and Tadashi lost our parents when we were really young. My aunt took us in. At a young age my brother was taken to be trained by the Corellian Jedi. They're less strict than the regular Order, so he still came around to see us and stuff," Hiro said fondly as he recounted the good memories he had of Tadashi.

Esa smiled as she wrapped an arm around his.

"So when the Jedi were wiped out my aunt took she and I to Lothal. She even changed our names so we wouldn't be linked to Tadashi."

"Oh Hiro I'm so sorry," Esa said softly. She figured that must have been hard. To have to pretend and act like you were never related to the one you idolized.

"Yeah. I still wanted to be a Jedi. But," Hiro paused and chuckled as he remembered all his attempts to train himself. "Learning how to use the Force definitely isn't easy on your own," he said as he looked at his hand.

"So how did you become so good?"

"Some friends of my brother were on Lothal. One of them was Force sensitive and knew a lot about the Jedi. She agreed to teach me. She's the one I owe for everything," Hiro said with a fond smile as he thought of Gogo.

"Is she a Jedi?" Esa asked curiously.

"Nah. She just knows a lot about the Force. She's pretty awesome." _If not a little harsh some of the time,_ he thought to himself as he subconsciously rubbed his ear that Gogo had nearly ripped off when she was chewing him out for losing his lightsaber.

Esa hummed. "I heard that my people used to be Jedi when they were still around."

Hiro nodded. "Yeah. My teacher said that many species were apart of the Jedi order."

Esa sat up. "Can I see your lightsaber?" Hiro pursed his lips hesitantly. Esa pouted at him with big hazel eyes. "Please?" she asked sweetly. Hiro let out a defeated breath as he reached a hand down to unclip it from his belt. He turned the power down to non lethal level before handing it to her. She marveled at it, rotating it in her hand as she looked for the way to activate it.

Hiro slid a hand over the metal before hitting the ignition stud.

Esa yelped as the red plasma blade sprang out. Then she stared in awe as she waved it around.

"It's amazing," she said in wonder. Hiro smiled in total agreement.

"Sure is." Esa stared at it for a few more moments before she handed it back to him. She asked him to do a demonstration. Hiro refused at first, but more puppy dog eyes and a pouty face made him relent. So he stood up and back a few feet before he began waving and twirling his weapon in his hand at blurring speeds. Esa gasped and watched in amazement as he handled the saber with such deftness.

Hiro thrust his hand out, Esa watched as the grassed flatted in a wave like a strong wind had blown over it. When Hiro was done she clapped for him, causing the teen to blush as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt and walked back to sit down beside her.

Esa her arms around his, leaning into his chest as she rested her head just under his chin. Hiro blushed, face warm as he felt Esa heartbeat. Esa lifted her head up to kiss Hiro on his cheek. Then she pecked him on the lips, making him blush even harder and let out a goofy chuckle.

Esa giggled, going in for another kiss, this one lasting a little longer before pulling back to lean on his arm and enjoy the peaceful day.

Hiro's heart thrummed in his chest as he made himself comfortable. The day was nice. And because of Esa he hadn't thought about his sadness since he'd met her. It's like he literally could not feel sadness when he was around her. Now he couldn't say for sure. He was still young after all and had never quite felt this before.

But he thought it might be love.

* * *

In her room Honey Lemon had set up many machines she'd acquired from Fred. Inside one of the machines as a crystal. The latest one she'd been working on. The machine was running a spectrometric, external surface, and internal lattice scan and comparing them to data she'd obtained from a previous one.

She waited patiently for the results of the scan to show up on the monitor. She drummed her fingers against her work desk before reaching a hand out and picking up her cup of green tea and taking a few long sips. Suddenly with a beep the results came in. She peered over the lip of her cup before she nearly choked. She spit out her tea in another direction as she rechecked the data on the screen. But it had been no mistake. She smiled wide as she leapt up and grabbed the crystal out of the machine and ran out of the room.

* * *

Gogo sat in the kitchen, taking a second to marvel at the sight of her rare steak sitting on a plate before her. It smelled so delicious, the meat cooked perfectly and the smell of the cooked flesh wafting into her nostrils. She picked up her fork and knife and was about to cut herself a piece when a shout nearly made her jump.

"GOGO!" Honey Lemon screamed as she burst into the kitchen.

"Ah!" Gogo yelped, in her surprise her hand flew out, accidentally flinging her steak across the room only to have it land on the floor. Before Gogo could mourn the loss of her meal Honey Lemon was in her face.

"Gogo! Gogo! Gogo! Gogo! Gogo! Go-"

"What Honey Lemon!? What?!" Gogo cried as she stared at her in bewilderment, her eyes were wide like she were in panic, yet there was a huge smile on her face.

"Remember that crystal Hiro had gotten from that pirate?" Honey Lemon asked, almost bouncing in excitement.

"Yes," Gogo said as she arched a brow.

"Ok, well I took a spectrometric, external surface, and internal lattice scan of to identify its composition and structure. And using that data I began trying to replicate it a make a crystal with a structure and composition similar to it."

"Ok?" Gogo said not sure where this was going.

Honey Lemon squealed before she pulled out a singular violet colored crystal from her pocket. Gogo looked at it, it didn't look so impressive before looking back up at Honey Lemon for an explanation.

"This crystal is almost identical in structure and composition. So, in theory of course, it should be a good focusing crystal for a lightsaber," she finally revealed.

Gogo couldn't help but flinch a bit in surprise. She looked back down at the crystal before taking hold of it. She stared at it. Not feeling the Force within it. But that's where she came in. She stood up and looked up at her blonde friend. She gave her an eager smile.

"Let's find the guys and give it a try."

Two hours later everyone save Hiro was gathered in Fred's room. Wasabi had gathered all the necessary components to make a simple lightsaber, just to see if the crystal worked. Gogo sat with the components and the crystal in front of her. Her head was bowed as she meditated, mind and power focused on the crystal. She was attempting to attune it and fill it with the Force, letting it weave and work its way into the very thing's molecular structure. Such a task was no simple feat. but she persevered, eventually making the crystal emit a violet light.

The others gasped, hearts racing, and fingers crossed. The crystal began to float into the air, followed shortly after by the lightsaber parts. She raised her hands up, taking control of the parts and moving them into position around the crystal. With a breath and a few hand gestures she fit them all together. The pieces clicked and locked into place securely around the crystal before floating in front of her complete. Gogo stood up, grabbing it out of the air in the process.

She looked to her friends. They all held her gaze before they nodded in unison. Gogo looked back down at the hilt of the lightsaber before placing her finger over the ignition stud. With a short breath she pressed down on it.

A moment later blade of violet plasma sprang out. Everyone gasped in amazement before holding their breath. This had happened to them many times before, everything would be going well before the lightsaber would malfunction. So they tried not to get their hopes up and waited. And waited. And waited. And waited some more. But after what seemed like ages the plasma blade remained.

Gogo waved and gave it a twirl, and to everyone's elation the blade remained. She looked to her friends with a wide smile. They all looked back.

They'd finally done it.

"Wahoo!" Honey Lemon cried in joy. After years she'd finally made a successful lightsaber crystal. Everyone cheered and high fived in joy after Gogo deactivated the blade. She held it out for Wasabi to take. The big man did so, but with an arched brow.

"Great job guys. This is excellent news. Now we know how to make them an Hiro has a spare just in case," Gogo said happily.

"Actually Gogo since I know how to make them now why don't use it?" Honey Lemon offered. Gogo looked at her like she were crazy. She shook her head in rejection.

"Lightsabers are the weapon and sign of the Jedi. Besides, I'm fine with my disks," Gogo said in rejection. she suddenly left the room, only to have everyone follow her.

"Well yeah, but you're as good as any Jedi Gogo," Honey Lemon said to her.

"That's very a flattering thing of you to say Honey Lemon," Gogo said dismissively as he kept heading toward the kitchen. Her friends watched her as she grabbed another steak from the freezer, seasoned it, and threw it on the grill. She hummed to herself, ignoring the looks of her friends.

"Well maybe Hiro could learn a thing from watching you use it in battle," Wasabi offered.

"He learns plenty outside missions."

"Well it would be handy to have another lightsaber," Fred said.

Gogo hummed. "Yeah, maybe I'll start teaching Hiro how to use two blades at once soon," she said with a shrug.

"Gogo, the Jedi inspire hope. Having you use a lightsaber could give them something to believe in," Wasabi said.

"Hiro's a Jedi. He'll be something they can believe in," Gogo said as she kept cooking her steak.

Everyone exchanged a glance.

Honey Lemon sighed. "Gogo-"

"I said no!" Gogo suddenly said sharply as she slammed a fist down onto the counter. The surface cracked and the pots and silverware around the kitchen shook. "I'm not using a lightsaber! Now just drop it!" she cried harshly as she whirled around to glare at them all.

The other stiffened as she turned around to resume making her steak. Everyone looked at each other, eyes flicking back and forth between their leader and the lightsaber. With shrugs they turned to leave. Gogo kept her back to them as she heard them walk out of the kitchen, but before they left she heard someone set something down on the table.

She stood there at the grill as her steak cooked. But after a few moments of silence she glanced over her shoulder to find the lightsaber resting on the table. Gogo huffed and shook her head as she turned back to her food. But she was well aware of the pull the lightsaber was giving off. The crystal inside filled with her own energies and personality. Like the crystal a Jedi would make in the construction of their own lightsaber.

* * *

Hiro dropped Esa off at the diner as the sun went down. They paused outside as Esa wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tip toes to kiss him. Lips, mouth, forehead, and cheeks, nothing on his face went untouched by the love smitten teenager's lips. Hiro just stood there, lips upward in a dazed smile and mind mush.

With one last peck on the lips Esa finally released him before waving goodbye and making her way inside. With that Hiro turned and made his way to his speeder bike before heading home. When he got there he was making his way toward the kitchen when he saw Gogo out of the corner of his eyes going down a hall. What really had his attention was the glint of silver he'd seen at her waist. It looked almost like...

He followed after her as she made her way outside. She walked in the courtyard before going up to on of the compound wall and leaping over it. Hiro followed, leaping up onto it and peeking over the side to see Gogo standing a few meters away in the tall grass. Hiro furrowed his brows as he watched her, wondering what she was up to.

Gogo stood there, breathing in the scents of the grassy plains. She let it fill her lungs as she stretched her arms above her head and cracked her neck. Then she reached down to her belt, curling her fingers around the metal of the lightsaber. She gripped it firmly in hand as she eyes it. She tested the weight. A little heavy for her liking but nothing she couldn't deal with.

Hiro watched from atop the compound wall, eyes wide and eyes on the lightsaber his teacher was holding in her hand. Then he gasped as a violet colored plasma blade emerged from the hilt. He stared and gawked in amazement as the blade remained where it was. He could hardly believe it, a fully functional lightsaber. Hi mind raced as he wondered when and where Gogo had acquired such a thing. He was about to stand up and call out to her when she suddenly dropped into a battle stance.

He cocked his head and remained still and quiet as Gogo held her stance like she were facing an invisible enemy. He continued to watch as she began waving and swinging around the violet blade in a blur of color as she dueled her invisible opponent.

Gogo twirled and spun the saber with skill that rivaled that of a Jedi or Sith. She spun low and then rose up for a high slash. She threw out her legs to kick before flipping and landing on her heel to spin and deliver a powerful slash from behind. She back flipped and somersaulted away, lightsaber in hand as she slashed at the air. Her heart raced, veins surging with adrenaline as she used the lightsaber to battle her non existent enemy.

Hiro watched in wonder as his teacher showed off what she could really do. Hiro had seen her fight before, seen her go up against and match one of the Imperial Inquisitors. He knew she was good but not this good. He watched as she flipped around the field in a blur, the lightsaber an amazing blur of violet light.

Gogo through her palm out, flattening the grass in front of her with the Force. She smiled to herself. She felt like a Jedi. She threw her hand out, tossing the lightsaber. With the Force she made it fly in a wide circle around her, cutting down the grass in it arched path before flying back into her hand.

Gogo breathed deeply in exhilaration. She looked and marveled at the lightsaber she was wielding. It felt good in her hands. Almost like it were meant to be hers.

"Gogo."

Gogo nearly jumped in surprise. She deactivated the lightsaber and looked over her shoulder to see Hiro standing there, eyes wide as he looked at the lightsaber in her hand.

"Oh, hey Hiro," Gogo said casually as she flushed a little. She assumed he'd been watching her. She'd been so caught up that she hadn't sensed him at all.

"Hey. Where did you get the lightsaber?" he asked. Gogo gave him a quick recount of what had happened. "Wow, so Honey Lemon figured it out?" Gogo nodded. "Awesome!"

Gogo laughed as she ruffled his hair before leading him back inside. "You know Hiro, if you wanted I'm sure Honey Lemon could make you a new colored crystal for your lightsaber. I know you aren't particularly fond of its color."

Hiro smiled at her. "It's not the color that makes you a Jedi, it's what you do with the red blade that matters," Hiro said to quote her. He unclipped his lightsaber and held it in his hand, feeling the crystal inside the hilt. "The other day when I lost my lightsaber the crystal inside called to me. It may not be the color I want. But I think maybe it's the will of the Force that I ended up with it. So I'll think I'll just keep it."

Gogo shrugged but accepted his answer.

"Why don't you use that one?" Hiro said as he pointed to the lightsaber.

Gogo sighed and shook her head. "Lightsaber are meant to be used by Jedi Hiro."

"So? You're as good as any Jedi."

"Yeah but I'm not a Jedi," Gogo replied. "I respect the Jedi too much to carry around a lightsaber and be a pretender," Gogo said firmly. Hiro arched a brow, wondering why she was so adamant about not using a lightsaber. He was about to ask when she suddenly handed it to him. "Take this to Wasabi for me, ok?"

Hiro accepted it and nodded before making his way to Wasabi's room. Gogo stared after him, attention fixed on the lightsaber swinging back and forth in his hand. She let out a breath and turned on her heel to make her way back to her room. She undressed and got ready for bed, crawling under the blankets with a sigh.

But she found sleep hard that night, she tossed and turned, groaning in annoyance as she failed to drown out the faint whistling sound filtering into her room.

* * *

**new chap**.


	20. Chapter 20

**Goodbye My First Love**

Another two weeks had passed as the crew continued their vacation. Hiro was getting ready to drive into the city to pick up Esa. He hummed to himself with a smile, his mood upbeat and chipper. He and Esa had been dating. If asked Hiro would gladly, albeit shyly, admit that Esa was his girlfriend. The young couple would spend their time together in the city, on the plains, and with Brita and Mox. Esa's friends would gag and tease them whenever they kissed, but they didn't care.

It was young love.

Hiro exited his room and started walking down the halls, passing by Gogo in the process.

"Gogo," he said with a nod of his head as he greeted her in passing.

"Hiro?" Hiro stopped and turned around to face her, looking up at her in question. "Heading to see Esa again?" Gogo said with a knowing smile. Hiro blushed but nodded in confirmation. Ggo gave a chuckle before her face became serious.

"I'm happy for you Hiro. Really I am. But I just want to remind you to try not to get _too _attached to her," Gogo said. Hiro arched a brow in question. "We are going to leave eventually. Don't forget that."

Hiro nodded. "I know Gogo. We've actually already talked about it," Hiro said with a shrug. Gogo was slightly surprised. "We know this relationship won't be forever, we've agreed that we're content to enjoy the time we do spend together."

"Very mature Hiro. Alright, well go on then lover boy," Gogo said as she shooed him away and turned to go about her own business. With that Hiro made his way to the garage before jumping on a speeder and heading into the city.

* * *

At Teela's diner Hiro sat on a stool and ate the special of the day. It was a delicious grilled sandwich that he'd come to love. He cooed in delight as he bit into it, savoring the sauces and contents with a smile.

In front of him Teela watched him eat and gave a chuckle as he obviously enjoyed the food. "Enjoying yourself Hiro?" she asked teasingly. Hiro only nodded, eyes closed as he savored every bite. "So Hiro, can I ask you something?" Teela asked him. Hiro opened his eyes and swallowed his mouthful of sandwich before nodding.

"Which do you think is prettier? Twi'leks or Zeltrons?" she asked with eyes twinkling in mischief.

Hiro stiffened, not liking where this was going. Teela liked to do this very often, ask questions that made the poor Jedi in training squirm and blush in embarrassment. Teela smirked in amusement as she saw the boy getting flustered. She leaned in, feeling his emotions go erratic. Hiro only stared at Teela in a daze. She looked like she was almost sparkling, her ruby red skin and blue hair and lips beautiful and exotic as his eyes shifted around.

Teela suddenly felt something wet hit the back of her head. She turned around with a frown to see Esa peeking out of the kitchen window with scowl. "Ms. T! Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" she shouted at her.

"I'm just asking him a question," Teela said with a shrug. She then turned back to Hiro and extended an arm across the counter. She tipped his chin up to make him look her in the eyes. "Right Hiro?" she asked in a sultry voice. The boy began to babble and stutter awkwardly. And then Teela felt another wet object hit her in the back of the head.

"Esa stop throwing those sponges!" Teela cried to the Twi'lek as she turned around.

"Stop flirting with my boyfriend!" Esa shot back. Esa walked out from the back as her shift had just ended. She grabbed Hiro by the arm, clinging to him possessively. She stuck her tongue out at Teela in defiance. The Zeltron frowned before making a face back at her. They went back and forth before Teela finally dismissed her.

Esa and Hiro walked out of the diner and into the city. Esa remained clinging to his arm as she leaned in and gave him a peck on the cheek in greeting. Hiro smiled and blushed, even though this had become a regular thing already.

"Sorry about Ms. T. Are you ok?"

"Yeah. She just like to tease me right?" Hiro said with a shrug.

"So what did she ask you anyway?"

"Oh she wanted to know if I thought Twi'leks were prettier than Zeltrons," Hiro informed her casually.

The young boy didn't realize the trouble he'd just brought forth.

"Ah. So what do you think?" Esa asked.

"About what?"

"What's the prettier species? Zeltron or Twi'leks?" Esa asked. Hiro stiffened as Esa stared at him intently for an answer. Hiro was no expert on women, but he had a feeling he had to be careful. He thought about his opinion.

There was no doubt that the women of both species were beauties. Both Twi'leks and Zeltrons were considered to be some of the most attractive races in the were just so exotic and charming with their unique features that were so similar yet strikingly different from humans.

If he was being completely honest he'd have to admit that he thought Ms. Teela was just a tad prettier than Esa. But he wasn't about to tell her that.

He wondered if he could mind trick her somehow.

"Well?" Esa asked as she continued to stare at him.

Hiro flinched before straightening out. "Uh, well I guess I'd say that Twi'leks are just a bit more attractive," he told her with a nervous chuckle. His answer made Esa beam, prompting her to give him a kiss on the lips as a reward. Hiro let out a breath in relief as Esa smiled to herself as if she'd won some great victory for all twi'lek girls everywhere.

"So what do you want to do today?" Hiro asked.

Esa hummed and cocked her head in throught. "I don't know. What do you want to do?" Hiro shrugged as well. Esa pursed her lips in thought. "I wouldn't mind going swimming or something. But I think the local pool would be crowded."

Hiro tapped his chin in thought. Then he snapped his finger as an idea came to mind. "How about you come to my house. We got a huge pool," Hiro offered. Esa gasped before squealing in delight. She gave him another kiss before pulling Hiro back to the diner excitedly so she could grab her swimsuit.

* * *

After arriving back at the house with three guests (Mox and Brita decided they wanted to come as well) Hiro introduced them to his friends and of course asked Fred if it was ok to use the pool. Fred was fine with them using the pool, causing the girls to cheer and profusely thank him as they followed Hiro to it. Hiro showed them the large outdoor pool that was perfect for swimming in. The girls went and found a bathroom so they could change. Hiro went and changed into some trunks and did a bit of stretching before diving in.

He hadn't really used the pool since they'd been there, so he thought now was a great a time as any. He floated in the pool, eyes closed as he enjoyed the sun.

"Hiro!" Hiro's eyes opened as he bobbed in the water and turned toward the shout. Hiro silently gasped as he looked at his girlfriend. She wore a two piece brown bikini top with a matching swim skirt along with her head wrap. Like many females of her species Esa was blessed with a very appealing figure, sporting an hourglass shape despite her young age.

Behind her were Brita, who had on a simple black one piece and Mox who wore a white tank and some shorts.

Esa smiled before leaping into the pool and paddling up to Hiro, she beamed at him in thanks and appreciation before noticing his deep blush and inability to meet her eyes.

"Hiro? What's wrong? Do you feel ok? Your face is really red," Esa said in concern. Hiro still didn't look at her as he mumbled that he was fine. He kept telling himself that he wasn't a pervert in his mind as he tried not to look beneath the water and at her.

Damn you hormones!

Brita jumped in next while Mox simply laid in a pool chair to soak up some rays. Soon a splash fight began as the teens enjoyed the day and each other's company.

* * *

Gogo and the others watched the teens play in the pool from a balcony. They smiled, glad to see Hiro was having a good time and had managed to make some friends.

"Hey Gogo?" Honey Lemon said. Gogo looked to her friend and arched a brow. "Do you think we should maybe give Hiro...'the talk'?" she asked softly.

Gogo flinched and nearly reeled back in surprise at the sudden question. But then she realized that with his aunt no longer in the picture they were going to have to take over these kind of things. They were his family now.

"Yeah. You're probably right," Gogo said with a nod as she looked down at Hiro. "Wasabi you do it," Gogo said to the dark skinned man.

"Me?" Wasabi asked in shock. "Why do I have to do it?"

"It's better if it come from a man. And it's either you...or Fred," Gogo said jerking a thumb to their other male companion. Wasabi and the girls looked to Fred, who was currently ignoring the conversation in favor of playing with action figures. "Good point," Wasabi conceded with a nod.

* * *

Hours later the teens were inside as they watched holovids and took care of Brita. The poor echani girl was badly sunburned, her light skin offering very little protection. She laid back on the couch in discomfort as Baymax applied some ointment to ease the burning.

"Sunburns can be quite painful and should be treated immediately. Make sure to try and stay cool and hydrated and keep applying this ointment to limit the effects of skin damage and pain," the droid said helpfully. Brita nodded in understanding. "Will that be all?" Bamax asked.

"Yes. Thank you Baymax. I am satisfied with my care," Brita said as she recited the deactivation phrase Hiro had told her. Baymax gave a nod before walking back to Hiro's room to deactivate himself.

"How you feeling Brita?" Esa asked in concern.

Brita grit her teeth as she sat up. "The ointment helps. I'm ok," she said with a nod. The others smiled as they settled down to continue watching holovids. Esa sat beside Hiro, holding his hand and leaning against his shoulder in comfort. They sat in silence before Heathcliffe suddenly entered the room. He walked to stand beside the projector with a blank face.

"What's up Heathcliffe?" Hiro asked inquisitively.

"Master Frederick wanted me to ask if our guests would like to stay for dinner?" Heathcliffe informed them. Hiro looked to the other girls, they all shrugged before murmuring and nodding. "Right then, this way please," Heathcliffe said as he he led them to the large dining room table. The other didn't join them, leaving the teens to dine alone as Heathcliffe and some of the butler droids served them their food.

The girls had a wonderful time as Heathcliffe had whatever they wished for prepared, apparently the kitchen was stocked with food from all over the galaxy and there was hardly anything the droids could not cook. The girls had never tasted anything more delicious in their entire lives as they shoveled food into their mouths greedily.

They all had several helping, eating much more than Hiro did, especially Esa due to her multiple stomachs. By the time dinner was finished it was getting late and the girls had to go home. Esa rode with Hiro while Mox and Brita followed them back to the city.

Teela was waiting for them inside. Mox and Brita went in first, making kissy faces at the couple as they went. Esa frowned at them both, giving Brita a smack in the back of the neck and making her shout in pain. Esa smiled proudly and hummed to herself before turning back to Hiro.

Hiro held her gaze, smiling at her as she stepped forward. She cocked her head and blinked before extending her arms and wrapping them around his neck. She leaned in, rising up on her toes to plant a kiss on his lips. She hummed pleasantly into the kiss as she turned her head. Hiro placed his hands at the small of her back as he pulled her closer.

After a few moments of kissing Esa pulled away. She smiled up at him before giving him one last kiss on the lips. Hiro unwrapped his arms from around her, allowing her to back away and enter the diner.

With a sigh and a happy smile Hiro left and went home.

* * *

The next day Hiro was about to head out and see Esa as usual, but Gogo stopped him.

"We're leaving in two days Hiro," she suddenly said. Hiro flinched in surprise. "The Moff is heading back to the Lothal sector. You know what that means?"

"Yokai," Hiro said narrowing his eyes.

"Exactly," Gogo said with a nod. Hiro nodded in understanding, but then his eyes filled with a slight sadness as he also knew what this meant. He was going to have to say goodbye to Esa. "Hey," Gogo said as she leaned down and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her. "Don't worry about packing and getting ready. Spend time with Esa. But no matter what we are leaving in two days," she said kindly but firmly.

Hiro gave her a nod and with a smile she gave him one last pat before she stood up and went on her way. So Hiro continued on his way, heading toward the city to see Esa. But while he went he couldn't shake the sadness in his chest at knowing he'd have to say goodbye soon. He knew it was coming, he just hadn't known it would be so soon. He only had two days left with her.

Hiro entered the diner in a melancholy mood, something Teela immediately picked up on. She approached, eyes full of concern.

"Everything ok Hiro?" she asked.

Hiro glanced up from the counter. "Yeah. It's just...I'm leaving in two days."

"Oh," Teela said blinking. "Does Esa know?"

"Not yet. I'm going to tell her after her shift."

Teela nodded in approval before presenting Hiro with the special of the day. "On the house," she said with a small smile. Hiro smiled back in appreciation as he slowly munched away.

Soon Esa's shift ended. She eagerly bounded up to Hiro and pulled him out of the diner so they could go on their date. As they were walking Esa noticed his mood was different.

"Hey. What's wrong Hiro?" she asked in concern.

Hiro looked to her. He swallowed down his sadness. "I'm leaving in two days Esa."

Esa's eyes widened and she stopped to look at him. His eyes revealed that he was telling no lie. She looked down sadly. "Oh," was all she said.

"Well hey, we got two more days right?" Hiro tried to say as a positive. Esa nodded weakly. It was silent and awkward between them for a few moments.

Esa looked up at him eyes narrowed. "Hiro. Tomorrow night there's going to be a celebration in a distant Twi'lek town. Will you go with me?" she suddenly asked.

Hiro arched a brow at the strange request but nodded. And to his glee it got Esa to smile again. She leaned in and kissed him before clinging to his arm and pulling him along as they went about their day.

* * *

The next night Hiro and Esa drove across the planes and toward a distant Twi'lek community. Esa was apparently from there and visited often to keep in touch with her people. There was a wedding celebration going on tonight and Esa was eager to attend.

They approached a village in the distant. It as illuminated by torches and lights and Hiro could hear music composed of drums and other instruments filled the air. They parked the speeder bike just outside the town before Esa led the way. She smiled as they got near the center of the two.

"Wow," Hiro gasped as saw a throng of Twi'leks, both men and woman dancing in unison in a large group. They leapt and twirled and spun to the beat of the music, wearing long robes and silky veils. Esa gave a jubilant laugh as she leapt into join the festivities. The dancers opened up a space with her with smiles as she joined the dance, following the beat of the drums as she danced in time with the others.

Hiro stood there awkwardly, unsure of what he should do. He glanced around, taking note of the different colored Twi'leks, ranging from blues, to reds, to pinks, and purples and many colors in between. He saw the community was composed of humans and other species besides Twi'leks, and even noticed how their looked to be quite a few interspecies marriages.

After taking one last looked around he finally glanced back to Esa. Within moments he was mesmerized by her dancing. Following in rapt fascination how her Lekku swayed back and forth and how she rocked her body to the rhythm of the music All he could look at was her as the dance continued. When it ended the dancers took a little break. Esa ran to him all smiled and laughter. He smiled too as she fanned herself off and showed him to food and drink provided by the village.

Hiro sat beside Esa as she talked and caught up with some of the older Twi'leks she knew. She proudly introduced Hiro as her boyfriend, making the teen blush in slight embarrassment. But the older Twi'leks only smiled at him in a friendly manner, uncaring that one of their own was with a human.

The celebration went on, eventually Hiro saw that two Twi'leks were getting married. The bride was covered in beads and jewels and dressed in an elegant silk veil while her groom wore nice robes.

They were married to each other and more dancing took place to celebrate their union. Esa grabbed Hiro and pulled him into the dance, he did his best but after a few minutes was winded and couldn't continue. He settled instead on watching Esa dance, wanting to remember this moment forever.

A couple hours passed in a blink of an eye and the couple had to leave. Hiro drove Esa back into the city, giving her a kiss and a smile as she headed inside, but not before promising to stop by and see him off before he left tomorrow.

* * *

The day was finally here. The crew was loading up the ship in preparation of their return back to Lothal. A part of Hiro was happy to be heading back to the place he considered like a home. But another part was sad to be leaving. He was going to miss the people he'd met on Talus. Miss Teela, Brita, Mox, and especially Esa had forever found their way into his heart.

"Ahem!" Everyone turned to see Heathcliffe, and standing at his side were Esa, Brita, and Mox. They smiled at him and waved in greeting. Hiro smiled back before looking to Gogo.

"Make it quick," she said quietly before she entered the ship. He nodded as he approached his friends.

"Sorry Ms. T didn't come. She said she's never been one for teary goodbyes," Mox said with a shrug. Hiro chuckled and shook his head.

"It was cool to meet ya Hiro. You're a cool guy," Mox said.

"Yes Hiro. You're an honorable man. Thank you for freeing us from Bombdo. It was an honor to fight beside you," Brita said with a smile and a nod.

Hiro smiled to them both, giving both of their hands a shake. With that they stepped back to let Esa say her goodbye.

Esa stepped forward, a sad smile on her face. Hiro's face matched hers. He'd always known he'd have to say goodbye eventually. He just never suspected it would hurt so much.

"I guess this is it," Esa said with a shrug.

"Yeah. I guess so," Hiro said back. They both stared at the ground, not wanting to meet each other's gaze. "I got you something," Hiro said. Esa looked up in surprise and interest. Hiro smiled as he pulled out his gift to her.

Esa gasped as she looked at a blue crystal necklace.

"This is a lightsaber crystal. Well, not really. It didn't actually work. But I was able to fill it with my own Force energies. So, even when I'm gone, it's like you have a piece of me," he said as he placed it in her hand. The crystal emitted a faint blue glow and hummed in her hand.

"Wow Hiro...thank you," Esa whispered sincerely as she hugged it to her chest. Hiro smiled, glad she liked it.

"Hiro!" Gogo called from the ship. He looked back at her, his eyes pleading for just a bit more time. She sighed and raised two fingers, signaling two more minutes was all he was going to get.

He let out a breath as he stared into Esa's eyes. She stepped forward, grasping his hands in her and pressing her forehead against his.

"Just don't forget about me. Ok?" she asked imploringly.

"Never," Hiro whispered to her. With that he cupped her face and tilted her head upward before pressing his lips over hers in a final kiss. It lasted for what seemed like ages before Hiro finally pulled away. From his pocket he also handed her a holo communications device.

"If you ever want to talk or need me," he said. She accepted them with a smile.

"You're going to be a great Jedi Hiro," Esa said to him. She knew he would. She'd witnessed first hand his bravery and compassion.

"Thanks."

"Hiro!" Gogo called out. He looked back and nodded. With that he looked to Esa one last time, a silent farewell passing between them. With a final smile he backed away and turned to board the ship. He came to stand beside Gogo, turning back to look at Esa and wave, holding her gaze as the ramp began to close.

All too soon she disappeared from sight, forcing him to make his way to the cockpit. The others looked at him in concern. He kept his head down. Gogo placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him as she gave Wasabi the signal to go. He nodded as he started the ship and got it in the air. Hiro remained silent as the ship climbed into orbit, leaving behind his first real love.

He sighed, sadness being replaced by acceptance. What he had with Esa had been good. But now it was over. He would never forget her, but he would move on with his life.

With a breath he looked out the view port of the ship. Staring straight ahead with narrowed eyes as he prepared to get back to what he and his friends had pledged themselves to. Defending the innocent. Protecting the people of Lothal. Fighting the Empire.

And lastly, stopping Yokai

* * *

**new chap. vacation is over. Back to** lothal


	21. Chapter 21

**Jedi Master**

The whistling. The infernal high pitched whistling!

Gogo sat in the kitchen with a frown as she and her crew at some lunch. Ever since its construction the crystal in the lightsaber had not stopped it whistling. It was a noise that only Gogo could hear. And try as she might she could never completely tune it out. It always remained, floating on the air, teasing her, calling her. She had ignored it, adamant about her decision not to use it. But if it meant she could get a moment's peace from the noise she was starting to get ideas.

"Gogo?" Gogo flinched and looked to Hiro. "Everything ok?" he asked having sensed her irritation.

She gave him a smile before straightening up. "Everything is fine," she assured him with a nod. With that they got back to lunch.

The crew had been back on Lothal for about a week. And they immediately jumped back into fighting the Empire. No sighting of Yokai had been reported and Hiro hadn't gotten any visions. The Moff seemed to be staying off planet in his Star Destroyer a few light years away. They reasoned it was for his own safety.

Since their return the whispers of Jedi had grown. But instead of Gogo the new rumors now described Hiro. The stormtroopers didn't know what hit them every time the crew showed up and Hiro brandished his weapon. They'd flinch, freeze up, and panic at the very sight of him. The people were being inspired, hope was beginning to flood the citizens of Lothal.

They knew now that they had a Jedi watching over them, protecting them, fight for them.

* * *

But of course the Empire wasn't about to let the reports of a Jedi go uninvestigated.

On board his Star Destroyer Moff Krei watched the holo recording of the supposed Jedi. The Jedi was small, perhaps even a child. But he wielded a lightsaber with undeniable skill. The Jedi and his companions had become an even bigger nuisance. And with the damn Yokai running around after his life the Moff was forced to stay aboard his ship. He needed the Jedi dealt with.

He needed an Inquisitor.

He spoke with his Emperor. Emperor Bludvist about the issue. The Emperor was shown the holo recording as well. He agreed that this Jedi needed to be dealt with an investigated. As such he dispatched an Inquisitor. And not just any Inquisitor. One of the most efficient and deadly of them all.

The Red Dragon.

In addition the Emperor also relayed Krei about a plan to draw the Jedi out, a plan the Red Dragon came up with herself. The Moff listened as Drago relayed the plan, he smiled to himself.

The Jedi and his friends would be dealt with soon.

* * *

Gogo and Hiro were sparring. Gogo had a wooden stick while Hiro used his lightsaber which he'd set to low power. Hiro was on the defensive, eyes narrowed in concentration as Gogo pressed the attack. He held his saber up horizontally to block her heavy overhead strike. Gogo looked down at him, smiling in satisfaction at his skill.

Hiro managed to push her back a step before he counter attacked. Gogo stepped out of reach of a swipe at her shoulders before ducking under another swing aimed at her head. She struck back, knocking him in the shin with a painful slap. Hiro winced and yelped in pain, hopping around as Gogo smirked.

"Shake it off kid. And keep it in focus. I we were using lightsabers I would have taken your legs," Gogo called out. Hiro gave a nod as he resumed a battle stance. With a breath he rushed her, attacking with a flurry of strikes. His blade blurred to the air in streak of red, clashing Gogo's stick as he tried to get by her defense.

He swung at her left, but Gogo parried before swinging at his head. Hiro weaved under the strike before thrusting forward for a stab. Gogo parried, knocking the blade aside before placing her stick at his neck.

"You're dead," Gogo said proudly. "That's enough for today. Good job," she said as she dropped her battle stance. Hiro stood up too, wiping away some sweat at his brow before deactivating his saber.

"So you think I'm getting better Gogo?"

Gogo nodded. "I'd say you're at the level of a Padawan. And that's pretty impressive given our unorthodox training."

Hiro smiled and pumped a fist proudly.

"Gogo!" The both of them looked to see Wasabi peeking into the room. "Transmission from Callaghan," he said. She nodded as she and Hiro began making their way to speak with Callaghan.

As they went Hiro grew curious. "So when do I become a Jedi Knight?" Hiro asked curiously.

Gogo hummed. "Hard to say. Most Padawan stay Padawans for about a decade before they become Knights."

"Ten years!" Hiro cried in excapsteration. He groaned in annoyance and ran a hand through his hair.

Gogo chuckled. "It doesn't happen over night Hiro. And a Knight isn't only someone who can fight well. It's someone who had shown they have a substantial knowledge of the Force," she explained.

"Well maybe with you teaching me I can become a Knight quicker," Hiro said with a smile. Gogo's smile fell, he arched a brow as she suddenly looked away.

"You'll eventually need a real Jedi to continue your training Hiro. I can only get you so far. After we stop Yokai we'll take you to the Jedi."

"But-"

"C'mon," she said as she walked ahead. He obediently followed behind, heart slightly disheartened by the fact that Gogo was still set on eventually giving him to a Jedi. He wanted to tell her he didn't care that she wasn't a Jedi. In his eyes she was. And she was the best Jedi he could ever ask for to be his teacher.

"Gogo. Hiro. Good to see you got through your ordeal in one piece," Callaghan said as they walked up to his hologram. They both gave a nod as they greeted him.

"What do you have for us Callaghan?" Gogo asked.

"Not much. List of targets and shipments to steal. Word on the Moff. He's apparently staying in his Star Destroyer for an indefinite period of time," Callaghan muttered. Though his face remained neutral and his tone casual Hiro could have sworn he'd felt Callaghan's emotions spike just by mentioning the Moff. But he brushed it aside as he continued to listen.

"There's also one more thing," Callaghan added. Gogo cocked a brow. "I just don't know how legitimate it is. It comes from the darkest backchannels I have. Not even the alliance has gotten word of it."

"What is it?"

"A Jedi Master," Callaghan said seriously.

Everyone tensed in shock.

"Did you get a name?" Gogo asked. Wasabi and Honey Lemon immediately perked up.

"Yes I did. Fa-"

"Mulan?" Gogo breathed with a gasp.

"Yes...do you know her?" Callaghan asked with an arched brow. Hiro looked to Gogo to see she'd frozen on the spot. Brows up in surprise.

"She was a Jedi Master that went MIA during the Clone Wars. Most of the Order thought she was just dead," Wasabi explained.

"How can she be alive?" Honey Lemon whispered. Gogo had yet to speak, her mind was spinning at the very thought of the Jedi Master being alive.

"Not sure. Reports have been turned up out of the blue that she was being held by the Imperials and recently escaped. She's been on the run, jumping from planet to planet. And supposedly she could be on Lothal."

Wasabi looked to Gogo only to find her still shell shocked. He knew why.

"Any word where?"

"Not just yet. I'll do some digging and keep my ears open to see if I can get anything. I'll let you all know when I discover something. Callaghan out."

The room was silent, Hiro looked to Gogo who hadn't moved an inch. He cleared his throat, finally getting her attention. She looked to him, her face blank.

"So who is this...Mulan lady?"

Gogo just stared at him, too many emotion going on for her to focus. She put a hand on her forehead. "I need to meditate on this," she said. She stepped around Hiro and out of the room, leaving the others to stare after her.

Hiro looked to his friends for an explanation. "What was that about?" Hiro asked as he pointed at the door Gogo had just left through.

Wasabi took a breath. "Mulan was one of Gogo's people," he revealed.

"You mean a Miraluka?"

Wasabi nodded in confirmation. "She was the most famous Miraluka of her time. The only one of her people to have obtained the rank of Jedi Master in decades. Gogo knew her. Looked up to her. She was her hero. The idea of her being alive after all these years must be a shock to her."

"So what are we going to do?" Hiro asked.

"Well we wait for Callaghan. This could be a trap. I mean a missing Master suddenly showing up out of the blue. Seems sketchy," Wasabi said thoughtfully.

"But it could be true right?" Honey Lemon offered. "I mean the Empire wouldn't exactly want it getting out that they had a Jedi Master in custody. I'd imagine they'd want to keep it top secret." Wasabi only shrugged.

"We'll let Gogo decide when or if Callaghan gets back to us."

Hours had passed. Gogo had disappeared into her room and shut herself in. Hiro was getting a little worried as she missed lunch and dinner. She didn't even come out when he'd told her they'd cooked up some rare steak for her. With a sigh he tried to distract himself and hang out with the others. Honey Lemon had begun to grow more crystal, all with the same specification she'd used previously and with what she'd learned from Hiro's synthetic crystal. She began growing them in different colors in case Hiro ever got tired of his red blade. But Hiro insisted he was fine with it.

After spending some time with Honey Lemon he went to see Wasabi. He had him check his lightsaber over to see if it needed any maintenance. Wasabi did a quick check and found nothing wrong with it. He polished it for him before handing it back. Then he went back to his own project as he continued fabricating parts for a new lightsaber design. When Hiro asked him about it he said it was for Gogo, in case she ever decided to use the spare lightsaber they'd made.

Gogo was still insistent on not using the purple bladed lightsaber. Ever! Her refusal to use it confused them all. Yet it seemed like something they shouldn't ask about.

Lastly he went to hang out with Fred. They watched a few holovids and played some games. As it got late everyone turned in. When they woke up the next morning they found that Gogo was still in her room. They wondered if she'd even left. FInally about midday Callaghan called back. He had urgent new of the Jedi Master's whereabouts. She was supposedly confirmed to be on Lothal, and hiding in a city on the other side of the planet.

The crew took the information to Gogo who finally emerged from her room. She ordered everyone to get ready before they loaded up and began flying toward the location of the Master.

* * *

The crew arrived at the city as the in the middle of the night. The streets were empty due to the curfew placed on them. The price for disobedience would be rather severe. Only people up to no good were out on the they weren't people you'd want to meet in the dark of the night. Gogo, Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Wasabi stood atop a building as they prepared to split up and search so they could cover more ground. Fred stayed with the ship, makin lazy laps over the city.

Gogo was more serious than Hiro had ever seen her. He could sense and see her anxiousness to start their search.

"Split up. Stick to the shadows and be careful. If one of you find her call the rest of us."

"How will we know when we find her?" Hiro asked.

Gogo frowned as if he'd asked a dumb question. "She'll be the lady walking around with no eyes," she said as if it were obvious.

"Oh...right," Hiro said in embarrassment.

"Everyone good?" Everyone gave a nod. "Alright. Go," with that she turned and ran to the building edge before leaping off and into the streets below. They stared after her before exchanging a glance.

"Careful guys," Wasabi said as he walked to the side and began climbing down.

Honey Lemon gave Hiro a smile, a silent warning to be careful as well as she walked to the opposite side. She tossed down a chem ball before leaping off the edge. That left only Hiro. He turned and ran to the edge before leaping to a distant building. Then another and another. As he went he scanned the streets, occasionally ducking as a stormtrooper patrol or Imperial Walker passed by.

He reached out with the Force. Trying to locate this supposed Master. If she was Force sensitive as well he should be able to sense her. He scanned the streets once again and paused as he saw a small group of stormtroopers rushing down the street, weapons drawn. He arched a brow and followed them.

He watched as they came to a building. They gathered at the front door, some moving around the side. Hiro recognized that they appeared to be trying to box whoever was inside in. He wondered if it was one of his friends. He crept forward for a closer look, crouching down and remaining silent as he waited for the events to unfold.

The lead trooper gave the signal, giving a silent countdown. When he was ready he stood up and kicked the door in before rushing inside. The others followed after him. Hiro watched in anticipation. It was dead silent for a few moments before he began to hear shouts coming from within alongside blaster fire. Be saw flashes of light from the windows, the telltale discharge and confirmation of firing weapons.

And then with a shout a stormtrooper flew out of the front door. Followed by another flying out of the first story window. Then two more going careening out of windows on the second floor. Then a figure burst out a window before crashing in through a window on the building beside it. Stormtroopers rushed to the roof before leaping across the gap in the buildings in pursuit.

Hiro stood up and began following after them. Whoever this person was he was obviously not a friend of the troopers. He stayed a distance away, watching as a figure moved with blinding speed across the rooftops and then leaping to to the next building, covering a distance that would be impossible to a normal person.

The stormtroopers were in full pursuit. Shooting at the retreating figure and trying to box her in. As the figure ran a walker cut across their path. The figure kept going even as the Walker fired it's heavy weapons at them. It leapt onto it before leaping to the next building and continuing to run.

Hiro watched as a trooper came out of the top hatch on the Walker's head and level his blaster at her. With a well placed shot he fired. Hiro watched as the figure suddenly fell, disappearing out of sight with a cry.

Hiro raced toward the figure, assuming they been hit. He eventually dropped down into an alley, after a quick scan and initially finding nothing he heard something rustling in the piles of garbage behind him. He turned around and grabbed his lightsaber, prepared to ignite the blade if this was a threat.

And then rising from the garbage was an older woman. She looked to be at least ten years or so older then his friends. Maybe a few years younger than his aunt. She wore mismatched clothes in dull gray colors and had long shoulder length black hair. And around her eyes were bandages. She was dirty, covering garbage and grim and looking very worse for wear. Fro her shoulder Hiro could spy the exit wound of a blaster and smelled the scorched flesh.

The woman released a sigh, suddenly dropping into the garbage.

"Looks like you caught me," she said in a tired voice. Her body sagged as the energy seemed to drain right out of her. Hiro relaxed, believing he'd found the master. He took a step forward when he suddenly froze as a shiver ran up his spine. He was suddenly hit with waves of ill intent. His instincts were telling him to run, to leave this woman behind.

But before he could contemplate the weird feeling he heard shouts from the street and above along with the footsteps of a Walker. Thinking quickly he ignited his lightsaber and cut a hole in the alley wall. He grabbed the woman around her waist and dragged her to it. With a bit of effort her pushed her through before he crawled through himself and moved some trash bags in front of it.

He began dragging her limp form to safety, hearing the sounds of the stormtroopers outside as they continued their search.

He eventually got her up to a roof before contacting his friends and tell them where he was. Then he waited as he took her in. She was hunched her, her back to the edge of the building and her breathing ragged and strained. He knelt down to check her over before reaching out in concern.

He suddenly felt his body go stiff before something invisible collided with him and sent him rolling away. He looked as the woman lifted her head up to glare at him from beneath her bandages. She growled as she picked herself up.

"Stay away from me!" she spat at him. "Sith dog!"

"Whoa, hang on I'm not-"

"Stay back!" she shouted as she thrust her palm toward him. Hiro felt the Force shift as he was hit with another Force attack. He rolled to his feet and dropped into a crouch. The woman kept trying to pick herself up, but seemed unable to keep her strength on her shaking limbs. "You aren't-taking-me back," she breathed out, looking at him from under wild and loose strands of greasy hair.

"I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm a Jedi," Hiro said.

"Lies. You carry a red blade. You're a dark sider. A servant of the Sith," she spat at him.

Hiro tried to take another step forward when she pulled her arm back. Hiro tensed up, anticipating another Force attack when something caught her wrist. The woman whipped her head back to see Gogo, holding onto her wrist and a stunned look on her face.

"It's ok Master. You're safe now," Gogo said as softly and sincerely as she could. The woman's jaw fell in surprise. Then recognition flashed across it. "That voice...Ethyl?"

"Ethel?" Hiro said in confusion.

Gogo noddd. "Yes Master Mulan. It's me," Gogo assured her.

Mulan stared at her, clear disbelief written all over her face. Gogo tried to help her stand, only to end up catching her in her arms as the Jedi Master's strength finally left her.

"Sister," Mulan whispered with a smile as she fell unconscious. Soon she was still, chest rising and falling steadily as she rested.

"Hiro. Help me," Gogo commanded. He nodded before hurrying over. He helped her support the Jedi Master as Fred dropped the ship low enough for them to leap up with her between them and on board. They carried her to Gogo's quarters. Wasabi and Honey Lemon gaped in shock.

"It is her," Honey Lemon said in awe.

"I don't believe it," Wasabi sid just as stunned.

"Tell Fred to take us home," Gogo commanded. Wasabi went to tell him as they took tucked the Jedi Master in. Gogo had Hiro activate Baymax and the droid gave her a check over. He concluded that she was exhausted, a little malnourished, and dehydrated. He also took a look at her shoulder wound and applied some treatment for the burned flesh.

Hours later they were back at the base. Honey Lemon and Gogo carried the Jedi Master to the refresher where they bathed her. They were shocked to see her body covered in scars, a sign of severe and continuous torture. Then they got her into some clean clothes before they once again put her in bed in Gogo's room. Gogo remained with her and the other left her to her watch.

"Is Mulan actually Gogo's sister?" Hiro asked Wasabi as the crew ate dinner.

"Hmm? Oh, nah. The Miraluka people have a close sense of unity. They commonly refer to each other as brothers and sisters. It's more of a kinship thing," he explained.

"Oh," Hiro said thoughtfully. "She also called her Ethel?"

"Well you didn't think her name was actually Gogo, did you?" Wasabi asked with an arched brow. Hiro blushed and smiled weakly as he shrugged. "It's her first name," Wasabi explained.

"I still can't believe it's her," Honey Lemon said quietly.

"Me neither," Wasabi said in agreement. Hiro sat there, mind on the Jedi Master and his teacher.

He was curious about her. And about their relationship. And in the back of his mind he was curious about that strange feeling he'd gotten when he'd first encountered her. He didn't feel it now. But it kept nagging at him.

Suddenly everyone straightened out as they heard footsteps. They all looked to the doorway as Gogo and Mulan entered the room. The Jedi Master looked better, if not a little tired. Gogo helped her to the table where she took a seat as Gogo began serving her some food. everyone resisted the urge to bombard the Jedi with questions and let her eat.

Only when she was done did she finally looked up at them all.

"Thank you. All of you, for helping me," she said sincerely with a nod. The group dismissed her apology.

"Master. What happened to you? You've been missing for years," Honey Lemon asked.

The Jedi Master dropped her head and fidgeted awkwardly.

"Later guys," Gogo said. Honey Lemon gave a nod as she let the question drop.

"I'm sorry for attacking you young man. I believe you were coming to capture me," Mulan said to Hiro.

"It's ok...Master," he said awkwardly. It felt strange, and slightly intimidating to be speaking with a true Jedi. A Master at that. The Master suddenly wobbled, hand going to her temple. Gogo helped steady her.

"I think questions can wait for a little longer Master. Perhaps more rest will do you some good?" Gogo suggested.

"Yes. Rest," Mulan said with a nod in agreement.

With that Gogo helped her up and escorted her back to her room. She tucked her in and left her to rest before rejoining the others.

"So what happens now?" Wasabi asked.

Gogo pursed her lips, fingers tapping on the table top. "She'll stay with us. Get her strength back. We'll find out what happened to her and see if she wants to join us," Gogo said with a shrug.

She suddenly looked intently at Hiro. "I'm going to ask her to take over your training Hiro."

"What?!" Hiro shouted as he leapt up from the table. "Why?!"

"Hiro, she's a Jedi. A Master at that. She can teach you more than I ever could. This is a good thing."

"So you're just going to dump me?"

"No one is 'dumping' anybody. I'll still be here. I'll give you my advice, help her teach you. But I'll just be taking a back seat," she assured him. Hiro remained frowning. She sighed. "You trust me right?" He paused before giving a slow nod.

"Then trust me when I say this is what's for the best," Gogo pleaded. Before he could respond she got up and left the room.

Hiro stared after her. The woman who was supposed to make him a Jedi and had just passed him off to someone else.

* * *

**new chap**


	22. Chapter 22

**New Master**

The next morning everyone save Gogo and their guest ate breakfast. Hiro kept his head down, his spirits low after what Gogo had told him yesterday. She was done with him. She was going to ask Mulan to train him instead. Not that he didn't see the logic behind it. He wasn't an idiot. But he didn't want someone he didn't know, didn't trust, to teach him how to be a Jedi.

After a few minutes Gogo and Mulan walked in. Mulan was wearing some of Gogo's clothes. They weren't a perfect fit but they were good enough. She seemed better, standing on her own as she took a seat at the table. Gogo served her some breakfast, the Jedi Master accepted it with a smile as she slowly began to eat. Gogo took a seat next to her after fixing herself something.

As the Jedi Master ate the others stared at her. They still had many questions. And they wanted answers. When she was done with her breakfast Gogo took up her plate and took it to the sink before coming down and taking a seat next to her.

"Thank you Ethel," Mulan said politely. Gogo smiled and gave her a nod.

"So Master Mulan. I couldn't help but ask. Where have you been all these years? You went missing during the Clone Wars and that was the last anyone saw or heard of you," Wasabi asked.

"Wasabi," Gogo reprimanded. But Mulan raised a hand up to silence her.

"It's ok Ethel," she assured her. The Master took a breath as she prepared to tell her story. "During the Clone Wars I was a Jedi Sentinel. I was tasked with flushing out the Sith Lord responsible for the war. From what the Jedi Council had been able to discover the name of that Sith Lord was Darth Drago. The man who now sits on the throne of the Empire," Mulan began.

"I scoured the galaxy in search of him. Chasing any lead I could find. And eventually I did find him. On an uncharted world I discovered him already amassing an army of darksiders. And I was shocked to see the Supreme Chancellor himself was the Sith Lord. I tried hailing the Jedi Council to report my finding only to find my signal was being jammed. I was discovered. I tried to escape, get back to Coruscant and warn to warn the Republic, but I never made it," she said hanging her head in shame.

She took another breath. "Darth Drago captured me. Locked me up as the war raged on. He tried to convince me to join the dark side but I refused him. He didn't take my answer lightly. So he turned to torture in an attempt to break me." Gogo and Honey Lemon exchanged a glance, seeing the signs of said torture on her body the night before. "He spent years subjecting me to every horrible experience he could imagine. Trying to shatter my will. But he failed," she said shaking her head.

"With him in power and with the threat of the rebellion the dark siders guarding my prison began to dwindle. And one day on lucky chance, or perhaps the will of the Force, I managed to escape."

No one knew what to say as they looked at the Jedi Master. They could hardly believe it. All those years of torture, from what Wasabi said at least a decade's worth, and she never broke.

"And then as fate would have it I would reunite with a sister," Mulan said as she turned to smile warmly at Gogo.

"It was an honor to help you Master," Gogo said respectfully.

Mulan chuckled and shook her head. "Oh Ethel. Still calling me Master? I haven't held my rank in years. And now with no more Order..." Mulan paused, suddenly trailing off and looking down as she remembered what was now gone.

"Well it's good to see you again Master Mulan. It's an honor to be in the presence of one of the old Masters," Honey Lemon said with a slight bow. She gave the girl a smile before she turned her attention to Hiro.

"Hiro, was it?" The teen nodded. "Ethel has told me about you. She says you have quite a bit of talent," she said with a smile. Hiro flushed and rubbed the back of his head bashfully. "I hear she has been teaching you the ways of the Jedi. And now she has asked that I take over your training." Hiro's face fell, his eyes flicked to Gogo. Her face was blank.

"I would be happy to do so, once I've recovered a bit more of my strength. I look forward to being your new master," she said with a nod. Hiro looked to Gogo in shock. But her face was stern and firm, saying 'this is happening'.

Hiro clenched his fist and nodded. With a huff he pushed away from the table and stormed out of the kitchen. He was angry. They hadn't even talked to him about it. As he was walking down the hall a hand fell onto his shoulder. He stopped before glancing back to see Gogo.

"What's up with you?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're really just going to pass me off to her without asking me?" he asked indignantly.

"First off, I don't appreciate the tone Hiro," she said with a frown. "Second, I'm not 'passing you off'. I'm not just abandoning you Hiro. I'll still be here. We're still a crew. We're still a family," she assured him. Hiro remained frowning up at her. "Look I want you to be the best Jedi you can be. And Mulan can make that happen," Gogo insisted.

Hiro looked down. He clenched and unclenched his fists. She just didn't get it. He didn't care. Mulan could be the best Jedi Master who ever existed. It wouldn't make a difference to him. He wanted Gogo. Only Gogo.

"Ok," he muttered quietly. Gogo smiled. She ruffled his hair. He tried to pull away but she wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. He tried to pull away, but she began to noogie him playfully. Against his will he began to smile and laugh as he tried to shove her away.

Finally she released him. "Alright. Let's do some training." Hiro nodded and followed her.

The day went about as usual with the addition of their guest. The Jedi Master remained quiet as she explored the base. She asked the others about the facilities and watched as Hiro and Gogo trained. The Master kept quiet, bandaged eyes following them as they sparred. After it was done she spoke with Gogo about Hiro's progress and overall skill.

At dinner Mulan spoke with Hiro. Asking him what he thought about Gogo's training methods.

"Well they work," he said with a shrug. " I think I've gotten pretty good," he said with a proud smile. The Jedi Master's face was blank as she pursed her lips and hummed. "I don't see why Gogo isn't a Jedi herself. I mean if she could teach me how to be one," he joked.

"Indeed," Mulan said blankly. Suddenly she turned to Gogo. And then a torrent of words began flowing from her mouth the likes of which none of them other had ever heard. Gogo straightened up before she spoke back, using the same strange language Mulan was speaking.

"Miralukese," Wasabi stated. When Hiro looked up at him curiously he elaborated. "Their native language." The others had no hope of following along as Mulan and Gogo went back and forth, but from their facial expression it seemed as if Mulan was lecturing Gogo. Gogo looked down, muttering something that Mulan replied sternly to. With a few final exchanges Gogo nodded.

"Good," Mulan said with a nod. With that she returned her attention to Hiro. "Your training will begin tomorrow Hiro," she said sternly. Hiro only nodded in response. With that the Jedi Master excused herself to bed.

Everyone looked at Gogo who stared blankly at the table.

"You ok Gogo?" She nodded. "What did you talk about?"

"It's nothing," Gogo said as she picked up her bowl and silverware and took it to the sink. Without another word she left the room. Much to the confusion of the others.

Gogo went to the roof of the base as her discussion with Master Mulan replayed in her head.

* * *

**Flashback**

"It seems the boy looks up to you quite a bit Ethel," Mulan commented.

"Uh, yeah. I guess. I just try to teach him what it means to be a Jedi," she said with a shrug.

"Hmmm," the Master hummed. "And what would you know about being a Jedi Ethel?"

Gogo flinched and flushed. "I don't presume to know anyything Master. I was just trying to teach him how his powers worked."

"The boy. You care about him? All of you?" Mulan asked with an arched brow.

Gogo nodded. "Yes Master. He is very important to me. To all of us. We're like a family."

Mulan stared sternly at the younger Miraluka. "I've been watching you Ethel. And it seems in your teaching you've forgotten to stress a very important rule of the Jedi." Gogo looked up questioningly. "A Jedi cannot form strong attachments. Yet I can see it in way you all coddle him."

Gogo flinched in realization.

"You are all attached to him. And he to you. Not only that you seem to _encourage_ his attachment to you. I'm afraid this only proves how..._unfit_ you are to teach anyone the ways of the Jedi," Mulan said. Gogo looked down in shame as the older woman berated her on what should have been obvious to someone who truly knew the Jedi way. "You've likely done more harm than good. Hopefully I can undo the damage that you have done. But from this point on you are no longer his teacher," Mulan said with finality.

Gogo lifted her head and opened her mouth to say something when Mulan cut her off.

"If you truly want him to be a Jedi he must let you go. And you must let him go," she finished. Gogo's mouth closed as she gave a nod. She kept her head down as the Master left the room.

* * *

Gogo stared up at the stars. Wondering if what Master Mulan had said was true. Had she been hurting Hiro all this time? She had known that strong attachments were against the Jedi code. It wasn't a particular part of the code she believed in. She wanted Hiro to trust her, all of them. He was still just a kid, he needed someone to look out for him.

And yet...

Mulan was right. She'd even let him form a relationship with Esa. Romance wasn't the way of the Jedi either.

She sighed and palmed her head, suddenly feeling like an idiot. This was why Hiro needed a real Jedi. Needed Master Mulan.

She would be a much better teach than she could ever be.

* * *

The next morning Hiro awoke and ate a light breakfast before Mulan found him for training. As she escorted him outside he was curious as to where Gogo was.

"Uh...Mulan?" he began.

"You will address me as Master, Hiro," Mulan said, not even turning around.

"Oh sorry, Master?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"Where's Gogo?"

"What does it matter?" Mulan asked.

"Well she said she was going to-"

"Hiro," the Master cut in sternly. He straightened up as he turned around. "From now on I will be teaching you. Understood?"

"Yes," Hiro said with a nod.

"Good," Mulan said with a nod as she led the way.

After a 10 km run Hiro was exhausted, panting on the ground and gasping for air. Mulan, despite having only just regained her strength, seemed fine. She ordered him to stand, he did. And once on his shaky limbs she had him stand at the edge of a cliff. She walked over to him and handed him a long wooden staff before she balanced a bucket of water on his head.

Hiro wobbled a little on the spot as he tried to keep from spilling the bucket. "So what am I supposed to do exactly?"

"Deflect these rocks and don't spill the water. Understand?"

"I gu-Woah!" he yelped as a rock went whizzing past his head. He jerked to the side, making the bucket tip over and fall onto his head. He panicked and began to swing wildly, he felt his staff knock against a rock and send it flying back. When he sensed no more projectiles he lifted the bucket to look at his new teacher. She was frowning as a rock hovered just in front of her face.

Hiro chuckled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"You failed. Try again," she said.

Hiro looked around, expecting to see another bucket. "Where' the other bucket of water?"

"There is none. You spilled it. Now go refill it and come back." Hiro groaned and turned to head back to the ship. "Not that way," Mulan said. Hiro turned around and arched a brow. "There's a spring about a mile up this trail," Mulan said as she pointed to a trail to the side of her. "Go there, fill it, and then return."

"Yes Master," Hiro said obediently as he began trekking up the hill. They spent hours on this one exercise. In principle it wasn't that much different from the typical projectile training he usually did. But the bucket on his head, coupled with the winds, in addition to the edge of the cliff he was forced to stand on kept messing with his concentration.

After that Mulan sparred with him. She had them both use wooden sticks. And try as Hiro might he couldn't touch the Jedi Master. She easily evaded and blocked him. Her reflexes and speed were greater than even Gogo's.

Hiro went at her with a battle cry. She sidestepped him before delivering a dizzying strike to the back of his head before he could blink. As Hiro rubbed the back of his head she was lecturing him.

"Like a rock, you must be hard." As Hiro whirled around to face her he suddenly found the end of her stick a few inches from his nose. Before he could react she pressed it on his forehead and shoved him over. "Like an oak, you must stand firm." She gripped her stick firmly in hand before spinning on her heel to deliver a powerful strike his midsection. Hiro winced from the pain as he staggered to the side. "Cut quick, like a blade."

"Think fast!" She advanced, spinning her heel before dropping her stance and ramming her palm into his chest. Hiro's eyes bulged in his head as all the air rushed out of him. He was sent flying back several yards before he painfully collided with the ground. He coughed for air as Mulan relaxed her stance.

She clicked her tongue. "Disappointing. Has she taught you nothing?" Hiro grit his teeth in indignation as he pushed himself up.

"You must be strong Hiro. This is a war we're in. Weakness will mean death," she called out as he reached for his stick.

* * *

For hours Gogo sat in her room. All the while her mind was on Hiro. She wondered how he was doing under the instruction of the Jedi Master. She wanted to assist, lend her experience with training him to her. But she she'd brought it up the Master firmly rejected her offer.

She spent her time in meditation. And as he did she thought of the Master she hadn't seen in years. There was something...off about her. Mulan, at least the Mulan she'd known when she was a child, was one of the kindest Jedi in the Order. And from what she remembered the Master never stressed the no attachments clause of the Jedi Code.

She shook her head. Well things had changed. And after what she'd been through and given how many years had passed she couldn't expect Mulan to be the same person she'd always been.

* * *

Hours had passed during his training. Mulan was much stricter in her regiment than Gogo. Hiro was exhausted, drenched in sweat while the Jedi Master didn't look tired in the least.

"Get up Hiro. We aren't done yet," she said. Hiro looked at her like she were crazy. But her face was serious. He slowly dragged himself to his feet and followed her. They came to a grassy plane with a large wooden pole that had no earthly business being there.

"So what are we doing here?" Hiro asked in confusion as he looked around. He stared at the Master as she pulled out a knife from her pocket.

Hiro took a step back as another wave of ill intent washed through him. The Jedi Master just stared down at him, knife in hand. Hiro began to break out in cold sweat before she suddenly threw her arm back. He looked to see the knife fly back and imbed near the top of the pole. His eyes flicked back and forth between the Master and the pole in confusion.

"Get that for me will you," she asked as she jerked a thumb back.

"That's it?" Hiro asked with an arched brow.

"Yes." Hiro stared at her skeptically, but with a shrug he extended a hand. "No Force powers," she added. He lowered his arm before walking to the pole. It was smooth, and just narrow enough for him to get his arms around. With a breath he tensed to jump when Mulan cut in once more.

"Oh wait, you seem to be missing something." Hiro turned around to face her, only find she suddenly had what looked like to metal disks tied to some length of cloth. She approached, wrapping one around his wrist before letting it drop. With a yelp Hiro's felt as his arm was nearly pulled out of his socket as he was jerked downward. The thing was heavy! She tied the other one to his other wrist and took a step back.

With a grunt Hiro managed to raise his arms up shakily. The weight of the disk made him grit his teeth in effort.

"Now climb it," Mulan commanded. With a huff he turned around and approached the pole. With a breath he threw his arms around it as he attempted to climb. But to his dismay the weight caused him to slip downward before eventually losing his grip and causing him to fall to the ground.

"Again," Mulan commanded. He tried again. And again. Over and over as he attempted to shuffle up the pole, only to have the weight drag him down every time.

"This is impossible!" Hiro cried in frustration.

"Only if you deem it so," Mulan said flatly in response. She looked up as the sun was beginning to set. "We'll try once more tomorrow."

Five days had passed since Mulan had taken control of Hiro's training. The Jedi Master pushed him hard, much harder than Gogo did. The crew didn't particularly like her methods, but Gogo didn't argue with them. Every Master had their own method of training she had said. But she herself was unnerved.

Mulan was different than she had been, something both Honey Lemon and Wasabi noted alongside her. She seemed...colder. They remembered how she was often seen with a smile, giving advice to the younglings at the Temple and offering kind words of encouragement. Now she seemed to simply push for and demand perfection.

Gogo didn't know what to say. Mulan may have been different but she was still a Jedi Master with more knowledge and power in the Force than she had. And after what she'd been through...could she be expected to be the same person she awlays had been?

* * *

One day while they were eating lunch Honey Lemon asked the Master a question.

"Master, shouldn't we inform the other Jedi that you are still alive?"

"No," Mulan said simply. Everyone stared at her, not understanding why she wouldn't want to alert her comrades. "In due time, but for now I am still significantly weakened. Besides, I am still training with Hiro."

The others exchanged a glance but accepted her answer.

Gogo began getting concerned as she asked about Hiro's progress. Mulan always dismissed her question, stating it was no longer her concern. But she couldn't help but want to know how Hiro was doing.

One night Mulan came back to the base by herself. Gogo asked where Hiro was, only for Mulan to state he was doing an exercise alone. Gogo stared at her in shock, hardly believing she'd left the teen alone in the middle of the field. She waited for the Master to retire for the night before jumping on a speeder and going for him.

She eventually found him, in the middle of a field with a large wooden pole. She pulled up a short distance away before getting of the speeder and making her way toward him. She saw he appeared to be trying to climb it, while his hands were bound with weights.

Hiro grunted and growled as he threw himself at the pole for the hundredth time. He attempted to hang on, but his palms were coated in sweat, already weakening his grip before the weight on his writ pulled him to the ground. He landed on his back, huffing and puffing in effort. He shivered slightly as the cool night air reached him. His new Master had left him out here, ordering him to complete the exercise by morning.

As he continued to pant he heard footsteps. He looked up and made out the form of Gogo approaching. He sat up and smiled at her in greeting.

She stopped a few feet from him. "Hey Hiro. How's it going?"

"Oh pretty good," he said with a shrug. Then his face formed into a scowl. "Except I can't climb this damn wooden beam!" he cried in frustration. "How does she expect me to do it with these things on? They weigh a ton!" he said as she lifted the weights.

Gogo could see he was clearly frustrated. And though she was specifically told not to...she had to help him.

"Let's take a break," she suggested. He nodded vigorously in agreement. They got a small fire going as Gogo handed him some leftovers she'd brought. He greedily devoured them before chugging down some water. He smiled at her in thanks, prompting her to smile back and ruffle his hair.

"So how do you like your new teacher?" Gogo asked out of the blue.

Hiro frowned as he looked into the fire. "I guess she's ok. She's kind of hard on me though."

"You only push someone when you believe they can be great," Gogo said on her behalf. Hiro snorted skeptically. He still easily preferred Gogo as his teacher.

"How well do you know her anyway?" Hiro asked.

"Well pretty well considering I've known her since I was a kid," Gogo informed him. "I really looked up to her. She was the pride of our people." Hiro looked at her as she stared into the fire, obviously remembering her past. "So, what are you going to do about that," she asked as she jerked a thumb at the pole. Hiro frowned, offering no answer and responding with a shrug.

Gogo smiled and shook her head. "This isn't just a test of your physical strength Hiro." Hiro looked up at her, wanting her to elaborate. "This is a test of your mind as well," she explained. "The solution isn't so clear. Just look at the problem from a different angle."

"That's what Tadashi used to say," Hiro muttered with a sigh. He still saw no way to climb the pole with the weights dragging him down.

"How about a hint?" He looked up at her pleadingly. She smiled as she raised an arm, presenting her disc on her right wrist. It unfolded, taking its circular shape. Then it began to spin. "Like a saw right?" Hiro nodded, still confused. She suddenly cocked her arm back and threw it. Hiro watched it sail beyond the light of the campfire and into the darkness. But after a few moments it flew by his head before reattaching to her manacle.

"Also a projectile," she added. Then she tapped the flat side. "Even works as a handy shield when I need it to."

"Ok...so what's the hint?" Gogo stared at him and smiled mischievously. With a chuckle she stood up and turned on her heel. "No seriously Gogo, what's the hint?" he shouted as she made her way to her speeder. "Gogo!"

"Just think about it!" she called out. A moment later she started her speeder bike and began to make her way towards the base.

Hiro watched her go with a scowl. "How was that a hint?" Hiro muttered. He kicked the ground in frustration before making his way over to stand before the wooden beam. He thought about Gogo's supposed 'hint'. He really didn't get how it applied here. He looked down at the weights tied to his wrists, thinking about how they were in any way similar to Gogo's discs.

"Ok, so Gogo's disc can be used like a saw, a throwing weapon, and a shield. She uses them in different way...so how does that-" he suddenly stopped midsentence as something clicked. He got an idea. A sketchy idea. But he had nothing to lose. He took a moment to look down at his wrists one again, noting the length of cloth tied to them. Then he looked back at the beam, his mind formulating his plan.

With a breath he pulled his arms back before throwing them around the beam. As he'd hoped the cloths had looped around each other. He tugged, and happily found that they didn't come undone. Pressing his lower body against the beam he moved the weight up the beam and hauled himself up.

A ways away Gogo watched from a hill as Hiro figured it out. She knew he could do it. He was a smart kid.

All he needed was a nudge.

* * *

In the morning Mulan went to check on Hiro. She found him, sitting atop the beam in a meditative state. She she grew nearer he opened his eyes and looked down at her.

"Morning Master," he called down.

"Hiro. My knife?" she asked. Hiro stood up and leapt down to her. He handed her the knife with a proud smile.

Mulan took it back with a blank face. "Adequate," she said shortly. Hiro gaped at her, was there no pleasing this woman. "Now time to continue."

* * *

Later that night Callaghan spoke spoke with the entire crew including Mulan. He greeted her, welcoming the presence of a Jedi Master. She greeted him back, thanking him for his part in her rescue. He spoke with them about potential targets and missions, the crew accepted them and cut the transmission so they could plan.

The next day as the crew got ready to go on a mission they received another transmission from Callaghan. This one however was not a usual check in. It was a distress beacon. The crew watched the recorded holo message of a panicked Callaghan tell them how his involvement in the alliance and with them had somehow been discovered. He continued to say he had escaped, but been forced to flee and was now on the run.

He relayed the coordinates to a secret hide out of his on a distant world. The crew began to load up as they prepared to head out and save the Senator. Yet as they did Hiro was hit with a sudden headache. He had another vision, images, sounds, and flashed and coursed before his eyes.

Yokai being one of them. But there was something else. He saw a person in black, wielding a red blade. He only got a glimpse of the person from behind, but he could make out something on her back. A dragon. A red coiled, up, serpent like dragon. As the vision suddenly faded and he stood in his room dripping cold sweat he suddenly became aware of a presence.

He glanced back to see Mulan standing in his doorway.

"Something the matter Hiro? I sensed some distress," she said. Something made Hiro take a wary step back. For reasons he didn't understand his feelings were screaming danger. He just felt as if something terrible were about to happen...and somehow this woman had something to do with it.

But that was crazy...wasn't it?

"Hiro?" Mulan asked again.

"Oh, it's nothing Master. Just...nervous I guess," he said dismissively.

The Master hummed before accepting his answer with a nod. She backed out of the room and left. But even with her gone the feeling remained.

It felt like they were going to their dooms.

* * *

** new chap. **


	23. Chapter 23

**Red Dragon**

The crew flew through hyperspace towards their destination. Most of the crew felt ready, and even well prepared with the addition of their new comrade. Mulan remained silent, sitting calmly in a chair in the cockpit as she awaited their arrival. But all the while Hiro couldn't shake the sense of dread he'd been feeling since before they'd left. And his instincts were telling him that it was emanating from the Jedi Master.

There was just something...off.

"Coming out of hyperspace," Wasabi said. The ship exited hyperspace, coming on a small planet surrounded by an dense asteroid cluster. Wasabi checked over the coordinates the Senator had given them as he dropped the ship into orbit and began making way toward it.

"I see it," Fred said as he pointed ahead. They all leaned forward and spotted it. Some kind of fortress built onto a cliff and into the mountain. Wasabi directed the ship to the landing pad before setting it down.

"Alright, guess we're here."

Everyone gave a nod as they stood up and filed out of the ship. Baymax was with them, scanning for signs of life. They came to a large set of large hangar doors. They were open, allowing them to enter. They noticed the small cruiser inside and figured it belong to Callaghan.

"Wasabi, stay with the ship," Gogo said to the big man. He gave a nod as he turned around and headed back to the _BH6_. The other continued on into the base. They looked around, predicting it was likely an abandoned refueling station for the separatists during the Clone Wars. The ventured deeper inside, exploring the narrow hallways in search of Callaghan.

The eventually came to a split, three separate ways going in different directions.

"We should split up," Mulan suggested. The others nodded. "Hiro, go with Ethel," she said as she pointed down the central tunnel. "I shall go this way. And perhaps Honey Lemon, Fred, and Baymax can search the final path." They all split into their groups and nodded that they were ready.

"Will you be ok by yourself Master?" Gogo asked Mulan in concern.

The Jedi Master smiled, violet lightsaber hanging at her belt. "Of course Ethel. I shall be fine," she said with a nod. With that they all split up, going about their tunnels in search of their comrade.

Hiro couldn't help but smile to himself as he was once again at Gogo's side. He felt that it was where he should be. He looked down nervously, wondering whether he should voice his concerns and suspicions about the Jedi Master. But he wouldn't know where to begin. And what exactly did he think about her?

He suddenly stopped as Gogo held her hand out in front of him. He looked up at her to see her staring intently ahead. Hiro looked ahead as well, hearing the sound of something approaching. He grabbed his lightsaber, preparing to face down whatever was approaching.

But they relaxed as a protocol droid came into view.

"Greetings salutations my friends. I am butler," the droid said in greeting. "My Master has sent me to retrieve you," it explained. Hiro and Gogo nodded as the droid turned and they began to follow it straight to Callaghan. The droid led the way down halls, taking turns left and right before coming to a long hallways with durasteel doors.

With a press of a button on the side panel they slid to the side and opened. They entered a large open room that looked to be some kind of communications or command center. And standing across a large holo projector was the senator.

"Gogo, Hiro, I'm glad you were able to make it," Callaghan said in greeting.

Gogo smiled while Hiro finally took in the Senator. He could now tell he was older than he'd originally thought, older than his aunt at least. He was about to greet him back when he suddenly felt something familiar tingling in the back of his head. It was some kind of negative feeling he swear he'd felt somewhere before. He just couldn't place where.

He ignored the strange feeling for now as he and Gogo made their way over to him. When they were before him Callaghan smiled down at Hiro and extended a hand.

"Good to finally meet you in person Hiro. You've been a great asset to the team," Callaghan said with a warm smile. Hiro smiled back before giving his hand a shake in greeting. They waited a few minutes as Callaghan recounted what had happened. He'd been at his home when it was suddenly surrounded by Imperial officers.

As he continued to speak Fred, Honey Lemon, and Baymax joined them. Callaghan kept speaking to the team, meanwhile Baymax came to Hiro's side.

"Hiro, I have something to tell you," he said to the young man.

Hiro was still listening to Callaghan's story. "Later Baymax, not now," he said dismissively.

Baymax blinked before standing up right. "Understood," he said in compliance.

"Well we're glad you're ok Senator. I don't know how the Empire found out about you, but we'll take you to safety," Gogo assured him.

Callaghan smiled and gave a nod. He was about to stand and start collecting his things when some kind of alert went off. Callaghan was immediately up as he looked over the holo projector. His stomach dropped at the findings.

"Oh no. Empire ships. TIE fighters," he said aloud.

Gogo immediately called up Wasabi and relayed the situations.

"I know. I got them on scanners too," he said in confirmation. "I'm a sitting duck out here. I'm going to see if I can lead them away, I'll swing back around if I'm able," he said.

"Got it. Keep us posted," she said. "Senator, I think it's probably time to get out of here," Gogo said with urgency. Callaghan nodded in total agreement. He began collecting what little things he could grab when they heard an explosion from a distance away.

"They must be on their way. That must have been my cruiser," Callaghan reasoned. "There are a few backup ships. These tunnels lead to another hidden hangar. We can take one and at least get off planet."

"Sounds good," Gogo said with a nod. Suddenly the doors to the room slid open as stormtroopers began filing in. Gogo frowned as her discs unfolded and she took a battle stance. Honey Lemon grabbed some of her chem orbs in hand while Fred prepared his flame thrower.

Hiro in turn grabbed the lightsaber at his belt and ignited the blade. But then he suddenly froze as a cold feeling washed over him. A feeling he'd encountered before. The familiar sign of a powerful darksider. Closing in. It felt almost like the Inquisitor he'd met before.

Everyone was still and silent as the storm troopers held their weapons at the ready. Meanwhile, Gogo couldn't help but be confused.

"I don't understand. How the heck did they find this place?" she muttered aloud.

"It's not so complicated really," came a sudden voice. A sudden, familiar, voice. Everyone froze as the stormtroopers cleared a path for a figure in black to come through. "I called for them." They all stared with slack jaws, stunned in silence.

"No," Honey Lemon whispered in horror.

"No way," Fred said in agreement.

Hiro only stared in numb shock.

But it was Gogo who was the most surprised. The very air had been sucked out of her lungs. Her arms fell to her side and went limp as the strength seemed to sap right out of her. "It can't be," she said shaking her head in disbelief.

"And yet it is," said the woman looking at them behind a black band. She wore all black black dress with black leggings underneath and thick boots on her feet. Emblazoned on her chest was the body of a snarling serpentine dragon. But it was the familiar lightsaber at her belt that only confirmed the horrible truth.

"I am the Imperial Inquisitor. Designation: Red Dragon," she said coolly. She reached a hand over her shoulder as she grasped a unique looking lightsaber hilt. She ignited the red blade as she stared them down. "And I hereby place you all under arrest for conspiracy against the Empire."

Everyone remained on the spot as they stared at the Jedi Master. They didn't want to believe it. And yet the truth was right in front of them. The red bladed lightsaber, the way the stormtroopers seemed to heed her command, and the dark side of the Force that was emanating off of her.

Mulan had fallen to the darkness.

"I must say I we were surprised to discover your involvement Senator. While I can understand your grudge, I thought the Moff had settled it with you," Dragon said to Callaghan.

Hiro felt Callaghan's anger spike and the older man's fists clenched and unclenched at his sides. He had no idea what she was talking about. And frankly right now it didn't matter. The only thing he could think about was the fact that Mulan was a traitor!

Dragon smiled at Gogo's shocked expression. "I admit, I was surprised to see you again Ethel. You've grown so much over the years." Gogo only remained silent, still too shell shocked to do anything. "Now then. All of you surrender and perhaps you will be allowed to live," she said to all of them before looking directly at Gogo.

"I suggest you heed my advice Ethel. I _really_ don't want to kill you. There are so few of our people now, doing so would hurt me. For your sake and the boy's," she said as she paused to glance over at Hiro. "Tell your team to stand down."

That finally spurred Gogo into finally responding. "I can't do that Master."

Dragon frowned as she deactivated her blade. She smiled at her good naturedly and extended a hand out toward her. "Join the Empire Ethel."

"What?" Gogo gasped.

"Join the Empire and I promise that you and Hiro shall receive a pardon. You can finally have what you always wanted," she said lowly as she kept her arm out. "You can be my apprentice. You can be a Dark Jedi."

Hiro's head whipped to look at Gogo. He wondered if she was actually considering it. He found her eyeing the Master's hand and he could feel the pain coursing through her at this betrayal.

Gogo took a step back and shook her head. "No," she said firmly.

"Unfortunate," Dragon said with a sigh. "Kill them," Dragon ordered the troopers as she took a step back. As they prepared to fire the lights suddenly went out, leaving only Hiro's blade as the source of light.

"Everyone run!" Callaghan screamed out in the darkness. The room began being lit by flashes of blaster fire as Callaghan the the crew bent down and shuffled their way to a back door. Callaghan opened it and ushered them inside the halls as the troopers continued to fire in random confusion. They all ran through the halls, calling for Wasabi as they went.

Hiro glanced back to see Gogo had stopped. He slowed to a stop as she glanced over her shoulder. The halls were dark save for the glow of a red plasma blade steadily coming toward them.

"Gogo we got to go!" Honey Lemon urged her.

She remained on the spot. "She's not going to let us escape that easily," she waved her arms back. "I'll buy us some time. Make sure Wasabi finds the hangar and I'll catch up when I can. Everyone stood hesitantly. "Gogo," she shouted aloud. They all ran save for Hiro. "You should get out of here," she told him.

"Unlike you, I actually have a lightsaber," he said in an attempt at a laugh. He gave a weak chuckle as their enemy approached. From the shadows she emerged. Lightsaber ignited in her right hand and plunged into the wall as she advanced, cutting a wavy scorched line in them with a loud continuous hiss.

With a spin on her heel Gogo tossed one of her discs at her with all her might, even adding speed and power with the Force. It flew in a blur, practically undetectable by the naked eye. Her aim was dead on as it went right for their enemy's head.

But before it could connect it suddenly froze inches from her.

"Pathetic," Dragon said dully. With a subtle finger gesture she sent the disk flying sideways with enough force to imbed it deep into the wall.

Hiro gulped nervously. But he remained calm. He knew how good Gogo was. He'd seen her fight and match an Inquisitor before in battle. She should be able to handle Mulan as well. He glanced to the side for comfort, hoping to see her usual calm demeanor.

His eyes widened as he saw her hand shaking uncontrollably at her side. He could hardly believe it. She was scared.

Dragon stopped a few feet away as she stared at them both. She reached down to her belt to grab the violet bladed lightsaber. Hiro tensed and suppressed a groan. One lightsaber was bad enough. Now she had two. His pessimism gave way to confusion as the Master suddenly tossed Gogo the lightsaber.

Gogo caught it on reflex, staring down at it before looking back to the Master in confusion.

"You want to act like a Jedi Ethel? You may as well die like one," she said as she dropped into a battle stance. "Prepare yourself."

Gogo remained on the spot until suddenly Hiro stepped forward. Steeling herself she stepped in front of him and gave him a small push back. She ignited the violet blade and stood at the ready. And with a small leap forward their enemy attacked.

With a crazed smile Dragon brought her blade down on Gogo. Gogo blocked, holding the violet saber up horizontally to keep the red blade at bay. With a grunt she managed to push Dragon back. She took a swing at her left. Dragon blocked before returning a strike. Gogo leaned back as the red blade's path was going right for her face. She narrowly dodged it, blade passing a few cms from her face and cutting a few stray strands of hair.

Hiro backed away as Gogo did, being forced on the defensive as Dragon attacked her. As Gogo thrust forward for a stab Drago sidestepped the attack. As she tried to slash at her she blocked and pressed her blade forward. Gogo grit her teeth and planted her feet, but she still ended up being forced back. Hiro watched, stunned to see his teacher struggling against her opponent. After all the times he'd seen her fight he'd come to see her as practically invincible, so to see someone overwhelming her was a shock.

Gogo took a few steps back before backflipping away from a low strike at her legs.

"Weak," Dragon muttered as she thrust her hand out. With a shout Gogo was sent flying, careening into a wall, crashing to the floor, and rolling to a stop.

"Gogo!" Hiro called out. With an angry shout he rushed the Master himself. He attacked with all he had, but to his dismay she only smirked as she easily blocked and parried his strikes. Eventually she turned the tables, pressing the attack as he scrambled back, barely keeping up with her.

With a powerful upward swing she knocked his lightsaber out of his hands before catching it by the hilt. Hiro froze with a gasp as she swung both blade at him. He slid under them before jerking left and right before leaping back to gain some room.

Dragon clicked her tongue. "Sad. But expected. After all, the student of a failure is doomed to be a failure himself," she mocked.

"Don't you dare talk about Gogo!" Hiro shouted at her.

Dragon quirked a brow at his outburst. "How admirable," she said in amusement. She cocked her head to the side. "She hasn't told you about her past, has she?" Hiro furrowed his brows in confusion. "Don't you wonder how she knows so much about the Jedi arts, and their code?" She took a step toward him.

"Stay back!" Hiro shouted as he raised his hands up.

"The Jedi are gone boy. Dead. She's filled your head with dreams, ones that you have so foolishly come to believe. She can never make you a Jedi," she taunted as she pointed the end of her blade at Gogo's downed form. Hiro narrowed his eyes at her angrily.

"Unlike her you have the chance to be something more. Something great. Join the Empire. Join me. I can be your Master. I can make you strong."

"I'd never join the Empire!" Hiro shouted at her. He glared at her, resolve in his eyes. "And there is no one better than her. Not to me."

"Fine," Dragon said as she crossed the sabers in front of her. "Then you will die." In the next moment she rushed him, prepared to strike him down. Hiro stood at the ready, crouched in a battle stance.

As Dragon bared down on him with both red blade poised back to strike she suddenly froze. Hiro took a wary step back in confusion, noting her trembling limbs, and her teeth grit in effort.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HIM!"

Hiro glanced past her to see Gogo, in a crouch with her hand outstretched. "Hiro!" With a grunt in effort she swept her hand upward. With a cry Dragon was hurled to the ceiling and pinned there. She dropped his lightsaber in surprise, allowing him to scoop it up and rush to Gogo's side. Her body was shaking in effort and she'd begun to sweat when with a breath she dropped her arm.

Dragon dropped and landed in a crouch before standing and turning to face them. Gogo reignited her blade and stood at the ready.

With a growl Dragon held her saber by the middle, with a click it suddenly changed, the hilt suddenly being surrounded by a ring and another blade emitting from the other end. She held it out in front of her when suddenly the blade began to rotate around the hilt. Spinning in a blur of red blades.

"That's kind of cool," Hiro couldn't help but mutter.

"Just come on!" Gogo said as she grabbed his arm and ran. Dragon stopped the spinning of her blades to pursue.

"Guys! I really hope you found Wasabi!" Gogo said into her calm.

"We just did. He's landing now!" Honey Lemon said back.

"Don't bother. We need to get out of here fast. Just keep her low but in the air!" Gogo ordered. With that they double timed it with the Dragon still in pursuit. Eventually they saw light up ahead. And standing there waiting for them was Honey Lemon.

"Come on!" she shouted down to them as she waved her arms back and forth. They picked up the pace as Honey Lemon threw down an orb, it rolled past the before bursting. Covering the floor in ice. Dragon lost her balance, but quickly recovered, dropping into a crouch before leaping over the ice.

Honey Lemon grabbed two orbs in hand as Gogo and Hiro burst from the corridor and into the hangar. She smashed them together, making them explode into a blobby mess that blocked the exit. She yelped as a red blade stabbed through the thick blobby substance before turning to run after Gogo and Hiro.

Gogo and Hiro were extremely relieved to see the ship hovering just outside the entrance to the hangar. With the ramp open Gogo used the Force to hurl Honey Lemon on board.

Meanwhile the blob blocking the entrance to the hangar began to suddenly expand inward. It stretched and strained before it burst, exploding and clearing the way as the dragon entered. She saw her enemy heading for a hovering ship. With narrowed eyes she cocked back her arm. Her blades began to rotate and spin around the hilt before she threw it, aiming specifically at Gogo.

"Look out!" Honey Lemon shouted. With a quick turn Gogo tossed her disc, it sailed through the air before striking the flying lightsaber. They bounced away from each other, each one being pulled back to their respective owner. Gogo and Hiro leapt and landed on the ramp of the ship as it began to climb into the air.

But as the ramp closed Gogo locked eyes with the former Master. Her hero stared up at her impassively, getting further and further away before the ramp closed. Hiro and Gogo rushed to the cockpit to strap in as Wasabi climbed into orbit. The scanners went off alerting them to TIE fighters. But the hyperspace coordinates were already imputed as they prepared to jump.

But before they did a transmission came through.

"Ethel." Everyone tensed as they stared at the comm line like she was about to leap through and skewer them. "I will find you Ethel. I will find you. After all..." Everyone looked at Gogo to see her face a mask of pain.

"My sight is stronger than yours."

"Get us out of here," Gogo ordered as she dropped her head. With a nod Wasabi sent them to lightspeed. Once they were safely traveling through hyperspace they finally let what had happened sink in.

"She's fallen," Honey Lemon whispered sadly.

"Yeah," Gogo said in response with a sad nod. Everyone kept their heads down, loss, betrayal, and pain lancing through them. "We can't go back to the base now," Gogo said. Everyone nodded. She knew all about them and where they lived. Things were going to get harder than ever now.

Where Callaghan?" Gogo suddenly asked.

"Jumped in a spare cruiser. Said he'd contact us later," Fred explained. She gave a nod.

"Hiro." Hiro looked up at Baymax. "There is something I must tell you."

"Oh yeah, what is it buddy?" Hiro asked.

"I found a match to my previous scan," he explained. Hiro leapt up, grabbing Baymax's chest plate and removing it. Baymax showed two pictured. One of the masked figure of Yokai. And the one beside it, the scan that he'd found to be a match.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me?!"

* * *

Back at the planet Dragon used the holo projector to communicate with the Moff.

"It appears Callaghan is their informant," she relayed.

"Callaghan?" he asked in surprise. He sighed and groaned, palming his head in annoyance. "I thought we settled this. Now what about the Jedi?"

"They are not true Jedi. They are a minimal threat."

"I don't care how much of a threat you think them to be Dragon. I want them found and killed," Krei said harshly.

"I assure you Moff that I will find and eliminate them both. All I ask for is patience. I have never failed to capture and eliminate a target," she reminded him. The Moff frowned, mouth a tight line before he gave a short nod. With that he cut the transmission, leaving Dragon with her thoughts.

She let out a breath. She hadn't known what to expect when she started her new assignment. As she'd expected, the news of a Jedi Master had drawn out her targets. Jedi were too loyal and compassionate to pass up an opportunity to help one of their own. Something she knew all too well given her former status.

But to her shock he'd reunited with Ethel. The girl had grown, becoming strong, brave, and independent. Almost like a younger version of her former self. She raised a hand up, placing it over her heart as she felt an echo of pain, dredged up by memories of her time with the girl as a child.

But she quickly squashed it down. Ethel was no different from any other target. Whether she was a Jedi or not she would die at her blade like all the others before her. Friends, comrades, youngling, her own people, it was all the same.

She'd do as commanded.

She'd kill her.

And her apprentice too.

* * *

**new chap**

**Red Dragon, get it?**


	24. Chapter 24

**Regrets**

The crew was silent as they stared at the two images on Baymax's chest. Their world had already been rocked by the Jedi Master turning to the dark side. And yet the universe decided to add yet another betrayal.

"How accurate would you say Baymax's scanner are Hiro?" was the only thing Gogo could think to ask.

Hiro looked at her, sad truth in his eyes. He knew it to be true. "There's always a margin of error. But it's so miniscule that it's basically perfectly accurate."

Gogo sighed, spirits dropping. "Then I guess we just have to accept it." She turned around to face the others. She met their gaze, her face firm. "Callaghan is Yokai." Everyone could only nod in agreement. And the more they thought about it the more it made sense. The Yokai knew about the Cortosis. Callaghan had communications with the Rebel Alliance so he could find out this information as well. Yokai seemed to be waiting for them before hand in the sewers on Lothal. They'd relayed their plan to him.

"Take us somewhere Wasabi. Anywhere," Gogo said tiredly. Wasabi nodded as he slid into the pilot's seat. The energy sapped out of everyone else, the weight of the world seemed to be pressing down on them. The pressure was only going to increase now. They were being hunted by a powerful dark sider that it seemed even Gogo could not defeat. And their informant was a terrorist, one they had to stop at all costs.

With heavy hearts they fell asleep in their chairs, content to what little moments of peace they would likely have for quite some time.

* * *

Hiro walked out of the ship that they'd set down on a small planet. He looked out over the grassy hills before him, marveling the way the grasses moved in the wind. Rippling like water. But he hadn't come to just admire the view. He climbed a hill, his teacher sitting at the top on a small boulder, staring out into the distance.

He eventually reached her, taking a seat at her side as he examined the side of her face. It was distant, her mind lost in some memory from long ago. When the world seemed to make sense to her. He figured she was taking this new development harder than most. Her childhood hero was a traitor. And she'd tried to kill them all.

He swallowed thickly, a question burning in his mind. Something the Jedi Master had said to pique his curiosity. "Gogo?" he said to get her attention. She hummed in response. "Mu-Dragon," he corrected. "She spoke about your past. She said there was a reason you know so much about the Jedi code," he began. Gogo's face remained neutral, she didn't even look at him.

"So...were you a Jedi?" he asked. It was the only thing that made sense to him. Her skill, her knowledge. It would explain it all.

She snorted and looked away. "I was never a Jedi," she said, bitterness evident in her tone. Hiro stared at her, hoping she'd continue, open up to him like he'd done for her. Her shoulders sagged in defeat. "But I wanted to be."

She looked up, out over the plains wistfully. The wind blew past them in a gentle breeze, tousling both their hair as Gogo thought back to her past.

"I was an initiate in the days of the Old Republic. Right when the Clone Wars were happening," she revealed.

"So you were a Jedi?" Hiro said in astonishment.

Gogo shook her head. "No. An initiate still isn't technically a Jedi. They aren't officially a Jedi until they become Padawans," she explained. She took a breath to continue. "Master Mulan was the pride of our people. The Miraluka have always had close ties with the Jedi Order. But even during the days of the Republic there were few who were actually Jedi. But Master Mulan was the first to reach the level of a Jedi Master in generations. And I knew I was going to be the second," she whispered with a small smile.

"I was brought into the Order at a young age. I immediately wanted to be like her. My hero. The pride of the Miraluka. I trained hard, studied diligently. All in hope that I'd one day be a Jedi. But I was still young. And when I was younger I was a bit of a..." she paused as she searched for the right word. "Adrenaline junkie, you could say."

Hiro arched a brow as he got comfortable.

"The Miraluka are a careful, cautious, and thoughtful people. So my tendency for rash and reckless action made me a bit of an oddity among them. Not to mention those characteristics aren't exactly encouraged by the Jedi. I discovered too late what my actions would do to my Jedi career. A Jedi Master or Knight chooses his or her Padawan on their own criteria. They watched the initiates, looking for who they think is a good match. And unfortunately no one was going to want a reckless, thrill seeking Padawan." She sighed, dropping her head. "No one...no one but Master Mulan," she muttered with a fond smile.

"Maybe it was because we were the same species. Maybe it's because in her youth she'd been a bit of a risk taker herself, but she and I grew close. She gave me pointers and trained with me. She even promised me she'd take me on as her apprentice once I passed my initiate trials." Gogo's smile had remained as she thought back to all the good times she had with the Jedi Master. But then it faded.

"And then she disappeared. I knew that was it was the end of my Jedi career. No one would ever take me on as their Padawan and I'd be reassigned to the service corps. And once you're in the service corps, that's it. You can never be a Jedi Knight or Master. Your training in the Force is just stopped and you're expected to use what you learned to benefit the galaxy. I admit, even that is a noble endeavor. But it just wasn't me." She shrugged and let out a breath. "So I left. I quit the Jedi Order and walked away."

"That's why I wanted her to be your teacher. You need a real Jedi to teach you. Not some wanna be. Not some quitter who couldn't make it," she said in disdain as she looked down at herself.

Hiro sat there in silence as he absorbed her story. It seemed Master Mulan was to Gogo as Gogo was to him. Her hero. The one she wanted to learn from above all others. He opened his mouth to speak when she cut in.

"She's right about me. I am a failure. But I accept that. My dream of being a Jedi died the moment I walked away from the Order. And with its destruction I can never be one," she said with finality. Then she turned to look at him with a smile. "But you can still make your dream come true Hiro. You can still be a great Jedi someday. And I'm determined to make sure that happens," she said with a nod. Before he could say anything she stood up and stretched her arms out above her head.

"I guess now you know everything. We should get moving," she said as she turned on her heel to walk back to the ship. But before she could take a step Hiro threw his arms around her waist in a hug. Gogo froze, arms hanging in the air awkwardly.

He buried his face into her stomach. "I may not know much about the Jedi...but I think you'd make a pretty great one."

Gogo couldn't help but tense a little at the comment. She blushed, trying to fight back the happy smile. She turned her head away shyly as a grin split her features. His statement was so...innocent and sincere that she couldn't help but be touched. It warmed her heart to have someone believe in her, look up to her, see her as what she always wanted to be. She hugged him back in thanks, heart feeling lighter.

"Thanks kid. That means a lot."

Gogo swore to herself that she'd do everything in her power to make Hiro's dream come true. He deserved that.

* * *

"Are we ready?" Gogo asked as they flew through space. The other looked to her and nodded. She nodded back. "Alright Wasabi. Call Callaghan," she ordered. Wasabi complied, sending out a transmission to the Senator. They waited in anticipation for their comrade turned enemy to accept the transmission.

And soon enough he did. His hologram appeared with a smile. It took everything they had not to look at him in disgust and contempt. "Ah, I'm glad to see you're all alright team," Callaghan said.

"Yeah. It was a bit close, but we managed to get out of there," Gogo said as casually as she could.

Callaghan's brow arched as he noticed the tense atmosphere. "Something wrong team?"

Gogo swallowed down the urge to snap at him. "It's just...Master Mulan turning out to be a traitor cam as a shock."

The Senator hummed and nodded in understanding. "Yes. It's unfortunate."

"Anyway, are you ok Senator? Should we come and pick you up?"

"That won't be necessary. I'm quite safe," Callaghan assured dismissively.

"Are you sure?" Gogo said as she glanced over at Fred. He gave her a thumbs up.

"Quite sure. Best I lay low. I suggest you do the same for a while. Callaghan out," The Senator said before cutting the transmission.

Gogo stood up and let out a breath. "Fred?"

"We got it," Fred said as he held up a small wrist device. From what Hiro had been told it was Holotrace device, a device that could trace the origin of a Holo-transmission. And now they could find the Senator and apprehend him.

Gogo stood firm and looked to the team. "Alright. Input the coordinates and let's go get him."

* * *

Somewhere far from the crew Dragon sat on her knees as she meditated. She delved into the Force, using it to extend her vision to the very depths of space. Using her connection to Ethel to locate her. It wasn't too long before she saw her. A smile spread across her lips in satisfaction.

"I told you I would find you Ethel."

* * *

**new chap. **


	25. Chapter 25

**Revelations**

After a day of hyperspace travel the crew came upon a jungle world. But even in orbit they could all tell something was...wrong about this place. Hiro and Gogo were especially sensitive to the feeling of wrongness that seemed to permeate the very atmosphere. Through Gogo's sight it was like looking through smog while Hiro felt a chill creep up his spine.

This very place was suffused with the dark side.

As they dropped lower they could see that the jungle below looked dead, with everything withered away and lifeless. None of them liked it here one bit.

But they pushed on, following the Holo-trace's coordinates until they could spy a compound hidden amongst the dead trees. Everyone exchanged a glance nervously. That was where Callaghan-Yokai- was. Gogo had Wasabi stop a considerable distance away and get low enough to the ground for the one continuing on to get out.

In the end it was decided that Baymax, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Gogo, and Hiro would go while Fred stayed with the ship. Fred had no complaints, commenting that this planet gave him the creeps. Thus Fred landed the ship in the cover of the trees while the others continued on. It was eerie walking through the dead jungle, the gnarled leafless branches looked almost like skeletal hands, ready and poised to lunge out and grab at them at any moment. But they continued until they reached the compound.

The place was old, walls crumbling and rusted, vines and moss growing on its surface. After a close inspection they found a door. Together Hiro and Gogo managed to open it with the Force, allowing them all to enter.

They trekked through the dark halls as Baymax scanned the facility. He could detect only one life sign but couldn't pinpoint it's location. Everyone looked around as they tried to make heads or tails of what they'd walked into.

"What is this place?" Hiro asked just to break the tense silence.

"Not sure...but the design looks Imperial," Gogo commented. Wasabi and Honey Lemon nodded in agreement.

As they were going Hiro suddenly stopped in his tracks. Gogo noticed this and turned to arch a brow at him. Hiro remained on the spot before his head turned slowly to the right to land on a door. He walked up to it slowly, arms extending to press a button to its side. To the others' surprise it slid open, revealing that this place had some form of power. They followed Hiro inside, walking into some kind of laboratory.

The others spread out, looking around as they looked through cabinets and drawers for clues. Hiro swept his eyes over a counter before his eyes landed on a small metal container. Feeling some kind of pull he walked toward it. When he was before it he reached a hand out. He pulled back the lid on the box, revealing some kind of crystal, glowing a faint sickly green. Hiro was mesmerized by it, without his knowledge he began to reach a hand out toward it when Gogo suddenly reached a hand over his head and shut it.

Hiro blinked and snapped from his daze before taking a step back.

"Don't touch it. It's filled with dark side energies. No telling what it would do to you," Gogo warned. Hiro swallowed before nodding and leaving it be.

"Yo Gogo," Wasabi said aloud. Gogo looked over to him inquisitively. He pointed at a computer. She nodded and understanding as they all crowded around it. They tried accessing it, but it was old and the screen was faulty. Gogo gave a grunt of annoyance.

"Hang on. I got this," Hiro chimed in. "Baymax," Hiro said to the droid. Baymax reached a hand out before resting his palm on the monitor. Hiro removed Baymax's chest piece, allowing the team to view the images he was pulling up on his chest as he downloaded the data from the computer.

"So what are we looking at Baymax?" Hiro asked.

"Files repeatedly mention a project...Ersatz," Baymax explained as he sifted through the files.

"Ersatz?" Hiro said in confusion.

"It means a fake," Wasabi explained. "An inferior substitute."

"A fake of what?" Honey Lemon asked aloud.

"Project Ersatz was an attempt to imbue individuals with artificial Force sensitivity," Baymax revealed. The group gasped in shock.

"Did it work?" Hiro asked after a pregnant pause.

"Tests were met with mixed and conflicting results," Baymax discovered. "One such test subject was a Abigail Callaghan."

The group gasped. Callaghan...he had a daughter? Asking for more details Baymax pulled up a video file of an experiment involving Abigail. They watched as a handful of Imperial scientists watched behind a glass window while Abigail was strapped to a table. Among the scientists was the Moff, Krei.

They watched and listened as he spoke with other Imperial Moffs. He explained that after thorough years of research he believed he had discovered a way to imbue soldiers with the Force, meaning the Empire could create an army of Force sensitives at their leisure. Apparently Abigail was a bright and exemplary young Imperial officer and had volunteered for the final test.

They watched as she was strapped down and then injected with the blood of a Force sensitive, thus enriching her blood with mid-chlorians before a large crystal imbued with dark side energies was lowered in front of her to bathe her in those dark energies.

Hiro glanced back at the crystal, suddenly very glad he hadn't touched it. They watched and watched as they monitored her vitals and stress levels for signs of change. The Moff seemed to be very proud of the apparent progress when a small alarm went off. They watched as Abigail seemed to grow agitated and stressed, straining against her binds as her vitals started going erratic.

One of the scientists suggested a sedative and stopping the procedure, but the Moff disregarded his advice as he tried to talk to Abigail and calm her down. But with a loud scream the glass separating the scientists from their subject shattered outwards. They watched as Abigail continued to scream before everything in around her began to crumple on itself. Her bindings ripped off of her as she continued to scream and shout in a craze.

The Moff ordered her subdued, several scientists tried to rush in with sedatives but with a gesture of her hands they were thrown back. As one of them tried to get up he was lifted off the ground, feet kicking as he clutched at his throat. Then with a crack his head lolled to the side before he fell to the ground.

As Abigail turned her attention to the other scientists a figure in black leapt before them. They assumed this person was a darksider in service to the Empire as they saw them throw their hand out and in the next instance Abigail was thrown across the room and into the wall and finally going still.

They watched as the Moff apologized to his fellow Imperials and declared the test a failure.

"Krei!" they all gasped as they saw Callaghan appear, rushing the Moff only to be halted by Imperial soldiers and scientists. "You said she'd be ok! You promised me! Abigail!" Callaghan called out.

And then the recording ended. Hiro tried to enquire about Abigail, asking what happened to her. Baymax could only find that she was taken into custody of the Empire for 'treatment' and apparently she just dissapeared as if she never was. The group remained rooted to the spot, glancing at each other in horror and silence. That was why Callaghan hated the Moff so badly. That was why he wanted revenge.

"So Callaghan served the Empire at one point?" Honey Lemon pointed out. They all shrugged. It would explain how he always seemed to get data on them. He must have had an inside source or something.

"There is more," Baymax suddenly said to get their attention.

"What is it buddy?" Hiro asked.

"Tadashi."

The air was sucked out of his lungs. "What?" he breathed out. Baymax pulled up more images and recordings, Holo-transmissions between Callaghan and Tadashi. Callaghan had apparently sent out some kind of beacon, calling for any surviving Jedi to come to this place, stating that he was hiding with a small group of younglings that had survived the Jedi purge. Tadashi apparently answered the call. He said he was on his way, though upon seeing who it was Callaghan tried to persuade Tadashi to stay away.

But Tadashi came anyway and upon arriving he was ambushed by Imperials. They all watched as Tadashi fought, but was ultimately gunned down by stormtroopers. Once the recording was over everyone looked at Hiro as he stared numbly at the screen. He had never known the exact detail of Tadashi's death until now. But what he had just witnessed was more horrible than he could have imagined. Tadashi was betrayed, lied to someone he trusted.

Callaghan.

Suddenly the lights in the laboratory came on. Hiro and everyone looked up to see a familiar masked figure standing on the opposite side of the table.

"Hello team," he said in an altered voice.

Glaring at the person responsible for his brother's death ignited the flames of rage inside Hiro. He saw only redas he snatced his lightsaber off his belt and leapt through the window with a scream. He ignored the calls of the others as he ignited his lightsaber and slashed at Callaghan's head.

With sparks it came off, revealing that it had been a droid the entire time.

"You shouldn't be here team," came Callghan's voice from the walls and ceiling.

"You liar! You traitor! Tadashi trusted you!" Hiro shouted out angrily.

"That was his own fault! I told him to stay away! I was trying to capture some other Jedi, trying to find a subject that would help me understand what went wrong with Abigail!"

Hiro narrowed his eyes, his anger extending the reach of his Force senses as he locked onto his enemy. He was about to take off running when someone grabbed at his arm. He looked back as Gogo yanked his wrist back, makign him cry out in pain and drop his lightsaber.

"No Hiro. Don't let your anger take control," she commanded firmly.

"He's the reason Tadashi is dead!" Hiro cried out.

"I know. And I understand. But you're skiritng dangerously lose to the dark side right now. You would've killed out of anger just now if that had been the real Callaghan. We came here to capture him. Not kill him. Or did you forget?" she asked as he kept him in a vice like grip.

Hiro struggled, but couldn't break free. With no choice he calmed down, realizing she was right. He took deep breaths as he calmed his mind. When she felt him regain his senses she released him.

She frowned as she looked around the room. "It's this place. This whole planet is trying infecting us with the dark side. We need to get this over with fast," she said sternly. She handed him back his lightsaber, Hiro took it with a nod, clipping it to his belt as he kept his head.

Now calmer he followed her as she let him lead the way.

"Turn back team. I don't want it to come to this, but the Moff has to pay for what he's done!" They kept going. "Please team. I'm begging you to leave," he asked imploringly.

"You have to be stopped Callaghan. Your anger is leading you to endanger and kill the innocent. It's not right," Gogo said aloud. They kept going until Gogo suddenly stopped. They all glanced at her as she looked over her shoulder.

"She's here," Gogo whispered, dread evident in her voice. They listened, hearing the sound of many footsteps echoing off the walls and coming right for them. Hiro could feel her too, closing in, dark side adding to the stifling energies already permeating the air.

"Let's move," Gogo ordered. The group broke into a run, looking for a way out until they spotted light up ahead. They ran for it, eventually running outside and into an open courtyard likely used for landing ships. And it was chaos outside.

In the sky they saw TIE fighters flying and weaving through the air as they battled a small army of Vulture droids. On the ground before the group was Callghan. Clad in his Yokai disguise and surrounded on all sides by an army of battle droids. There were the standard, super, assasin, Commando, and even a few MagnaGuards. And they were all engaging stormtroopers, stabbing and blasting at them as Callghan gave his orders to his army.

Gogo took her eyes off the battle to look to the way they'd exited. There she found Dragon, staring at her with a dark smile with a small squad of stormtroopers at her side.

"Seems you've stumbled upon quite the secret Ethel," Dragon said in surprise. "You have my thanks. I owuld never have suspected that Callaghan would hide here. It was quite clever actually." Gogo scowled at her as she and her friends took a few cautious steps back. A battle behind them and an Inquistor before them. They were trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Dragon grabbed her lightsaber off her back and ignited the blade.

"Time for you all to die."

* * *

**dun dun dunnn! new chap. Was it shocking enough for you?! Hope you like**


	26. Chapter 26

**Brush with Darkness**

A battle raged around the group, cutting off a means of escape from both sides. Dragon stared them all down, troopers at her side holding their weapons at the ready she kept her lightsaber at her side. Honey Lemon leaned into whisper to Gogo.

"What do we do Gogo?" she asked, worry evident in her voice.

Gogo pursed her lips. They'd come to finally stop Callaghan. To bring him to justice for all he'd done. But she never expected to have run into Mulan so soon. She quickly came to a decision. "Mission is aborted. Let's just get out of here," she whispered just loud enough for all of the others to hear. They gave a subtle nod in agreement.

"Baymax, wings," Hiro whispered out loud. Baymax's wings sprung out. The troopers opened fire, prompting them all to take cover behind the armored medical droid. They began clambering onto him as he activated his thrusters, they began to lift off the ground when Honey Lemon released a fearful cry.

Gogo and Hiro looked to see Dragon in the air above them, descending on them with her lightsaber poised above her head. Without hesitation Gogo threw herself at her, meeting her in mid-air, blocking a strike by her lightsaber with one of her discs before throwing a kick.

"GOGO!" Hiro shouted as he watched his teacher and their enemy fall to the ground while battling. They both landed on their feet. Gogo grabbed the violet bladed lightsaber at her belt and ignited the blade, backing away as the troopers advanced to stand at Dragon's sides while shooting at her.

"We need to go back for Gogo!" Hiro shouted. The others were in agreement. They circled on Baymax, Wasabi and shooting at the troopers while Honey Lemon started throwing down her chem orbs. Dragon looked up in annoyance, extending a hand out she used the Force to grasp onto droid scraps laying around the battlefield before hurling them at Baymax.

"Look out!" Hiro shouted. But before Baymax could dodge he was hit. The group let out a startled shout as they went hurdling toward the ground. Baymax flipped, wrapping his arms around the group as he collided with the ground. His strong armor absorbed the blow as he released them. They picked themselves up and looked to see Dragon battling Gogo amidst the troopers and droids.

"Gogo!" Hiro shouted. He darted forward, grabbing his lightsaber as he rushed to her aid. Wasabi and Honey Lemon called for him, but they were forced to duck behind Baymax to avoid stray blaster fire from the two opposing sides. Wasabi called for Fred, telling him to come as quickly as he could.

Gogo ducked under a slash from Dragon before pivoting and spinning around a droid. Dragon cut it through the middle before tossing it aside with the Force. As a droid approached her from the left she sliced it's head off, all while continuing to stalk forward and at her. Gogo kept backing away, occasionally taking her attention of Dragon to cut apart a droid.

She lurched back and and raised her saber up to block a strike at her side. Dragon advanced, her expression bored and largely unimpressed as she dueled her fellow Miraluka.

"You're hesitant to attack. And when you do they are unconfident," Dragon commented. She swung at her from the opposite direction. Gogo parried the blow but staggered back from the force. "You're thinking about the past when your mind should be here, in the present. You are unfocused and undisciplined," she berated.

Gogo kept her face passive. Dragon smiled evilly. "Are you thinking about us Ethel? The times we shared before the Clone Wars?" Gogo remained silent, and Dragon took that as an answer. "Pathetic," she mocked, her voice dripping venom. She stepped forward, throwing a flurry of slashes that began to overwhelm Gogo, she was steadily being driven back all while never striking back.

Gogo leaned back to avoid a strike at her head before Dragon spun on her heel and threw out her leg. Her heel collided with Gogo's gut, driving the air from her and sending her flying. Gogo hit the ground, landing on her stomach with a painful crash. She coughed, struggling to take in air before gritting her teeth and pressing her palms to the ground as she tried to get up.

"Get up Ethel!" Dragon spat at her. She paced in front of her, deep scowl on her face. Slowly Gogo pushed herself up, she got to her knee before looking up at the former Master. "Fight!" Dragon shouted as she charged her.

Their lightsabers met in a loud hissing crack as Gogo was finally spurred into fighting back. She thrust her saber at Dragon as the Inquisitor spun around her attack and aimed at her back. Gogo leapt over the strike while spinning in midair to land a kick across her face. Dragon staggered to the side before throwing her hand out, pushing Gogo away with a Force attack. Gogo stabbed her saber into the ground, sliding to a stop.

Dragon stared at her, face hard. She held up her lightsaber, it changed, shifting into a full ring and emitting another blade from the opposite end. The blades began to rotate, spinning in a blur of red the dark sider advanced. Gogo backed away, keeping on guard as Dragon twirled her saber staff in hand, all while the blades spun in a distracting and confusing display.

Gogo ducked before leaning back and then leaping over a barrage of consecutive strike that could easily sever her limbs.

Hiro rushed through the trooper and droids battling, occasionally stopping to block blaster fire and destroyer a droid in his way. But all the while he kept making a beeline toward Gogo. He saw her fighting and holding her own against Dragon. He picked up speed, desperate to reach his teacher.

Gogo parried Dragon's attack before striking back, she swing diagonally at her, but the Inquisitor acted quicker, swinging downward and trapping the violet blade under her red one and to the floor. Before Gogo could pull her blade free Dragon backhanded her, Gogo was spun by the force of her strike and when she turned to face her she caught a glimpse of red before the searing hot blade pierced her right left shoulder.

Gogo screamed in pain, dropping the lightsaber and falling to a knees as Dragon jerked the blade around. She faintly heard Hiro scream for her before Dragon kicked her in the chest and wrenched her blade free. Gogo fell to the dirt trying to get up before Dragon kicked her across the face, knocking her out.

Hiro witness his teacher's distress and before Dragon could get in the finishing blow he slashed at her and forced her back. He stood protectively in front of Gogo's downed form, holding his lightsaber out in front of him in warning.

"Stay back. Or I'll-"

His threat was cut off as Dragon extended her free hand and his lightsaber flew from his palm and into hers. Hiro gasped and froze on the spot as she smiled darkly at him.

"Or what...boy?" Dragon asked as she stalked toward him. Hiro backpedaled as Dragon ignored Gogo and kept her attention fixed on him, her nonexistent eyes piercing right through him. "You think you're any match for me? You think you are a Jedi because of your meager training?" she asked to taunt him. "Even after falling from my path I am still more Jedi than you or she-" Dragon spat as she jabbed her lightsaber back at Gogo. "Will ever be."

"Only the weak embrace the dark side," Hiro shouted at her.

"And yet I am stronger than either of you," Dragon countered. Hiro opened his mouth to speak when she pointed his own lightsaber in his face, making him freeze up. "One last chance Hiro. Join the Empire. Be strong. Be great. I can teach you more than she can. I can-"

"I will never join the dark side!" Hiro cried out in defiance. He glared at her. "Never!"

Dragon scowled down at him. "Then die." She pulled his lightsaber back before thrusting her palm at him to send him flying away. He hit the ground hard, rolling across the dirt before finally coming to a stop. "But first the Master. Then the apprentice will follow. As it should be," Dragon called back.

Hiro looked up as Dragon kept going for Gogo. He struggled to his feet as she reached her. He surged forward as fast as he could. Time seemed to slow down as Dragon raised his own saber up, intent on killing her with his own red blade.

Hiro put everything into his legs, but he still knew he wouldn't make it in time. But he couldn't lose his teacher. His friend. His family. Not again. Never again!

He skid to a stop and screamed. "Gogo!"

Dragon swung downward, intent on removing Gogo's head from her shoulder. But before her blade could make contact it was blocked. He glanced up in surprise to look into the red photoreceptors of a MagnaGuard droid. It's electrostaff blocking her blade. It gave a beep as it began to attack her. And to her confusion and annoyance more began joining it.

She thought at first the droids were coincidentally coming at her to attack. But another assessment seemed to point to the possibility that they were actually protecting Gogo. Dragon began cutting them apart before she heard screams of the storm troopers. She glanced to the sides to see the large red medic droid batting them aside as it made its way toward her.

Baymax brutally swatted away storm troopers, lifting them up by their heads and throwing them aside, his eyes were red and dangerous, no sign of the compassionate medical droid remaining.

Wasabi and Honey Lemon took cover behind wreckage as they watched Baymax in shock. They were confused. Baymax's programming didn't allow him to harm sentient life. Yet there he was.

As the medic droid finally reached Dragon he raised a fist up before swinging down. Dragon leapt back as his fist smashed into the ground. She swung at him, but to her surprise her lightsaber bounced off his arm. Baymax swung his arm at her, sending her flying with a powerful smack of his arm.

Troopers tried to rush to her aid, blasting, throwing themselves at him, all in an attempt to apprehend the droid. But it was almost like Baymax was unstoppable as he threw them out of his way and flattened them to the ground with one swing of his arms.

Dragon raised her head up. Though she didn't know the droid too well she'd never seen him like this. She was pondering where this strange behavior was coming from when she suddenly felt a disturbance in the Force. She shifted her head before her eyes fell on Hiro. The teen was staring at her, blazing ire just behind his eyes. And she realized what was going on.

Somehow Hiro had taken control of the droids with the Force, directing them all at her in his rage.

Hiro stared at the scene before him, watching as Baymax attacked Dragon relentlessly. And he did nothing to stop it. She'd hurt Gogo, threatened his friends, she had to pay.

Dragon ducked a swing before she was snatched up by the waist and tossed like a rag doll. She rolled to her feet before leaping to the side, narrowly avoiding Baymax's fist as it flew right by her. In her distraction an assassin droid shot at her, managing to blast Hiro's lightsaber from her hand.

"Do it Baymax! Destroy them!" Hiro shouted. Baymax and the other droids continued to rush at Dragon from all sides, forcing her back.

Meanwhile Callaghan cursed and kept fiddling with his wrist device that let him control the droids. Hs fingers flew in frustration as he tried to get them back under his command. He froze as a shadow loomed over him. He looked up to see Baymax towering over him, red eyed trained on him. Bayma raised his arms up before bringing them down. Callaghan stumbled back with a yell as Baymax shattered the ground where he'd just been standing.

He scrambled backwards as Baymax kept slamming his palms on the ground, inches from where he'd just been. Every impact shook the ground, every blow capable of shattering bone.

Honey Lemon and Wasabi rushed to Hiro, shaking him and trying to get him to tell Baymax to stop. But Hiro ignored them, his anger at the Senator directing Baymax to destroy him.

The Empire, the Senator, the people who'd taken his brother from him, they all had to pay.

Callaghan was on his feet, running from Baymax in fear as Baymax fired his fist at him. The Senator barely managed to jerk out of the way but received a glancing blow to the shoulder. He fell to the ground, crying out in pain as he brought his free hand up to his dislocated shoulder. He paled and cold terror ran through him as Baymax continued to approach.

Meanwhile Hiro continued to ignore the pleas and cries from his friends. His anger kept burning inside of him as he thought to all he'd lost.

Suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck. Hiro blinked, feeling a familiar calming presence.

"Not like this Hiro," he hear Gogo whisper in his ear. Hiro clenched and unclenched his fists at his sides. "You got to stop. This isn't what we do. It's not what a Jedi would do." He frowned, anger still inside of him as he watched Baymax close in on Callaghan. "I know you're angry but it won't bring him back. It won't change things."

"Do it for Tadashi. Do it for yourself. Don't give in. Stop."

Hiro continued to stare at Callaghan as Baymax cornered him at a wall. He raised a fist up in preparation to fire. But he never did. Baymax's eyes went back to normal as he lowered his arm. The rest of the droids paused in confusion before rushing to Callaghan's aid. Hiro felt the strength drain out of him as he sagged and sank to his knees.

A shadow passed overhead, they looked up to see their ship descending. Gogo took a quick scan of the field as it lowered and found their lightsabers. She extended her palm, drawing hers to her and clipping it to her belt before drawing his to her.

The ship dropped low enough for the others to leap and clamber in, Hiro whispered Baymax's name, calling the droid to him. Baymax obeyed, flying toward the ship before landing inside. The droids and troopers fired at the ship as it began to climb into the sky. Fred weaved and rolled as they climbed into orbit and began prepping for lightspeed travel. As soon as it was ready the ship sped off into the void.

* * *

Back on the ground Dragon slashed apart one last droid before directing her attention to the captured Senator. Callaghan was on his knees, mask off, hands behind his back, and glaring up at the Inquisitor. Dragon looked down at him with a sneer.

"And the dangerous Yokai has been neutralized. You gave us quite the chase Senator. The Moff will be happy to know you are no longer a threat." Callaghan looked down, already guessing what would happen to him.

"Oh by the way Senator, I think I'll fill you in on a little secret," she said. Callaghan kept his head down as Dragon bent down and leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Abigail is alive."

* * *

Lightyears away in the safety of space the crew allowed themselves time to heal and rest. Baymax treated Gogo's shoulder wound, applying bandages and ointment. Hiro in the meantime sat in the infirmary as Gogo was treated. He had been silent the entire time, memories of Baymax's rampage fresh in his mind. And deep down he knew he had been the cause of it.

After her treatment Gogo flexed and wiggled her shoulder, grimacing slightly in pain.

"That-that was the dark side...wasn't it Gogo?" Hiro asked quietly.

Gogo let out a breath before nodding. "Yeah."

"I didn't mean to-I just-"

"You were angry. I get it," Gogo interrupted. "Dark side is easy. And that place didn't help. No to mention what you'd just learned about Tadashi..." she trailed off. She didn't know what else to say.

"What was that?" Hiro asked. "I somehow...took control off them. The droids, and Baymax, I just..."

"Technometry," Gogo chimed in.

Hiro looked up at her curiously.

"What you did. It's called Technometry. I've read about it when I was an Initiate. It's a rare Force ability that allows someone to communicate with and even control machines with the Force." She looked up at him, her face serious. "Your powers are growing. Changing. This new ability is proof of that."

"So what now?" Hiro asked.

Gogo stood up with a breath. "Keep moving. Try not to stay still too long. But for, we rest and recover." Hiro nodded as he stood up and walked over to her. She smiled down at him and led him out of the room.

But as they did Gogo was thinking about this new development. Hiro's growing abilities could mean she couldn't teach him for much longer. Then there was the fact that Dragon was obviously tracking her. Her very presence was putting him and everyone else in danger.

And she also thought about Hiro's brush with the dark side. If she hadn't calmed him down he would've had Baymax kill Callaghan. And then there might have been no coming back for him.

She began to get a horrible thought...what if this was only more proof of how bad a teacher she was? Was she merely making things worse by teaching him? Was she as unfit as Mulan had said? But more importantly...

What was she going to do about it?

* * *

**new chap.**

**Yes, that is a real Force ability**


	27. Chapter 27

**Test**

A week had passed since their last encounter with Dragon and Yokai. The crew had stayed on the move, never staying in one spot too long for fear Dragon would track them down. All the while there had been a tenseness within Gogo and Hiro. Gogo hadn't trained with him since the incident, instead she seemed lost in thought. She'd spoken with the others, telling them how Hiro had brushed with the dark side. Such a connection, no matter how brief it may have been, was dangerous.

For once a person got a taste of the dark side it was a constant and forever remaining temptation. The dark side was easy, a shortcut to power that was easy to give in to. If she didn't do something soon Hiro may give in and use it again. And if he kept using it, it would only be a matter of time before it began to use him.

"You have to help him Gogo," Honey Lemon told her desperately. Gogo bowed her head, not knowing how, or even if she could.

"You're the only one that can," Wasabi told her.

Gogo let out a breath, uncrossing her arms over her chest as she anxiously chewed her gum. All eyes were on her, and unfortunately what Wasabi said was right. She was the only person who could do anything for him.

Hiro was in his room, staring up at the ceiling when Gogo suddenly came in. He sprang up and looked to her inquisitively. Her face was serious, whatever she was about to tell him was important.

"Get up. We're heading to Lothal," she said sternly.

"Ok?" Hiro said in confusion. He followed Gogo out of the room and to the flight deck. "What's going on?"

"It's time for a test," was the only thing she said. The rest of the flight was done in silence as he contemplated her words.

* * *

"While the capture of Callaghan was most impressive Dragon, I still cannot help but notice how you've failed to bring me the Jedi and his comrades," the Moff said i displeasure as Dragon stood before him.

Her face was smooth and passive as she stood before him. "She will be captured Moff. I assure you. But in the meantime Callaghan is a much more valuable asset. He has information on the alliance. I suggest prioritizing extracting that information and leave the hunting of the Lothal terrorists to me," she said cooly.

The Moff frowned at her insolence, but nodded in agreement. With a nod of her own Dragon turned on her heel and left the room. She went to her quarters for the quiet space before dropping down to her knees and mediating, extending her sight with the Force as she searched for Ethel.

* * *

"So where we going Gogo?" Hiro asked at her side. Gogo remained silent, simply kept her eyes ahead as she piloted the small shuttle above the the plains of Lothal to some unknown destination. They'd come by themselves, confusing him as he wondered why the other didn't come. And she'd been silent on this supposed 'test', making him apprehensive and anxious.

"Here we are," Gogo said as she brought the ship down. And landed it. When they touched down she unstrapped and stood up before motioning for him to follow. Hiro did, walking behind her as they exited the shuttle. Gogo walked ahead and glanced back at him, she smiled as she saw him searching the area, eyes wide and curious.

"You feel it?" she asked.

Hiro looked up at her. "Yeah...what exactly is 'it'?" he asked. There was something nearby, something creating a disturbance in the Force. Something that felt...huge.

"A Temple. A Jedi Temple."

* * *

Dragon's head snapped up as she located her target. She was back on Lothal, with her apprentice at the hidden temple. Being a former Jedi Master there weren't many hidden secrets Dragon hadn't been privy to. She and the Empire knew about the temple, but it had been a relatively unused and unknown outpost, so the surveillance on it was low.

Standing up she began to head out, opting to go by herself.

* * *

"A temple?" Hiro asked in astonishment. "There's one here?" he asked looking around.

"Yeah. Now hold out your hand and focus on that," Gogo said as she pointed at a giant rock peak. Before he could ask she turned around, bowed her head, extended her hand, and focused the Force. Hiro did the same, standing at her side and focusing his power.

Nothing happened at first. But suddenly the earth began to shake, the rock pillar slowly began to rotate, scraping against the earth as it lifed out of the ground until the entrance to the Temple was revealed.

With a smile Gogo dropped her hand and turned to look at Hiro. He stared at the Temple in amazement before looking at her. She chuckled and gave him a shove as she led him inside. The inside of the temple was dank and dusty, it was surprisingly well lit despite it's location. He Hiro looked around in wonder as he felt the Force all around them.

They eventually came into a large chamber, prompting Gogo to stop. She turned to face him, finally ready to tell him why they were here.

"Alright Hiro. It's time for your test," she said seriously.

"Ok. So what exactly is this test you're going to give me?" he asked.

"Oh I'm not going to test you," Gogo revealed. Hiro arched a brow in confusion. "The Temple will," she said as she gestured around them.

"But it's a Temple. A place. How is it going to test me?"

"You feel all that Force energy around us?" Hiro nodded. "This place is a Force Nexus. A natural well spring of the Force where hundreds of Jedi have come and gone before you. This Temple is more than just a place. It's practically alive," she explained.

"So what will I have to do?"

As if to answer his question there was the sound of stone scraping against stone, Hiro peered behind Gogo to see a hidden door sliding upward to reveal an entrance leading deeper into the Temple.

"You're going in there," Gogo said as she jerked a thumb back. "Alone."

"What? You're not going to help me?"

"Nope," she said popping the P. "Just you. This is your test." She saw his confusion and reluctance. She sighed. "Look Hiro, the other day with Dragon and Callaghan, you had a brush with the dark side. That isn't good."

"But-"

"No buts Hiro," she said to silence him. He shut his mouth. "The dark side is no joke Hiro. And now that you've gotten a taste it's always going to be there, in the back of your mind tempting you, and giving in will be all too easy."

"So that's why it time to see if you still got what it takes."

"So what if I fail?" Hiro asked nervously.

"Then that's it," she said with a shrug. Hiro blanched staring at her in shock. She smiled before kneeling down and placing a hand on his shoulder. "But I have faith in you. Trust in yourself. Trust in the Force." Hiro swallowed as he stared at her. He looked to the entrance before looking back to her. He gave a nod.

She smiled and patted his shoulder as she led him to the entrance. She stopped just before it and knelt down to rest on her knees. Hiro paused to look back at her.

"So what are you going to do while I'm in there?"

"Waiting for you, with them," she said as she pointed to the side. Hiro followed her finger until he landed on several skeletons. He gasped and leapt back in shock. "You best get going Hiro. Time's a wasting," Gogo said to usher him along.

Hiro looked to the entrance and steeled himself. He took a breath before he took a shaky step forward, and then another, and then another. He passed the threshold and into the Temple. He heard the sound of scraping stone as the door behind him lowered to seal him inside. He took one last look back, seeing Gogo smiling at him in encouragement. He held her gaze, feeling himself strengthened by her belief in him, even if he didn't believe in himself.

When the door obscured him from view her looked away and to the path before him. With another breath he followed it to whatever lay in store.

* * *

Outside the Temple Dragon landed her personal TIE fighter and looked at the Jedi Temple before her. The entrance was open, revealing someone had gone inside.

* * *

Hiro walked forward, following the single path. It took a slow right turn, making him feel as if he was going in a circle before he came to a small opening with several pathways to choose from. He pursed his lips, glancing between the three paths as he tried to find out which one to take.

With a shrug he settled on the one to the left. He followed the narrow curving pathway until it came to a stop. He furrowed his brow until the wall before him gave a click and a rectangular section of the wall began to lift up. He waited and waited until it revealed what was on the other side.

And to his surprise it happened to be Gogo.

He gawked at her, not believing he'd come back right to where he'd started.

Gogo sighed as she stared at him before standing up. "Well I guess that answers that," she said.

"What-but-no. How can this-"

"Save it Hiro," Gogo said as she cut him off. "It's over."

"What do you mean?" Hiro asked nervously.

"I mean you failed," she said as she palmed her forehead. "I guess my faith was misplaced," she said before taking her hand away to look at him in blatant disappointment. "I guess you don't have what it takes after all."

"No!" Hiro cried. "I'll try again, I know I can do this. I'll-"

"Enough Hiro!" Gogo said sharply. She shook her head with a frown. "The Temple tested you and you failed. I'm sorry, but I can't train you anymore."

Hiro dropped his head in shame. "So what happens now?"

"I guess-" but Gogo never finished her statement as a red blade pierced through her abdomen from behind. She took in a sharp breath as Hiro watched in horror. The blade was pulled back and out. Gogo collapsed to her knees to reveal Dragon standing behind her, dark smile on her face.

"And so the Master is dealt with," she said before pointing her lightsaber at him. "And the apprentice will soon follow." Hiro was about to grab at his lightsaber and fight her when Gogo moved. She pushed herself to her hands and knees and threw a leg back to kick Dragon in the gut, forcing her back.

Gogo turned to face her, grabbing and igniting the lightsaber at her belt as she stood protectively in front of Hiro. Hiro noticed her place a hand over her abdomen in pain.

"Hiro, you have to run," she whispered back.

"What? No way!" he shouted in defiance.

"No arguments Hiro. Go!" she shouted as Dragon began to stalk forward with a malicious grin. "Now!" she said as he turned and thrust her hand toward him. Hiro yelped as he was thrown back and into the Temple. Before he could get up the door closed and seal him in. He leapt up and began slamming his fists against the stone wall. He heard the sounds of battle on the other side, followed by a scream that made his stomach drop.

Hiro cursed and tried to plunge his lightsaber into the stone, only to have it bounce off the stone. As he blanched in surprise his lightsaber gave a spurt and a spark before the blade simply receded back into the hilt. He smacked the hilt against his palm, wondering what and how it could have malfunctioned out of nowhere when the door began to open again. He looked and waited, only to reel back as Dragon looked down at him.

"No. Where's-"

"She's dead," Dragon said simply as she took a step forward. "But don't worry. You'll join her soon enough."

Hiro staggered and stumbled back before turning tail and running. He kept smacking his lightsaber hilt, trying desperately to get it to work. But to no avail. With an angry groan he clipped it to it's belt and focused on running at full speed. It was his only choice. He had no weapon, and he knew he couldn't beat her on his best day.

He came to another split in the paths, one that hadn't been there before. He looked around in utter confusion, but the footsteps of his pursuer prompted him to pick a path at random and keep going. He ran and ran, no way of knowing where he was running to. He turned around briefly to try and determine if he'd lost her, and when he turned back he bumped into a metal door.

He blinked in surprise as he came to the familiar door to his own room. He was in disbelief, he reached a hand out and started running his hands along it to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, but it felt real. He felt the cool metal under his fingertips and as he looked around he found himself in his room. When he pressed a button on the side it slid open. He peered out the door, finding him somehow in the ship, and he could hear the sounds of the others from somewhere inside.

He walked out, walking toward the kitchen area as he listened in on the conversation.

"You think Hiro will pass his test?" he heard Honey Lemon asked.

"Who knows? The kid isn't exactly a prodigy," Wasabi said apathetically.

"I don't know about you guys, but if he really did have a brush with the dark side, wouldn't it be better if we...you know?" he heard Fred begin to say. Hiro furrowed his brow and stopped to listen. "Got rid of him."

He suppressed a gasp. He knew he'd had a brush with the dark side, but would that make them really want to just get rid of him. Abandon him when he had nowhere else to go?

"We can't do that. He's Tadashi's brother. Even if he is a threat now, we at least owe it to Tadashi!" Honey Lemon said.

"Yeah. But if it weren't for him being Tadashi's brother he wouldn't be here in the first place," Wasabi said.

Hiro felt his heart clench. Was that the only reason they'd even taken him on. Because of loyalty to his brother? Somewhere deep down he'd always considered it. But to hear them say it...

Did they really think he was a liability now? After all they'd been through together? Was one scare enough to shake their faith in him?

He walked ahead and into the room. The others gasped as they looked to him. They looked slightly guilty, but behind the guilt there was a fear in their eyes.

"Is that what you really think?" he asked with his eyes brimming with tears.

"Sorry Hiro, but how can we trust you after...you know," Wasabi said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah, and this was never a place for a _kid_ anyway," Fred added with a shrug.

Hiro looked away, taking a step back as his friends, his family, was rejecting him before his eyes. But then something occurred to him.

"This doesn't make sense. How can I be on the ship when I was in the temple?" he muttered to himself.

"What are you talking about Hiro?" Honey Lemon asked.

"This can't be real. You can't be real. I was-am in the Jedi Temple. This has to be some kind of-" he paused to looked around, mind still reeling.

Suddenly one of his friends screamed. He looked to see Dragon suddenly in the room, running her blade through the back of Fred's chair and piercing his chest. Hiro reeled back as she turned her eyes to him, a promise that he'd soon follow. Despite himself Hiro, ran, ignoring the pleas and screams of his friends as he ran to his room.

He activated Baymax, trying to put on his armor before the door to his room slid open. Hiro turned around with a gasp as Dragon stood in his doorway, red blade in hand. She smirked as she stepped inside. Hiro backed away, eventually bumping into a hard surface.

He turned around and looked up, only to be met with the red eyes of an armored clad Baymax looking down at him. Hiro felt trapped, cornered as Baymax raised a hand up like he were about to kill him.

Hiro closed his eyes and flinched as he awaited the end, but after moments of silence nothing happened. He peeked an eye open, only to find the setting had once again changed. He looked to be back in the Temple. Alone. He glanced all around him, finding himself in some kind of large chamber. He let out a breath in relief before trying to process all that'd happened.

He wasn't sure he knew what was real and what was an illusion anymore. It all felt real, but it couldn't be. Something in him told him that things weren't right.

"Hiro," came a small voice behind him. Hiro froze as he recognized it. He turned around to come face to face with a girl his age with pale skin, white hair, and brown eyes.

"Emma," Hiro whispered with wide eyes. He gaped at the Burgessian girl he'd met at the dark academy. The girl he'd failed to save. "How can you be here?"

"You mean how can I be here after you abandoned me? Left me?" she asked with a glare.

"Emma-"

"How could you Hiro?" she asked coldly. "How could you leave me there?"

"I didn't want to. I wanted to go back, but we had to get the other out-"

"I thought you care for me?!" she shouted at him in pain.

"I do. Not a day has passed since I haven't thought of you. I've wondered if you were ok and alive and if you're happy and-"

"Liar!" she shouted at him. She bowed her head, sniffling as her shoulders shook from sobs. "How could you? You promised you'd get me out of there."

"Emma please-" he took a step toward her, only to freeze as she looked up. He stared into amber eyes, eyes that glared at him with such hate and scorn. "Thi is who I am now. And it's all your fault!"

"No. It's not my fault," Hiro said shaking his head.

"Young love. A wonderful, and yet dangerous thing." Hiro whirled around to come face to face with Dragon. "This is why the Jedi don't form attachments," she said as she advanced on him. Hiro backpedaled, eventually backing into a pillar. "Now then. Time to finally reunite the apprentice with the Master."

Hiro was scared, terrified as he pressed against the pillar. His enemy stood before him, red blade glowing dangerously in hand.

"Are you afraid to die boy?"

"No!" Hiro shouted almost immediately. He paused, realizing it wasn't death that he was particularly scared of. He'd chosen this path knowing death was a very real reality. He knew that what he and his friends did could get him killed at any time. But he'd chosen it anyway. Stuck with it as he pursued his dream. That simple fact gave him some clarity. It wasn't death he feared, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared of some things.

He took a breath before looking up at her with narrowed eyes. He pushed off the wall and took a step forward. "I'm not afraid to die," he said with resolve.

"Really?" she asked, the room seemed to darken around them, everything seemed to disappear, leaving only them.

"Yes. I'm afraid of lots of other things. Letting down my friends, Gogo, that the choices and things I've done have harmed others, that my powers might end up hurting others if I'm not careful," Hiro said as he listed off the things he feared. "But I'm not afraid to die for something I believe in. Not if I can do some good before I go."

"And I'm not afraid of you either. Because you aren't real," he said as he glared up at her.

"Oh?" she raised her saber up, pointing the blade in his face. "Are you really willing to bet your life on that?"

"Yes. Like I said. I'm not afraid to die," Hiro countered with a cocky grin. Dragon scowled as she raised her lightsaber up to finish him. Hiro closed his eyes and waited, he heard the swing and saw the flash of red behind his eyes. But no attack came. He opened his eyes to find Dragon gone, but the darkness was still around him, blocking everything from his view.

Hiro let out a breath as he sat down. He hugged his knees to his chest. "What am I doing here?" he asked himself. He looked around into the impermeable shadows. "What do I do now?" He let out a breath. "I see no other angle. I don't know what to do," he said as he shook his head.

"Somebody...anybody...please help me..." he whispered as he dropped his head and closed his eyes. All he head was silence, and it was deafening.

_Hello young one._

Hiro looked up, glancing around thinking he'd imagined it. He'd heard a voice. He was almost sure.

_The path of the Jedi is often confusing and unclear._

"Hello?!" Hiro called out as he looked around. He had definitely heard it. He was sure now. "Is somebody there?"

_That, young one, depends on your definition of 'there'_, the voice said in amusement. Hiro stood up, looking around and peeking into the shadows for the origin of the feminine voice.

_Allow me to shed some light on your situation. _Suddenly the shadows receded, disappearing and allowing him to observe the chamber around him. He looked back and forth before turning in a full circle.

He leapt back with a yelp as he found someone standing right behind him. He looked up, peering into the shadowed face a figure wearing a hooded cloak. The figure seemed to be staring down at him. Hiro just stood there awkwardly, wondering who the heck this person was.

"Tell me young one. What is your name?" the figured asked, cokcing her head to the side as she kept her eyes on him.

Hiro swallowed, mouth dry. "Hiro," he said softly.

"Hiro," the woman said as she repeated his name. She laughed, and there was a kindness in her laughter. "Good to meet you Hiro."

"Who are you?" Hiro asked.

"A guide."

* * *

Gogo sat in the same spot she'd been in. She couldn't tell how much time had passed. But it felt like a lot. She drummed her fingers impatiently as she awaited for Hiro to return. She was so focused on him she didn't feel the approach of another from behind. She felt someone come to be beside her. She glanced sideways to see Dragon, resting on her knees at her side.

"Hello Ethel. Mind if I join you?" Dragon asked casually. Gogo stared at her in confusion before glancing around. "I brought no troopers. This is a sacred place after all," Dragon revealed. Gogo stared at her, the enemy hunting her just within arm's reach but not fighting her.

"Say what you want to say Ethel," Dragon said not looking at her.

Gogo swallowed. "What happened Master? Did you turn because of the torture. Just to make it stop?"

Dragon stared straight ahead. "It wasn't the torture that broke me Ethel. I endured, and would have gladly endure the pain for the rest of my life." She paused swallowing as she glanced down. "It was the screams," she whispered quietly.

"Master?"

To her shock a tear rolled down the former Master's cheek from underneath her band. "It was the screams of pain and anguish, coming from my friends and comrades," Dragon whispered in painful memory. "All of them were dying. Killed and slaughtered by the clones. And I was powerless to help them." Her hands flew to her face. "The faces of children, younglings, men, women, and children, all flashing before me. Burning into my mind."

Gogo stared, remaining silent as she surmised she spoke of the purge. The beginning of the end of the Jedi Order.

"I just wanted it to stop. I wanted the screams and faces to stop!" Dragon wailed sadly as she cradled her head. She calmed as she took in and let out a breath. "So I gave in. And the screams stopped. Swallowed by the shadows that obscured my vision," she whispered. "Now all I can see is darkness."

With that she stood up and turned to face Gogo. She drew her lightsaber from her back and waited. Gogo stood and did the same with the lightsaber at her belt.

"Now answer my question Ethel...why didn't you become a Jedi?" she asked Gogo curiously. Gogo looked away in shame. "You had talent. You had skill and the knowledge. So why?"

There were a lot of reasons. But there was one main reason she'd never told Hiro. "Because I wanted it to be you." she whispered.

Dragon took in a small breath in surprise. Gogo looked at her with a helpless shrug and a smile. The darkness in Dragon's vision parted for a moment, letting her catch a glimpse of the small Miraluka girl who always wanted to be beside her. But with a grunt she banished the memory, letting the darkness reclaim her sight.

"I'm going to kill you now Ethel. And I'm going to do the same with you apprentice." She took a battle stance, allowing Gogo to do the same before she rushed her, intent to kill her along with the memories she embodied.

* * *

Hiro walked alongside his 'guide' as she led him deeper into the temple. He kept trying to steal glanced underneath her hood. He didn't know what she was. But she wasn't human. From what he could gather from her hands she kept behind her back that clutched a staff she had a copper red complexion that was a little too deep and red to be human. And from what he could spy from beneath her hood she appeared to have lekku. But unlike a Twi'lek's that matched their skin tone hers were a jet black with white stripings. He could swear he also spied white markings on her face, almost like war paint.

As he followed her he noticed she didn't seem to make any noise or disturb the environment. Nor did she cast a shadow.

"Are you an illusion?" he blurted out without thinking. She stopped and chuckled at his side.

"More like...a projection. I thought this would be better. Unless you'd rather talk to a disembodied voice?" she asked.

"No. This is good." She chuckled again before she kept walking. "So why are you helping me?"

"Because you called me," she said back.

"I did?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"Through the Force. I heard your plea for help," she explained. "Be careful with that ability Hiro. You may never know who can hear you."

They came to a split in the paths once again.

"So which way now?" Hiro asked.

"You tell me?"

"But you're supposed to be my guide right?"

"But this is your test. So you must choose the way." Hiro glanced from her and to the paths before him. "Use the Force. Trust in your feelings Hiro."

Hiro glanced to the paths before closing his eyes. He took a breath as he let himself relax. He drowned at all sounds and focused on the area, trying to delve into the Force for an answer. He felt something, a pull. He opened his eyes and looked down the center path. Steeling himself he walked toward it and into a small room. There were rings in the floor as as he stepped over each one they lit up, as did the room itself.

"Good choice Hiro." He looked behind him to see she had followed him in.

"Now what?" Hiro asked.

She remained silent as she stared at him.

"Now you will be tested."

* * *

**new chap. **

**who is this guide?**

**Emma appeared in the main star wars story. Got to rad that to get a full understanding of their releationship. **


	28. Chapter 28

**A Reminder**

"So what is this test?" Hiro asked his mysterious guide.

She remained silent, staring at him blankly. He felt her eyes tracing up and down his form as if she were searching for something. "Your lightsaber. Draw it," she commanded. Hiro arched a brow at her, but complied. He reached down to his belt and unclipped it before waiting for her next instructions. "Ignite the blade."

He did as told, pressing down on the stud. And to his surprise it was suddenly working again. The red blade sprang from the hilt with a hiss.

"Red. The color and mark of a dark sider," she said.

Hiro frowned as he clutched it possessively. "It may be red but it's mine," he said in his defense.

She chuckled in amusement at his indignation for his weapon. "Do you know why the blade is red?"

"Because the crystal is?"

"That is...partially true," she conceded. "The crystal is a synthetic. A common choice for darksiders. Jedi used to use crystals made from nature and found in the wilds," she paused as she pointed at his blade. "The red coloration in the crystal comes from the negative emotions infused into it upon it's creation. The crystal itself is full of dark side energies," she explained.

Hiro didn't like it. But he'd partially expected that to be the case.

"However..." she chimed in. "Those negative emotions can be purged."

Hiro tensed in surprise. "Are you saying I can get rid of them?"

She nodded. "As you have been carrying your saber the crystal inside has begun to attune itself to you and your energies. It's bonded with you. And with enough focus you can permanently remove the dark energies within it." Hiro looked at his red blade in wonder. He had no idea he could do such a thing. "The crystal is the heart of the blade. And like the heart of a person it can be swayed toward the light. Focus your mind Hiro. Fill your crystal with your own energies and drive the darkness from it. And in doing so you can drive the darkness from yourself."

Hiro nodded and took a breath. He closed his eyes and focused. His lightsaber deactivated and began to float away from his palm. It hovered before him as the hilt began to disassemble in mid air before exposing the red lowing crystal.

He focused harder, attempting to purge the negative emotions within it.

* * *

In the entrance to the temple Gogo and Dragon fought. The older Miraluka forced her opponent back. Their lightsaber were locked together, hissing and burning at each other as Gogo held back the red blade. She slid back, boots scraping against the ground as the older and stronger woman advanced. Gogo grit her teeth as Dragon pressed her up against a wall. Both her hands were around the hilt of her lightsaber as she tried to push her away.

Dragon stared at her, face hard as she pressed her saber forward. Gogo took a hand off the hilt of her lightsaber and activated the disc on her wrist. It began to spin like a saw as she took a swing at Dragon. Dragon leapt back to dodge. Gogo pressed the attack, dropping low in an attempt to sweep her legs out from under her before rising and throwing her arm out in an arch as she tried to slash at her with her spinning disc.

Dragon dodged, jumping over the low attack before jerking back and grabbing Gogo by the wrist. She gave her wrist a twist before sweeping her legs out and flipping her over onto her stomach. Gogo his the ground hard as Dragon kept hold on her wrist. She threw her legs up to try and kick her off, prompting Dragon into releasing her to dodge. Dragon raised her lightsaber up to run her through but Gogo rolled to the side to narrowly avoid the stab.

Gogo took a few moments to breath. She was holding her own but she wasn't winning. Dragon was better, more experienced, and had no hesitation to kill her.

Dragon stared at her as her lightsaber changed, becoming the saber staff as she prepared to re engage.

* * *

Hiro had been meditating for several minutes. But he'd felt no change. And after peeking an eye open he found the crystal was the same as it had always been. He sighed as he sat down, the pieces fell to the floor.

"What am I doing wrong?" Hiro said in frustration.

"Patience Hiro. You must not let your frustration distract you from your task," the woman said.

Hiro frowned as he took a look at her. "That's what my teacher says."

"Well then she must be a good teacher," she said back with a smile in her voice.

Hiro smiled too as he thought of Gogo. "Yeah...she is," he said fondly. They were silent for a few moments as Hiro contemplated what to do next.

"Why do you wish to be a Jedi Hiro?" she asked out of the blue.

Hiro looked at her and shrugged. "I don't know. Because my brother was a Jedi."

"And is that all. Your brother was, so now you must be?"

"No," Hiro replied. "I want to help fight against the Empire-"

"So you want to fight? Is that it? Use your power to make the enemy pay?"

"No...well sort of. I mean after all the Empire does it kind of deserves to pay," Hiro said coldly.

"And so you want power to make the pay? To get revenge?"

"It's not revenge. It's justice," Hiro insisted.

"It's a thin line. Especially for someone who hold such a personal grudge like you do. What has the Empire taken from you Hiro?"

Hiro looked down at the floor and scowled. "My brother. They killed Tadashi. Them and Callaghan," he muttered bitterly. His anger began to rise, his crystal began to glow a deeper red as it drew from his emotions. "Tadashi only wanted to help people. He didn't deserve to die. He trusted Callaghan. He only went to try and help and Callaghan betrayed him and the Empire killed him," he growled.

"And now they're after me and my friends! I may never see my aunt again! They need to pay!" Hiro cried. He suddenly caught sight of his crystal, glowing a blood red, he realized what he'd done.

"There is much anger. Much pain. Much anguish in your heart young one. And with this lust for power..." she trailed off, but Hiro got the gist of what she was trying to say. "I once knew a man like you Hiro."

Hiro looked up and arched a brow. "During the Clone Wars there was a Jedi Knight. He was powerful. Brave. A fairly decent Jedi Knight. But he grew obsessed with his own power." Hiro listened intently. "He wanted more and more, he felt the Jedi Code held him back, hampered him. And so he finally sought a different path. One that would grant him more power."

"So what happened?"

"He betrayed the Order. Fell to the dark side. He is now one of the Sith Lords who rule and plague the galaxy," she looked at Hiro. "His name is Dagur."

Hiro's eyes widened as he remembered the man who'd beat and practically tortured him during his time at the dark academy. Constantly trying to push him toward violence and anger, using pain and his lightning as a lesson.

"And if you aren't careful, this could be the path you walk as well," she warned. Hiro swallowed. He wanted to be nothing like Dagur. He wanted to be a Jedi.

"So...why do you really want to be a Jedi?" she asked.

Hiro thought harder about his answer this time. Yes, he wanted to get back at the Empire, fight them, make them pay for what they'd done. But those weren't the only reasons.

"I want to protect people," he said as he thought of the lives he'd helped to save and make better. "I was a kid before the Empire, so I don't remember everything. But I know it shouldn't be like it is now," he said shaking his head.

"What should it be like?"

"People shouldn't executed in the streets. They shouldn't be forced off their lands with no food or means to live. People shouldn't be horrible to each other just because they aren't the same species. A blind eye shouldn't be turned to those who commit crimes," Hiro said firmly as he recalled everything he'd done and seen since he'd started his training.

"The Jedi used to fight against this kind of stuff. And that's what I want to do too. I want to make this galaxy better. I don't want my power or to get stronger for myself, I want to protect people and my friends with my power, and get stronger so don't have to lose anyone every again," he stopped, his own words replaying through his head. He hadn't realized he'd thought so hard about this stuff. But he knew he'd meant every word.

"Yes." Hiro looked up and caught the glimpse of a smile. "Yes Hiro Hamada. Those are the feeling of a Jedi. Use them. Pour them into your crystal. Make it yours."

Hiro stared at her, unsure if he was ready. But with a nod and a smile she encouraged him to give it a shot. With a breath he looked back to his crystal. He closed his eyes and meditated, replaying his words over and over in his mind. He thought of his friends, his adventures, the people he'd helped, the people he'd protected whether they were good or bad.

He felt something in him change, something seemed to be siphoning the energies from him. He felt something start to dissipate, like a cloud of thick smoke suddenly clear and be replaced by crisp clean air.

And then behind his eyes he saw a light. A blue light. He opened his eyes to see his crystal in front of him. But it was no longer red. Instead it glowed and emitted a shining blue light, almost like it were a star floating right before his eyes.

"Complete your weapon Hiro."

Hiro brought his hands up, moving them back and forth as he aligned the pieces. When they were in proper place he clasped his hands together, making them all fit and lock together. When it was complete he held his lightsaber in his palm. And he could immediately feel a difference. He was more aware of it, and it felt...right.

"With that, your test is complete."

Hiro looked to her. "So was that it? Purge the negative emotions from my crystal?"

"Not entirely. This test was a reminder. A way to help you remember what is is you are truly fighting for. Something you perhaps forgot in your anger."

Hiro looked down in slight guilt. "Yeah...I guess I did." He sighed aloud.

"Sometimes we all need a reminder of who we are," she said sagely. She suddenly looked away, out the entrance to the chamber. "Your Master is in danger."

"What?" Hiro croaked out.

"Go. Help her." Hiro didn't have to be told twice. He sprinted out of the room. He ran as fast as he could down the first tunnel he saw. And for whatever reason he knew he was going the right way as he went. He followed a twisting tunnel before he saw a dead end up ahead. But he didn't stop, and as he had somehow known the door revealed itself, sliding upward to let him out.

He skidded out of the temple to see Gogo battling Dragon. Dragon kicked her opponent in the gut before thrusting her pal forward to send her flying. Gogo flew backward, crashing through a stone chair before colliding with a wall. She slumped to the ground before trying to pick herself up. Her limbs were shaky and weak as her opponent advanced to finish her off. When she got within striking distance Gogo took a swing at her. But Dragon caught her arm by the wrist before ramming her knees into her gut.

Gogo coughed and doubled over in pain before Dragon raised her lightsaber up and clocked her opponent in the back of the head with the hilt with enough force to knock her out. Gogo fell to the ground, out cold as Dragon prepared to stab her.

But before she could get in the strike she was forced to leap back as a blue arc of light passed a few inches from her face. She slid to a stop before looking up and into the face of Hiro. The Inquisitor tensed in surprise at the sight. He held his lightsaber out, pointing the end at her in warning. But the blade was no longer red. It was an electric blue.

The color of a Jedi's weapon.

"Stay away from her!" Hiro cried as he stood protectively before his teacher. Dragon snorted as she overcame her surprise. She held her palm out toward him before lifting him off the ground with the Force and then slamming him into the wall. Hiro struggled and strained as he was pinned to it, held their by an unseen force pressing on his body.

But against his will the arm holding his lightsaber began to move. He tried to stop it but Dragon was wrenching control of his limb from him as she made his arm rise and move his lightsaber to his throat. Hiro tried to focus and channel the Force in an attempt to break her hold. But the former Jedi Master was much stronger than him.

Dragon smiled darkly as she prepared to finish the apprentice with his own lightsaber. A fitting end in her opinion.

"Mulan stop."

Dragon froze. Whole body locking up in sheer disbelief at what she'd just heard. It couldn't have been real. It just couldn't!

"Stop."

Slowly Dragon glanced over her shoulder, only to notice a cloaked figure standing behind her. A figure she instantly recognized and felt. Her arm went limp, dropping Hiro to the floor much to his relief. Hiro glanced up, finding Dragon's attention entirely stolen off him and Gogo. As she faced down the cloaked figure.

"It can't be. You-You're dead," Dragon whispered shakily.

"Oh my friend. What has happened you?" the cloaked figure whispered in sadness. She took a step forward, instantly causing Dragon to recoil back two steps.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Dragon shrieked in terror as she kept backing away. The figure kept advancing on her, but as she did she looked to Hiro.

"Run," is what he heard her say. He nodded, he picked up Gogo as best he could before carrying her out of the temple and to their shuttle.

Meanwhile Dragon had backed into a wall, distraught as the figure before her dredged up the pain of all she'd lost. Forced memories of who she'd once been to the surface.

"Get away!" she whimpered as she fell to her knees and cradled her head in her hands. "Just leave."

"My friend. I am no illusion," the figure whispered. "I thought you were dead. We all did," she whispered. "If I had known..."

"GO AWAY!" Dragon cried as tears spilled free. "I'm no longer who I once was. I am the Red Dragon now. Stay away you-you ghost!"

The woman remained where she was as she extended her hands down toward her. "It's not too late. You can come back to the light. I can help you. You can be redeemed," she whispered to her. He kept her hands out, hoping her former friends would take them, come back to the light.

But with an pained cry Dragon called her lightsaber to her and slashed at her. The illusion of her former friend vanished as if it never was. Dragon took ragged breaths, pushing down the memories and emotions that she'd long since buried.

"There is no redemption for me. I see only the darkness now."

* * *

Back at the _BH6_ the crew discuss the recent events. Gogo gave Hiro an examination, and was pleased to find he felt back in balance. The darkness felt far away, and she was astonished to see the color of his lightsaber blade had changed. It was a brilliant blue. The color of a Jedi Guardian. One who used his power to fight for and protect the weak.

Hiro also told them about his mysterious guide, and how they seemed to know Dragon.

After a brief description the other exchanged a glance.

"A Jedi Master?" Wasabi said to guess.

"It would make sense," Gogo reasoned.

"A Twi'lek perhaps?" Fred put out there. They all hummed in thought.

"But the mismatching skin tone and markings are strange," Honey Lemon commented. They nodded in agreement. "A Togruta maybe?" she put out there. They all hummed in thought.

"There were Togruta Jedi during the Clone Wars. Heck there have always been Togruta Jedi," Wasabi pointed out. "There was even one on the High Council."

"Well it doesn't really matter anyway. It's all speculation," Gogo said dismissively. "The important thing is that Hiro passed his test," she said as she gave him a smile. "Good job kid." Hiro smiled back and rubbed the back of his head bashfully.

* * *

Later that night Hiro held his lightsaber in his hand fondly. He ignited the blade, admiring the blue blade. He hadn't minded the red, but the blue felt a little more like him. And now the crystal was entirely his own. With a smile he set it down on his nightstand as he tucked himself in and settled down. He began to drift off, his senses dimming to his surroundings.

_I'll be keeping my eye on you Hiro Hamada_

Hiro's eyes snapped open. He looked around, almost expecting to see the mysterious figure from the temple. But he saw no one. He sighed, figuring he imagined it as he laid back and got comfy. But his mind couldn't help but think back to the strange woman who'd helped him. The other concluded it had to have been a Jedi. A Master if she were able to project her image from wherever she was. And the more he thought about her his mind couldn't help but drift back to one thing she'd told him.

And that in turn couldn't help but make him think of Dragon.

As he began to drift off he recited the words to himself.

"Sometime we need a reminder of who we are."

* * *

**new chap.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Suffering**

Dragon sat in her quarters on the Moff's Star Destroyer. She meditated, attempting but failing, as she tried to recenter herself. But she couldn't. She'd been rattled. All in part of recent events. Her memories of Ethel was getting to her. And she'd been rattled by the appearance of her old friend she believed to be dead.

She didn't know what was wrong with her. She should have immediately reported her encounter with the Emperor. The confirmed existence of a living Jedi Master was of great importance. Yet for some reason she hadn't.

_It's not too late. You can come back to the light...You can be redeemed._

Those words echoed in her mind. She scowled, trying to drown them out. She grunted as she shook her head.

_I can help you._

She grit her teeth, clapping her hands over her ears. She started whispering lowly to herself, shaking her head as she denied and rejected the words. She couldn't be redeemed. She was who she was. A servant of the Empire. A Jedi hunter. She'd killed countless numbers of her people. Betrayed the very people who once called her friend. Doomed younglings to the darkside and whatever nefarious plans the Empire had in store for them.

This is who she was now.

Suddenly the door to her room slid open. She straightened up before looking at a trooper in annoyance.

"Dragon. You have a transmission from the Emperor," he said respectfully.

With a breath she stood up and straightened herself out. The darkside had no use for weakness. She couldn't be swayed by the words of a ghost. She was Red Dragon.

* * *

Gogo rested on her back on the outside of the ship as Wasabi made some repairs and Honey Lemon went on a supply run. It had been a few days since their last encounter with Dragon. Gogo was happy Hiro had passed his test. The darkness within him had been purged as he remembered why he wanted to be a Jedi in the first place.

But while Gogo was happy for him she was sad about the former Jedi Master. She'd been forced to the darkside. And it was sad that her reasons weren't the typical reason most darksiders fell. Most fell out of a lust for power, greed, and just plain arrogance. But she'd been forced, tortured and then bombarded with visions of her comrades dying with her unable to help.

Gogo knew that feeling all too well. When Hiro had been taken she could feel his pain. She could tell he was being harmed and felt distraught that she could not help him.

She sighed aloud, staring up at the sky as her mind drifted and wandered to a time before the Empire.

* * *

**Flashback**

Practicing in an empty courtyard of Coruscant's Jedi Temple was a young woman. She wore gray Jedi robes and carried a lightsaber at her belt as she practiced her skills with a long wooden staff. She had shoulder length black hair and around her eyes were bandages, a common choice for her species, the Miraluka. Her name was Fa Mulan. And while it wasn't uncommon to see a Miraluka around the temple, either as a Jedi or a teacher, she was special. For she had recently reached the rank of Jedi Master. Making her the first of her people to do so in generations, earning her the title of the pride of Miraluka.

But despite her praise and title she never let it go to her head. She practiced her skills diligently, striving to be the best she could be and use her skill and power to protect the Republic. As she thrust her staff at an invisible opponent she suddenly heard a commotion. She dropped her battle stance and turned her head, only to find the cause of the trouble.

"Ethel," she muttered with a sigh. She watched as a young Miraluka girl drove a speeder straight out of the temple with staff and a few Jedi in pursuit. And the little girl on the speeder was laughing and whooping all the while. She sped straight toward Mulan. Mulan simply pivoted out of the way at the last second.

"Hi Master!" Ethel called out with a large smile as she zoomed by. Mulan shook her head before pursuing. Using the Force she kept up an impressive pace as she followed after the speeder, apologizing on the girl's behalf as she narrowly missed hitting a Master, Knight, or youngling. She suddenly took a sharp turn left, cutting through another courtyard and practice field and ascending a level before leaping out an open window.

She dropped low as she slid down the slanted side of a temple wall and then leapt off to before landing in the middle of another courtyard. And as she had foreseen Ethel burst out of the Temple and straight at her. Mulan leaned against her staff, face blank as she waited to be noticed.

Ethel gasped as soon as she saw the Jedi Master in front of her and hit the brakes, the speeder lurched, sliding sideways as she wailed in fear of hitting the master. But Mulan held her ground as the speeder came to a jarring stop, aided by Mulan planting her foot against the speeder and forcing it to a halt.

The girl released a breath in relief, though her relief faded to panic as the temple staff and other Jedi caught up. She leapt off the speeder to run away from her punishment. She ran as fast as she could, only to be confused as she seemed to be getting nowhere. She looked down, only to see her running in midair, floating off the ground helplessly. Her shoulders sagged as she started to float backward before finally she was being held under the Jedi Master's arm.

She looked up, smiling sheepishly into the unamused face of the Jedi Master, and her hero. The Jedi and Temple staff caught up, preparing to take the girl back to her clan for punishment when Mulan assured them she'd see to it the girl was punished. They left it to her as they collected the speeder and left.

Mulan set Ethel down, facing her as she frowned down at her. Ethel had the decency to look guilty as her shoulders remained drooped and her head down.

Mulan moved, causing Ethel to jump back and slap her hands over her ears. "Not the ears!" she yelped. But she was ignored as the Jedi Master managed to pinch her lobe between her thumb and forefinger and started to give it a few forceful tugs as punishment. "OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

After a few moments of physical punishment Mulan released her. As Ethel rubbed her sore ears with a pout Mulan began to berate her. "Was it really necessary to drive a speeder through the temple Ethel?" she asked with a frown.

"It wasn't my fault Master! It malfunctioned or something?" she cried shrilly in her defense.

But being a Jedi Master she could sense her deceptions. That and this wasn't the first time the young Miraluka girl had done something like this. Mulan sighed and rubbed her forehead at the girl's reckless antics.

"C'mon," she said as she stepped past her and toward the temple. Ethel followed obediently behind, knowing the Jedi Master was going to ensure she was punished.

* * *

The next day Mulan promised to keep Ethel out of trouble for a while by training with her. The other Masters were hoping she could curb the girl's thrill seeking ways. Which was fine with Mulan since she was rather fond of Ethel anyway. She saw the talent in her, the potential she could possibly reach if she could just think more about her actions instead of jumping on the chance to do something life threatening. That and she found her admiration adorable.

"Alright Ethel, time to train," Mulan said as she stood in a shallow pool. Ethel stood by her side, watched the Master as she pointed downward into the water. Ethel looked down at her toes submerged beneath the surface, wondering what she was trying to point out before she took note of the fish swimming near her feet.

"Grab one," Mulan commanded.

Ethel looked up at her with a frown. "How is this training Master? Catching fish isn't hard."

Mulan smiled slyly. "Oh really? Then do it," she said as she motioned to the fish.

Ethel frowned some more and looked down at the water. She kneeled down, only to have the fish scatter. She began chasing after them, grabbing at the water in an attempt to snatch one up. But she came up empty every time, only succeeding in soaking herself after many failed attempts.

Mulan chuckled and laughed lightly at the unamused and empty handed child sloshing back to her. "Not so easy after all, is it?" Mulan asked with an arched brow and a smile. Ethel blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "This isn't only a test of your physical ability Ethel," Mulan explained. Ethel looked up curiously as Mulan spread her feet and cocked back her arm.

"This is a test of patience. Along with speed and accuracy," she explained as she held her stance and kept her gaze on the water. "You must remain still as to not scare the fish away. You must watch carefully, and predict where it's going to move next. And you must use the Force to properly gauge its position, as the water will trick you," she explained. Ethel remained silent and still as she watched the Jedi Master. Mulan remained on the spot, muscles prepared to strike and attention focused solely on the water. She waited and waited until a fish began to swim by her feet. And then like a spring she reacted in an instant.

She held up the wriggling fish in hand for Ethel to see, giving a slight chuckle at the stunned youngling. "Shall we try again?" she asked her. Ethel nodded eagerly and copied her stance.

After the fish catching exercise she drilled Ethel on battle stances and techniques. The other Masters passed by the open courtyard and glanced over with interest. It wasn't uncommon for a Master to take an interest in a youngling of their own species. And it was easier to bond with someone more like you.

Mulan circled Ethel as she watched her form and stance. Occasionally prodding her into proper position. "Now then little sister, what is lesson one to being a proper warrior and Jedi?" Mulan asked.

Ethel remained silent, blinking as she contemplated her answer. "Being tough?" Ethel answered innocently. Mulan giggled in amusement.

"That's part of it. But we must also be gentle."

"But how can you be both tough and gentle at the same time Master? And isn't being tough better?"

"I know it does sound complicated, but look at it like this," Mulan said as she came to stand before her. She held up two fingers. "Earth, sky, day, night, sound, silence, dark, and light. One of these things alone is not enough. You need both together. Inside all of us are two opposite and conflicting natures. And to be a proper Jedi you must bring it all into balance. Do you understand?"

"Oh," Ethel said still a little confused.

Mulan smiled down at her as she gave her head a pat. "I know it's a little confusing, but you'll understand it eventually. We Jedi are more than just warriors. We're protectors, thus we must be gentle yet tough," Mulan explained further. She suddenly reached down and grabbed her lightsaber, Ethel gasped as she ignited the blade, marveling at the blue beam of plasma.

Mulan performed a few slashes and threw a powerful spinning kick. "Like a rock, you must be hard," she pivoted and spun, slashing and twirling her lightsaber in a flurry of slashes before planting her feet firmly on the ground in a battle stance. "Like an oak, you must stand firm." She suddenly threw a slash right over Ethel's head, the speed of which made her flinch. "Cut quick. Now think fast!" She suddenly dropped and extended her leg for a low sweep. Ethel flinched before barely leaping over it.

Mulan stood up, standing strong and firm. Ethel couldn't help but stare in awe as the sun bathed her in light, making her form seem to radiate more confidence than possible. "Be unafraid."

Ethel smiled as she took a battle stance, narrowing her eyes in focus. "Ok Master, I understand now," she said with a nod.

"Uh huh," Mulan said skeptically as she deactivated and clipped her lightsaber to her belt. . To prove her point she pressed a finger against the side of Ethel's head. The little girl blinked as she simply fell over to the side. "But you're still out of balance." As Ethel stood back up Mulan pressed her palms together. "Like a cloud, you must be soft," she said. Then she began to move her arms about in a sort of dance. "Like bamboo you must bend in the wind."

She began moving about the courtyard as she threw attacks, punching and kicking at the air while Ethel mimicked her. "One alone is not enough, you need both together. This is lesson number one," she suddenly stopped before turning to face Ethel. She placed her hands on her hips and smiled down at her. "Do you understand now Ethel?"

The little girl furrowed her brows, trying to make sense of what the Jedi Master had told her. "I think I'm _starting to_ Master," she said hesitantly.

Mulan kept a warm smile as she leaned down. She placed a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. "And now little sister, you have begun," Mulan said proudly. Ethel smiled wide in happiness at receiving praise from her hero. She paid close attention to Mulan's words, keeping them in her mind and in her heart as she continued to train with and without her.

* * *

Time passed by, and soon the Clone Wars descended on the Republic. The Jedi led the charge in it's defense, all while the youngling continued to be trained on Coruscant's temple. Ethel grew, both in strength and wisdom, always heeding the words of the Jedi Master she admired.

Soon would come the time where she would take her initiate trials, and if she passed she had the chance to become a Padawan. Thus getting her one step closer to fulfilling her dream to becoming a Jedi Master. Of course due to the war effort she saw less and less of the Master as she was called to the battlefield.

But a few weeks before her trials she was happy to see she had returned, alive and well. Like always they spoke, caught up as the Master regaled the youngling of her adventures and travels.

"You're trials are coming soon Ethel. Are you prepared?" Mulan asked. Ethel nodded.

"Yes Master. I know I can do it," she said confidently. But she suddenly looked down nervously.

"What's wrong?" Mulan asked.

"It's just...I'm not sure anyone will want me as their apprentice," she mumbled.

"Oh? Why is that?"

"Everyone still remembers me for how I used to behave. I don't think they want an apprentice like that," she muttered sadly. If she wasn't taken on by a Master or Knight she'd likely be reassiged to the service corps. Then she could never be a Jedi Master. It scared her.

"Hmm," Mulan said thoughtfully. "Well if no one does choose you it would be quite fortuitous," she suddenly said. Ethel looked to the Jedi Master in shock and hurt. But Mulan smiled at her. "Because then I could take you on as _my _apprentice."

Ethel gasped, staring at her in disbelief, almost expecting her to laugh it off as a joke. But the Master held her gaze with a smile that didn't falter. And Ethel felt her heart swell with joy. For she would be by her hero's side, learning more from her as she followed the of the path Jedi.

Mulan suddenly stood. "I have a mission coming up. So I'm going to be away for sometime Ethel. But I should be back a little before your trials. When you pass them I will make you my Padawan."

* * *

Back in the present Gogo sighed. Mulan never returned. No sign of her was ever seen. The Council searched for her as hard as they could, but eventually the Grand Master had no choice but to declare her MIA and likely dead. After that Gogo left the order, knowing her career as a Jedi was over. Even if a Master did want her, they wouldn't be Mulan.

Gogo unclipped the lightsaber at her belt and held it in front of her face. She'd been forced to keep it on her in case they ran into Dragon. But even while it was only out of necessity she still felt like she were a fake. A pretender.

A failure.

* * *

"In short I prioritized the capture of Callaghan over the terrorists My Lord. Callaghan is their contact and has a direct link to the alliance. His worth is much greater to us than two...pretend Jedi," Dragon explained as she spoke to the holographic image of the Emperor, the man who had broken her.

"Indeed. A wise choice Dragon. But nevertheless I want these children of the Force and their comrades found and eliminated. It's bad enough to have to deal with the Jedi fighting directly with the rebels, I don't need anymore Force sensitives undermining my plans," Drago growled.

"Understood My Lord. I will double my efforts to their capture," Dragon said with a nod.

"Indeed you will. I'm am also going to provide you with assistance. Another Inquisitor will arrive within a few hours."

"May I ask who it is?" Dragon inquired.

"It is the Reaper I am sending to you," he stated.

"I see," was all she said.

"Is that a problem Dragon?"

"No sir. It's just that Reaper is quite...unstable, and she can be quite difficult to control," Dragon explained.

"Nothing you cannot handle. I have business to attend you. I expect the next time we speak you will have captured these nuisances," Drago warned. And with that he cut the transmission.

Dragon stood there, face calm and smooth. "Trooper," she said aloud. The trooper outside entered and stood at attention. "There is a small settlement on the field of Lothal, they have regularly received aid from the terrorists," she said.

"What shall we do ma'am?" the trooper asked obediently.

"Burn it to the ground."

* * *

The crew stood in the remains of the small settlement they'd provided medicinal and food supplies to in the past in horror. It was razed to the ground, home blasted apart and the very earth black and scorched. Everyone felt their insides twisting up at the sight.

"Where are the people?" Honey Lemon asked.

"No bodies," Wasabi commented.

"They were captured," Gogo reasoned. "Imprisoned by the Empire."

"Well shouldn't we go find them? Free them?" Hiro asked everyone else.

"It's a trap," Wasabi said.

"No doubt," Gogo said in agreement.

"So we do nothing?" Hiro asked in indignation.

Gogo swallowed, looking to him in sorrow. "We leave before anyone else gets hurt because of us," she said. She turned on her heel and began to head to the ship. Hiro watched her go in disbelief. Give up? Was that what she was getting at? he opened his mouth to speak when she looked back at him. "That's an order Hiro," she said quietly, but also firmly.

Hiro closed his mouth, nodding as he looked to the ground and followed her to the ship.

* * *

At an Imperial prison Dragon ran her lightsaber through a prisoner's chest as his family and friends watched on.

"Tell me what you know of the terrorists," she commanded.

Everyone was silent, because they knew next to nothing about them. They just came and delivered them food and medicine, that was all they had cared about them. They barely even knew their names. Something they'd tried telling her countless times.

"No one wishes to speak? Fine," Dragon said lowly. She looked to a trooper and nodded. The trooper walked to the prison cells, and to their confusion and shock he began to drop the energy shields holding them in.

"Reaper," Dragon said aloud. From the entrance to the holding cells a figure entered. Like Dragon they wore all black. It was a woman wearing a horned mask with a T-shaped visor. At her wrists, feet, and neck were what looked like shock cuffs, meant to control her if she got out of hand.

She walked up to stand behind Dragon, silent as she awaited a command from the superior Inquisitor.

"Kill them," Dragon commanded as she stepped to the side. Reaper remained where she was, eyes fixed on the civilians before her. But she didn't need the order repeated. She reached an arm behind her, grasping the lightsaber on her back before igniting the blade. She held it out, letting it change to it's ringed saber staff form before the blades began to spin in a blur.

She approached the civilians as they all quivered and cowered away.

Meanwhile Dragon just watched, fists clenching and unclenching subtly at her sides. This was unnecessary, but she had to do this. She had to prove to herself that she'd hadn't become weak. Hadn't let the voice of a ghost, or the memories of who she once was affect who she must be now. To prove she could not go back.

But apart of her, somewhere deep down, a part that she'd thought had been buried so long ago wanted to stop it, was screaming at her to stop this madness. And that part in her suffered and cried out as every civilian was cut down one by one without mercy.

But Dragon did nothing to stop it. She let the voice cry out until the darkness began to reclaim and shroud the memory in shadows.

She just let herself suffer in silence.

* * *

**new chap**.

flashback of Gogo's and Mulans past


	30. Chapter 30

**New and Old Players**

Far out in the outer rim was a planet so full of life it's very atmosphere glittered with the Force. And on said planet, looking up into the red sky was a cloaked figure. She stood on a cliff peak, delving into the Force as she tried to find who she was looking for. Hiro Hamada. The young man was an interesting find, a youngling, flourishing and being taught the ways of the Jedi in a galaxy at war. A smile formed on her face as she thought of him. She had always been fond of younglings. They were so innocent, so full of questions, and always had so much to be taught of the Jedi way.

But her smile soon faded as she remembered her old friend. One who'd she had thought dead a long time ago. She'd fallen to the darkness, tortured and broken by the Sith. She bared her teeth with a growl. The darkness had taken her, consumed her. And she and the other Masters had been powerless to help her.

And yet...

She didn't believe the light inside of her was completely gone. She believed -no- she felt that there was hope for her yet.

As she continued to stare into the sky she had a premonitions of events yet to come. It seemed another darksider was joining her in the hunt. She'd had visions of this one, this one's mind had been broken and corrupted by the dark side, she was more weapon than person now. There was no telling if this one could ever be saved.

"Master?" she glanced behind her to see one of her apprentices kneeling behind her, cloaked hood up and awaiting an order. "You called for me Master?"

"I did."

"What is your command?"

"Find Hiro Hamada. Observe and protect him from afar. But if you deem him unsafe, if his Master is unfit," she paused, narrowing her eyes as she located him. "Bring him to me."

Her apprentice nodded before rising. "Understood Master," she said with a firm nod. With that she turned on her heel to begin her mission.

Her Master remained where she was, hands behind her back and clutching her wooden staff. There were so few younglings now. So few Jedi. She felt the scales beginning to tip as the war raged and the Jedi slowly began to return. She caught glimpses of younglings being trained on some far off planet, by the former apprentices of her old friends. But their teachers were real Jedi, and they were safe.

This teacher of Hiro's...while she was undoubtedly skilled she was no true Jedi. And though Hiro was fond of her she would do what she felt was best.

She'd take him if she had to.

* * *

The crew had painfully and regrettably left Lothal, for the sake of its people who would be targets by the Empire because of the crew's past aid. Now they were forced to aimlessly wander the galaxy in search of a means to survive as they awaited missions from the alliance. Hiro was sitting in the kitchen, lightsaber in hand. His mood was down, it seemed like they just kept getting hit with one big disappointment after another, it was beginning to hamper his spirits.

Gogo walked in on him and paused as she noticed his somber mood. Pursing her lips she walked over and slid into the seat next to him. She nudged him with her shoulder playfully. "Why so glum Hiro?"

Hiro sighed. "I don't know...it's just...we've been hit with nothing but bad luck. You know?" he said as he looked at her. "Mulan turned out to be a traitor. So did Callaghan, meaning we've lost our informant. I finally learned how Tadashi died, only for it to be horrible. We're being hunted...and-" he trailed off, not really needing to finish.

"Yeah. We've definitely been hitting some bad luck," Gogo said in agreement. But with a smile she placed a hand on his head and ruffled his hair. "But you just go to believe things will turn around. Have hope," she told him warmly.

Hiro frowned, not sure if he could given the circumstances. But he nodded in understanding.

"Now then. It's about time we see how that new power of yours works, wouldn't you say?" Gogo chimed in.

Hiro looked to her and arched a brow. "You mean my Technometry?"

Gogo nodded. "It could come in handy. You saw what it could do. It can even override a medic droid like Baymax's programming. That's impressive."

Hiro flushed bashfully. But his face fell as he remembered what exactly happened the last time he used it. "We'll take it nice and easy Hiro. I'll be with you every step of the way. Sound good?" He nodded. Hiro smiled and she ruffled his hair again as they awaited the arrival of their next stop.

* * *

The crew came upon the planet of Tatooine, Gogo explained that they were going to look for a droid to purchase so Hiro could practice his Technometry on it safely. They flew over the desert planet as they came upon a small city. They landed before Gogo and Fred set out to find a droid salesman. Hiro wanted to join, but Gogo insisted they could handle the errand on their own.

Hiro sat atop the ship, looking out over the desert planet and waiting. He held his lightsaber in his hand, he glanced down at it, rubbing his fingers over the metallic blue metal fondly. He thought back to how far he'd come and how much things had changed. It had all been so simple back then. Help people, fight the Empire, and learn to be a Jedi. But now...

The people they helped were punished, the Empire was fighting back, hunting them down like criminals. He sighed as he laid back on the ship, crossing his arms behind his head as he stared at the sky.

He'd just have to keep going. Keep fighting and hope that everything they did made a difference.

* * *

Dragon had her eyes closed as she kneeled in her quarters whilst searching for Ethel and the crew. She frowned, sensing them no longer on Lothal. And as she expanded her search she found she couldn't sense them in the sector either. Her frown deepened as she expanded her range, focusing on Ethel.

"Alright kid, just take it nice and easy," Gogo said to Hiro. Hiro nodded as he looked down at the tiny seeker droid before him. Gogo and Fred had acquired it from a droid salesman in town. It was used and very cheap, and with a little tinkering they managed to get it working. It would be what Hiro would practice with. When asked why he didn't just try with Baymax Gogo said it wouldn't do any good because Baymax was programmed to be obedient and subservient to nearly anyone.

So Gogo stood off to the side with a small remote to the droid in hand. It was inactive for now as they tested the full extent of Hiro's ability. Hiro stared at the droid and extended a hand toward it, he closed his eyes in focus as he tried to take control of it and turn it on.

"Good. Just focus. Breath. Try not to force it," Gogo said at the side.

Hiro breathed in, relaxing and trying to keep himself from getting frustrated. He peeked an eye open to see the droid hadn't moved. He grunted and closed his eyes as he tried again. But after ten minutes there had been no change or sign of progress. Though he knew he should he couldn't help but get a little frustrated.

"Hey come on. No need to get discouraged," Gogo assured him.

"I know. It's just I was able to take control of like...30 of them last time without even trying. But now I can't even control one of them."

"You were angry last time. Anger...well it's a powerful emotions," Gogo acknowledged.

"Yeah but I don't want to use anger. Not after what I almost did," Hiro said shaking his head.

"So you won't. We'll keep at it. We'll keep practicing until you get it. Right?"

Hiro managed a small smile and nodded in agreement.

"Good. Now let's take a break for a bit."

* * *

Out in the small town Honey Lemon and Fred were making their way back to the ship with supplies in hand. As they began to leave the edge of the small town they noticed a figure making their way towards them. They exchanged a glance as they noticed the figure was wearing a cloak. They couldn't help but notice they also happened to be coming from the direction of their ship.

They both thought of running, but that would look suspicious if this person were after them. So they kept going and walking toward the ship as casually as they could manage. Their hearts started to beat rapidly in their chests as they drew nearer and nearer to the figure. They were both armed, but they couldn't help but feel nervous.

Soon enough they passed right by the person. And to their relief the person walked by them without even acknowledging them.

Fred and Honey Lemon exchanged a relieved glanced until Honey Lemon froze as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced back over her shoulder, preparing to drop her bags and fight if she had to. But to her surprise the figure was simply holding up a piece of fruit.

"It appears you have a hole in your bag. This fell out," came the voice of a woman. Honey Lemon blinked as she scanned her bag and indeed found a hole.

"Oh," she said as she repositioned the bag so nothing would fall out. After that she looked back to the stranger and accepted the fruit. "Uh, thank you," she said with an awkward smile.

The stranger simply shrugged. "Eh, no worries." With that she simply turned and went on her way, heading back toward the town.

Fred and Honey Lemon stared after her before letting out a breath in relief.

Once out of earshot the stranger hailed her master. "I've tagged their ship Master," the stranger said into her comm device. "With this I'll be able to follow and observe from afar like you asked."

"Good. Keep on them. Intervene only if necessary."

"Understood Master."

* * *

Hours later the crew was still on the Tatooine as they figured out their next move. Hiro in the meantime kept practicing with the small droid, trying to will it to just turn on as a start.

Meanwhile Gogo and the others were speaking about what they should do.

"Maybe it's about time we joined up with a larger cell," Wasabi offered. At Gogo uncertainty he gave his arguments. "I know the plan was to help the little guys, provide and defend Lothal. But with an Inquisitor hunting us down I'm not sure it possible. We can still do good by fighting the Empire directly and we'll have safety in numbers."

Gogo hummed and mulled it over. Wasabi made a fine point. There was just one problem. "I'm not sure we can. Not with Mulan hunting us," she sighed. "Her Force sight was one of the best in the entire Order. Of our entire species. She's using it to track me, using our bond and connection. Anywhere I go I risk bringing her right to our door sooner or later," she explained.

"So what should we do?" Honey Lemon asked.

Gogo pursed her lips. "I-don't know. There are ways to hide from Force sight. But I don't know how."

"We'll think of something. We always do," Fred tried to say to reassure everyone.

"For now let's get out of the Empire's scope. We need to go somewhere heavily populated. That will hamper her ability to track me."

"So where to?" Wasabi asked.

"Let's go to Nar Shaddaa."

* * *

Meanwhile, in an Imperial Prison cell sat Callaghan. The former Senator wore prison clothes and his body was weak from his countless torture sessions. Yet he had yet to give anything to the Empire. Not out of loyalty to the alliance, but out of spite from what they'd taken from him. As he sat, awaiting his inevitable next torture session the doors to his cell slid open.

He looked up hatefully as Dragon and an unfamiliar Inquisitor entered.

"Senator," Dragon greeted with a smirk.

"What do you want? Come to use your dark side tricks to make me talk?" he spat at her.

"Unfortunately no. I must say I'm impressed with your resilience. Your hate is a powerful tool."

He just glared at her.

"I want to make you a deal Callaghan. You were working on a very important Imperial project before your defection. The Emperor would like you to continue."

"Why would I do that?"

"You'll do it, because I can give you what you want. What you truly want."

"Vengeance against the Moff?"

"No. Information," Dragon said. The Senator arched a brow inquisitively. "About Abigail." Callaghan flinched and his eyes widened. "I know where she is. And I can arrange for your reunion."

The Senator remained where he was, eyes wide, mind skeptical.

"I'll let you consider it," she said as she turned on her heel and walked to the door. Callaghan watched her go before her eyes flicked to the other Inquisitor. The black clad masked woman simply remained on the spot, staring at him in eerie silence. "Come Reaper," Dragon commanded from outside the cell.

After a few beats of silently remaining on the spot the other Inquisitor slowly turned and followed after her, leaving Callaghan to his thought of his daughter. He'd spent years searching for her. Using any and all contacts he had. But he'd never found a trace of her.

He'd do anything, even if it meant finding she was no longer alive. He just wanted closure. He just wanted to know.

Even if that meant selling his soul.

* * *

The crew flew into space as they set the hyperspace coordinates for the smugglers' moon. As they did a figure remained on the planet, watching as their ship climbed into orbit. She'd have to wait until they reached their destination, but with the tracking device she'd set on the ship she would find them eventually.

It was only a matter of time.

* * *

**new chap.**

**Who is this stranger? What she said is the clue. Disney character**


	31. Chapter 31

**Pursuit**

As she had promised Callaghan had been given time to think about her offer. And he'd come to a decision. Dragon stood before him as she awaited his answer.

"Ok. I'll do it," he whispered in acceptance.

Dragon smiled in satisfaction. "That is excellent to hear Senator. I promise for you cooperation you'll be granted a pardon for your past transgressions."

"I don't care about any of that," Callaghan replied with a glare.

"Of course. As I have promised, you will be reunited with Abigail. But only after you have finished your work," Dragon stated. Callaghan nodded in understanding. Some stormtroopers entered the cell to escort Callaghan out and to quarters for himself. "After you have rested you'll be taken to an Imperial base where you can continue your work. All your research has been preserved and the lab should meet all your needs."

Callaghan nodded as the followed the troopers out.

Dragon smiled to herself. The Emperor would be pleased to hear the Senator would be getting back to his work. Soon the Empire would have a new weapon to use against the rebels. And even the Jedi wouldn't be able to save them. With this task accomplished she retreated to her quarter to continue her search for Ethel and her crew.

* * *

On Nar Shaddaa Hiro had continued his practice with the droid. As of yet, no progress. But he was still hopeful. The crew had been on the smuggler's moon for about two days, refueling and restocking as they thought of their next move. Hiro was skeptical of the decision to come here and hide. But he'd been assured by his friends that this city was full of criminals, smugglers, and pirates. No one here wanted the Empire snooping around, thus no one was likely to report them, plus if the Empire did show up news would spread around the entire city, which covered the entire surface of Nar Shadda.

But most of all the sheer number of people here would hamper Dragon's ability to find them. All the life signs would be like looking for one star in a nebula. At least for a short time.

Hiro was amazed by the planet wide city. He'd heard of cities like this. Like Coruscant for example. He was amazed that any settlement could be so big.

As he continued to practice with his droid Honey Lemon walked into the kitchen. She looked to him and smiled.

"Hiro," she said sweetly.

Hiro took his attention off the droid to look at her. "Yes Honey Lemon?"

"I need to go out for a errand. Could you come with me please?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, sure," Hiro said with a shrug. Soon enough he was accompanying her through the streets. Every time one of the crew went out into the city they were accompanied by someone else. After all, this place was full of shady characters who would rob and kill you without a second thought.

When asked where they were going Honey Lemon explained that she needed to find someone to supply her with more chemicals to make her chem orbs. Hiro hummed in understanding as he stuck close to her, wary of his surrounding and taking extra precaution not to bump into anyone. The last thing he wanted was his lightsaber swiped by some pickpocket.

But as they went Hiro would occasionally glance back in search of...something. He'd been having a strange feeling for a while. Like he was being watched. But if an Imperial had come to the planet they would have known by now. So he couldn't help but wonder if he was just being paranoid.

Unbeknownst to Hiro, he was indeed being watched. A cloaked figure had been shadowing him since her arrival on Nar Shaddaa, observing him from afar as she'd been ordered. So far there had yet to be a reason to intervene and make herself known. And hopefully there wouldn't be a reason anytime soon.

Soon enough Honey Lemon and Hiro were in a canteen. Not quite the appropriate place for a kid, but no one seemed to pay him any mind. Regulations were a foreign subject to the citizens of Nar Shaddaa.

Honey Lemon was talking with a shady character, showing him a list of all the chemicals she needed.

The man, a Weequay, looked over the list, rubbing his chin and hummed in thought. He looked up at Honey Lemon before glancing to Hiro. "You trying to build a bomb lady? What do you need all this stuff for?"

"That, is my business," Honey Lemon stated firmly. "Can you get these things or not?" she pressed.

The Weequay hummed. "I suppose I could. Know a guy who works the industrial sector who can get his hands on these things. You got the money to pay for them?" Honey Lemon nodded. "Let's see it."

"You get me these things, then you'll get your money."

The Weequay chuckled, obviously he'd expected her to be as naive as she looked. He named a price, and after a bit of haggling they agreed on a set amount. He promised to have the stuff by tomorrow and gave her the address of an abandoned warehouse to meet up at. Honey Lemon nodded before promptly turning and leaving the cantina with Hiro in tow.

After getting back to the ship they told the others of the deal. All eyes turned to Fred as he produced the agreed upon amount. They couldn't help but be amazed by how Fred seemed to have an unlimited amount of credits with him at all time. Fred only shrugged casually and said it was one of the perks of being rich.

With that Hiro got back to practicing with his droid. He extended a hand toward it and closed his eyes, trying to will it to activate itself and take control.

"C'mon. C'mon," he muttered as he focused as hard as he could. But to no avail as it remained on the ground and motionless. Hiro's shoulders sagged in disappointment. He sat back on his chair and stared at the thing. He let out a breath and closed his eyes.

He let his mind go blank and wander, not focusing on anything in particular when he suddenly heard a strange noise. He opened his eyes, and the noise was gone. He furrowed his brows and sat back, once again letting his mind go blank. And the sounds of static came back.

He suddenly saw bits of what looked like code flashing under his eyelids. Bits of data in the form of one and zeros. He was a bit overwhelmed at first as his brain tried to process the strange information being shown to him. But soon enough it seemed to get a grasp on it. Hiro tried his best to stay relaxed as he sifted through the date and code, every line giving him information about the droid before him.

_Activate_, Hiro thought in his mind. He saw several lines of the code suddenly light up. With a gasp Hiro sat up, mind spinning as his senses and brain returned to taking in information of his surroundings like a regular being. But to his amazement, hovering before him was the droid. Hiro gawked as it remained in the air before him. His lips turned upward into a smile. He didn't fully understand how, or why, or what had exactly happened. But he'd done it.

He leapt out of his chair and threw his hands up in victory, only to yelp as the droid began shooting small blaster bolts at him. He cried in alarm as he ducked and ran around the room dodging fire as the droid followed his movements and shot randomly.

He eventually got enough sense to grab his lightsaber and swat the next bolt back at it, making it go offline and fall to the floor. Hiro let out a breath in relief. So he hadn't yet master this new ability. But at least he was getting somewhere.

* * *

The next day the deal went off without a hitch, the credits were exchanged after Honey Lemon checked the chemicals over and was satisfied that they were what she'd asked for. The Weequay and a couple of his friends observed them all curiously, obviously noting how they didn't exactly belong on Nar Shaddaa. But they asked no questions as they took their money and left.

Honey Lemon smiled happily to herself as she carried a part of the supplies back to the ship. Now she could refill her supply of chem orbs and work on some new combinations she'd been meaning to try out. Once they'd gotten back to the ship she went to her room to work and asked not to be disturbed while the other split off to do their own things.

Hiro went back to practicing with his droid with Gogo. Gogo was proud to see he'd made some progress as he could now activate and deactivate the droid with a bit of effort. She said like any power after a little bit of practice it would become more natural and eventually he'd be able to do it easily.

* * *

A few hours later a Star Destroyer came out of hyperspace in the sector. It had taken some effort but Dragon had eventually found them and tracked them to Nar Shaddaa. She still couldn't get an exact location. There were so many people interfering with her sight, but she knew they were there.

She opted to keep the star destroyer back, knowing full well that if they got too close the whole planet would know about it and word would spread. So she and Reaper took their own personal TIE fighters and a handful or other TIE pilots and went the rest of the way alone, hoping to quietly get on the moon and search from there while the other pilots kept guard in orbit.

* * *

Gogo's head suddenly perked up as she sensed something foul approaching. She didn't know for sure, but she had a good idea who or who it was. She went to tell her friends, only to find Hiro and Fred missing. She asked where they were, and Wasabi told them they were out, Fred looking to buy a new flamethrower from an arm's dealer.

Gogo cursed as she called them up.

* * *

Hiro browsed the racks of weapons, some modified, some legal, and many very illegal. Still he looked with interest as Fred looked at a new flamethrower. He marveled at it as the arms dealer gave him the specs and details about it. As Hiro kept searching his eyes suddenly fell upon what looked like a lightsaber. He stared at it in disbelief.

"Like what ya see boy?" the arms dealer partner and associate asked with a smirk as he noticed him gawking. Hiro frowned as the Weequay told him about it like he knew nothing about lightsabers. "It's the real thing. Make you as powerful as one of them Jedi," he assured him as he laid on the sales pitch.

Hiro scowled to himself. That shouldn't be here in some blackmarket hovel. It was supposed to be the weapon of a Jedi. A piece of them they used to defend themselves and uphold their duty to the galaxy. Who knew who that belonged to.

Suddenly his comm went off. He excused himself as he stepped out of the building to answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hiro! You and Fred need to get back now! I think she's here. I think she's found us!" Gogo cried frantically. Hiro didn't have to guess who she meant by 'she'.

"Got it, we're on our way," Hiro said firmly. He was about to head back inside and tell Fred when someone suddenly dropped down in front of him out of nowhere. He leapt back with a startled cry as a figure in black and wearing a horned helmet loomed over him.

"Who-who are you?" he asked cautiously. The woman remained silent, but after a brief once over with his eyes, and his Force senses his stomach began to churn with dread.

"You're an Inquisitor," he said lowly. He surmised this from the Imperial insignia on her clothes and the dark side emanating from her. He drew his lightsaber and ignited the blade. He gripped it firmly in hand, holding out the blue blade in warning as he held her gaze.

The Inquisitor remained silent as she stared him down. Then she finally broke her silence with barking laughter. She laughed, loud and crazed, the sound grating on his ears as her shoulders shook. Then she just stopped. She raised an arm before drawing her lightsaber from her back. Hiro noted how it was just like Dragon's. A circular ring around the hilt.

She gripped it firmly in hand before igniting the red blade. It sprang out with an eerie hiss before she was on him.

She leapt at him and swung downward. Hiro raised his saber up and held it horizontally to block. The blades hissed and crackled against each other as she pressed down on him, forcing him back with her superior strength. She pulled her blade back before swinging at him from the side. Hiro blocked before ducking and spinning around her. But she soon whirled around and attacked fiercely, forcing him back as he did his best to defend.

Hiro held his own, but her swordplay proved superior to his own as she kept him on the defensive, barely allowing him time to attempt a strike. He leapt over a low strike before jerking his head back from a slash at his neck. He blocked her next attack from the right before she spun on her heel to ram her heel into his chest.

The air was knocked out of him and he went sailing backward to land on his back. He rolled over and attempted to get himself up when he was suddenly dragged back toward her by an invisible force. He plunged his lightsaber into the ground in an attempt to slow himself down but he kept going.

The Inquisitor's shoulders began to shake as laughter bubbled from her throat. It was almost like she was enjoying his fear as she watched him scrabbled against the ground for purchase.

But before she could finish pulling him in she stopped. Hiro glanced back to see something else had caught her attention. Her head was turned to the side, staring into a dark alley for no apparent reason.

Reaper remained on the spot, eyes rooted to what she was sensing hiding in the darkness of the alley way before her. A Force signature more powerful than the boy's. She kept her attention fixed on it, gripping lightsaber firmly in hand as something appeared in the shadows.

Eyes.

Two yellow eyes staring at her in challenge, almost daring her to approach. Her saber changed to its saber staff form as she prepared to meet the challenge. Only for a shout to make her leap back as a stream of fire suddenly flew right by her. Fred ran out of the shop, waving his flamethrower back and forth and forcing the Inquisitor back.

He backed up until he was beside Hiro. Hiro was up, standing beside him with his saber at the ready. Fred pointed the nozzle directly at her before releasing a stream of flames. The Inquisitor remained where she was as the flamed descended on her. Obscuring her from view.

Fred stopped, wondering if he'd done it. But the flames began to die down and disperse before revealing the Inquisitor. Standing on the spot with her free hand outstretched, light wisp of smoke coming off her gloved palm.

"We should go," Hiro said quickly.

"Yep," Fred said in agreement. He quickly let loose more fire, making a wall of flames he hoped would slow her down even for a moment before they turned tail and ran for it.

Reaper stepped through the fire unharmed as she watched her targets run away. Before she pursued she directed her attention back to the alley. Whatever or whoever had been there was gone now. There was no trace of the Force signature she'd sense before.

With a grunt she tore her attention away from the empty alley and stalked after her targets.

The cloaked figure watched from atop a building. The situation had looked dire for the boy. She'd been about to intervene when his friend had beat her to it. She watched the Inquisitor walk away in pursuit and decided to follow.

Honey Lemon and Gogo stood outside the docking bay as they awaited their friends. They were both afraid for them as Gogo was more sure than ever that Dragon was somewhere closeby. They tapped their feet anxiously before they finally saw them speeding toward them.

Fred and Hiro waved their arms about wildly as they put on the speed. And in the distance behind them Gogo could see a person chasing after them with a glowing red blade. Gogo pressed down on her comm and told Wasabi to get ready to go immediately.

Hiro and Fred reached them before they all raced back to the ship and loaded up. Wasabi got it going as they stared out the viewport to see the Inquisitor enter.

"Who the heck is that?" Wasabi asked in shock.

"Don't care. Punch it Wasabi!" Gogo shouted. Wasabi did as told as she sped the ship out of the bay and began the climb into orbit.

Reaper stood there, watching the ship go before deactivating her saber. She continued to gaze out into the distance as it got further and further away.

Then she threw her head back and screamed. Her shout tore the ground around her apart, cracked the wall, and bent and twisted the piping around her. Metal crates crumpled in on themselves as she screamed out her frustration and anger.

Suddenly her shock cuffs went off, sending a powerful electric current through her body that silenced her. She fell to her knees as the current continued to course through her.

Dragon approached from behind, pressing down on her wrist remote that activated the cuffs. When she felt Reaper was under control she let off the button. Reaper took in deep breaths as she reigned in her emotions before she stood up and turned to face the superior Inquisitor.

"The targets?" Dragon asked.

"They escaped," Reaper informed her, her voice coming out altered due to her helmet.

Dragon hummed. "We'll find them. It's only a matter of time." Dragon pressed down on her comm device to alert the stormtrooper in of the ship fleeing into space. She said she wanted all ships matching the _BH6_'s description shot down without question. The pilots gave the affirmative.

* * *

In space the crew held on tight as they weaved and flew away from the pursuing TIE. Wasabi was at the helm while Honey Lemon was working the system controls and monitoring the shields and other systems.

Gogo, Fred, and Hiro all went to man the defenses. They jumped on the guns and fired at the TIE. Trying to keep them back and away from getting a clear shot at them. They blew several out of the sky, but it was like their numbers were endless.

To make matters worse a Star Destroyer was approaching in the distance.

"Wasabi get us out of here!" Gogo shouted into the comms.

"Working on it!" Wasabi said as he began prepping the hyperdrive. He did his best to multitask as he set the hyperdrive and prepared to send the to lightspeed.

But as they did a TIE pilot got in a lucky shot. The ship was damaged, but managed to shoot off into the void and to safety.

The crew regrouped at the cockpit as they assessed the damaged. Wasabi let out a frustrated breath.

"We got away but an engine was damaged. We won't be able to maintain lightspeed for very long. And out here, in the middle of space-"

"We'll be sitting ducks," Hiro said grimly. Wasabi nodded.

"Can you fix it?" Gogo asked.

"I don't even know how bad the damage is yet. We need to pull out of lightspeed so I can do a more thorough inspection. So-" he trailed off and finished with a shrug.

"Where we going to come out of lightspeed?" Gogo asked next.

Wasabi checked the system. "Middle of nowhere. Nearest planet is a couple hours of lightspeed travel away."

Gog dropped her head. Things looked a little bad. With no living things around Dragon would go right for them as long as she remained on the ship. She knew what she had to do.

"As soon as we come out I'm taking the shuttle and heading off alone," she stated. The whole crew gasped and voiced their rejection of their idea. "I'll be ok. I'll just lure her away and we can regroup later? Ok?"

"I'm going with you," Hiro piped in. Before she could say no he continued. "I'm Force sensitive too. So there's a chance she can still find me as well. As long as either of us are here we risk bringing her right to us." Gogo frowned...but couldn't argue that.

"Agreed," she said with a nod.

Half an hour later the crew exited hyperspace and in the middle of the void. Hiro and Gogo loaded into the shuttle with some supplies before wishing the other luck. They set their rendezvous sight before detaching and flying away.

Gogo checked the star maps before finding an uninhabited jungle world full of life that would buy them time and hamper Dragon's senses.

Hiro let out a breath, hoping everyone would be ok. They crew had split up before, but never like this.

"We'll get through this Hiro," Gogo said sensing his unease. She looked back and gave him a smile. "Promise."

Hiro met her gaze, steeling himself and taking a breath to control his nerves. He gave her a nod.

He had to believe her.

So he did.

* * *

**new chap**


	32. Chapter 32

**Time to Intervene**

A small cruiser exited hyperspace as the pilot inside received a transmission from her master. Apparently Hiro and his teacher had split off from the main ship, which had the tracker she'd put on it. Meaning she'd be going on a wild goose choice if she stayed after it. Her mission was Hiro.

She spoke with the hologram transmission of her master. "Head to these new coordinates. And be careful. I sense there will be much danger ahead."

"Understood Master," her apprentice said with a nod. Their transmission ended as she set the new coordinates, apparently heading toward a jungle world.

* * *

In a Star Destroyer Dragon furrowed her brows as she searched for Ethel. She was being hampered, unable to see her due to a large mass of the Force wherever she was hiding. "Admiral, pull up a list of planets in this sector," she ordered. The admiral passed along the command, eventually projecting a map of the system and its planets.

She scanned each on, eliminating the planets which were mostly barren. That left a few colony worlds and moons before she settled on a mostly uninhabited jungle planet. She guessed this was where Ethel likely was. The planet was full of life, meaning it would be teaming with the Force. She directed the admiral to it.

* * *

It was nighttime on the unknown jungle world Hiro and Gogo had landed on. They landed the ship under the dense foliage, being blocked overhead by the trees. She and Hiro made a small campfire as they awaited contact from their friends. They ate, knowing they'd have to keep their strength up if they were going to get out of this.

As it got darker and darker Gogo took first watch as Hiro got in some sleep.

* * *

Hours later Hiro came to as the sun started to rise, the light filtering through the trees. He looked up to see Gogo looking up at the sky. He stood up as well as he came to stand beside her. He heard a familiar sound in the distance, the sound of TIE fighters scanning the surface for any sign of them.

"We need to move so they don't find the ship. It's our ticket off this place," Gogo said. Hiro gave a nod as they threw branches and leaves over the ship and grabbed what they could and began trekking away from the ship. They didn't know how long or how far they walked until they heard noises in the distance. Gogo pulled Hiro back against a tree, peeking around it and spotting a squadron of stormtrooper in the distance along with Dragon and the other unknown Inquisitor.

Gogo looked to Hiro and pressed a finger up to her lips. He nodded in understanding as he remained close.

* * *

Back near the ship a probe droid was hovering around the area in search of any signs of intelligent life. It's head turned back and forth as it unknowingly began moving toward the ship. But before it could turn its full attention to it a rock flew over its head, colliding with a tree and grabbing its attention.

It turned its head, looking down at the floor as the rock began to roll around the ground. The probe didn't know what to make of it as it followed the rock away from the ship. It followed it a few hundred meter before the rock stopped. As the droid stared at the rock something suddenly leapt onto it. The droid teetered to the side before its metal frame was pierced from above and it went offline.

The cloaked figure leapt off it, making sure the ship was safe before she directed her attention to the forest. Her Force senses let her detect faint Force signature somewhere in the distance. After a moment of deliberation she began heading toward them.

* * *

Gogo and Hiro remained silent as they watched the troopers and Inquisitors get further and further away. All the life around them was making them harder to detect, but occasionally one of the Inquisitors would pause and glance around, likely detecting traces of their Force signatures.

Hiro and Gogo exchanged a glance, opting to wait until they disappeared into the distance before moving on. But something out of the corner of Hiro's eye caught his attention, making him face forward to see a probe droid staring right at him and Gogo.

Hiro swallowed. "Gogo," he whispered to grab her attention. Gogo looked to where he was looking to spy the probe droid as well.

"Damn," she muttered. As if on cue blaster bolts started flying by and at the tree. Gogo threw her disc at the droid, embedding her disc in its eyes and disabling before she called the disc back to her and they both began to run through the trees.

The troopers and Inquisitors pursued, keeping up fire as Hiro and Gogo weaved through the trees.

"Hiro, get some altitude!" Gogo shouted at him. He glanced back to see her motion upward with her head to the tree top. Hiro nodded in understanding as he leapt toward a tree, pressing his foot against it as he pushed off and leapt to another one, gaining height until he was in the tree tops.

Gogo followed after, leaping into a distant tree and exchanging a glance. The rustling of leaves and the snapping of branches made them both look back to see the Inquisitors had followed them. Reaper facing down Hiro as Dragon stood before Gogo. Darksiders drew their weapons, prompting their opponents to do the same.

The Inquisitors leapt at them, intent to kill their targets.

Meanwhile back on the ground the stormtroopers tried to get in a shot to assist the Inquisitors, but the dense leaves and branches made it near impossible to do so. As one prepared to take aim he was tackled from the side. He went down with a shout, making the troopers glance back as a fast figure began to take them out one by one, moving at incredible speed and attacking with savage fury.

Soon they were all incapacitated. The cloaked figure looked up, hearing and catching glimpses of the battle in the tree top. Narrowing her eyes she leapt up to assess the situation.

Gogo fought desperately, trying to get to Hiro. She could at least hold her own but Hiro, even with all his training, was still outmatched. Dragon smiled evilly as she kept forcing Gogo further and further away from her apprentice, feeling her fear and for him grow with each passing second.

Gogo swung at her head, making Dragon duck and allowed her to hurl one of her discs at Reaper. Her aim was true as it was dead on.

But Reaper sensed it coming as her saber changed to its ringed staff form and the blades began to spin. The disc hit the spinning blades and was knocked away to imbed in a tree branch, leaving Hiro to continue their duel unaided.

She came at him, blades spinning in a blur. Hiro eyes were wide as he did his best to dodge. He ducked and jerked away from her attack before leaping to a distant branch. Reaper pursued, leaping onto the branch moments later before kicking him in the chest.

Hiro cried out as he fell backward and off the branch, falling and hitting a few before finally landing on a thick one. He groaned before rolling to the side as Reapers red blade stabbed into the branch on the spot where his heart had been. Hiro pushed himself up and threw his hand out, making Reaper stagger back. Then he leapt at her, spinning in midair to kick her across her helmeted face.

She was spun by his attack but quickly recovered as she swung her blades at him. Hiro blocked as she attacked him from both sides before she spun on her heel for a powerful slash from the right. He parried the blow but staggered back from the force before backing into the trunk of the tree.

Hiro took a swing at her as she advanced, but she caught his wrist, keeping his blade back as she rammed her knee into his gut, knocking the air out as he lost strength in his legs and sagged in her grip. She flung him away from the trunk, making him roll across the branch as he gasped for air. Reaper advanced on him, her spinning blades cutting into the branch as Hiro frantically crawled away.

On a higher branch the cloaked figure had seen enough. The boy, while skilled, was no match for his opponent. And his teacher was too preoccupied to save him herself.

The time to observe was over.

It was time to intervene.

Reaper paused as she heard a branch snap above her. She looked up as a cloaked figure descended on her, tackling her over the side of the branch and sending them both tumbling below.

Hiro stared wide eyed and peeked over the edge, to see the mysterious figure and Reaper tumbling through the branches.

He looked away and scanned the area to see Gogo still battling with Dragon. He gripped his saber firmly before he began leaping across the branches and toward her. But as he landed he was blocked as the Reaper suddenly leapt into his path again.

He came to a jarring stop, preparing to fight her again when she suddenly whirled around. The mysterious attacker was back on her she jerked her head back as a clawed hand swiped at her head, catching her on the horned helmet and sparking as she left several claw marks on the visor. Hiro blanched as he was suddenly grabbed from behind and placed under the figures arm.

He yelped as she leapt away from Reaper and his teacher. He looked at her, unable to make out any features due to her hood.

"Who are you!" he yelled out as she kept carrying him off. But before she could answer his question he looked to see Reaper leaping at them from behind, he shouted in alarm as his savior spun in midair and lashed out with her leg, catching Reaper squarely in the chest and sending her flying back.

Reaper recovered and landed on a branch as the mystery figure touched down and let Hiro go. He backed away from her as she reached a hand underneath her cloak and produced a familiar object. Hiro's mouth fell open as a blade of yellow plasma sprang out with a hiss, confirming his suspicions. She had a lightsaber.

Reaper held her lightsaber out to the side. The blades began to spin before she threw it at them. Hiro and the stranger leapt to the side as it sliced through the branch. Hiro leapt back as Reaper leapt at him. She forced him to fall back further as her attacks became fiercer and fiercer.

But her attention began to get diverted as the stranger began to attack her from behind, forcing her focus away from Hiro. Hiro backed away as Reaper and the stranger began to fight. He didn't know what to make of the strange turn of events. He took a step back, only to suddenly topple over.

He glanced back and down to see the forest had come to a small canyon, below he could see a river. He gulped nervously, wanting to get away from the edge before the sound of lightsaber made him look away. He saw the Inquisitor force the stranger back before he turned and thrust her palm toward him.

Time seemed to slow down as an invisible force collided with him. He felt his feet leave the branch as he was thrown backwards. He screamed as he fell, and fell, and fell, trees getting further and further away as the canyon walls grew higher and higher.

Reaper stood there and began to laugh manically as she watched the boy fall into the canyon and to his death. Suddenly the stranger leapt past her. She clipped her lightsaber to her belt as psyched herself up for what she was about to do.

"I hate water," she muttered to herself before she dove into the canyon and after Hiro. Reaper watched as the stranger fell after the boy, eventually disappearing into the river below with a splash.

Reaper stared after them. Before she began to followed the canyon and the river. For whatever reason she felt her targets wouldn't die so easily.

Gogo was barely holding her feelings in check as Hiro's scream made her look, only to see him falling into the canyon. A torrent of feelings washed over her, but she quashed them down for the time being. There would be time to mourn later. And she couldn't know for sure he was gone. And until she knew for sure, he was alive.

He had to be.

* * *

Hiro began to come to an unknown amount of time later. His body became aware of heat, light under his lids, and the sound of a crackling fire. His eyelids fluttered before he pried them open to find himself alone. It was dark now, the moon lighting the night sky as the fire kept the shadows at bay. He found a cloak draped over him like a blanket and his body sore all over.

Still, considering he'd fallen into a canyon he was probably lucky to be alive. He scanned the surroundings, finding himself in a small nook, his back to a stone wall. He glanced around for more clues when he suddenly stiffened as he sensed something lurking in the shadows just beyond the light of the camp fire.

He stared until he made out a pair of yellow and red brown eyes looking at him. Staring at him with unknown intent. He couldn't help but notice they seemed to be the eyes of a predator, animal like. He patted himself down before grabbing his lightsaber and igniting the blade. He held it out toward the eyes in warning. And a moment later it flew from his grip, the blade deactivating as it sailed away from him.

Hiro blanched, eyes wide as the eyes suddenly rose from to strangely hover in midair. Then they drew nearer and nearer until finally their owner stepped into the light of the flames.

Hiro gasped and reeled back, pressing his back against the stone wall behind him as a creature the likes of which he'd never seen stared at him with a neutral but dangerous looking expression.

This...person was like some kind of humanoid cat like alien. From what he could make out from the low light of the fire she was relatively tall, had peach colored fur with a slightly beige coloring around her mouth, two hands he knew concealed dangerous claws, red brown irises surrounded by yellow sclera, a black nose, pointed ear, and red hair that framed her face and was tied into a long ponytail that fell down her back and ended in small tuft. She wore a brown short sleeved shirt with dark brown pants and sandals that allowed her toes to poke out. She had a lithe figure and moved with cat like grace as she eventually came to sit down across from him.

In her hand was his lightsaber, she held it up before tossing it to it. He caught it on reflex, eyes still focused on the strange cat woman.

"Don't point that at me," she said.

Hiro flinched at hearing her voice. He remained tense as she stared at him before turning her attention back to the flames. She reached her hand out to the side and picked up a small stick before leaning forward to poke at the embers. They were both silent, Hiro watching her work as she ignored him. But after a few moments of stirring the embers she leaned back and looked up at him once again.

"I imagine you want to ask me some questions Hiro?"

Hiro flinched in surprise. "You know my name?" he asked though he already knew the answer. She nodded. "Who are you? What are you?"

She gave an amused chuckle. "Never met a Cathar before?" Hiro shook his head. "Well that's what I am. A Cathar."

"Why are you here?"

"My Master sent me to find you. Protect you," she revealed.

Your Master?" Hiro asked with an arched brow.

She nodded. "She's taken an interest in you since your meeting at the Lothal Jedi Temple," she said casually.

Hiro flinched again. The cloaked guide he'd met in the temple. The one who'd given him his test? His mind was reeling. "How did you find me?"

"She told me where you were. I've been following you since Tatooine. I placed a tracking device on your ship. But when you and your friends split up she alerted me that you'd come here."

"How did she know where to find me?"

"She said she'd be keeping her eye on you, didn't she?" the Cathar said with an amused smirk. Hiro glanced around, as if expecting her Master to walk out of the shadows and reveal herself. "She's not here now. She's watching you from afar. Using the Force to keep track of you. She's probably watching and listening in on us as we speak."

"How is that possible?" Hiro asked in amazement.

She smiled as she looked up to the sky, staring at the full moon. "The Force binds the universe. It flows through us all, making us connected," she explained. "We are all connected to each other," she paused to raise a hand up, tracing the shape of the moon. "In a circle, in a hoop that never ends."

She looked down with a shrug. "At least that's what my Master always told me."

All this talk of her Master suddenly got him remembering about his teacher. "Gogo," he suddenly remembered. He tried to get up but hissed as his body screamed in protest. Suddenly he was being pushed back down.

"Easy. You're in no shape to go searching for her right now. Wait until morning," she advised.

Hiro shook his head in rejection. "She could need my help. I have to get to her," he said as he kept trying to get himself up.

The Cathar woman sighed. "You're too injured to do her any good anyway Hiro. Sleep. I promise I'll help you find her tomorrow," she said to him. He looked at her and quirked a brow. He found no deception in her eyes, so he laid back down. He began to drift off almost immediately, suddenly realizing how tired he was.

"What's your name?" he breathed out as his eyes began to droop.

The Cathar woman smiled at him warmly. "Kiara."

* * *

Across the planet Dragon was speaking with Reaper via their comms. Reaper was trying to track the boy and apparently another Jedi as well. Dragon was confused when Reaper had informed her that she'd done battle with another Jedi before the boy and said Jedi fell into the canyon. She said she believed neither was dead, and thus was intent on tracking them down.

Dragon let her do as she pleased but sent a small squad of stormtroopers to assist her.

In the meantime a small camp was set up. Dragon glanced behind her to look at her prisoner.

She'd put up a good fight. But ultimately the Inquisitor's skills were superior. Gogo was on her knees. Hands behind her back and shackled together as she was surrounded by stormtroopers who had their blasters fixed on her. If she attempted anything, she'd die.

"Don't worry Ethel. I won't have them kill you," she paused to smirk darkly at her. "Yet. I need you alive for now. You're bait for your apprentice." Gogo scowled at her.

Dragon chuckled before having the stormtroopers take her away. Dragon turned her attention back to the jungle around them. This new Jedi was perplexing. Why would one show up now of all times. They were supposed to be gone, save for the few fighting with the alliance.

She looked up to the sky with a frown as she tried to organize her thoughts. Why did she get the feeling her old friend was somehow involved in this?

What did this mean?

Who was their master?

* * *

**new chap. Hope you like**


	33. Chapter 33

**A Real Jedi**

Hiro began to stir as the light of the morning sun hit his face. His eyelids fluttered before opening and taking in his surroundings. He sat up with a yawn, body still sore but no longer in any real pain. He looked around as recalled his new companion only to find her nowhere in sight. He got to his feet before walking to the burnt out campfire, glancing around for Kiara.

"Kiara!" he called out when he saw her nowhere. He furrowed his brows, wondering where she could be when suddenly a hand grabbed him from behind, smothering his mouth. He squirmed and released a muffled cry.

"Easy Hiro," came Kiara's voice from behind. He calmed himself as he turned his head to the side to find her looking at him. She raised a finger to her lips, telling him to be silent. He nodded in understanding as she pulled him to the side and leapt up into a tree, hiding amongst the dense leaves and branches.

Hiro and Kiara looked down at their campsite to see stormtroopers and the new Inquisitor come out of the brush and upon it. They scanned it, taking note of the fire. The Inquisitor kept turning her head to and fro as if sensing their presence. Hiro heard a growl rumble in Kiara's throat as she stared at the Inquisitor. But ultimately their hiding spot remained undiscovered and the group moved on to continue their search.

Kiara kept holding onto Hiro for a few more minutes after they'd gone. Until eventually she relaxed and relinquished her hold.

"Whew. Thanks Kiara," Hiro said to her.

She smiled at him and nodded before frowning and turning her attention to the direction the Inquisitor had gone. "There's something...off about that other one," she said narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

"Yeah there is," Hiro said as he remembered her erratic and strange behavior when they'd first met. "She's crazy."

"Not that," Kiara said shaking her head. Hiro arched a brow, not sure what she was getting at. "Her connection to the Force feels...strange."

"Strange how?" Hiro asked.

"Not sure. It's more than just the dark side. It feels...unnatural," Kiara said with a hum. She remained staring in the same direction for a few moments before she finally turned her attention back to Hiro. She smiled at him. "Alright first things first. Food. Then we save your master."

Hiro narrowed his eyes before nodding firmly in agreement. The next hour or so the pair spent time foraging, hunting, and finding some water. While Hiro wanted nothing more than to save Gogo now he knew that if he was weak and hungry he'd be of no use if they needed to fight. Once they felt satisfied Kiara gave the signal that it was time.

They leapt through the trees, Kiara leading the way as her senses gave her a vague direction of where they'd find Gogo. As Hiro followed her he had a million questions running through his mind. Especially about Kiara herself and her strange Master. But he knew those would have to come later. He needed to focus on rescuing her.

They traveled through the trees for miles, occasionally stopping to rest, find water, and hide from a passing TIE fighter flying over their heads. But soon they kept moving, traveling on and on until Kiara landed on a branch and held up her hand to stop him. He looked at her to see her staring into the distance with narrowed eyes.

"Good news and bad news," she said.

"What's the good news?" Hiro asked.

"Found your Master," she revealed.

"And what's the bad?" he asked nervously.

"She's been captured. Being held hostage it would seem." Hiro flinched and his stomach dropped in worry. But Kiara looked down at him and gave him a smile. "No need to worry. We'll save her."

Kiara rubbed her chin as she tried to think of a plan. Then her ears picked up something in the distance. She turned her head, detecting wildlife in the brush. She motioned for Hiro to follow her as they made their way toward it. Soon enough they came upon a small grouping of herbivorous creatures. The creatures were large quadrupedal aliens with greyish leathery skin, flat beak like mouths, and large colorful frills. Kiara hummed in thought as she stared at them.

Hiro stared at her as she was deep in thought. Then her lips quirked upward into a smile.

"Got an idea?" Hiro asked.

"I might," she said with a smile. "How good are you with animals?" Hiro flushed before waving his hand in a see-saw motion. "That's fine. I'm great with animals," she said proudly. With a breath she leapt down before she began to approach one. Hiro watched on curiously.

As she got closer the herbivores looked up at her. Their frills went up warily as their instincts warned them that she was a predator. They watched her cautiously, towering over her as they held their ground. Eventually she was a few feet in front of them. Kiara smiled, fangs gleaming. Hiro stared at her as she felt the Force within her shift. He heard a rumble coming from Kiara, he actually felt it vibrating in the air.

He watched as Kiara tensed and then threw her head back, letting out an ear splitting roar that nearly knocked Hiro off his tree branch. He looked at her in shock as she kept roaring mouth agape and fangs bared, frightening the giant animals and sending them stampeding away.

In the direction of the camp.

* * *

The stormtroopers and Dragon were on guard as they heard the loud earsplitting roar emanate from the jungle. They kept their weapons at the ready as it continued for several moments before stopping. Then it was silent. Dragon stared into the trees, trying to detect what was out there. But with all the life around her vision was clouded.

In the center of camp under the watch of stormtroopers Gogo was also wondering what that noise was.

And then the ground began to shake. The stormtroopers and Dragon looked around and down at the ground in confusion. They saw and heard the trees and plants around them rustle and shake before giant grey skinned animals burst from the treeline. Dragon could sense the fear and panic as they barreled at them, shaking the ground in their stampede.

The stormtroopers panicked as they leapt to the sides to avoid being crushed. The creatures destroyed the camp Crushing weapons and equipment, damaging speeders, and injuring the stormtroopers who couldn't get out of the way fast enough. Gogo managed to roll out of the way while Dragon darted left and right to avoid the beasts.

Meanwhile, leaping forward from the backs of the creatures was Kiara, with Hiro on her back. Hiro held on tight as Kiara sailed through the air, closing in on Gogo. As the creatures finally made their way past the camp Kiara and Hiro dropped down in front of Gogo who looked up and gasped in shock.

"Hey Gogo," Hiro said in greeting as he climbed of Kiara's back. Gogo was too stunned by the sudden turn of events to know what to say. Suddenly the stormtroopers began to surround them. Hiro began to panic when Kiara whirled around to face them.

With a breath and a low growl Kiara released a loud roar. The troopers cried out as some were thrown back whilst others felt their eardrums nearly burst. Visors cracked as the troopers fell to the ground in pain. But Dragon charged past them with her lightsaber drawn.

Kiara grabbed her lightsaber and ignited the yellow blade as she rushed forward to meet her.

Meanwhile Hiro ignited his own lightsaber and cut through Gogo's bonds. She smiled as she stood up, rubbing at her wrists as she watched the mysterious Cathar battle Dragon.

"Who's your friend Hiro?" she asked curiously.

"It's a long story. But she's on our side...I think," Hiro said as he glanced back to watch the Cathar force the Inquisitor back.

Kiara swung low as Dragon raised her leg and twirled away. Kiara kept her battle stance as Dragon stared at her. Her brows were furrowed in scrutiny as the Inquisitor assessed the stranger. She was trained. And trained well. A true Jedi. But there was something more. Something...familiar.

"You. You fight just like..." Dragon paused as she searched her memory for where she'd seen the Cathar's technique. Eventually her memory took her back to her time as a Jedi, during her days as a Knight sparring with her classmates. A memory flashed before her, an alien Jedi holding a green lightsaber and smiling at her as they practiced.

As she was stunned by her memory Gogo extended a hand, pulling the violet bladed lightsaber from her belt to her, she ignited the blade as she came to stand beside Kiara. Hiro grabbed his own lightsaber and ignited the blade as she came to stand next to them.

Dragon scowled at the way the tables had turned on her, she held her ground not willing to retreat as she heard rustling behind her. She heard more stormtroopers approaching from behind as Reaper suddenly dropped down beside her. Dragon smiled as Reaper grabbed her lightsaber, backing her up and evening the odds.

"We should probably go," Kiara suggested out loud. Gogo nodded at her side as the three of them crouched down and leapt upward and into the trees. The Inquisitors leapt upward and after them. Gogo, Hiro, and Kiara retreated heading toward their ship.

As they drew nearer and nearer Kiara split off, going in another direction. Hiro stopped and called out to her. "Keep going. I gotta get to my own ship," she called back. Hiro did as told, continued after Gogo. Reaper split off to go after Kiara as Dragon kept pursuing Hiro and Gogo.

As the ship got closer and closer they knew they needed to stall her. Gogo activated her discs and flung them into the air. The saw like discs sliced through the branches above and sent them tumbling down. Dragon was only slightly stalled by the falling branches. But to slow her down more Hiro ignited his lightsaber and as he landed on the next branch he sliced through it before leaping to the next one.

Already in the air Dragon landed on the branch and it gave way under weight. She hit the ground, the temporary set back enough to let the Hiro and Gogo get to their shuttle, climb inside, and start it up. Dragon arrived too late as it began to fly away into orbit.

She called the Star Destroyer and TIEs in the area to take them out.

Hiro clutched his seat with white knuckles as Gogo evaded the TIE and flew them into orbit. A Star Destroyer loomed ahead of them as Gogo began prepping the hyperdrive. The shuttle suddenly gave a lurch as it began being pulled toward the Destroyer.

"Tractor beam," Gogo growled as she tried to get them out of it. But it was no use. Things looked bleak until blaster bolts flew at the Destroyer. The tractor beam was damaged, freeing the shuttle as a strange cruiser flew by them. Hiro stared at it, sensing the familiar presence of Kiara inside.

Once the hyperdrive was ready Gogo pressed the lever down and with a loud crash they jumped to lightspeed.

Hiro and Gogo slumped in their seats in relief as they were safely moving at lightspeed travel. They called up their friends, gleefully discovering that the ship's hyperdrive had been fixed. They were sent the coordinates of their rendezvous point that they couldn't be happier to receive.

But still, Hiro couldn't help but think about Kiara. He wondered if he'd see her again.

"So Hiro, mind telling me who that was?" Gogo asked curiously.

* * *

Hours later everyone had regrouped on a distant moon. Hiro had filled Gogo in on Kiara and Gogo in turn told everyone one else what had happened. They were surprised and confused, wondering where the mysterious Jedi had come from and what this meant. As they spoke Hiro stolled out for some air. He looked around the ship for the tracking device Kiara had said she placed on it. He eventually found on the underside of the ship. He stared at it and opted to leave it on so Kiara could find them again.

He suddenly heard something from above. He looked up and released a startled shout as something descended on him. The others rushed out, having heard Hiro's cry. They ran out, almost expecting a fight only to stop at the curious sight.

Hiro laughed and squirmed in the grip of the playful Jedi nuzzling his face with hers and purring, occasionally licking his face with her rough sandpaper like tongue. He yelped as she playfully bit his cheek. After a few moments of playing Hiro and Kiara looked up to see the others staring at them.

"Hi," Kiara greeted with a smile as she kept her hold on Hiro.

The others blinked and stared as they took in the Cathar woman.

"Uh...hi," Honey Lemon said with an awkward wave. The others murmured in greeting and waved as well, unsure of what to do in this strange situation.

In the next few moments Kiara was invited inside. The Cathar woman sat at the kitchen table, still clutching Hiro and keeping him on her lap as she awaited the other's questions.

"So...you're a Jedi?" Wasabi asked.

"Yep," Kiara said casually.

"Why are you here?" Gogo asked.

"My Master sent me to protect Hiro," she answered.

"Who is your Master?" Honey Lemon asked. Hiro looked up at Kiara, curious as to who this person so interested in his well being was.

"She wishes to remain anonymous," she answered as she deflected the question.

"Ok. Can you give us a sec?" Gogo said as she ushered the others out of the room. They went to the cockpit to speak about their guest.

"Can we trust her? Last time we met a Jedi, it didn't turn out so well," Wasabi pointed out.

"I don't think this is some elaborate trap. Dragon had me. And Hiro is good, but he's not that good. If she wanted him they could have gotten him without too much trouble. And besides," she paused to look at the camera of the kitchen area. They all looked to see Her still nuzzling Hiro affectionately while he smiled and laughed. "Hiro seems to trust her."

The others were skeptical.

"It also wouldn't hurt to have her around. We've got another Inquisitor on us. If she wants to keep Hiro safe, I'm all for it." The others couldn't disagree with that. They wanted Hiro safe above all else. So they accepted her company as they went back to the kitchen.

"So. Uh...Kiara?" The Cathar woman looked up at Gogo in question. "Um...it's good to meet you." She smiled at her and gave a nod.

* * *

"Another Jedi?" Drago asked Dragon in anger and disbelief.

She nodded in confirmation. "Yes My Lord. A Cathar. She was quite skilled." Drago growled in anger at this very unwelcome news. "There's more. They way she fought. Her technique and style. It's similar to someone I used to know."

"Speak Dragon."

"I have no proof. But I have suspicions of who her Master is," Dragon revealed.

"Who?" Drago growled.

"The most wanted Jedi in the galaxy. The last member of the Jedi Council."

She saw Drago tense. And even from lightyears away his anger was palpable. "She lives," he said in seething rage as he thought to the one member of the Jedi Council that he'd suspected to be alive all these years but had no proof...until now. "My apprentice said he'd killed her. He brought me her lightsaber as proof."

"Not only that, she seems to be training other Jedi. The Cathar was as good as a Knight," Dragon told him. "With your permission My Lord. I want to capture the Cathar alive. Only she can tell us where her master has been hiding all these years."

Drago hummed in thought. "Do it. Find her master. I cannot have a Jedi Master undermining me."

"Understood," Dragon said with a nod. With that Drago cut the transmission. Dragon remained where she was, bowing her head as she thought of these new events. The Jedi Council had been all but wiped out. Even the Grand Master himself was killed by the clones. But if even one of them was alive...

It meant hope for any remaining Jedi. A figure to lead them. A figure to rally behind.

She had to be found. She had to be killed before she stepped out into the light.

* * *

Gogo arched a brow as Kiara stood before her on top of the _BH6_. The Jedi had called her out to speak privately with her. Gogo had complied, wondering what she had to say.

"So Kiara? What did you want?" Gogo asked.

"My Master gave me another task," Kiara revealed.

"Oh?"

"Yes," Kiara said as she held her gaze. "She told me to observe, intervene if necessary, and...if he's not safe, take him." Gogo tensed at the last part. "You are skilled Gogo. But you're not a true Jedi. My Master is. She's possibly the last one. She taught me and she could teach him too."

"This environment, this constant danger, this is not suitable for someone to learn the ways of the Jedi. With my Master, Hiro could learn in a safe environment, by a real Jedi."

"Why should I trust you? Why should I believe you?" Gogo asked defensively.

"Do you think I'm lying to you?" Kiara challenged with an arched brow. Gogo frowned, but sensed no deception in her words. "And if you think he's not safe with us?"

"I'll take him," she answered simply.

"You think I'd let you?" Gogo challenged.

"I know you would. Because you want what's best for him." Gogo scowled at her. "We'll just have to wait and see what happens," Kiara said with a shrug. With that she walked to the edge of the ship and leapt off.

Gogo frowned after her, crossing her arms over her chest. Yes, she wanted what was best for Hiro. Yes, she wanted a Jedi Master to teach him. Make him a real Jedi. But she didn't want to say him goodbye to him. And she didn't like anyone implying she was incapable of protecting him. She'd taught him a lot. She'd kept him safe all this time.

And who was this Jedi Master hiding in the shadows while other Jedi were fighting against the Empire?

She snorted and huffed. "I won't let you take him."

* * *

Over the next few days Kiara continued to travel with the crew, much to the enjoyment of Hiro who had acquired both a big sister figure and a giant housecat rolled into one. He also thought it was cool to have another Jedi around(Gogo was as much Jedi as Kiara in his opinion). Kiara mostly just lazed around like...well a cat. She would watch Gogo and Hiro, remaining silent and off to the side as she observed Gogo's methods. And when they weren't training she would play with Hiro.

Hiro guessed that Kiara had strong maternal instincts as she nearly always grabbed him whenever he was in the same room and clutched him protectively. The crew got to know her as they asked about her past. Though she was unwilling to tell them who her master was she did talk about herself. Her father had apparently been a Jedi Master in the old Order but was killed at the end of the Clone Wars. During the purge and hunt for any remaining Jedi and Force sensitive kids her Master had taken her, out of loyalty to her father, away to safety and began teaching her the ways of the Jedi.

"My Master has other apprentices as well, so it's like having sisters. One of them is about Hiro's age," she said looking down at the young man in her lap. The others hummed thoughtfully.

The crew kept on the move, only stopping in space ports to refuel and restock supplies. And while traveling the others could sense a strange tension in the air between Gogo and Kiara. They thought it strange. Gogo greatly respected the Jedi, so they thought she'd naturally come to accept the company of one.

One day as the crew paused to rest on a small moon Kiara woke Hiro up early and got him to follow her out of the ship, promising to teach him something cool.

Hiro covered his ears as Kiara released a loud roar, directing it at a large boulder and causing it to crack and shatter into pieces. Hiro gasped in amazement as Kiara smiled at him.

"Now you try," she said as she gestured to another rock.

Hiro arched a brow in disbelief. "I can't do that."

"Sure you can."

"People don't ordinarily roar."

"You are from an ordinary person Hiro," Kiara pointed out. "You can leap several stories, move things with your mind, see glimpses of what is to come, and control the minds of others. You are a Jedi Hiro. And there isn't much you cannot do."

Hiro stared at her as she reminded him of all he was capable of. She had a point. Hiro could do things many humans could not. So why should now be any different?

"Ok. So what do I do?" he asked.

"Use the Force to amplify your voice and then direct it at the stone in a powerful shout," she explained.

Hiro gave a nod as he decided to give it a shot. He looked at the stone, narrowing his eyes and focusing his power. Like he would do when he was about to jump he focused it in his throat.

"Raaaaawarrrrrrr...rar!" he shouted in his best attempt at a roar. He blushed, feeling ridiculous as he glanced over at Kiara who was covering her mouth to hide her smile.

With a breath she composed herself. "Shall we try again?"

* * *

Gogo and the others woke up hours later. When they saw Hiro not in his room and the Jedi gone Gogo initially panicked, believing she'd taken him as she said she would. But she relaxed when she sensed him in Kiara's cruiser. She went to find them both and see what they had been doing. She entered Kiara's ship, going to the kitchen area in search of him. She sensed him somewhere inside, but found him nowhere in sight.

She furrowed her brows before turning around.

"Hey Gogo."

Gogo leapt back with a cry as she found Hiro, upside down with a smile. She looked up and saw his bare feet pressed against the ceiling and somehow clinging to it.

"How are you-"

"Kiara taught me. Isn't it cool?" Hiro said as he pressed his hands against the ceiling and began crawling around it. "I'm like some kind of spider...guy? Spiderguy? Yeah, that sound about right."

As Hiro began creating his own theme song in celebration of his new found skill Gogo continued to stare in amazement.

"Handy trick isn't it?"

Gogo turned to see Kiara enter the room. She smiled at her in greeting as she looked up at Hiro crawling around the ceiling like a spider.

"How come you never taught me how to do this Gogo?" Hiro asked as he hung from the ceiling from his hands.

Gogo flushed. "I-I've never seen or heard of a Jedi being able to do this?"

"See. You aren't the only one capable of teaching Hiro some things," Kiara said with a smug smile. Gogo frowned at her.

"She also taught me to do some other things," Hiro said with a smile.

Gogo hummed in thought. "How about you get back to droid practice Hiro?"

Hiro nodded as he dropped from the ceiling and flipped to land on his feet. With a small goodbye he left the ship to get back to Technometry practice.

With them alone Gogo turned to face Kiara, clear disapproval written all over her face. "I don't want you going off alone with Hiro."

Kiara arched a brow. "Why not?"

"I think you know why not."

Kiara snorted and rolled her eyes. "Calm down Gogo. I'm not going to steal him away like a thief in the night. I just thought I'd show him a few things I know. Jedi are supposed to be all about knowledge and learning new things when it comes to the Force."

"I don't care. I don't want you going off alone with him," Gogo said with an edge in her voice.

Kiara held her gaze before sighing. "Fine," she said in acceptance. Gogo nodded in satisfaction before turning on her heel to leave. "You know you could come with us Gogo," Kiara piped in. Gogo glanced back and arched a brow. "You're skilled. If you came back with me to my master, she could teach you too. Give you your Trials of Knighthood," she offered.

Gogo looked away. "I can't walk away from the war and my friends," she muttered with conviction.

"Well the offer is there," Kiara said with a shrug.

Gogo held her gaze before nodding. With that she left.

Kiara stared after her and smiled. She and Hiro were undoubtedly close. She and the others cared for him a great deal. It's more like she was his family than a teacher. Kiara understood that feeling all too well.

She made her way to the cockpit before activating her long range transmitter and calling her Master.

In a few moments a small hologram of her master appeared before her.

"Kiara," her master greeted.

"Master," Kiara greeted with a nod.

"So. Tell me about this...Gogo?"

* * *

**new chap**

**Guest: You want to see the clones. Which clones?**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Alliance**

The crew and Kiara were moving through hyperspace as they went to investigate a distress beacon from a nearby rebel base. They all prepared themselves as they came out of hyperspace on a large space station. It looked intact, albeit slightly damaged. Wasabi flew around it until they found a hangar bay. They inputted the codes the alliance had supplied and waited until the doors opened.

The crew exchanged a glance before Gogo, Fred, Hiro, and Kiara opted to go inside and investigate. They took the small shuttle and flew it inside, keeping the magnetic shields up as Wasabi and Honey Lemon remained with the ship and on guard. The crew wandered around inside, eventually coming upon the rebels in the station.

At least what was left of them.

Whatever had attacked them had been merciless. Their bodies were strewn everywhere along the floor. They were riddled with scorch marks from blaster. The walls also showed signs of explosions, Fed suggested a rocket launcher. They kept going and going, only finding more dead bodies and door ripped open with rebels inside who made their final stand.

"This is awful," Hiro whispered. The other silently agreed, wondering what could have done this.

Suddenly they heard something. Everyone tensed and turned to the right to peer down a hall. But they relaxed when they saw it was an astromech coming toward them. It gave a beep in greeting and sadness as it looked around only to see the people it had served dead.

Hiro approached and kneeled down, placing a hand on top of it. "Hey little guy. Sorry about your friends," Hiro said sincerely. The droid made a sound of sadness. "But can you show us what happened?" The droid gave a beep in confirmation as it backed up a few paces and began projecting a holographic recording.

They watched as a rebel told the droid to hide and activate the distress beacon to bring their comrades to them. He was armed with a blaster as he turned and shot at something out of view. But suddenly something leapt at him, pinning him to the ground. Whatever it was, it was big. Over nine feet tall and hulking as it wrapped a hand around the rebel and effortlessly lifted him off the ground.

The rebel kicked and struggled before they heard an audible crack and he went limp, head lolling to the side as it dropped him and gave them a full view.

Everyone furrowed their brows.

"Is that a..." Fred began.

"Stormtrooper?" Hiro finished in confusion. If it was the trooper was huge and hulking, carrying a large gun that looked much too big for an ordinary human to carry. The others didn't know what to make of it. All stormtroopers were humans, and while not impossible, a human of that size was...absurd.

"What the heck are we looking at?" Gogo asked aloud. They took the droid with them, opting to turn it over to the alliance to see what they could make of it. They contacted the rebels, making plans to meet up with a small group of them nearby and pass off the droid.

Everyone looked at the holo recording, wondering what new weapon the Empire had at their disposal.

* * *

"My, my, my. Would you look at that," Dragon whispered in awe as she admired the Empire's newest weapons. She reached a hand out, placing a hand against the cool metal of the recently developed combat droid Callaghan had provided.

"First it was the clone trooper. Next came the Stormtroopers. But this is the future. The Dark troopers," she said with a smile.

Callaghan remained silent off to the side as he watched the Inquisitor admire his work. The newest prototypes for the future of the Empire's armed forces. Battle droids like the galaxy had never seen. Merciless, efficient killing machines, that didn't tire, didn't feel fear, and could match even Jedi in battle. The first test had proven their mettle. Callaghan had sent only four of them to an alliance space station, and they'd wiped out over 100 rebels with minimal effort.

"Excellent work Callaghan. The trial run was most fruitful. You're greatest creation," she said.

"They still aren't done," Callaghan interjected. "These are still only the phase II models. Phase III will be even more powerful and deadly," Callaghan revealed.

Dragon smiled wide. "It's good to have you back under the service of the Empire Senator." Callaghan scowled at her. With that she turned on her heel and left the man to his work. But remaining on the spot was Reaper, staring at him eerily like she nearly always did. The Inquisitor was strange and gave him the chills.

"Come Reaper," Dragon commanded. And like always the Inquisitor obeyed her superior, turning to follow after her.

Callaghan snorted as she walked away before returning to his task. Soon. Soon he'd see Abigail again. Until then betraying the alliance didn't matter. Nothing was more important than Abigail.

* * *

The crew stood on the control deck of a large rebel cruiser as the commanding officers took a look at the holo recording. There were gasps all around as they watched the rebel officer be killed so easily by the strange looking trooper. The Astromech froze the recording on the full frontal view of the trooper. The commanding officers spoke amongst themselves about what this could mean before turning their attention to the crew.

"Thank you," an older commanding officer said sincerely to them. They all nodded to him. "This is troubling. But we have hear whispers from our spies about a new weapon of the Empire. Supposedly the next generation of soldiers," he said grimly. The other arched their brows. "Dark troopers," he elaborated.

"Dark troopers?" Gogo asked.

The man nodded. "Said to be battle droids, possibly the most dangerous and deadly ever seen."

"Is there anything more?"

"Not as of now," the man said shaking his head. "Thank you. I'm sure you want a reward for your troubles," he offered. They tried to reject, but he insisted on paying them. But before he could give them their payment there was an alert. Apparently a rebel ship was coming out of hyperspace.

The man furrowed his brows as he contacted the ship. It was a ship coming from a rebel base a few lightyears distance away. A rebel answered and identified himself, recognizing him they granted him permission to dock with the ship. As the commanding officer went down to greet him he ordered someone else to give the crew their payment.

As the rebels handed over a reasonable amount of credits they suddenly heard screams coming from the halls. The crew rushed out to see what was going on only to stop and stare in horror.

A Dark troopers was on the ship. It batted aside the rebel officers, breaking limbs, cracking skulls, and decimating them. It suddenly pulled out an assault rifle and took aim and began rapidly firing in every direction. The crew ducked around the corner as it continued to fire, uncaring and unafraid of the damage it was causing.

"Gogo we got to stop that thing!" Hiro shouted. She nodded as she grabbed her lightsaber. Hiro and Kiara did the same and ignited their blades, but the sheer amount of fire made it impossible for them to get close.

"Honey Lemon, got something useful?" Gogo asked. Honey Lemon perked up as she began rummaging around for a chem orb. She pulled one out, a pinkish orb with a smile. Gogo nodded as she raised a palm up and lifted it into the air with the Force. With a quick jerk she sent it flying at the trooper. When it hit it exploded in a pinky stringy mess that clogged the barrel of the rifle and restricted its movements.

With it immobilized the Jedi rushed it, intent on cutting it apart. Kiara swung at it's right while Gogo took the left and Hiro aimed for the neck. Their lightsabers arched through the air before much to their surprise their blades hit something and stopped. They saw the shimmering light of an energy shield, keeping their blades at bay.

They leapt back and exchanged a glance as it struggled and began working to free itself.

"Go for the stab instead," Gogo said aloud. The other Jedi nodded as they rushed forward. Kiara aimed a stab at the head while Hiro and Gogo took the chest. This time their blades managed to pierce the shield, causing the droid to spark and spasm wildly. The Jedi pulled their blades free and were about to slash it apart when it began to beep.

"It's going to explode!" Hiro shouted. They all leapt back as Honey Lemon began tossing more of her chem orbs at the droid. It became covering in a thick blobby mass of a colorful gelatinous goo. Everyone got down as they heard a muffled explosion and a flash of light followed by the whole hallway being painted in a variety of colors by the goo.

Everyone stood up after a few moments, all of them completely doused in the colorful slime. Honey Lemon took off her glasses and smiled sheepishly.

"At least we're alive," she offered.

No one had any complaints.

The rebels flew to the base where the Dark trooper had come, only to find it absolutely destroyed. They inspected what remained of the Dark trooper, impressed by the design and programming. It had a phrik metal skeleton and it weapon was capable of firing nearly 400 plasma rounds before having to reload. They couldn't get any more info about as the explosion had destroyed the droids cpu.

Everyone was silent, dread dredging up within each of them. The rebel commander sighed, silently mourning the loss of his comrades.

The crew was about to dismiss themselves when to their surprise, he asked them to stay with the fleet. They all paused and stared in disbelief as he said how he could use them. They wanted to say yes, join the bigger cell in the wake of this new impending danger, but they knew they couldn't as Dragon would eventually track Gogo to the fleet.

Gogo looked down before sighing. She was about to tell the commander so when Kiara interrupted.

"Hold on. I might have a solution," she said. She excused herself, leaving the crew to stand there awkwardly as they awaited her return. After a few minutes she returned, she gestured for the crew to huddle together, after they complied she explained herself.

"I contacted my Master and explained the situation. She said she can help."

* * *

Dragon sat on her knees, delving into the Force as she searched for Ethel. Her Force sight extended and took her across the stars to show her her target. She suddenly got a glimpse of her, standing among others in a large ship. She mediated harder and tried to see where exactly she was.

And suddenly the image disappeared and a face flashed in her mind. Dragon snapped from her meditative trance. She shook her head and tried focusing again to find Ethel, only for the vision to be blocked, instead her sight was filled with a shadowed face and familiar eyes.

* * *

"She's blocking her?" Gogo asked in shock.

Kiara nodded, explaining how she told her Master that Gogo was being tracked by Dragon via the Force. She asked her Master if she could do anything and her master said she could block her vision, hide them from her sight. Meaning they were safe to join the larger fleet.

With nothing to hold them back any longer the crew accepted the commander's offer.

The commander immediately started contacting their rebel spies and informants as he tried to get to the bottom of this new Dark trooper crisis. For starters they needed to track down where they were getting the prik metal used in the construction of troopers.

Joining the larger fleet almost instantly proved advantageous. The fleet had a plethora of old and new droid for Hiro to practice is technometry with. He got a little better each time, finding it easier and easier to control them with the Force. But still, these droids were friendly, registered him as an ally. He didn't know how difficult it would be to try and exert his control over say, an Imperial droid, who would register him as an enemy.

After a while of practicing on some Astromechs Hiro decided to see what his friends were up to. He went to the BH6 only to find nowhere occupying it. Next he search the larger cruiser. One by one he found each of them, but they were busy talking or helping the other rebel officers. With pursed lips Hiro shrugged and decided to search for Kiara as the Cathar woman almost always indulged him with attention. As he made his way to her cruiser he passed by the ther rebels.

He received strange looks, many of them likely wondering what a child was doing among them. But he ignored them as he entered Kiara's ship. He looked around for her, eventually coming to find her in the cockpit. The door was open and he paused outside as he saw Kiara sitting in the pilot's chair, speaking with a small hologram.

Hiro ducked to the side, curious as to who she was talking to.

"So far we haven't run into any problems Master," he heard her say. Hiro suppressed a gasp. She was speaking to her Master.

"Hmm. That's good. How is Hiro doing?" her Master asked.

"He's fine. Training with his new found ability mostly. Technometry I believe it was called."

Her Master hummed in thought. "That's a rare ability. Impressive. The boy has great potential." Hiro couldn't help but preen in pride. "Continue to observe Kiara. Keep him safe," her Master commanded.

"Yes Master," Kiara responded with a nod. With that the transmission was cut. Kiara stood up. Hiro panicked before leaping up to the ceiling and sticking to it with the technique Kiara had taught him. He remained where he was as Kiara passed by and left the ship.

Hiro dropped down, listening for any signs of her. When he heard nothing he entered the cockpit. His curiosity was piqued. He had to speak with this person. He sat down in the pilot's chair as he activated the long range transmitter. He waited as it sent out a transmission to its last destination.

In a few moments a hologram appeared before him. "What is it Kia-" she paused mid sentence as she realized she wasn't speaking to her apprentice. "Hiro?" she said in surprise.

"Hey...you," Hiro said awkwardly with a nervous smile. Now that he'd called her, he had no idea what he wanted to say.

The Master chuckled. "It's good to see you again Hiro. How are you?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for sending Kiara to protect me."

"My pleasure. How are you liking her? She's told me she's taught you some things?"

"Oh yeah. Those techniques are pretty cool. I like sticking to walls. I use it to scare Fred all the time," Hiro said with a laugh. The Master chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking...who are you exactly?"

The Master looked down, and even from here Hiro could suddenly sense her sadness. "It's not important."

"Well I think it is. You're a Jedi Master, right?"

"I was," she answered softly. Before Hiro could press for more she raised her head. "I have things to attend to Hiro. I enjoyed speaking with you," she said with a nod. The transmisson ended aruptly, leaving Hiro to stare at the spot where her hologram had just been.

He furrowed his brows wondering if he'd upset her somehow. He leaned back with a sigh. He'd gotten absolutely no details.

* * *

The next day everyone was gathered on the flight deck of the rebel cruiser. The commander believed he'd found the source of the Empire's phrik mining operation. He pulled up a hlogram of a distant red moon.

"This is Gromas 16. And we believe that it is the source of the Empire's phrik mining operation," the commander explained.

"Alright. So what's the plan?" Gogo asked.

The commander sighed as the holographic image changed, showing a small fleet of Star Destroyers surrounding the planet. "We unfortunaetly can't just bomb it, its too heavily guarded and due to it's importance to the Empire. Our fleet wouldn't stand a chance and the alliance currenty doesn't have the resources to divert more ships. This will be a covert operation. Sneak in, blow the reactor," the commander stated.

"Who's going to do it?" Wasabi asked.

The commander smiled. "I've hand selected the finest, stealthiest, and most capable-"

"We'll do it," Gogo interrupted.

The commander floundered as the crew all smiled, ready and willing to accept the dangerous mission. The commander thought about it. And who would be better than Jedi? He accepted, giving them the mission. The team was supplied with all they'd need.

The commander wished them luck and also gave them a suggestion. He told them of a small group of rebels from the main fleet on a mission in a sector near Gromas 16. They'd likely provide them with backup if they could find them. He told them of their last coordinates before the crew set out.

As they were flying through space Hiro looked at the names of the rebels they were to find. He furrowed his brows. They were strange. At least in his opinion.

"Chief? Killjoy? Nolan? Breaker? Herald?" he shook his head as he read off the final name. "What kind of name is this...Toothless?"

* * *

**new chap. Anyone who's read my main Star wars story will know who I;m talking about**

**silverwolf: While I don't mind the occasional idea or suggestion, how about you just tell me what you think of the story every once and a while?**


	35. Chapter 35

**Clone Troopers**

The Stormtroopers sat and ate silently in the mess hall of a Star Destroyer. They were on all edge, exchanging glances as their eyes repeatedly darted to one of the Inquisitor's aboard the ship. The one who wore the horned helmet. Reaper, she was called. The Inquisitor gave everyone she met the chills. Always eerily silent, only speaking to give an order or when addressing her superior, Dragon.

The Inquisitor's horned helmet was off and sitting on top of the table as she ate. But she did it almost mechanically. Not glancing down at her food, only staring straight ahead as she brought her food up to her mouth, chewed, swallowed, and then repeated. They were only able to take in minimal details regarding her true appearance. She was human for one, and had short brown hair.

The Inquisitor lowered her fork to her plate, but instead of stabbing or scooping up more food she simply left it there. Then she let go of the utensil altogether and just sat there, staring straight ahead and doing nothing. The troopers tried not to stare, but they began to get a bad feeling.

Then suddenly their utensils and plates began to rattle. All eyes went down to their tables to see their plates and utensils shaking, some even beginning to float into the air. Eye went back to Reaper. They noticed how her shoulders began to heave and she was taking shallow, rapid breaths. She seemed agitated, and it only seemed to grow as her fingers curled into fists, scraping against the table top.

All plates and utensils began sailing through the air around the room, moving about in a wide spinning vortex that began to pick up speed. Everyone leapt under a table to avoid being hit or stabbed by a flying plate, knife, or fork.

Reaper was frustrated, angry, and on edge. She'd failed to kill her target, the boy, twice now. All because of the interference of the Cathar. She'd interfered on the smuggler's moon and then on the jungle planet. And now they couldn't find them. The thought made her furious. Her body began to tremble and she ground her teeth together as she continued to seethe.

The table beneath her gave a creek as it began to bend and distort under her power.

She had to kill them. This was her purpose. This was what she lived for. Death and killing. That's who she was. That's why she was the Reaper. And if she didn't fulfill her purpose...what good was she? What was she? Who-

Suddenly the shock cuffs at her hands, feet, and neck went off, sending a powerful electric current through her body. She spasmed and twitched, palms pressing down on the table as she let the pain bring her back to her senses. Soon it passed as she steadied her breathing.

"Control yourself Reaper," Dragon commanded sternly. Reaper nodded as she reached her hands out and grabbed her helmet. She placed it on her head as the floating debris around the room just fell out of the air, clattering to the ground. Reaper stood and turned to face Dragon, waiting for the superior Inquisitor to lead her away.

Dragon turned on her heel and walked out of the dining hall with Reaper following after. And though she didn't say it the troopers knew they were expected to clean up the hall with no complaints.

Dragon walked through the Destroyer with a frown. Her attempts to locate Ethel were being disrupted. Her visions were being blocked by another. Only a Jedi Master had the power to do that. And given the circumstances she had a good idea who it was.

She cursed her old friend's name as she began thinking of another way to locate Ethel and her crew.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crew was heading to find some of the rebels officers on the way to Gromas 16. Officers who were likely to lend them their aid in destroying the mining facility if they could find them. They weren't told much, apparently they were on a covert mission to destroy a small Imperial medical supply facility on a far off moon. The crew couldn't help but wonder who it was they were supposed to find and how good they must be if they went in such a small unit.

They soon came upon the moon in the distance. It was a colorful exotic moon full of a myriad of life.

They scanned the vacuum of space for any signs of Imperial activity. But they saw no ships, nor did the scanners detect any other ships in the sector.

"Are we sure this is the place?" Hiro asked. Wasabi hummed as she checked the coordinates. "I'm pretty sure this is it."

"Maybe we should go down in the shuttle and check it out?" Honey Lemon suggested. The others murmured in agreement.

"I'll go," Hiro said as he raised a hand.

"I'm game too," Fred chimed in.

"Why not," Wasabi said with a shrug. The guys smiled and high fived as they went to the shuttle. Gogo told them to just fly low and see what the deal was. The guys nodded and assured her they would be fine.

After the crew had left Kiara docked her ship with the _BH6_. She strolled onto the flight deck, glancing around in search of a particular young man.

"Where's Hiro?" she asked with a frown.

"Going planetside with Wasabi and Fred to check it out," Gogo answered.

Kiara arched a brow at her. "And you let him go alone?"

"He's not _alone_, he has Fred and Wasabi," Gogo reminded her.

Kiara 'hmphed'. Before sitting down. She didn't feel the two of them were adequate protection for Hiro. And Gogo seemed unconcerned for his safety. She was definitely going to relay this to her Master.

Fred, Wasabi, and Hiro flew in the shuttle above the exotic jungle as they searched for any signs of Imperial activity. They pursed their lips as they scanned the ground and the distance. After half an hour of searching they were called by Gogo.

"Anything?" Gogo asked.

"No sign of Imperial activity at all. Maybe, just maybe they gave us the wrong coordinates," Wasabi responded with a shrug.

"Yeah maybe. Why don't you guy-he-b-a," Gogo's voice suddenly started to break up.

"Gogo?" Wasabi said as he fiddled with the comms. They only got static in response.

"What's happening?" Fred asked.

"Not sure. We're getting some kind of-"

As Hiro was listening to Wasabi he was suddenly hit with an intense feeling of danger. His eyes glazed over as the feeling persisted. Without thinking he quickly reached out and grabbed the controls before jerking them to the left. Wasabi and Fred gave a startled cry as the shuttle lurched and rolled to the side. They were about to ask for an explanation when two red blurs of light flew by the ship.

"We're being jammed!" Wasabi said. He was about to pull them up when the ship gave another lurch and the alarms started going on. "We've been hit," Wasabi cursed as the ship started heading toward the ground with one of the engines aflame and smoking.

"Brace yourselves!" Wasabi called out as the dirt came up quickly. They held on as the ship crashed, luckily sliding through the dirt, shaking up its passengers who gripped whatever they could as hard as they could as the ship slid to a stop.

After a breath to collect themselves Wasabi unstrapped and leapt out of his seat, grabbing the others as they led them to the back ramp. He opened it and pulled them all out. The three men all froze as they spied an AT-ST walker heading toward them.

"We got to go," Wasabi said quickly. The other nodded as they ran away from the ship, the walker in pursuit and shooting at them as they made for the tree line. They tried calling Gogo and the others, but all they got was static. They concluded they were being jammed and that meant their was likely an Imperial base nearby.

They zigzagged and serpentined to the trees, sometime narrowly avoiding a blast that scorched the ground and left a small crater with each blast. They finally made it to the tree and they rushed through the brush. The walker was temporarily impeded, allowing them to put much needed distance between it and them.

After what felt like ages they paused, panting and sweating hard as they regained their strength.

"What should we do?" Hiro asked after he regained his breathing.

"We got to get in touch with Gogo. We need to get out of range of their signal jammer," Wasabi stated.

"But we have no idea where it is?" Fred pointed out.

Wasabi shrugged. He paused to rub his chin in thought when they heard something in the distance. They ducked behind trees to see stormtroopers skimming through the trees on speeder seemed to be searching for something. Wasabi looked to them, silently telling them to stay silent and low. They nodded in agreement as the troopers disappeared into the distance.

The three of them sighed, relaxing before they heard yet another noise. They all looked in the same direction to find a walker, heading right toward them.

"Run," Wasabi said. The three of them got moving, zigzagging through the brush as they avoid fire. But the walker on them grabbed the attention of the troopers who made a u-turn and spd right at them, speeder bikes firing at them.

Hiro grabbed his lightsaber and ignited the blade. He spun on his heel, deflecting a blast back at a trooper. It hit the speeder, causing it to smoke and him to lose control. He gave a cry as it veered to the side and into a tree, going up in a fiery explosion.

Hiro winced a little but got back in focus as they covered his friends and deflected fire. He blocked the walkers blasts and deflected the troopers', slowly but surely dwindling their numbers. One troopers was approaching very quickly, bearing right down on them. Hiro narrowed his eyes as he ran toward the speeder. His friends called out to him, but he kept going.

When he felt he was close enough he leapt at the trooper. The trooper stiffened in surprise as Hiro landed on the front of his bike, eyes narrowed in focus as he jabbed his plasma blade into it. As it started to smoke he leapt off, letting the troopers crash through the brush and disappear.

He scanned the distance only to find he'd lost sight of his friends. But the walker was still on him. He ran in a wide circle as it pursued them, waving his lightsaber around as he tried to close the distance. He got up close, right under it. He was about to take a slash at its legs, when it rose and then came back down. He was forced to leap back to avoid being crushed.

He leapt away, jumping left and right and waving his lightsaber around to avoid fire.

From what he knew of walkers, they were heavily armored. And it's sheer size would make it difficult for his saber to take down.

He narrowed his eyes as he tried to think of a plan. Only for a projectile to fly from the trees and collide with the walker's legs, exploding in a great flash of light. The walker went down, tottering to the side before crashing to the ground. Hiro stared in confusion as stormtroopers came out of the top hatch. They clambered out before falling to the ground. They took note of Hiro and raised their weapons at him. As Hiro readied his saber to defend they were suddenly shot from two blaster bolts out of nowhere.

Hiro gaped at the scene before him before glancing around, searching for the mysterious party that had taken out the stormtroopers. But after a few minutes of waiting nothing emerged. Hiro deactivated his saber and clipped it to his belt. He tried calling them, but he only got static.

He groaned as he trekked through the trees in the last direction they'd been heading.

He hoped they were ok. And as he walked through the strange exotic forest he tried to keep alert and his eyes out for whatever other party was hiding in the foliage. He kept walking and walking, hoping he'd run into his friends. But he never did. Finally he stepped out of the tree line and into a large open plot of land. He furrowed his brows, making out what looked like houses in the distance. With no other prospects he headed toward them. As he got closer he found that they were indeed homes, made from trees and stone.

He guessed that the people of this planet were relatively primitive, with low tech. After another glance he noticed how the whole village or town was empty. And it looked like it had been ransacked. He arched a brow, wondering what could have done this, but he spied scorch marks on the ground and the homes. He clenched his fists, knowing the Empire had done this.

He suddenly heard something. He tensed and grabbed his lightsaber. He kept his finger over the activation stud as he made his way toward the remains of a house. He didn't know what to expect, so he kept his weapon at the ready to defend himself if necessary.

He stepped through a doorway, looking around and spying a figure hiding behind a chair. He ignited his blade and held it out to the person.

"Come out so I can see you," he demanded. He heard a squeak of fear. With grunt he raised a hand and waved it to the side. He took in the person before him before relaxing. It was a person. Some kind of humanoid alien with green skin and hair like grass. She wore simple brown clothing and she looked terrified of him. And considering what probably happened to her village...

"Sorry about that," Hiro said with a sheepish smile. The girl remained on the spot, sitting on the ground and hugging her knees to her chest as she kept her wide green eyes on him. "I'm not going to hurt you," Hiro said to her. She blinked, but it didn't look like she understood what she was saying.

Hiro sighed, not sure how to proceed. He wanted to help her. But that would be hard if he couldn't get his point across. He looked away from her, pursing his lips in thought when an idea came to him. A technique Kiara had taught him that would allow him to understand and speak any language.

He closed his eyes and channeled the Force. Remembering what Kiara had taught him. When he felt he was ready he opened his eyes and looked straight into hers.

/Hi. I'm Hiro./ he said to introduce himself. She froze, eyes wide and he assumed she'd understood him. /I'm not going to hurt you. Are you ok?/ he asked. She remained silent and frozen on the spot. /Do you...want help?/

/Help? You want to help me?/ she asked slowly, uncertainly. He nodded, extending his hand with a smile. She searched his face for signs of deception before she slowly began to rise, all the while she kept her eyes on him, warily and cautiously watching for any sudden movement.

Suddenly he heard footsteps outside the home. The girl gasped and Hiro whirled around and approached the doorway. He peered out to see several stormtroopers inspecting the ruins of the village. It looked to be about two squads worth of them. Eighteen in total. Speeder bikes were parked outside the village as they inspected each and every home, steadily making their way toward the one Hiro was hiding.

Hiro took a breath and narrowed his eyes as he reached a hand down and grabbed his lightsaber, prepared to fight if he had too. He held his breath as they came, circling around the home and approaching the doorway. Hiro's thumb hovered just over the activation stud. This was it.

"AAAAHHH!" a stormtrooper suddenly shouted. His comrades looked to see him being gunned down. They scanned the village as they were suddenly being fired upon by an unseen enemy who shot with amazing accuracy. The stormtroopers ran to their bikes to retreat, but as the first jumped on his bike it suddenly exploded, sending them all tumbling away from the blast.

Hiro furrowed his brows as men suddenly emerged. And to his utter confusion they looked just like...stormtroopers.

They had white armor, but their helmets were styled differently, and their armor was marked with strange black designs painted on. There were four of them, and they charged the stormtroopers fearlessly, firing with deadly accuracy as they rolled and weaved in and out of cover while continued to fire.

The troopers panicked, backpedaling in retreat, but any who cleared the village were gunned down, shot at by an enemy who remained unseen. As the enemy reached them one of them slammed the butt of his blaster into the stormtrooper's helmet, knocking him off his feet with a cry before he shot him in the chest. One by one the stormtroopers were taken out, severely outmatched by the enemy despite their superior numbers.

Soon only one remained. He backed away as all his comrades around him were gone. He dropped his weapon and

raised his arms in surrender. The enemy closed in on him, one taking the lead and raising his blaster. The stormtrooper quivered in fear as the enemy stared him down behind his visor. And then he fired.

A circular ring of energy hit the stormtrooper, causing him to crumple to the ground in unconsciousness.

The one in front glanced back and raised a hand up. He gave a signal, prompting one of the others to come up and cuff him.

With the stormtrooper restrained they all suddenly turned and looked back, staring right at the house where Hiro and his companion were hiding.

"You can come out kid. We're on your side," one of them said. Hiro tensed. They were obviously addressing him. But he remained where he was. "We've been tailing you since the forest kid. We took out that walker for you. We're not going to hurt you."

Hiro relaxed slightly, but kept his hand on his lightsaber. He stepped out of the house and into the open, standing as he stared at them.

"I know what you're thinking. But we're not stormtroopers," the leader said. "The name's Chief," he said. Hiro's eyes widened in recognition.

"Killjoy," another said.

"Breaker," said another.

"Herald," said the last one.

"You guys are with the rebel alliance?" Hiro asked aloud. They all nodded in confirmation.

"And you're a Jedi," Chief said curiously. Hiro swallowed, but nodded. They said it themselves that they'd been watching him. No point in denying it. "Good to meet you. What's your name kid?"

"Hiro."

"Good to meet ya Hiro. But we got to move mate. C'mon," Killjoy said as he motioned for Hiro to follow.

Hiro nodded. "One sec," Hiro said as he raised a hand. He went into the hut and to the girl. /Come with me. I promise you'll be ok./ The girl stared at him, eyes full of fear. But with a smile she reached out and took his hand. He led her out of the house. When she saw the strangers she cowered behind him, clutching him in fear. But with some words he assured her it was ok.

Hiro followed the strange men, still suspicious about their armor but trusting them anyway. When they reached the tree line they were joined by another man, this one with red markings on his armor.

They trekked through the forest, eventually coming to a river and following it until they reached a waterfall. They led them to it before going behind the wall of water and into a secret cave. The men began discussing things while Hiro tried to call up his friends. But he still only got static.

"Having trouble mate?" Hiro glanced over his shoulder to see one of them glancing at his wrist comm.

"Yeah. I'm trying to contact my friends."

"They jam almost all signals on this planet. But their are a couple of zones that are affected. I can show you one," he said. He motioned with his head to follow. Hiro did. Following the man deeper into the cave. All the while the green girl stayed close, clutching his arm like he were a lifeline. He didn't blame her.

He asked the man about him and his friends. He explained that he and his comrades were on this planet to destroy an Imperial base. He explained that this planet was home to a rare medicinal plant that was invaluable in to the war effort. The Imperials had apparently been kidnapping the people of this planet and forcing them into slavery. Making them work the fields, grow, and harvest the plant endlessly for Imperial use.

"We were unfortunately shot down. And our long range transmitter was destroyed so we can't call for backup. Not only that one of our guys was captured," he said with a growl.

Hiro listened with interest as he followed the man, eventually coming to a spot where a spot of sunlight shone through the roof of the cave. The man led him into the circle of sunlight.

"You should be able to get a message from here," the man said.

Hiro nodded as he tried his wrist comm. "Guys. Anyone there?"

"Hiro? What the heck is going on. We've been calling you guys forever," Gogo said angrily.

Hiro sighed. "It's a long story." He told her everything. "Alright. I think we can get your coordinates. We're on our way," she said. Hiro smiled before asking the man where they could find some high ground. The man nodded as he led them back to the entrance and to his comrades.

Hiro looked to the man and did a double take, noting how all four of them looked exactly alike. They were older men, with greying beards, some sported tattoos. Some were bald, and some had shaved heads.

"So...your quadruplets?" He looked to the man he'd been following to see him take his helmet off, revealing that he took looked exactly like the others. "Quintuplets," he corrected. He was amazed at the sight. But given the vastness of the galaxy surely this wasn't impossible.

They all chuckled, exchanging glances as some hidden joke passed between them.

"Well we are brothers," the man he believed was Chief said with a nod.

Hiro just shrugged it off as they climbed to high ground and awaited his friends. Soon enough the ship dropped out of the sky and landed before them. The ramp opened, allowing Kiara, Honey Lemon, and Gogo to stroll out. They smiled at Hiro before looking up at the rebels that had accompanied them.

Hiro took note as their smiles faded, only to be replaced by glares as they all tensed up.

Kiara roared loudly a she grabbed her lightsaber and ignited the blade. Gogo took a battle stance as she did the same and even Honey Lemon grabbed two chem orbs in hand.

"Whoa, guys! What's going on?" Hiro asked in confusion.

"Hiro get over here," Gogo said firmly. At his hesitation she raised her voice. "NOW!" she shouted at him. Hiro remained where he was, bewildered by what was going on.

"Gogo, what's going on?" Hiro asked.

"They're clones," Kiara said with a snarl.

Hiro's eyes widened in shock as he whirled around, the girl remained clutching him, eyes shifting back and forth between the clones and him, no idea what was going on.

"Easy," Breaker said as he held a hand up in an attempt to ease the tension. "Yes, we're clones. But we're soldiers in the alliance. We're not with the Empire," he assured them.

The girls remained on alert.

"I trust them," Hiro said aloud. The girls looked to him. "They helped me. And fought against the stormtroopers. No way are they on their side," Hiro said on their behalf.

The girls kept on guard, eyes shifting back and forth between the clones and their comrade. They were skeptical, each of them knowing full well what the clones had done in the past. They'd wiped out the Jedi. Slaughtered all who dwelled within the temple, Jedi and Temple Staff. Hunted down Force sensitives and Gogo's people. They had many reasons not to trust the at all.

And yet...

"Alright kid," Gogo said as she relented. She deactivated her lightsaber and lowered it. She looked to the others, and with a nod they followed suite.

Even though they had many reasons not to trust them they also had one reason to at least consider. Hiro.

"And who's the girl?" Gogo asked.

"Oh yeah," Hiro said as he remembered his female companion. "Not sure."

With the tension eased the two groups exchanged notes.

And hours later they were all looking out into the distance at an Imperial compound. All around it were plots of land, and they could spy the people of the planet working the fields in chains and restraints. Disgust well up within them all.

"Huh. Those don't look like they're from here," Killjoy commented. The others looked to him as he passed them some binoculars. Hiro took a look through them and he spied two particular individuals working the fields.

"Wasabi and Fred!" Hiro said in relief. Being captured was better than being dead.

"I think we're about ready to take the compound," Chief said as he stared into the distance. "We could use the help," he said as he looked to them. "They got one of our guys in there."

"Sure," Gogo said with a nod. "But afterwards we're going to need your help."

"Anything. Just help us destroy that place and get our man back."

Back at the cave the troopers were interrogating the stormtrooper they'd captured, getting recon on the compound to better aide the mission. A plan was made and they all discussed what roles they were all to take.

Hiro also came to learn a little about his new friend. Her name was Li'e. She was a farmer alongside her parents and had always lived in peace until the stormtroopers showed up to capture them and took her family as slaves. Hiro swore to her that they'd get her family back.

* * *

They waited until dark to start the attack. Gogo mind tricked the stormtrooper, having him call up his comrades and asking them to come pick him up. And thus the trap was set.

Stormtroopers patrolled the compound walls, staring into the distance for any signs of the enemy. They knew there was a small band of rebels on the planet, but they were vastly outnumbered and outgunned. No way would they be foolish enough to attack their stronghold directly. Walkers patrolled the grounds and field outside the compound, turrets swiveling back and forth.

Inside the compound's command center stormtroopers watched the scanners for any signs of incoming ships. Their detectors went off, alerting them to an approaching ship. One of their own. They'd gone out to pick up a comrade.

The stormtroopers outside waved the small transport ship down, directing it to land at small landing area marked on the ground with paint. The ship lowered itself to the ground, hovering in the air as it's landing gear came out before finally touching down. A few stormtroopers came up to greet their comrades. They waited at the back hatch as it opened.

They expected their comrades, so it came to a shock when the hatch opened and they were greeted with the sight of several clone troopers and three other individuals. One of which was kneeling down and holding a rocket launcher that was pointing right at them.

"G'day mates," Herald said cheekily before he pulled the trigger and sent the projectile sailing outwards. The stormtroopers shouted before they leapt down into the dirt. The rocket launcher sailed through the air, pitching upward in the process and heading right toward the command center.

The stormtroopers inside all shouted in panic as they hit the deck. A loud explosion split the air, lighting up the night. Glass blew outward, raining down onto the ground as the stormtroopers picked themselves up. Kiara, Gogo, and Hiro ignited their sabers and held them at the ready.

Soon blaster bolts were flying left and right as the stormtroopers tried to eliminate the enemy. But the clone troopers were better shots, smarter, and more experienced. They kept close to the Jedi, allowing them to deflect fire before returning fire, striking men with deadly accuracy.

The walkers outside the compound began marching toward the gates to assist, only to be blasted from above as the _BH6_ dropped out of the sky. Honey Lemon was on the controls with Li'e in a chair at her side as she took aim and shot down the walkers, allowing her friends to keep the battle inside going without outside interference.

The troopers on the wall were moving into position to fire upon the enemy, only for them to cry out as they were shot from a distance.

On a ridge a distance away Nolan looked through the scope of his sniper rifle, picking out any stormtroopers trying to take aim at his comrades.

In the compound walls Hiro waved his lightsaber back and forth, his blue blade arched through the air, deflecting the enemy's' fire back away and back at them. He thrust his free hand forward, sending several of them flying backwards.

"Nice job kid," Killjoy complimented from behind. Hiro glanced back and smiled in thanks. "How about we go and free the prisoners?" Hiro nodded in agreement. Killjoy and Hiro split off, heading toward the prison barracks. They burst into the prison barracks, being met with several armed stormtroopers.

Hiro narrowed his eyes and rushed them. They fired at him. But he waved and twirled his lightsaber back and forth. He leapt over the one in front, flipping over him before kicking him squarely in the helmet and sending him to the floor. Killjoy rushed the one in front slamming the butt of his helmet into the man's visor and knocking him off his feet.

Hiro thrust his hand forward, sending several stormtroopers rushing them flying backward and into each other.

Killjoy took aim with his blaster and fired, shooting down the stormtroopers. Clone and Jedi fought side by side, taking out each and every stormtrooper in the barracks. Soon enough none were left. Hiro stood up, smiling wide in pride.

Killjoy let out a breath and gave him a clap on the back. "Good job Hiro. You got the makings of a fine Jedi," Killjoy said sincerely. "Now let's free these prisoners." Hiro nodded as he and Killjoy began letting the prisoners out of their cells, dropping the energy barriers holding them in.

Hiro ran down the halls, letting out each and every prisoner. Even Fred and Wasabi.

"Hey guys," Hiro greeted with a smile.

"Hey dude. Glad to see you," Fred said.

"Yo Hiro. You find Toothless?" KIlljoy called out.

"What's he look like?" Hiro shouted back.

"He's hard to miss. You'll know when you found him." Hiro arched a brow but kept checking the cells. Eventually he came to the last one. He dropped the barrier, eyes on the black shape that rose up off a bench of the wall. His eyes widened as he stepped back, making room for the hulking black creature.

"I think I found him!"

* * *

Outside in the compound the others had dealt with all the troopers. Herald was inside, placing explosive charges on the main reactor so they could blow the whole compound up. Everyone else checked over the prisoners. Honey Lemon landed the ship and let Li'e reunite with her family.

Gogo looked around for Hiro, smiling when she saw he was ok and walking out of the prison barracks with Wasabi, Fred, and Killjoy.

She was about to call out to him only to pause as a hulking black figure followed them out.

Honey Lemon and Kiara's jaws dropped as they gaped at the rare sight.

"Is that a-" Honey Lemon began.

"Its..." Kiara trailed off.

Gogo swallowed as she finished for them. "It's a Wookie."

* * *

Dragon stood in the remains of the destroyed Imperial compound with a frown. It had been blown to nothing. The prisoners had been freed, and now they were in hiding. She saw signs of struggle and battle, alongside familiar marks of lightsabers. She couldn't be sure, there were Jedi fighting alongside the rebels. But she had a feeling. Ethel had been here.

This was the first sign Dragon had found of her in some time.

Now the question was...why was she here? What was she up?

And where was she headed next?

* * *

**new chap.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Days of Old**

"Clones?" Kiara's master asked curiously.

"Yes Master. Clones. Apparently there's a legion's worth fighting with the alliance," Kiara said with a frown.

Her Master hummed thoughtfully as she absorbed this new development. She hadn't forgotten the clones' betrayal. She hadn't forgotten how they'd hunted her and all her comrades down like dogs, like traitors, and forced the galaxy to it's knees under the rule of the Sith.

"What do you think of this Kiara?" her master asked curiously.

Kiara scowled, crossing her arms over her chest with a huff. "Well, they don't seem like they'd betray us. They fought with us. Killed stormtroopers and blew up an Imperial base," she said with a shrug.

"Indeed. But the Jedi fought an entire war with them, and that didn't stop them from betraying us," her master countered. Kiara nodded in agreement. "Still, perhaps they deserve a chance. Observe them closely. And tread carefully," her master advised.

Kiara nodded, but her master sensed there was something more. "Something you wish to add Kiara?"

"It's Gogo. I find her too careless when it comes to Hiro's safety," Kiara revealed. She relayed her observation to her master.

"Hmmm. While it is her duty to protect him, it is also her duty to give him space to grow," her master responded. "A Padawan's place is at his master's side. But they must also learn the Jedi way on their own as well," she said as she recounted how Padawan's would often do missions on their own for experience.

Kiara frowned, but relented with a sigh and a nod.

"You have strong instincts to nurture and to protect Kiara. Admirable. But you must learn to lighten up," her master advised. Kiara flushed in embarrassment, but nodded in understanding. "Good. Continue to observe and protect Kiara. We'll speak later."

"Ok Master."

With that her master ended the transmission. Kiara sat back in her seat with breath. Perhaps her master was right.

* * *

"Ok, so we're on Geonosis."

"Yeah."

"The enemy ambushed us, coming at us from all sides. Blasters are firing left and right."

"Yeah."

"Oh things looked bad. But me and the boys dug deep, we pulled it together, stood strong and fast. One of my brothers pulled out a rocket launcher and he shouts 'eat rocket bugs!'. He fires into the air and it explodes! Taking out dozens of them," Killjoy said as he regaled Hiro with stories of the clones' battle during the Clone Wars.

"Cool," Hiro said with a smile.

"Hey, it's your turn Hiro," Nolan said to get Hiro's attention.

"Oh, right," Hiro said. He looked to the cards in his hand. He discarded two before drawing two more from the deck. He hid a smile, his hand was perfect, nearly unbeatable. He glanced around at his opponents. Killjoy, Nolan, Breaker, and lastly Toothless.

"I fold," Hiro said as he placed the cards down. The others followed suite.

"Looks like you win again Toothless," Killjoy told the Wookie. The Wookie groaned in pride as he collected his winning. The others exchanged a glance and smirked.

Hiro had come to quickly learn that one should never beat a Wookie in a game of cards. The crew and the clones had been traveling together. They'd stopped at a spaceport to refuel, and Hiro had grown quite fond of the clones. They were warriors, veterans of the Clone Wars, and they had plenty of stories to tell.

"Yeah. We served with some of the greatest Jedi of the era," Killjoy said with a fond smile. "Traveled all over the galaxy as we fought the Separatists and their droid armies."

"And we gave it to those clankers good," Nolan said with a hearty laugh. Hiro smiled at his enthusiasm.

"So what Jedi did you serve under?"Hiro asked them curiously.

"Well I served under a Tholothian Jedi. Her name was Tiana. She was a good General. Kind. Wise. Strong," Killjoy said with obvious respect to the former Master.

Hiro was amazed. These people knew the Jedi Masters of old. They were their friends and comrades.

Gogo, Kiara and the others watched Hiro interact with the clones with mixed emotions. While they were without a doubt grateful for their aid there was still that underlying mistrust. They'd all been affected by the clones betrayal in one way or the other. How could they know for sure that they wouldn't be betrayed now?

Hiro continued to listen to the tales as he looked curiously at the sight of Toothless. Wookies were a rare sight nowadays. The Imperial classes had told them that Wookies were little more than herd animals, something that Hiro had voiced, earning him a loud roar right to the face by an enraged and offended Toothless before he quickly apologized. He was amazed to discover that Toothless and apparently many Wookiees were gifted engineers and mechanics. Toothless had singlehandedly repaired their shuttle with little more than scrap from destroyed walkers and speeders.

Hiro, unlike the others, had taken the time to get to know the clones. Unlike the others he didn't have a biased opinion of them. And with his open mind he grew to respect them. They were soldiers, warriors with honor who would wholly devote themselves to a cause, and would even lay down their lives without hesitation.

"Hiro!" Hiro looked to see Gogo waving him over. He waved back and stood up.

"Sorry guys. Jedi training," he said with a shrug. "Play again later?" he offered. They all murmured in agreement. Hiro smiled as he went to join Gogo so they could train.

He and Gogo sparred, and did some projectile deflection and some practice with his telekinesis. Kiara watched them practice, keeping silent as she observed and compared Gogo's training methods to her own teacher's. After a while Gogo declared it was sparring time. As she prepared to grab her saber Kiara spoke up and requested to spar with Hiro herself. Gogo hesitated, arching a brow at the Cathar woman curiously, but nodded as she stepped back.

Hiro spared with Kiara, getting accustomed to fighting someone with a completely different, style and method of fighting. He was thrown for a loop as Kiara, like Gogo, easily dominated their match. At the end he was panting hard, exhausted but smiling. Kiara deactivated her blade and clipped it to her belt with a smile.

"Good job Hiro," she said with a nod.

With that they ended the training. And to Gogo's and Kiara's mutual displeasure, he headed back to see the clones.

"What are your thoughts on the clones?" Kiara asked Gogo.

Gogo crossed her arms over her chest. "I don't completely trust them. But I don't completely, not trust them," she said with a shrug. "Hiro says they saved him. I think for that they at least deserve a chance." Kiara hummed as she watched Hiro rejoin the clones.

"Hey Killjoy," Hiro greeted from behind the clone.

The clone glanced back with a smile. "Hey kid," he said back. Hiro watched as he dropped into a stance, blaster in hand. He shot and fired at several stormtrooper helmets resting on crates. He hit each and every one of them with great accuracy, impressing Hiro who whistled.

"Thanks kid," Killjoy said. Then to Hiro's surprise he held out his blaster for him. "Want to take a shot?" he offered.

Hiro hesitated. "Well, blasters aren't really the 'Jedi way'."

"True, but sometimes you might find yourself unarmed. And the closest thing to you might be a blaster." Hiro thought it over, and ultimately he deemed that Killjoy had a point. With a shrug he reached out and took the blaster. "Alright, so this is what you do." Killjoy showed Hiro how to properly hold the blaster. He reset the helmets before standing beside Hiro as the young man crouched down and took aim.

"Both eyes open Hiro," Killjoy commanded. Hiro did as told as he took aim. He fired and narrowly missed a helmet. "Watch for the kickback. Keep a firm hold. Don't rush. Take your time," Killjoy advised. Hiro nodded. He took aim again, this time taking more time. He took in a breath, and then let it out before pulling the trigger.

The blaster bolt flew right into the helmet, knocking it off the crate.

"Bull's eye," Killjoy said with a smile. "Again," he ordered. One by one Hiro shot and hit every helmet, sometimes taking a few tries to hit the target, but succeeding in the end. "Nice job kid. You got the making of a fine soldier in you." Hiro smiled proudly.

"Go again?" Hiro nodded as Killjoy reset the helmets.

* * *

Later that night Hiro rejoined his friends in the ship. "Hey guys," he greeted with a smile. "We heading out soon?" he asked. They nodded in confirmation. Hiro couldn't help but sense a tension in the room. "Something wrong guys?" They didn't respond, only looked away, their expressions blank and guarded.

"It's about the clones, isn't it?" Hiro asked. He took their silence as an answer. "They seem like ok people. I think we can trust them," he said in their defense.

"I know you trust them Hiro. But so did the Jedi. And in the end the clones killed them all," Gogo stated.

"Yeah. And it wasn't just the Jedi. They killed any who were their friends. The temple employees, the security staff, children," Honey Lemon said as she listed off a few examples.

"So they aren't perfect. Who is?" Hiro said with a shrug. The other frowned, refusing to meet his eyes. "It's not like the Jedi are either. Look at Dragon," Hiro pointed out. He realized too late that he probably shouldn't have used her as an example. Gogo immediately stood up and left the room without a word.

Hiro palmed his head and sighed.

Hiro sat atop the ship, looking up at the sky. He felt they could trust the clones. And he'd been taught that the Jedi way was to trust his feelings. Yet Gogo and the others were almost making him question himself. He was torn. He tried to be understanding to his friends' experience, but at the same time he thought the clones deserved the chance.

He thought back to everyone he'd met on his travels. People weren't always what they seemed. A pirate could be selfless. A thief could be your friend. A comrade could be your enemy.

He sighed as he leaned back. He needed more to the story. and he knew who he had to ask.

* * *

"You wanna know why the clones turned on the Jedi?" Killjoy asked in shock. His brothers stared at him in surprise as well.

"Yeah. My friends say you all turned on them, despite the fact that they were your friends. So...why did you do it?"

The clones looked to each other, hesitance and guilt flashing in their eyes. Killjoy let out a sigh.

"It's not something we like to talk about. It's our greatest shame," Killjoy began. "Clones are made. We're bred and raised from birth to fight. And we were created to fight in the name of the republic. But all the while we were apart of the Sith's plan to overthrow it and wipe out the Jedi in one shot," Killjoy relayed.

He paused to point to the side of his head. "Clones were all implanted with chips in our head. And when the order was given, Order 66, we were forced to obey it."

"But not all of us did," Breaker chimed in.

"Right. People often called us flesh and blood battle droids. But in the end we're still living, sentient, beings. Clones were designed to be obedient and exceedingly loyal. But it wasn't impossible for us to turn traitor or go awol. Many of us developed individuality, something that was encouraged by the Jedi we served. They taught us to be compassionate, to bend the rules when necessary, to think for ourselves. They became our friends, laughed with us, they fought and died with us, mourned us. They were good people."

"Not all us obeyed Order 66. And those that did were either killed or made slaves by Drago," Killjoy growled as he recalled his time at the Hopeless prison. "We got what we deserved for our betrayal. But now, we're fighting to restore the Republic we were made to protect," Killjoy said as he narrowed his eyes in determination. "And we're going to bring it back."

"Or die trying," Nolan finished for him. The others murmured in agreement.

Killjoy looked to Hiro. "I know your friends don't like us. And that's fair," he conceded. "Still. I promise you Hiro. We won't let you down. None of you."

Hiro believed him without question. He could feel it, see it in their eyes. They'd lay down their lives for him. And he swore he'd do the same for them.

"You know Hiro, the Jedi are starting to gather Force sensitive kids, like you," Killjoy revealed. Hiro arched a brow. "I serve under one of the Jedi. If you wanted, I could call him up. Tell him about you," Killjoy offered.

"Could you not?" Hiro said much to his surprise. Killjoy stared at him in confusion. "I know there are real Jedi to teach me now. But I don't want to be taught by anyone else. I want Gogo to teach me."

"Gogo. The Miraluka?" Killjoy asked. Hiro nodded. "Loyal one, aren't you?" Hiro smiled and shrugged. "I can respect that. But if you change your mind, let me know." Hiro nodded.

"By the way kid, that ability with machine you were telling me about, Technometry?" Hiro nodded. "I was thinking. I think you're thinking way too small. Think bigger," Killjoy said to him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I may not be a Jedi, but I've met plenty in my day. I'm pretty sure even I can teach you a few things about using the Force."

* * *

"Alright team gather around," Chief said as everyone said he showed them a holo image. "I know you want to head to Gromas 16 and destroy the facility, but I think it's best if we head to this planet first," Chief said as he showed them a planet.

"What is this place?" Gogo asked.

"Fest," Chief said. "Intel say there's an Imperial facility there. One that tests new generations of weapons and armor. Like the kind those...Dark troopers use," he revealed. That got everyone's attention. "If this is true it's likely that they get ships and transports from Gromas 16. This facility could have valuable information. Factory plans, security codes, and who knows what else."

"Sounds like a detour," Gogo said.

"But it may be well worth it," Wasabi pointed out. She couldn't deny that.

Toothless growled something in his tongue. They took it as a sign that he was all for it.

Gogo let out a breath in defeat. "Let's go then," she said to everyone. With that everyone began to get ready, piling into their respective ships before flying into orbit and toward their new destination.

* * *

**new chap **

**My AU, i've changed some things with the clones, so no one flip out and start screaming how innacurate I am.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Mission on Fest**

"Alright kid, focus," Hiro heard one of the clones say. Hiro nodded before taking a breath through the nose. He was sitting down cross legged on the ground. He was blind folded, head bowed as he meditated. Standing around him were the clone soldiers.

"Now. Who am I?" he heard one standing before him ask.

"Ummm…Breaker?" Hiro said unsure.

"Good job kid. You got me."

Hiro smiled as he took the blindfold off and looked up. "Really?!"

His smile faded as he looked into the face of Killjoy. "No," Killjoy said with a frown.

Hiro let out a frustrated breath. "Sorry Killjoy. I thought-"

"Don't think. _Feel_," Killjoy said for the umpteenth time. "You need to focus. Stop rushing," the clone stated sternly.

"How is this supposed to help me again?" Hiro asked.

"This will help you feel the Force better. And the more you can feel it. The better you will be at using it," Killjoy explained. "You just need some discipline and focus. Try again?" Hiro nodded as he tied the blindfold around his eyes and bowed his head.

A distance away Hiro and Kiara watched Hiro interact with the clones. They could understand the logic behind the clones' exercise. The clones, while essentially the same person, all felt different when examined with the Force. Gogo and Kiara could distinguish them all with their Force senses.

This could help improve his sense and focus. And maybe that in turn would help with his Technometry.

"Let's let them practice," Kiara said aloud. "How about we spar a little?" she offered. Gogo arched a brow at her, Kiara only smiled at her, her features issuing a friendly challenge.

"Alright. Sure," Gogo said with a shrug. Gogo followed Kiara a distance away from the clones.

The group and stopped on a small forested moon a few hours of lightspeed travel away from their destination for last minute preparations. Kiara led them to a small clearing before turning around and drawing her lightsaber. She waited as Gogo did the same. When Gogo's blade was lit and she gave an affirmative nod Kiara made the first move.

She advanced and swung at Gogo's left. Gogo quickly reacted and moved her saber to block. She pushed it away before striking back, raising her saber above her head and delivering a downward slash. Kiara spun out of the way before counter attacking. They continued to lightly spar, not particularly attempting to defeat th other more than just pass the time.

"So, still plan on taking Hiro away?" Gogo asked out of the blue as they exchanged strikes.

Kiara parried her attack before humming in thought. "Haven't fully decided yet," she said before she struck back, thrusting forward for a stab that Gogo side stepped. "Do you still plan to eventually give Hiro to the Jedi fighting alongside the rebellion?"

Gogo froze after parrying a strike. She sighed. "I don't know. I believe it's for the best."

"And what do you _feel_ is for the best?" Kiara asked her.

"I don't know if I can trust my feelings. I don't know if I can't do it because I feel he's better off with me and the crew, or if I simply don't want to let him go," she muttered with a shrug and bowed head.

Kiara dropped her stance before shortly deactivating her lightsaber. "For what it's worth, you've taught him quite well."

"But you still think he'd be better off with you and your master?" Gogo asked.

"I can't deny that."

Gogo couldn't help but scowl at her. "Who is she?" she demanded.

"I already told you-"

"I don't care. Why should I believe Hiro would be better off with her?" she pressed. "I knew the old masters. I know they wouldn't hide away like yours does, letting everyone else do the fighting."

Kiara narrowed her eyes. "You don't know anything."

"Then tell me, because I may not be a Jedi, but at least I'm doing something. I'm fighting against the Empire, risking my life, while your master does nothing but hide in the shadows." Kiara continued her glare, but added a low rumbling growl.

Gogo turned on her heel, done with the conversation and not wanting to start a real battle with Kiara. She took two steps before Kiara said something that made her stop.

"You're right."

Gogo whipped around to see Kiara staring up at the cloudy blue sky. "My Master, she was once a great Jedi. And then she lost everything."

"Her heart has been broken. She lost everyone she considered family. And somewhere along the way she even lost the will to fight," Kiara said, sympathy to her master evident in her voice.

"But something has changed in her. My sisters and I can sense it. This is the most interest she's taken in anything besides surviving," she paused to look down and at Gogo. "And it's all because of Hiro. Something in that boy…he just seems to bring out the best in people."

"Yeah, he does," Gogo said with a smile.

"But you're right. You deserve to know who it is you're supposed to trust. But you can't tell anyone else. Not even the other Jedi. Deal?"

Gogo arched a brow, staring at Kiara to make sure she was serious. "Deal," she said with a nod.

With that Kiara approached, pausing just before her before leaning in to whisper.

* * *

"Alright kid. Let's see if you've improved," Killjoy said as he and Hiro entered the stolen Imperial shuttle. Hiro followed along as Killjoy placed himself in the pilot's seat while Hiro took a seat in the co-pilot's chair.

"Alright. So what are we doing?" Hiro asked curiously.

"We're going to test out your Technometry, on the shuttle."

"The shuttle? My power works on droids."

"No, it works on _machines_, which is all a ship is. Right?" Hiro stared at him. "It's all wires, metal, buttons, and code. No different from a droid right?"

"I guess…Technically," Hiro conceded.

"Exactly. So this should be no different. Give it a shot," the clone soldier said as he leaned back in the seat.

Hiro pursed his lips as his eyes scanned over the numerous controls of the shuttle. He understood what Killjoy was getting at. Machines came in different forms, computers, droids, ships, so technically he should be able to control any of them.

Hiro took a breath before closing his eyes. He raised a hand up, focusing his powers and channeling the Force. From under his eyelids he saw it, streams of code. Ones and zeros in a myriad of sequences, every line feeding him info about the shuttle. His eyelids fluttered as his brain processed the information. He squeezed his eyes shut as he sifted through the numbers in search of the activation code.

When he found it he focused on it, the line of code flashed before he heard the shuttle hum to life.

"Good. Good. Now try to get it in the air," Killjoy said as he saw the control panel come to life. He watched as Hiro kept his head bowed and eyes closed. Killjoy remained silent as he heard the engines power up. The thrusters turned on, slowly lifting the shuttle into the air.

"Good job Hiro," Killjoy said to encourage him. "Now, let's put the wings down and take an easy lap." Hiro nodded.

On the ground everyone watched on curiously as the Imperial shuttle began to rise into the air.

"What's going on?" Honey Lemon asked.

"Killjoy's having Hiro flying the shuttle with the Force," Breaker explained.

The others' eyes all widened in amazement.

"He's actually doing it," Gogo said in wonder.

"Seems the clones' methods are actually working," Kiara commented.

"See. We may not be Jedi, but we all served with the best of day. We know a thing or two about the Force," Nolan said with a smirk.

"And when it comes to focus and discipline nothing beats that of a soldier," Herald added proudly.

Suddenly the weapons on the shuttle became active.

"That wasn't the plan," Chief said in confusion. The shuttle started to teeter and spin a little wildly. "Get down!" Chief shouted as the weapons began to discharge.

Everyone hit the ground with a shout as the shuttle fired around them, scorching the ground and blowing up chunks of earth.

"Is the kid _trying_ to kill us?!" Nolan shouted.

The shuttle suddenly straightened out, the weapons deactivating as it lowered to the ground and landed. The wings folded up before the back hatch opened and the ramp extended. Hiro rushed out with wide frantic eyes.

"Oh my gosh guys I'm so sorry! I had it and then I lost it and-" he paused as everyone gave him a glare. He flushed and rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Hey, no problem kid," Nolan said with a shrug.

"Yeah. We're all fine," Breaker said dismissively. Hiro looked around to see everyone was indeed ok. Their glares were replaced by smiles.

He breathed a little easier as Killjoy came out and placed a hand on his shoulder. Hiro looked up into the clone's face. He was smiling at him in pride.

"Good progress kid. Lost it a little at the end, but we'll work on that."

Hiro couldn't help but beam a little in pride himself. With that everyone congratulated him on his progress.

* * *

The planet of Fest, a snowy planet of harsh wilderness covered in steep-ridged mountains and snowy plains. At the base of one of its numerous snow capped mountains sat a large Imperial base. The base was a weapons' testing facility, but more importantly it was also the facility testing and manufacturing the prik metal armor for the dark troopers.

The base was several stories tall, made from thick durasteel that protected the base from the harsh environment and outside attack. A watchtower surveyed the area, sweeping a spotlight over the area to ensure the base remained safe. Defense turrets atop the compound added the benefit of being able to counterattack any ship or force that dared to try to mount an attack. But luckily the howling winds also made for great cover.

Approaching the compound on foot were Hiro, Gogo, Kiara, Toothless and the clones. They came to the side of the compound, led by Gogo whose Force sight wasn't at all hampered by the biting winds. Gogo placed her hand against the wall, focusing her power to peer through it.

"We're good," she called back over the wind. She grabbed her lightsaber and ignited the blade before stabbing it into the wall. Slowly she cut out a large circle. When she was done she thrust her hand forward, making the circular slab fall inward to allow her and her friends inside.

Once inside the Jedi combined their powers to replace the slab in the wall. After that the group shed their thick clothing as they psyched themselves up for their mission.

"Alright we're in," Chief said as he got right down to business. "Plan is ago. Killjoy, Gogo, Nolan, and myself will head toward the control room. Everyone else to reactor room. Good?" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Go," he ordered. Immediately everyone split off. Hiro's group moved as stealthily as they could. All while avoiding stormtroopers and technicians as they searched for the control room. Their search eventually brought them to an elevator.

"Control room on level three," Hiro said as he saw the data pad beside it give display a map of the compound. "We should send these to the others."

Everyone nodded as they sent the scans to the other group. With that they loaded in to catch a ride up to the third floor.

"Things are going pretty good," Hiro commented aloud.

The elevator stopped at the second floor and the door opened to reveal to surprised stormtroopers. Before they could react Hiro and Gogo thrust their hands out, sending the two of them flying down the hall. Before they could pick themselves they swept their hands to the side and slammed them into the walls.

The troopers blacked out, prompting the clones the clones to disarm and take their comm. Devices. The clones then dragged them to the elevator and placed them inside. They shot out the panel to seal them in.

Killjoy looked down at Hiro. "You had to say something," he deadpanned. Hiro smiled sheepishly. With the elevator out of commission they began moving about in search of another way up. As they moved about they managed to avoid detection, dodging stormtroopers and other security personnel.

They eventually found another lift and climbed inside to go up to the next level.

"Don't say anything kid," Killjoy said to Hiro.

"Ok sheesh," Hiro said in his defense. He remained silent as they reached the third level. The doors opened and four stormtroopers happened to be approaching the lift.

The stormtroopers flinched and reached for their weapons.

"I didn't say anything," Hiro said quickly before he and Gogo grabbed and ignited their lightsabers. They charged the troopers, weaving back and forth as they dodged fire and closed the distance in a few seconds.

Hiro lashed out, slashing through the blasters of the front two troopers while Gogo leapt over them, deflecting blaster fire before landing before the remaining troopers and slicing through their weapons. Hiro waved his hand to the side, throwing one trooper against the wall before leaping up to deliver a spinning kick to the remaining one.

Gogo quickly incapacitated the last two, prompting both of tm to look to t clones.

Chief whistled, impressed. "You guys are good," he complimented. The Jedi smiled before they all put the troopers into the lift and locked them inside.

They moved on, eventually reaching the door to the control room. The clones took the lead, holding their weapons at the ready. Chief gave a countdown as Nolan prepared to open the door. When he'd finished his countdown Nolan opened the door, catching the stormtroopers completely off guard as the clones moved in and shot the stormtroopers.

"Killjoy," Chief said when the stormtroopers were taken care of. He motioned to the monitors. Killjoy nodded as he slipped into a seat. His fingers flew over the keyboard as he began searching for information of the Gromas mining facility.

Nolan stood by the door to guard it. "Hurry it up brother. Won't be too long before people wonder where some of the security are," Nolan said to his fellow clone anxiously.

"Working on it. It's just these damn Imperial computers and network. I can't find a damn thing," Killjoy growled in annoyance.

Hiro smirked as he stepped up. "Allow me," he said as he reached out toward the computer. The clone grumbled in protest, but his it gave way to astonishment as Hiro quickly navigated through Imperial network. And to their amazement he found what they were looking for.

"Got it. Plans, blue a print, schedules, personnel files, the works," he said proudly. Everyone crowded around him, staring in amazement.

"Kid, you continue to impress," Nolan said as he patted Hiro's shoulder. Hiro smiled and ruffled his hair bashfully.

Chief suddenly looked at Nolan. "Nolan, aren't you supposed to be watching the door?" Chief asked the clone.

Before he could respond the door slid open. Five stormtroopeers coming to relieve their comrades immediately drew their weapons, prompting Hiro and Gogo to grab their lightsabers. The troopers began to fire. Hiro and Gogo waved their sabers around as they deflected fire. The clones took cover, hiding behind consoles and returning fire.

"Good thing these stormtroopers are such terrible shots!" Nolan shouted to everyone else. With the Jedi defending and the clones returning fire they made quick work of the enemy.

"That wasn't so bad," Nolan said as he came out from his cover. As if on cue an alarm began to blare, red lights began to flash.

Everyone threw Nolan a dirty look.

"Blast it Nolan," Killjoy cursed.

"Let's get moving people! Double time!" Chief shouted.

The group ran, calling for the others. Chief called them up, ordering Herald to set the reactor to blow, but to give them enough time to evacuate. With the facility on alert they were met with opposition. They battled their way through stormtroopers as they sought to regroup with the others.

They navigated through halls, finding a lift to take them down to the first level before rounding a corner. But as they did a stormtrooper came flying past them. They glanced down the hall to see Toothless holding his boltcaster.

He let out a moan in greeting. They rushed up to join him and the others before they were on the move. As they rounded another corner their path was blocked from both ends by stormtroopers. The clones and Toothless began returning fire, their aim truer than the stormtroopers'.

But the Jedi could see they needed some help.

They extended their hands, using the Force to pull the stormtroopers from their cover, allowing them to be picked off by the clones and Wookie. When none were left they were on the move again, the Jedi leading the way in case they were met with fire from the front.

"Everything is going ok," Hiro called out aloud. As if to retort blast door in front of their path began to close.

"Had to say something, didn't ya' kid," Killjoy called out as they stepped on it. With that the group climbed and leapt through the closing door with their entrance and way out just ahead of them. With a burst of speed and some luck, they made it.

The Jedi threw their hands out, making the slab of wall fall outward. They dived out into the cold and began running as fast they could away from the facility.

An explosion sent them all flying face first into the snow. They all looked up to see the compound in smoke.

"Kid. Never say anything from now on," Killjoy told Hiro.

"Got it," Hiro said with a nod.

As they basked in their success the cold winds blew over them. Toothless let out a moan.

"Oh really, _you're_ cold?" Nolan asked the black furred Wookie.

* * *

**new chapter. Sorry for the wait. **

**BTW Force Awakens was awesome!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Convergence**

Dragon listened intently to the report from Fest. The phrik alloy testing center had been destroyed, and she had a good guess as to who was responsible. She had been unable to track Ethel and her crew for some time, all her attempts having been blocked. It was becoming infuriating, and her master was starting to get impatient.

Still, she had a strong feeling as to where she would find her quarry. "Admiral, set a course for Gromas-16," Dragon demanded on the flight deck.

"Yes ma'am," the officer responded before relaying her orders to the men.

* * *

At a spaceport Hiro tossed and turned in his bed, having a bad dream. A myriad of sensations flashed under his eyelids. He caught glimpses of Dragon and her companion, flashes of their red blades. He saw Gogo and himself clashing with them, and fighting a losing battle. He caught a glimpse of Kiara, smiling at him reassuringly before saying 'I'll be right behind you'.

Then she vanished. He heard her screaming in pain, followed by the voice of Dragon and the sounds of electricity and sparks. Ultimately ending with him watching in horror as Kiara's eyes turned from their red brown to a glowing and bloody red.

Hiro sat up in his bed with a gasp. The images still fresh in his mind. He wiped sweat of his brow before looking to his door. "Kiara," he whispered softly in worry. He threw off his covers and leapt out of bed. He opened the door to his room and ran out into the halls before exiting the BH6 altogether and sprinting right to Kiara's cruiser a short distance away.

When he got there he immidiately began pounding his fists on the side hatch. "Kiara! Kiara! Kiara!" he shouted frantically, though not entirely sure why. He was concerned and scared for her, unsure if his dream was just a dream or something more.

"Kiara! Kiar-" the door suddenly slid open to reveal a sleepy eyed Kiara standing there in her night clothes.

"What Hiro! What is it!" she asked both in annoyance and concern.

Hiro stared at her, taking in her state. She looked like she'd just rolled out of bed, with her clothes disheveled and her red hair wilder than normal. And considering it was the middle of the night...that may have been the case. Other than that she looked completely fine, with her eyes being the same color as usual. He blanched while staring up at her in awkward silence.

"Uh...how are you?" he asked nervously.

Kiara arched a brow at him, staring at him like he were insane. "I'm fine Hiro. Just sleeping, you know...since it's the middle of the night," she said as he gestured to the dark and starry sky.

"Yeah," Hiro replied with a flushed neck. He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Well I was just checking on you. Since we have a big mission and all tomorrow."

"I'm aware Hiro," she replied blankly.

"Ok, well I'm going to let you get back to bed," he said as he took a few steps backward.

Kiara stared after him in confusion. "What a strange boy."

* * *

Hiro climbed back into bed, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes, wondering if his dream had been just that. But somewhere in the back of his mind the myriad of sensation had felt familiar, like another dream he'd had about a city of Lothal being destroyed by a masked figure.

Hiro was almost sure of it...he'd had another vision.

* * *

The next day Hiro was training with the clones again. He and Killjoy were in the Imperial shuttle again. Unlike the last time, Hiro was struggling. Killjoy watched as Hiro strained, eyes closed and hands trembling in effort as he struggled to just turn the ship's systems on.

Killjoy sat back with a sigh. "Ok kid, what's wrong?" Killjoy asked.

Hiro let out a breath and opened his eyes. "Nothing...just having more trouble than normal," Hiro lied.

"Last time you turned on the ship and got in the air. Now you can't even get the control panel to light up," Killjoy pointed out. Hiro looked away, fiddling with his hands. "You're distracted. Which means you're not focused. So, what's in your mind?" Killjoy asked again, this time more sternly.

Hiro sighed. "I guess I'm just nervous about our mission," he partially lied.

"Ah. That makes sense," Killjoy said as he bought it. "It's normal to get a little nervous before a big mission. I'd be lying if I said I'd never gotten rattled before a battle," Killjoy said. "But the key is to focus on what you got to do. Everything else, just sorta put it aside," he told him.

Killjoy pursed his lips, looking away. He wanted to do that. But his vision, Dragon, and especially Kiara...he wasn't sure if he could put his worried aside. "I'll try," Hiro muttered.

"Ah ah, do or do not-"

"There is no try. Yeah I know," Hiro finished with a nod.

* * *

A few hours later the group was eating breakfast, preparing for the mission. After they'd eaten they fly straight to Gromas for their mission. Hiro sat at the table while the other just stood around, silentily eating and psyching themselves up. As they ate Kiara strolled in.

"Hello everyone," he greeted with a smile. Everyone ackowledge her with a wave or murmur of greeting. Kiara strolled up to Hiro before bending down and pressing her cheek against his. She purred, nuzzling his face affectionately. "You'll be happy to know, Hiro, that I feel just fine," she told him.

"Was there something up?" Gogo inquired curiously.

"Hiro was so concerned about me that he came to my ship in the middle of the night to check on me," Kiara answered as she kept purring and nuzzling his face.

Gogo cocked a brow, looking at Hiro curiously. Hiro flushed slightly as Gogo stared at him.

"Ah, Honey Lemon, there was something I wanted to ask you about. Wasabi as well," Kiara said looking to them. The two of them perked up. "Can we speak?" They nodded, standing and waiting to follow her out of the kitchen. She nuzzled Hiro one last time and gave him a smile before leading the two of them out of the kitchen.

When they were gone there was a heavy silence in the room as Gogo kept her gaze trained on Hiro. Fred sensed it and quickly excused himself. With him gone Gogo set her mug down and leaned forward in her seat.

"Something you need to tell me Hiro?" she asked him.

Hiro sighed, knowing he was better off just telling her everything here and now.

* * *

Callaghan finished placing the chest plate on another Dark Trooper. He stared at the phase II model, giving it a quick once over with his eyes before nodding in satisfaction. He reached a hand out to the side, feeling around the workbench beside him for a tool. He furrowed his brows as he kept feeling around for it, but was unable to find it.

He turned his head, only to nearly shout and leap back in surprise as he found Reaper standing beside him. He swallowed, heart slightly racing at her proximity. She hadn't annoucned herself, and he hadn't heard her at all. He stared at her in silence, tensing as she began to raised her arm. Dread began to rise up within him, as he feared for his life.

Then, much to his surpise, the very tool he'd been reaching for was being held out toward him by the Inquisitor. He stared at her in confusion. Yet Reaper only stood there, tool held out for him to take as she remained unmoving. Slowly he raised a hand up, lacing his finger around the end of the tool and lifting it out of her hand.

"Thank you...Reaper," he said awkwardly. He turned back toward the droid and contiued to his work. But all the while he was aware of the Inquisitor's presence beside him. The Inquisitor was a mystery. A woman whose face he'd never seen. He'd never even heard her speak to anyone besides Dragon.

He continued his work until to his relief the door to the lab opened and Dragon entered. "Come Reaper. We're headed out," Dragon commanded. Reaper remained where she was, staring at Callaghan for a few beats of silence before turning to join Dragon at the door.

"Dragon wait!" Callaghan called out before the Inquisitors could leave.

"Yes Callaghan?" Dragon asked.

"I've done as asked, built many Dark Troopers. Even the phase III unit is ready. Now I want to know about Abigail," Callaghan demanded.

"The phase III unit is ready you say?" Dragon said, completely dismissing Callaghan's demand.

"Dragon!" Callaghan snapped.

"In due time Callaghan. I assure you. You've waited this long, all I ask for is that you wait a little longer. In the meantime, prep the phase III unit. We'll take it along with us," Dragon replied cooly.

Callghan frowned before turning away with a snort to activate the droid.

"Come Reaper, we're headed to Gromas," Dragon commanded. Reaper nodded, waiting for Dragon to turn away before following after her.

Dragon had a good feeling that Ethel and the other were headed to the Gromas-16 mining facility. This could prove to be the perect opportunity to eliminate them. And she had a feeling that the Cathar was with them as well. If she could capture her, she could finally find out where her master was.

Dragon smiled, determined to complete her objective.

* * *

**silverwolf: Kovu will not make an appearance. Kovu is unimportant as Kiara's history is drastically different from her history in the lion king movies. **

**who was the true villain of the original star wars trilogy? Vader or Sidious?**

**No to the modern four. I mean jus...why would I?**

**guest: I didn't say the stormtrooper were incompetent. But naturally a clone, the stormtrooper's predecessor, wouldn't have anything nice to say about the ones who were supposed to be their replacements. But they do kind of miss a lot, star wars rebels for instant, there's lots of them and only like a handful of the main crew and they always lose. Don't like it? Blame the media :P**


	39. Chapter 39

**Trapped**

"Hmmm," Gogo hummed after Hiro spoke to her about his vision. She crossed her arms over her chest and bowed her head in thought.

"It felt like a vision. Like that time on Lothal," Hiro said lowly. "I heard Kiara screaming. It sounded like she was in pain. And those Inquisitors were there, and-"

"Easy Hiro," Gogo said to calm him down. He took a breath before looking up at her. "It might have been a vision," she said with a nod. "But the future is always changing. Nothing is set in stone. We just have to make sure this doesn't happen. Just like we did last time."

Hiro looked up at her and nodded. They hushed themselves as Kiara, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon reentered the room. Kiara took note of the strange silence, and she could sense the awkward tension in the air as they stared at her.

"What? Something on my face?" she asked curiously.

"No. It's nothing," Gogo said dismissively.

Suddenly Fred entered the room. "Chief thinks we should start heading out," he told them.

"Alright, tell him we're good to go," Gogo told him. He nodded as he left to relay the message to the clones.

"Guess I'll head to my ship," Kiara said. She made to leave, pausing to give Hiro an affectionate nuzzle. Hiro looked at her, his worries eased by her smile. With that she left. When all groups were in their respective ships they took off, set hyperspace coordinates to Gromas-16, and shot off into the void.

* * *

The three ships came out of hyperspace upon the red moon of Gromas-16. They approached slowly, keeping their eyes out for Imperial presence. As they began to descend upon the moon Hiro sent a transmission to Kiara's ship.

"Kiara. Are you alright?" he asked in concern.

"Yes Hiro, as I've said countless times already," Kiara said back over the line.

"Ok. Just checking," Hiro said awkwardly.

They were met with a dry and arid landscape the color of blood. Hiro couldn't help but be a little creeped out at the sight. Gogo had Wasabi drop their ship lower to the ground. Gogo bowed her head, focusing her Force sight on the ground.

She frowned, directing Wasabi to fly a few wide circles over the area. Wasabi did as told, flying in wider and wider circles, until she told him to stop and land. Wasabi set the ship down. Kiara and the clones did the same. Everyone gathered around, looking to Gogo as she stared directly at the ground.

"Got a tunnel right here," she said pointing downward. Everyone looked down, unable to see what she could. But they believed her. The clones exchanged a glance before grabbing some explosive charges. They set them on the ground before getting everyone to back away.

When they were a significant distance away they set them off. A red cloud of dust filled the air, and when it cleared they had a large hole in the ground. They stared at the dark hole in the ground. Having found their way in. The tunnel connected to the facility's mines. And if they followed it, they'd find their way in.

"I guess the mission is go," Chief said. "Who wants to go in first?" Chief asked as he looked around at the group. No one volunteered. "Alright then. Guess I'm up first," Chief said. He knelt down to examine to entrance before activating the lights adorning his helmet. He peered down, taking note of the bottom.

With a breath he slid down into the hole. "All clear," he called out after a moment of silence. One by one all the clones except for Breaker slid down into the tunnel.

Next Kiara leapt down. Then went Honey Lemon. Toothless followed after. Gogo went next. Hiro paused to give Breaker, Fred, and Wasabi and nervous smile. They smiled back and nodded at him. And with a breath he followed after everyone else.

The group walked in silence, with the clones pausing every few hundred feet to plant an explosive charge on the walls of the mines. Soon enough they began coming to the more recently mined part of the mine system.

Gogo and Kiara led the way, Gogo's Force sight and Kiara's natural night vision not hampered by the darkness. Hiro walked just behind them, eyes glued to Kara's back. He kept looking her up and down, fighting back the urge to ask how she was feeling for the umpteenth time.

As they kept going they had to sneak around mining droids, but soon enough Gogo stopped and looked upward.  
"We're right under it," she said lowly. Everyone looked up at the stone ceiling above them. Killjoy made to grab an explosive charge when Honey Lemon stopped him. She pulled out one of her green chem. Orbs, and after beckoning everyone to step back she tossed it at the spot above them.

Everyone watched as it exploded into a green smoky mess, and with a hiss the stone began to burn away from a powerful acid. When it was done there was a large gaping hole, leading right into the depths of the mining facility. Everyone carefully climbed up, crouching low as Killjoy pulled up a holographic map.

"Alright. Looks like we're…here," he said as he said as he pointed at what he assumed their position was. "The reactor should be here," he said as he gestured to another section near the facility's center. "And the control room is here," he said as he pointed to a room on the upper levels.

"OK. We need to split up. Some of us will go to the control room and deactivate the defenses," Chief said.

"Honey Lemon and I will take care of that," Kiara said as she raised a hand up.

Chief nodded. "Nolan, Herald, and I will secure the landing pad."

"Leaving Killjoy, Hiro, Toothless, and I to set charges on the reactor," Gogo finished. Chief nodded once again.

"Keep out of sight if you can. It better off they don't know were here at all," Chief said. Everyone nodded. "Move out," he ordered.

As everyone prepared to split off Hiro looked to Kiara. "Be careful Kiara."

Kiara arched a brow at him, wondering why he seemed so concerned about her safety. But she offered him a smile and a nod before she and Honey Lemon split off. Hiro watched them go before a light shove from behind diverted his attention. He looked up to Killjoy.

"Focus on the task at hand kid. We got our own jobs to do," the clones advised. Hiro nodded, psyching himself up for the mission at hand.

* * *

Honey Lemon clung onto Kiara's back as the Cathar made her way upward. With their destination at the highest point in the facility they opted to go straight up, using the ventilation system as a short cut. Kiara used her power to stick her hands and feet to side of the vent system like a spider, making good time to their destination.

"I'm not too heavy am I?" Honey Lemon asked in concern.

"Not at all," Kiara said back. Honey Lemon was rather thin, making her very easy to carry. So far they hadn't run into any problems and she was hoping it would stay that way.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro and his group were steadily making their way to the reactor. As of yet, they hadn't run into any troopers. Which he couldn't help but find a little...odd.

"I got a bad feeling too," Gogo said, almost like she'd read his mind.

"Less chatter and more Hustle," Killjoy chimed in. It wasn't too long before they reached the reactor room. Killjoy immediately pressed down on the side panel to open the two durasteel doors, he raised his weapon in preparation for a fight, only to find the reactor room completely empty.

The room was large and circular, with the reactor placed at the center and large wires running under their feet beneath metal grates feeding the sections of the facility it's energy.

"This is smelling more and more like a trap," Killjoy said warily.

They all warily stepped inside, their paranoia and suspicion growing by the second. And then, as if to confirm their worries another door slid open to the right of the room. Gogo and Hiro's stomachs dropped as two figures in black waltzed in casually. It had been some time since they'd seen them.

"Hello Ethel. Hiro," Dragon greeted with a dark smile with Reaper at her side.

And frankly, it hadn't been long enough.

Killjoy slowly backed up to the doors before pressing the button on the panel to open it. And much to his disappointment...

"We're locked in...blast it!" he cursed.

To make matters worse several other things dropped down from the ceiling. There were four of them. They were droids, humanoid in shape with a black metal skeletal appearance. Red photoreceptors bored into each of them as all their arms were equipped with both small metal shields and blades.

"Meet the phase 1 darktroopers," Dragon said with a smirk. She reached behind her and grabbed her lightsaber. Reaper did the same, all while keeping their attention fixed on them. They ignited their blade, keeping them down at the ground, waiting.

Gogo and Hiro grabbed their lightsabers and ignited their blades. Toothless raised his bowcaster and Killjoy his blaster.

Dragon briefly diverted her attention to something beyond the room, and whatever she found made her grin.

* * *

Honey Lemon and Kiara stood outside the door to the control room. Kiara stood by the panel, holding Honey Lemon's gaze as she pulled out a pink orb. She waited until Honey Lemon gave her a nod before opening the door. The troopers and personell inside jumped in surprise as Honey Lemon tossed the orb inside. It hit the ground and burst open, releasing a pink gas that immediately filled the room. The two women held their breath and waited outside.

And soon enough they could hear bodies dropping to the floor. One by one until it stopped. They waited longer, Honey Lemon counted off in her head before nodding at Kiara. They peeked inside the room to see the gas had already dissipated. The Imperial officers inside were out cold, neutralized by the powerful and fast acting knock out gas her orb had contained. They Pushed a few of the Imperials out of the way while Honey Lemon took a seat.

She browsed the controls in search of the way to shut down the defenses.

Meanwhile something had grabbed Kiara's attention. She looked out the door of the room, senses detecting the presence of Gogo and Hiro somewhere in the distance. But also...two other Force signatures were present. Two familiar presences that made her worry for her friends.

* * *

Back in the reactor room Gogo quickly activated her comm. "Guys we have a major problem." All she got was static, indicating that signals were being jammed.

"You've managed to go unnoticed and elude my sight for an impressive length of time Ethel. And how interesting that you'd join forces with..." she paused to look at Killjoy. "A clone."

"Wait...General Mulan?" Killjoy suddenly realized. "You're supposed to be dead," he said in surprise. His mind began to spin. This day just kept getting better.

"I can't and won't let you destroy this facility Ethel. You and your friends are going to fail your mission and the dark trooper project will continue without interruption.

Gogo gripped her saber tightly as she held her ground. "We'll see about that."

* * *

Making their way to the landing platform were Chief, Nolan, and Herald. The plan for stealth had unfortunately gone south, with the whole base on alert and knowing they were here. Stormtroopers began trying to box them in. But the clones were as tenacious as they were brave. Herald pressed forward, sweeping his rotary cannon back and forth as he led the way while Nolan and Chief protected his flank.

Nolan ducked into corners and crevices, using his sniping skills to take out anyone getting to close. Chief did what he could, keeping up return fire and forcing whom they could to take cover, all while trying to get in contact with his comrades. They were sticking to the plan for now. If they were going to get out of this they needed to have the landing pad secured. Unfortunately as they rounded a corner...they ran into a snag.

Standing before them was what looked like a stormtrooper. Only this one was dressed entirely in black. Not to mention he was huge. Over ten feet tall, with a broad shouldered and hulking physique. He peered at the clones from under his helmet.

"Big trooper," Nolan said in awe.

"Not a trooper," Chief retorted. "A dark trooper."

"Eat this!" Herald shouted as he pointed his rotary cannon at it and began to fire. The trooper didn't even move as it was hit. Herald shouted as he blasted it right in the chest, hellbent on destroying it. But to his and his brothers' utter shock and horror...it took a step forward. The clones' eyes were bugging out from under their helmets as the trooper walked toward them like it didn't even notice it was being blasted.

It's energy shield and phrik metal amor providing it the protection to shrug off the blasts.

"Oh-"

"Sh-"

To make matters worse it's shoulder plates raised up to reveal missiles, which began to take aim.

"To hell with shooting it! Just run!" Chief shouted. His brother did as told as they turned and ran for their lives. The missiles fired, coming straight at them. They would have died, if not for the blast doors suddenly shutting behind them to block the missiles and the dark trooper's line of sight on them.

* * *

In the control room Honey Lemon's finger was pressed down on the button that had shut the blast door to save the clones. Her eyes were wide as she looked into the video feed and at it.

"That's bigger than the last one. That's for sure," Kiara said lowly.

"They know we're here. This was a trap. What do we do?" Honey Lemon said as she began to panic.

"We continue the mission. Shut down the defenses now and turn off the signal jammer. Contact the clones and find them a new route to the landing platform," Kiara said as she turned and began heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Honey Lemon called after her.

"To do what I was sent to do. Protect Hiro," she called back. She paused at the door frame. "Seal yourself in. Use the vents to get to the landing pad after the clones have secured it. May the Force be with you," Kiara said before she rushed out.

Honey Lemon stared after her, worry and fear fo everyone roiling within her. But she did as told, chucking an orb behind her to block the doorway with a giant purple blob of stringy material that would keep the enemy away for a short time. Then she diverted her attention back to the clones, trying to find them a new route that would let them go around the dark trooper.

She'd have to do what she could from here.

She wished Hiro and Gogo luck, hoping they could hold out until Kiara could reach them.

They were all going to need it.

* * *

**new chapt. The suspence!**

**guest: I'm just here to write some mediocre fanfiction, not start a movement for the defense of stormtroopers and their competence. Now I'm probably going to take a few more shot at them and their shooting. I'd appreciate if you don't go up in arms every time. **


End file.
